Ninja Love 2
by MisterAnimeFan
Summary: SEQUEL TO NINJA LOVE Because one Ninja Love wasn't enough. Naruto and his friends go to Walt Disney World. A series of events unfold, leading to Naruto marrying Hinata! Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, InoShikaTem, KureKaka, KonoMoegiHana AUish
1. We're going to Disney World!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

Because one "Ninja Love" wasn't enough.

This story is been rated T for mild language and sexual content.

WHO: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaInoTema (Love triangle), a little KureKaka and MoegiKono.

WHERE: The Walt Disney World Resort Complex in Orlando, Florida.

WHEN: After "Ninja Love".

NOTES: All chunin ninjas are 18 years old, except for Neji and Tenten who are 19. Konohamaru and his friends are about 12 years old.

-This is the sequel to my highly successful "Ninja Love". If you haven't read it, please do. It's a good story.

-Those of you who have read it, yep, I decided to make a sequel, this time taking place at Walt Disney World in Orlando.

-Sorry for any OOCness with the characters.

A few differences between the first and second "Ninja Love":

-Obviously, the story takes place in Walt Disney World in Orlando.

-This time, the senseis, along with Tsunade and Jiraiya and Konohamaru and his friends are coming with them.

-Shino and Rock Lee (who weren't in the first one) are also coming with them. I wanted Shino the see "It's Tough to Be a Bug!"

-This story will involve the Sand ninjas, including Gaara (go figure), Kankuro, and Temari. Temari's appearance will jeopardize Shikamaru's love for Ino.

Introduction

It was a normal day in Konoha village. Birds were chirping, and Naruto was munching down on ramen, along with Hinata. Naruto and Hinata were being romantic with each other by feeding each other ramen. "I love you, Hina-chan," said Naruto.

"I love you, too, Naru-kun," said Hinata. The romance was cut short when a familiar box was crawling to them. Hinata was a little worried. "Naru-kun, what's that?" she asked, poking at the box. Naruto looked in disbelief. "_He's a genin and he still uses that stupid disguise?_" he thought. "Okay Konohamaru, come on out. That's trick's not fooling anyone!" he shouted. Hinata didn't know what he was talking about. "You saw through my disguise once again, boss! You're good!" The disguise was then ready to explode. "Stand back," said Naruto, pushing Hinata back from danger. The box then exploded into pink, yellow, and blue smoke. "(cough) That was a little too much gunpowder!" he said.

Konohamaru, Udoh, and Moegi have recently become genin ninjas. Their new sensei was Ebisu (he is a jonin). They were now were leaf headbands where their goggles were. "Hey boss," said Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru, you're genin and you still use that disguise. There's no such thing as square rocks!" said Naruto.

"Naruto," said Hinata. "Who are these kids?"

"I'm Moegi! I'm the sassiest genin kunoichi!"

"I love algebra! Call me Udoh!"

"And I'm the number one leaf ninja, Konohamaru!"

"And we are…the Konohamaru squad!" they shouted in unison. They all noticed Hinata. "Hey boss," said Udoh. "Who's the girl?"

"This is my girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga!" said Naruto.

"But what about Sakura?" asked Moegi. "Well…I only fell in love with Sakura just to make Hinata jealous. I guess it worked," said Naruto.

"I still think Sakura's more beautiful than her," said Konohamaru. Naruto and Hinata then whacked his head. "Hey! Don't you ever say that Sasuke's girlfriend is better than mine!" said Naruto.

"I am a lot sexier than her!" yelled Hinata.

"Okay, ow!" said Konohamaru, rubbing his head.

The next day, Squad 7 met up where they usually met up. Of course, their sensei Kakashi Hatake was extremely late. "Where is Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"He better show up!" said Sakura.

"If it wasn't for Sakura, I wouldn't even be here!" said Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke, do you mean that?" asked Sakura.

"Of course I mean that. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met."

"Oh Sasuke." Sasuke and Sakura then started making out. "Damn Sasuke, 10 a.m. and you're already making out with Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Jealous?" asked Sasuke.

"No I'm not jealous!" Just then, a poof of smoke appeared, revealing Kakashi. "Hi," he said. He then noticed Sasuke and Sakura making out fiercely. Kakashi got behind Sasuke and tapped him on his shoulders. "Sasuke…Sakura needs to breath every once in a while," he said.

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Sakura.

"And don't give us that "path of life" crap, either!" said Sasuke. Kakashi didn't say anything. "Anyway, the Hokage (Tsunade) has decided to reward us for our hard work around the village."

"How?" asked Naruto.

"Well, let me put it this way. Did you guys enjoy your little Disneyland vacation?"

"How did you know?" asked Sasuke.

"A little birdie told me."

"Was its name Konohamaru?"

"The point is…Tsunade is rewarding us with a trip to Walt Disney World in Orlando."

"Another Disneyland trip? Alright!" said Naruto.

"Not Disneyland, Disney World, idiot!" said Sakura.

"Disneyland. Disney World. What's the difference?" asked Naruto.

The next section is just an overview of Walt Disney World. Skip it if you are familiar with it.

"Walt Disney World is bigger than Disneyland because it has four theme parks and two water parks, along with a bigger Downtown Disney. It also has more than a dozen hotels while Disneyland in California only has three. The four theme parks at the Walt Disney World Resort are the Magic Kingdom, Epcot, the Disney-MGM Studios, and the Animal Kingdom."

"How do you know all that stuff?" asked Naruto.

"The story is written by a Disneyland freak. How else do I know?"

"But I bet that WDW doesn't celebrate the 50th anniversary," said Naruto.

"They do," said Kakashi.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"Every Disney theme park around the world is celebrating the 50th anniversary."

"Around the world? There are more parks?"

"Yes, there's more. There is a Disneyland park in Paris, Tokyo, and recently added at Hong Kong."

"Wow, I'm ready to go!" said Naruto.

"Good, here are your tickets." Kakashi then gave 7-day park hopper passes to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. "Oh man, this trip would be better if Hinata was going," said Naruto.

"She is coming, along with Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai's squad. Tsunade invited them, too!"

"Ah man, this vacation is getting better and better!"

Meanwhile, at the Hokage office, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udoh heard about the trip and they're begging Tsunade to invite them, too. "Please Hokage, let us go too!" said Konohamaru.

"Absolutely not!" said Tsunade. "You have important ninja missions to accomplish this week."

"Pulling weeds and mowing lawns are not important ninja missions! Those are just housekeeping things," said Udoh.

"Yeah, protecting someone or killing someone is important ninja missions!" said Konohamaru.

"Honorable grandson," said Ebisu. "This is no way to get something."

"Well," said Tsunade. She then looked over the list of D-Missions that they have done. "You have done quite a number of D-missions, so…okay, you can go. Here are your tickets." Tsunade then handed them park hopper passes. "Alright!" said Udoh. "But…but…Tsunade…" said Ebisu." Ahh, you want to go, too?" asked Tsunade.

"No, it's just…"

"I need you to come anyway. You see, Jiraiya is coming and I need you to keep him from doing his perverted acts."

"Oh dear, of course I will come. I will not allow such disgraceful acts to fall upon the Walt Disney World complex."

"Good, meet at the airport at 6:00 a.m. and don't be late!" said Tsunade.

The next morning, everybody then met up at the airport at about 5:55 a.m. Most of the ninjas, especially Konohamaru's squad were tired. "Man, when's Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto. "He's late again!"

"Naruto…he still has five minutes but I doubt he will show up," said Sasuke.

"Yep, that's has always been a habit of Kakashi," said Gai. "He was always like that ever since we became genin." Just then, Kakashi arrived. "Hi there," said Kakashi, bag in hand.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're…early?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I'm early. I didn't want to miss this trip."

"Kakashi early?" asked Kurenai.

"It's going to rain tomorrow," Asuma commented. "Now the only one not here is Jiraiya. Quick! Everybody let's go before he shows up."

Everybody headed into the airport, and secured their tickets. "Sir, please! What is in the gourd?" asked the security man. Everybody turned to see…Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro being hassled by the guards. "It's none of your damn business," said Gaara.

"Gaara, just tell the guy what you have," said Kankuro. Naruto then stepped in to help the guard. "Resisting arrest!" he shouted.

"Shut up, Naruto!" said Gaara. "Is this anyway to treat the Kazekage?"

"Kazekage?" everyone asked.

"Well, he is the son of the Kazekage. And since he's dead, Gaara took over," explained Kankuro.

"You don't deserve to be Kazekage!" shouted Naruto.

"Well you don't deserve to be Hokage!" said Gaara.

"I can so be Hokage!" Kakashi then whacked Naruto in the head. "Will you put a lid on it?" he asked. "Where are you even going?" asked Sakura.

"Uhhh…Montana?" asked Gaara.

"Come on, Gaara. Tell them the truth," said Kankuro.

"(sigh) I'm going to Disney World with you guys," said Gaara. Everybody looked at him, and then Naruto started laughing. "Yeah right. I bet you're going to blow the whole place up!" Gaara then slapped a piece of duct tape on his mouth. "Please, shut the HELL up!" said Gaara. "Y'know how stressful it is to be Kazekage. I have to assign missions, protect the villagers, etc. I need a vacation once in a while."

"Makes sense to me," said Kakashi. Temari then noticed Shikamaru, struggling with getting candy from the vending machine. "Damn you, machine! I give you $.50 now give me my Twix bar!" he shouted.

"Need some help?" asked Temari.

"I guess," said Shikamaru. Temari then banged against the machine very hard. The Twix bar then fell. "Thanks," said Shikamaru. Temari then walked away, but she didn't get too far. "By the way, Shikamaru," she said.

"What?" asked Shikamaru. "Do you mind splitting some of that with me?" Shikamaru was a little confused. He was worried because he only has one left. "I only got one left," said Shikamaru. "That's okay," said Temari. "I'll take it."

"No way, this is mine!" said Shikamaru. Right when he put it in his mouth, Temari then started biting on the other end of the candy bar. Shikamaru was freaked out. She was getting very close to his mouth. Just then, Ino came out of the girl's restroom, only to find her man nearly kissing another girl. She quickly pulled her back by the hair. "Hey, you slut!" yelled Ino.

"Ow! What the HELL is your problem?" asked Temari, angrily.

"Like I didn't see you trying to kiss my man!"

"Your man? You mean…you and Shikamaru are…a couple?"

"Yeah, pretty much," said Shikamaru. Ino then slapped him. "Don't you think you're off the hook. I'm watching you!" said Ino. Just then, Sakura screamed from the girls' bathroom. She ran out with a certain perverted shinobi's ear in her hand. "Look who I found in the girls' bathroom!" Jiraiya has a camera in his hand. "I was just doing some research!" Jiraiya received a knockout from Tsunade and Sasuke! "Research?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, for my next exciting volume of Make-Out Paradise!" said Jiraiya.

"Make-out Paradise?" asked Kakashi. "Let him finish his research," he said to Tsunade.

"Kakashi, I'm not going to let him go just because you're his number one customer!" said Tsunade.

"Let's just go before the plane takes off!" said Konohamaru.

Everybody else, including Gaara, continued through the security gates. When Tenten passed through the metal detectors, she sent them off. The security guards frisked her and found kunai knifes in her left sock and shruiken in the other. "Tenten, I thought you said you weren't bringing any weapons with you?" asked Neji.

"You can't be too careful, Neji," said Tenten.

"Sorry ma'am, but you can't bring these kinds of weapons in, even if you're a ninja," said the guard. The other guard was looking through Sasuke's bag, which set off the detector as well. "Hey Kakashi," said the guard. "Looks like we got some dynamite and bombs here!"

"What? Let me see," said Kakashi. Kakashi then personally searched through Sasuke's bag. "Wait, Kakashi! Stop!" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, this is for safety reasons," assured Kakashi. "Look, see, there's no bomb, just some clothes and snacks, and…." Kakashi then found something very interesting. "What the hell?" asked Kakashi. "What?" asked Naruto. Kakashi then took out a bunch of condoms that Sasuke was trying to sneak in. "What were you planning to do?" asked Kakashi. Sasuke felt mortified. Naruto couldn't help but to laugh so hard, that he ends up on the floor, holding his gut. "Sasuke! You're even more perverted than Jiraiya!" he laughed. Every other guy started laughing with Naruto. Even Gaara couldn't help but laugh. Ino and Sakura were just blushing. "The hell was you going to do to Sakura?" asked Kankuro. "Shut up!" said Sasuke. He then snatched the condoms from Kakashi's hand. He continued on his way.

On the plane, nearly everybody felt relaxed. Sakura and Ino were reading a bunch of travel books, Choji was munching on airline peanuts, Shikamaru and Gaara were taking naps, Tsunade was keeping an eye on Jiraiya who was surprising was reading "Entertainment Weekly". "Will you relax Tsunade?" asked Jiraiya. "I'm just reading a normal magazine."

"Fake cover," coughed Naruto. Tsunade snatched his magazine and pulled off the fake cover to reveal the cover of a gentlemen's magazine. "You're hopeless," said Tsunade.

"What? I'm researching!" said Jiraiya. Just then, the flight attendant came to bring Choji his lunch, chicken with fries. "Here you are, sir," she said, kindly. She accidentally dropped his utensils. "Oops! Sorry sir, let me get that," she said. She then bent down to pick up Choji's utensils. Jiraiya couldn't help but notice her rear, sticking up in the air. Tsunade whacked his head. "What?" asked Jiraiya.

There was this five-year-old kid slapping everybody on the plane. He took a bucket of water and splashed it over Asuma's squad. This woke up Shikamaru, ruined Ino's book, and ruined Choji's meal. "Hey!" said Shikamaru.

"What the hell!" said Ino.

"I'm killing him!" said Choji. Asuma restrained him. "Now Choji, relax," he said.

"But I must avenge the chicken!" said Choji.

"I'm sure he won't do it again," said Asuma. The little kid kept slapping everybody for another five rounds. His parents didn't seem to care. "Okay, that kid is becoming a pain in the ass!" said Asuma. Then, the kid made the biggest mistake of his life, pissing off Gaara. He splashed water over Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro. Gaara was sleeping so soundly, that is before the kid pissed him off. "Ha-ha!" he laughed. "Kid, you're dead!" said Temari. Gaara started getting mad. While the kid was laughing, he grabbed him by his neck, and started beating him up. "You little mother…have you lost your mind?" he asked angrily. Gaara then stuffed him into the overhead compartment. "You can't do this!" yelled the kid.

"Watch me!" said Gaara. He shut it and locked it tight. Everybody was staring at him. What are you looking at?" asked Gaara, angrily. Everybody then started cheering and applauding. "Uh, thank you. That's why I'm Kazekage!" said Gaara. He then went back to sleep. "Hey, come on! Let me out of here!" shouted the kid. Temari wanted to let him go but Kankuro stopped her.

At 9:45 a.m., the plane was nearly landing. "_Attention folks, this is you pilot speaking. We are about to land in sunny California!_" Everybody was surprised. "California?" asked everybody.

When they landed, they confronted Kakashi. "Why didn't you tell us that we weren't flying to Florida?" asked Kurenai, angrily.

"Because I thought we get there in style," said Kakashi.

"Style?" asked Gai. Just then, two giant RV's pulled into the airport's parking lot. "Whoa," said Naruto.

"That thing is huge!" said Konohamaru.

"Amazing," said Ebisu.

"Everybody I like to introduce to you the **Ultimate Behemoth **and **The Country Traveler**!" said Kakashi.

"Wow, too cool!" said Naruto. Kakashi and Kurenai's squad, along with Tsunade and the sand ninjas will be in one RV. Gai and Asuma's squad, along with Jiraiya, and Ebisu's squad in the other. When they stepped in, everybody was amazed at the sheer size of the RV. "Kakashi, you outdid yourself today," said Sasuke.

Both RV's had enough room for 12 people, and had satellite TV. Jiraiya was switching through channels when one channel struck his interest. "Alright! Kakashi got the Playboy channel!" he yelled.

"There is no way that you're going to…oh my god!" said Asuma. Here looked on, as there was a naked woman pleasuring herself. "AHHHHH! What is she doing?" asked Konohamaru. Ebisu then covered the Konohamaru Squad's eyes. "Quick, honorable grandson! Shield your eyes!" Tenten then stole the remote and whacked Jiraiya's head. "I can't help it if I like to "study"," he said.

"You call that studying?" asked Tenten. She then turned the TV off.

Soon, both RV's were ready to hit the road. Gaara was carefully being watched by Naruto. "Stop staring at me, Naruto," said Gaara.

"How is it that you can be Kazekage of the sand village?" asked Naruto.

"Think about it, Naruto," said Tsunade. "Gaara has a monster locked inside of him, and yet he is Kazekage. That means that even though you have the fox demon locked inside of you, even you can be Hokage."

"Thanks Tsunade," said Naruto. "But still…I don't trust Gaara."

"I'm going to have to lock you like I did to that annoying kid!" said Gaara.

"Did you let him out?" asked Temari. Gaara then had a nervous look. "Oh crap," he said.

"You didn't let him out?' asked Kankuro.

"It slipped my mind!" said Gaara. "Let's see...it's been 12 hours…yeah, he's dead." And so, the RV trip continued on its way from the West Coast to the East Coast.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NARUTO: **I know what you're thinking, "Ah man! A boring RV trip! Just get to Walt Disney World already!" Don't worry; the RV trip is pretty cool. Like when I planted a stink bomb in Gai's RV, and when we had that 12-man Royal Rumble, and then the weird thing is that…I think Kurenai has a thing for Kakashi-sensei!

And at Disney World, things get crazy, when we ride Expedition Everest and Tower of Terror. Want to see Gaara scream? Then keep watching…or keep reading the super-cool "Ninja Love 2" because one Ninja Love was not good enough.


	2. Road Trip

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

Because one "Ninja Love" wasn't enough.

This story is been rated T for mild language and sexual content.

WHO: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaInoTema (love triangle), a little KureKaka and MoegiKono.

WHERE: The Walt Disney World Resort Complex in Orlando, Florida.

WHEN: After "Ninja Love".

**KEY:**

FF: A fun fact about Walt Disney World.

RHI: Rumors has it…

BTS: Behind-the-scenes

A/N: Author's note

RG: running gag; usually jokes from the first "Ninja Love".

NOTES: All chunin ninjas are 18 years old, except for Neji and Tenten who are 19. Konohamaru and his friends are about 12 years old.

-Some one asked me that "how can Gaara sleep?" I never knew that Gaara couldn't sleep or else the Shukaku demon inside of him would control him. But, in my story, I say that Gaara has controlled the Shukaku so that he can at least sleep. Throughout the story, the reason why he is tired is because the Shukaku kept him awake for the last 18 years.

_Introduction_

Naruto and everybody were being rewarded by Tsunade for their hard work. Tsunade is inviting everybody to the Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, FL. Konohamaru (with a little bit of begging) was also invited to go, along with Ebisu and Jiraiya. When they got to the airport, Gaara and the other sand ninjas joined them in their trip. Temari then started hitting on Shikamaru, which Ino wasn't very happy about. Soon, Jiraiya was found peeping in the girls' restroom.

Once everybody landed in California (yea, California), Kakashi arrived with two RV's and you know what that means…road trip! So, everybody hit the road and it was time for a road trip from California to Florida; from the West Coast to the east coast.

Chapter 2

**DAY 1:**

It was 12:13 PM, about an hour after leaving the airport. Kakashi and the crew have just passed the California state border and were now going into the desert state of Arizona. On **The Country Traveler, **Shikamaru was sleeping near the window. Choji was raiding the refrigerator, Ino and Tenten was watching their favorite soap opera. Jiraiya was looking at more of his "gentlemen's" magazines. After another hour, Shikamaru was still sleeping. After two more hours, Shikamaru was still napping. Choji placed a piece of paper on his head. Shikamaru woke up and slapped it off of him. "What were you trying to do?" he asked, angrily.

"What? I was just giving you some shade," said Choji, making himself a sandwich.

Guy and Asuma were in the cockpit, with Asuma at the driver's seat. "(deep breath) Ah, yes! The good old open road!" said Gai. "Can you smell that Asuma?"

"I can smell the desert air," said Asuma.

Later on, everybody stopped at a nearby gas station. "This might take a while," said Kakashi. "It's an eighty-gallon tank."

"Come on, guys. Let's go get some food," said Tenten.

"Yeah, because Choji pretty much ate the whole frig," said Ino.

"I can't help it if I'm a growing boy!" said Choji.

"Well, you're growing in the wrong place!" said Ino. She then poked at Choji's overweight stomach. "Don't touch me!" snapped Choji. Sasuke was looking at Naruto and the Konohamaru Corps. "Come on, Naruto!" said Sasuke.

"I'm going to watch Konohamaru," said Naruto. Sasuke just left him there. A few minutes later, Kakashi came back to look at the gas. "$107.95! I was only gone for four minutes!" shouted Kakashi.

**IT'S TIME FOR A NARUTO PRANK!**

**Disclaimer: if you attempt to do this prank, this may result in death/injuries or an ass-whopping from your friends. Naruto is not responsible for your actions.**

Naruto was in the kitchen, teaching Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udoh another great Naruto Uzumaki prank. "Hello, and welcome to Prank Time with me, Naruto Uzumaki!" he said. There was a fake laugh coming from his "audience". "Today, I will show you how to make your own Uzumaki stink bomb! For this you will need a blender, as many smelly stuff as you can get, and of course, a victim." There was a fake clap again, some coming from Konohamaru. "Now, first put a scoop of ice cream inside the blender. Blend it so that it is nice and creamy. Add milk if necessary. Then, put in anything you want, like of say, hot sauce, guacamole, rotten milk, mustard, ketchup, pickles, anything that stinks very bad." Konohamaru and his pals watched in sick fascination. It was sickening just looking at it mix. "Now, it should be done." He then opened the top and let Akamaru sniff. "What do you think boy?" asked Naruto. Akamaru didn't like the smell, in fact, Naruto thinks it scares him. He then let Konohamaru smell it. "Ew! Boss, I don't want to smell it!" said Konohamaru.

"Now," continued Naruto. "Pour the sick concoction into a Ziploc bag. Then, go over to the other RV."

Naruto walked over to the **Country Traveler.** He could see Neji watching some old karate movies. "Hey Neji," said Naruto, acting casual. "What do you want?" asked Neji.

"Relax, I just want to make some popcorn," he lied.

"Make it in your own RV!"

"Can't. Don't have a microwave."

"Fine." Naruto then put his bag into the microwave and set it at 3 minutes. He then ran out the RV. Neji paid little attention. Three minutes later, the bag was starting to bubble and the smell escaped the microwave. Everybody (Tenten, Lee, Gai, Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Jiraiya, and Konohamaru Corps) got back from their trip. "I can't believe the gas prices today! $205.99!" said Gai. Tenten then covered her nose from the strong smell. "Ew! Neji!' said Tenten.

"What?" asked Neji.

"Did you fart or something?"

"No! It's probably Choji!"

"Shut up! It wasn't me!" yelled Choji.

"It's coming from the microwave!" said Ino. Neji opened it to find the "Uzumaki stink bomb". Opening it caused more of the smell to leak out, causing everybody to cover their noses. "Neji, what are you making?" asked Tenten.

"I wasn't making anything!" said Neji. "It was…Naruto."

"Of course," said Ino. "That Naruto is no good!" said Ebisu.

"We should burn him!" said Choji.

"Now, come on," said Jiraiya. "Naruto was just having some fun. We shouldn't go as far as killing him!"

"But how do we get him back?" asked Ino. Neji then had a smirk on his face. "I got an idea. Tenten: keep that bag in there."

After a few hours of traveling, Gai got the **Country Traveler** to ride side-by-side next to **the Ultimate Behemoth. **Asuma then got on the radio. "Kakashi," said Asuma.

"_Yes,_" said Kakashi.

"Can you get Naruto to come out the window? We want to give him something," said Asuma.

Kakashi was on the other RV. Naruto was right beside him. "Naruto," said Kakashi. "They want you to go to the window."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"They say they wanted to give you something," said Kurenai. Naruto looked out the kitchen window to see Neji with the "Uzumaki Stink Bomb". "Oh, you got my bomb?" asked Naruto. Neji didn't reply. He just had the same smirk on his face. "Uh oh!" said Naruto. With a mighty throw, Neji threw the bomb from their RV to Naruto's face. The bomb blew up all over Naruto's face and his clothes. The smell was so bad. Neji and everyone else were laughing. "That's what you get, fox demon!" said Neji. Hinata immediately ran to Naruto's aid. Naruto was disgusted, that he threw up in the RV. "Ew! Kakashi-sensei! Naruto's throwing up!" said Sakura. Kurenai took the wheel while Kakashi went to help Naruto. "Naru-kun!" said Hinata. "Are you okay?" Naruto replied by puking some more. "You should have never tried to stink up their RV! Idiot!" said Sasuke.

30 minutes later, they found a car wash. Naruto stripped to his underwear and took a walk through the car wash. "Naruto! Don't come out until you smell like a new car!" shouted Sakura. Naruto nodded, as he walked through the powerful and horribly painful water blasts. "Uh oh!" said Kakashi. "I forgot to tell the manager not to use hot wax!" Soon, a blast of hot wax burned Naruto's skin. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Naruto. He came out looking shiny. "Hey, you look shiny, Naruto!" said Sasuke. Hinata then came over to give Naruto a fresh pair of clothes. "Here," she said. "Thank you, Hinata," said Naruto.

"So, how are you going to get back at Neji?" asked Gaara. Naruto just smiled. "No, I got what I deserved. I messed up the prank, so this is how I get punished," said Naruto.

"Yeah…but I still would get back at him," said Sakura.

"Come on, Naruto. Don't you have anymore ideas?" asked Hinata. Naruto then had a big grin on his face. "Hinata, get me some chocolate."

**DAY 2:**

It was 6:11 PM. Both RV's were past New Mexico and they were heading for Texas. At the next gas stop, Hinata bought some "Hershey's" chocolate. "Good," said Naruto. "Now, here's what you're going to do. Hinata, go into their RV and rub it all over Neji's underwear."

"Me?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, you! They'll get suspicious if I go or Sasuke goes." Hinata decided to risk it and went in.

Fortunately for her, the RV was empty. She went through Neji's bag and found a pair of his underwear. She got gloves (A/N It's Neji's underwear!) and picked up his underwear. She rubbed the chocolate around the back area. The underwear looked as if Neji crapped his underwear. She left it out to make it easier to find.

Neji got out of the gas station and headed into the RV. Hinata heard the door open, and was scared. "_Oh no, what if Neji finds me?_" She then remembered the invisibility jutsu that Naruto taught her. She immediately used it and escaped the RV.

After leaving, Tenten went into the beds and just so happened to find the "stained" underwear. She grabbed it and found the chocolate stain. "Ew! Neji, you're so gross!" she shouted.

"What are you talking about?" asked Neji.

"I'm talking about this!" She held up the stained boxers for everyone to see. Everybody didn't know what to say. Neji was trying to say something, but he just mumbled answers that nobody could understand. "O…k. Let's just forget about this and go one with our lives," said Shikamaru. Everyone else agreed. Neji was ready to kill a certain blonde-headed ninja.

**DAY 3:**

It was 3: 45 PM. Both RV's were in Texas, and Kakashi thinks that it will take another two days to cross this biggest state in the US. Throughout the day, it was pretty much one RV against another.

Sasuke made his own "Uchiha stink bomb" and was trying to hit Neji with it. He was about to hit Konohamaru, but Ebisu got in the way and took the hit.

Tenten replaced Temari's and Sakura's hair spray with a blow horn. So every time they tried to do their hair, the blow horn would blow their ears out.

Konohamaru bought some anchovies from a fish market and he dumped the juices over the stairs. This made the RV stinks of rotten fish.

"Oh man, this is great! Neji's getting what he deserves!' said Naruto.

"Naruto," said Gaara. "Don't you think you should stop this whole prank war?"

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Well…you do want to be Hokage, right?"

"Of course, I want to be Hokage! Believe it!"

"Well then, if this was an actual war, would you try to end it peacefully or will you keep fighting until both of you are dead?"

"Um, well…"

"You see, Naruto, it takes anyone to hold a grudge. But, if you want to be Hokage, then sometimes, you need to know when to stop."

"Wow, Gaara," said Sakura.

"Words never spoken before," said Kankuro.

"Yeah, well…when you're Kazekage you learn these things."

"Okay," said Naruto. "At the next stop, we'll end this." Kakashi, Kurenai, and Tsunade couldn't help but smile. "It's amazing how much Gaara has grown," said Tsunade.

"I think Naruto will turn out to be just like him when he becomes Hokage," said Kakashi.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Kurenai. All three of them looked over at Naruto. Naruto noticed that Kankuro was eating his ramen. "Hey, give me back my ramen!" he yelled.

"Get your own!" said Kankuro.

"I don't see your name on it!"

"I don't see yours either!" Naruto took the ramen cup and turned it to reveal "NARUTO UZUMAKI" written in black marker. "Oh well," said Kankuro. "Grrr, give it back! Damn it!" Naruto and Kankuro kept fighting over it. "Yeah, I'm sure," said Kakashi.

The next stop, Naruto entered the other RV. Everyone looked at him, suspiciously. "What are you planning now?" asked Shikamaru.

"I plan…to end this war," said Naruto.

"Frisk him!" demanded Gai. Choji and Rock Lee frisked Naruto for anything. "He's clean," said Choji. "So…you wish to end the war?" asked Asuma.

"Yep. I even have a peace offering!" said Naruto. He took out a cup of ramen. "Ramen?" asked Neji.

"Of course," said Ino. "We don't want ramen!" said Shikamaru.

"I do," said Choji. "Okay," said Naruto. He then took out $100.00. "How about a hundred bucks?"

"Deal. Let's end it!" said Neji. Everybody agreed. "Oh and here," said Naruto. He gave Jiraiya one of his Playboy magazines. "I kind of read this. Sorry."

"The November issue?" asked Jiraiya. "I was looking for this…for…"research"." He then turned the page to one of the pinfolds. "Hey, Ms. November!" Everybody looked at him and nodded. "He's one of the legendary Sanin?" asked Rock Lee.

"Sadly, yes," said Gai.

**DAY 7:**

It was 3:15 PM. Everybody has made to Alabama and was a state away from Florida. Naruto and the gang stopped at the side of the highway for some burgers, personally cooked by Choji Akimichi. "Wow Choji," said Shikamaru, after tasting one of his cheeseburgers.

"And here I thought you're only good at eating them," said Ino.

"Ignoring that!" said Choji. Kiba and Akamaru were playing catch with each other. "Come on Akamaru!" Kiba then threw the Frisbee, which Akamaru caught perfectly in his hands. "Alright! Good boy!"

"_Arf! Arf!_" barked Akamaru. Hinata and Kurenai were just smiling. "A boy and his dog," said Kurenai.

"They sure know how to get along," said Hinata.

Shikamaru, after eaten his burger, was bored to tears. "Come on. Let's go already!" said Shikamaru. "The sooner I get to Disney World, the sooner I can ride Soarin'! (A/N More details about this ride in the Epcot section)"

"You want to go Soarin'?" asked Choji.

"Yes, Choji."

"Do you want to go bad!"

"Yes, Choji!"

"DO YOU WANT TO FLY OVER THE CLOUDS?"

"YEAH!"

"Okay, let's go!" Choji then kicked over the barbeque and everybody packed up and was ready to hit the road.

About a few miles down, everybody in the **Ultimate Behemoth** noticed that it was rocking and shaking more than it needs to. "Why does this RV feels like its one three wheels?" asked Gaara. Kakashi then checked the tires. "I'm sure it's nothing," said Kakashi. Kiba and Akamaru then stick their heads out the window, and saw…one of the back tires running on its rims. "Um, Kurenai-sensei?" asked Kiba.

"What?" asked Kurenai.

"We have a flat."

"Are you serious?" asked Sasuke. Kurenai then stick her head out the window and looked back. She saw the tire flopping around. "It's true, Kakashi! We have a flat!"

"Damn it!" said Kakashi. "And we were making good time, too!" The other RV noticed Kakashi pulling off to the side. "What happened?" asked Choji.

"They have a flat," said Gai.

"Great," said Tenten, sarcastically.

"We're never going to get to Disney World," said Shikamaru.

Everybody got out checking the damage. "Where's the flat?" asked Sasuke. The flat tire was one of the right tires. Kakashi got a jack and a spare tire. "How long is it going to take?" asked Shikamaru.

"It should be about 15 minutes," said Kurenai. Then, Gai dropped the jack on Asuma. "Make it 25 minutes." Then, Asuma dropped the spare tire. "Make it 30." While the senseis were fixing the tire, everybody else was bored. "Man, this is such a drag!" said Shikamaru. Shino then got up. "Where are you going?" asked Kiba.

"No sense in staying here," said Shino. "There's a citrus farm right there. I'm going to ask them if I can have one of their grapefruits."

"Me too," said Choji.

"Better than sitting here," said Sasuke.

While Kakashi was lifting the RV up with the jack, Kurenai couldn't help herself. Kakashi was kneeling down with his butt in the air. Kurenai couldn't help but to look at his butt. She was even blushing doing this. Naruto and Hinata noticed this. "Hey Kakashi-sensei! Kurenai's being a pervert!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kakashi.

"She was looking at your ass!" said Naruto.

"What?" asked Kurenai and Kakashi, in unison. "I…I…I don't know what he was talking about!" said Kurenai, with her whole face blushing. "Okay," said Hinata. "We'll be at the citrus farm."

"Okay," said Kakashi. He then looked over at Kurenai, who was still blushing. "You weren't…"

"I wasn't!" Kurenai interrupted. Kakashi continued his work, still giving Kurenai a show that she wants.

Everybody headed over to the citrus farm and found an empty plot of field. "Hey," said Naruto. "I have an idea."

"This should be good," said Shikamaru (RG: He said this in the last story, too).

"Let's have a royal rumble!"

"A what?"

"A royal rumble? Don't you guys watch wrestling?" asked Naruto.

"There's just something about sweaty guys in tights that I just don't like about it," said Temari.

"Well, the royal rumble is like a no-holds-barred fight between all of the ninjas. We can do that to prove who would be the strongest ninja!" Everybody looked at him, like if he was weird. "That's stupid!" said Sakura.

"Yeah! Considering that I, the handsome of the Leaf ninja, Rock Lee, have already proved that I am the best ninja!"

"Hey…wait a minute!" said Sasuke. "I'm the best ninja!"

"No I am!" said Neji.

"Do you guys still want to do that royal rumble?" asked Naruto. Everybody then pitched in to set up an arena.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**KONOHAMARU'S Q&A:**

**Konohamaru: **Whatride are you more interested in or which ride do you want to ride?

**Naruto Uzumaki: **I don't care what ride I'm going on! As long as Hinata's with me.

**Sasuke Uchiha: **I like Space Mountain. It's fast, it's curvy, and it's dark. You don't know what's going to happen next. I think they have another dark roller coaster at Disney World. I want to ride that, too.

**Sakura Haruno: **If Sasuke's on it, I don't care. Well…Mission: Space sounds cool to me.

**Hinata Hyuga: **Any ride that's not too rough. I will not ride the Tower of Terror or anything with loops!

**Kiba Inuzuka: **Tower of Terror, baby! No ride can beat that!

**Shino Aburame: **I want to see "It's Tough to Be a Bug!". It's the only ride that I know that has bugs.

**Neji Hyuga: **I want to see the Test Track ride at Epcot.

**Tenten: **Don't tell Neji, but I'm going to take him to swim with fishes at Epcot. Like I said, don't tell him. It's a surprise.

**Rock Lee: **I want to go on Test Track! It's the fastest thing in Walt Disney World, just like me!

**Shikamaru Nara: **I want to see Soarin'. It's very calming and the music is very relaxing. It sucks its only a 4-minute ride! If we go to the water parks (A/N and they will), you can find me on those lazy river things.

**Choji Akimichi: **To me, the restaurants are the attractions. I even reconfigured my health inspector badge so that I can get free food.

**Ino Yamanaka: **Right now, I got to keep an eye out for Temari. If she tries to steal my man, I'll…I'll kick her ass!

**Gaara: **Gaara has left me no comment.

**Temari: **Well, Expedition Everest seems like a hit.

**Kankuro: **I won't tell you.

**KONOHAMARU'S Question to you:**

Who do you think will win the royal rumble? All ninjas are in except for the Konohamaru corps.

What's your favorite ride? If you're lucky, we may put it in the story.


	3. Royal Rumble

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

Because one "Ninja Love" wasn't enough.

This story is been rated T for mild language and sexual content.

WHO: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaInoTema (love triangle), a little KureKaka and MoegiKono.

WHERE: The Walt Disney World Resort Complex in Orlando, Florida.

WHEN: After "Ninja Love".

**KEY:**

FF: A fun fact about Walt Disney World.

RHI: Rumors has it…

BTS: Behind-the-scenes

A/N: Author's note

NOTES: All chunin ninjas are 18 years old, except for Neji and Tenten who are 19. Konohamaru and his friends are about 12 years old.

Chapter 3

**DAY 7:**

After 10 minutes of setting up a circle, everybody was ready to get the Royal Rumble started. Konohamaru wrote everybody's name on a list. "Okay, he is the rules for the royal rumble," said Udoh.

**RULES OF ROYAL RUMBLE:**

Ninjas will be drawn randomly to go into the ring.

Two people will start the fight.

Every two minutes, another ninja will enter the ring.

To lose, your feet must touch the ground outside the ring.

Whoever is left standing is the winner.

Kiba and Shino are allowed to bring in Akamaru and bugs (since its part of their jutsu).

You may use jutsu and weapons (shruiken and kunai, etc.)

Konohamaru then pulled out two names from a box. "Okay, the first ninjas in the ring are…Ino Yamanaka and Temari!" Ino stared at Temari angrily. "_Finally, It's time to get her back at almost kissing my man!_" thought Ino.

"_I'll prove to Shikamaru that the blonde-haired slut is not worthy to be his girlfriend!_" thought Temari.

"Okay," said Udoh. "Everyone else stay on the side until you are called to come in." All the ninjas did just that. Moegi set the timer go off every two minutes. Ino and Temari headed to the center of the ring. They stared each other down. "Look Ino, your man…is my man!" said Temari.

"If you're looking for a boyfriend…stay away from mine!" said Ino.

"I don't really see what he sees in you."

"Okay," said Konohamaru. "And…begin!"

Ino and Temari then started blocking and reversing each other attacks. Ino tried throwing shruiken and Temari, but of course, Temari used her fan to block every attack. She was ready to reveal her third moon, when….bbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggg! The timer set off. Konohamaru then pulled a name from the box. "Third ninja is…Hinata Hyuga!" Hinata was a little surprised, considering that both Ino and Temari are stronger than she is. However, Hinata decided to stop Temari's attack. "Great, now I have to deal with you!" said Temari. "You know, for someone whose in the Hyuga clan you're pretty weak." Naruto and Kiba were angry. "Come on, Hinata! Show her that you're stronger than you look!" he yelled.

"Yeah, Hinata! Don't take that from her!" said Kiba. Kiba and Naruto were both whacked in the head by Neji. "Will you stop with the stupid cheering!" he yelled. "Hey Hinata is my teammate!" said Kiba.

"And she's my girlfriend!" said Naruto. "Naruto…I…I won't fail you (performs hand signs)…Byukugan!" Veins then appeared beside her eyes as her sight was enhanced to see Temari's and Ino's chakra point. Her main opponent was Temari. Everybody was surprised at how Hinata almost beat Temari. Then, Kankuro, Shino, and Sakura entered the ring. Kankuro and Temari ganged up on Hinata. She was ready to be defeated when Shino set his bugs to aid. "Never underestimate her!" said Shino. Bugs then appeared flying around his hands.

Meanwhile, Ino and Sakura were fighting each other. "Just like the chunin exams," said Sakura.

"I don't have time to fight you now! I need to fight Temari!" said Ino.

"Why? Don't you want to know who would win?" asked Sakura.

"The only reason why I would ever fight you is for Sasuke. You already won his affection. Now, I need to defend my love for Shikamaru!" she said.

"Wait…you…and Temari…loves Shikamaru?"

"Yes, she tried to hit on him!" Sakura looked at her in disbelief. "Wow," said Sakura. She then let Ino take her fight against Temari. Hinata went up against Sakura. Shino went up against Kankuro. "Well…well…well. It's déjà vu all over again. Me and you fighting," said Shino.

"This time…I'll win!" said Kankuro.

"I don't think so," said Shino, as he summoned some of his bugs to aid him in his fight.

Hinata was trying to stand up after her beat down from Kankuro and Temari. She and Sakura then had their own little fight. Sakura was frantically moving as she tried to avoid Hinata's blows. "Come on, is that all you got?" asked Sakura. Hinata then had a smirk on her face. "Okay, you asked for it!" She then put her hands into a jutsu sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" she exclaimed. A puff of smoke appeared. Sadly, her clone wasn't really as good as Naruto's. Only one clone appeared next to her, and it was lying on the floor with its tongue sticking out and looking as if it were dead. "Nice try, Hinata," said Sakura. "But, leave the clones to Naruto."

**15 minutes later…**

Except for Gaara and Rock Lee, everybody else was in the ring, duking it out. Naruto was able to eliminate Choji, Kiba, and Shino. Temari was about to knock out Shikamaru, but…she spared him. Unfortunately, right then and there, Ino came from behind and eliminated her. Ino was then eliminated by Sasuke. Everything turned for the worse when Gaara was admitted and finally Rock Lee. Naruto was the first one to try and eliminate Gaara. "I'll teach you, 'Kazekage'!" exclaimed Naruto. Every time he tried to throw a punch, Gaara's sand will block every attack. Gaara just stood there with his arms crossed. "Well…come on. Teach me a lesson!" he said. As a matter of fact, no one was able to get through Gaara's defenses. Gaara was able to eliminate Tenten, Sakura, and Shikamaru. The remaining fighters (Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, and Rock Lee) decided to team up and go against Gaara at once. Gaara wasn't able to keep up with their attacks and in the end, Rock Lee ended up eliminating Gaara. Lee was then eliminated by Neji.

It was down to the final four: Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke and Naruto fought with each other, leaving the Hyugas to fight with each other. Hinata tried the shadow clone jutsu again. She was able to produce three clones, but all of them were pretty much dead. Unlike the Chunin exams, Hinata actually put up a good fight and she eliminated Neji. At that time, Naruto was eliminated by Sasuke. "Face it, loser! You can never beat me!" Sasuke declared proudly. Naruto was frustrated that he lost to Sasuke again. Sasuke turned and was disappointed to find that Neji was eliminated. "Ah man, I was expecting a real fight," sighed Sasuke. Hinata then got angry. "THAT'S IT!" she yelled. "You want a fight. Bring it on!" She took her Hyuga stance. Everybody watched in amazement. "This is going to be cool! Hyuga clan vs. Uchiha clan! Byukugan vs. Sharingan!" said Udoh.

"_I don't care if she is a member of the Hyuga clan! I'll defeat her easily._ (His eyes turn red) Sharingan!" he said. Hinata and Sasuke then charged at each other. Hinata send blasts of chakra from her hands to Sasuke. Sasuke managed to avoid each attack. The whole fight continued with Hinata and Sasuke reversing and counterattacking every attack. "There's no way somebody like Hinata can beat someone as strong as Sasuke," said Lee.

"She may have beaten me…but Sasuke's too much for her," said Neji. Then, Sasuke stopped. "Okay, I'll admit. You're a decent fighter." Sasuke then did a few hand signs and lighting emerged from his hands. Naruto was shocked. "Wait, Sasuke!" cried Sakura. "Don't use that! You'll kill her!" Sasuke ignored her warnings. "This is the end! LIGHTING BLADE!" Sasuke then send a blast of lighting into Hinata's stomach. Everybody was shocked at Sasuke. Hinata hen fell to the ground, vomiting blood. Hinata was gasping for air. "Face it, you're just as much as a loser like Naruto," said Sasuke.

"Damn it, Sasuke! You didn't have to go that far!" yelled Ino. Suddenly, Hinata changed into a log. Sasuke and everyone else were confused. "What?" asked Sasuke. Then, he heard something behind his back. "Shadow clone jutsu!" yelled Hinata. Before the attack, Hinata quickly used the substitution jutsu to escape his attack. Sasuke quickly turned around to find that Hinata, this time…she isn't the only one. She performed her own boyfriend's signature jutsu perfectly. She produced 5 clones, all flesh-and-blood clones. Everyone was amazed. "Wow, did you train her to do that Naruto?" asked Rock Lee.

"Even I'm impressed," said Neji.

"Yeah, it took her a while, but she has finally mastered _my_ jutsu," boasted Naruto. 3 of Hinata's clones kicked Sasuke's chin, sending him flying. Another Hinata clone then launched the real Hinata into Sasuke's direction. Hinata floated behind Sasuke. With her Byukugan eyes, she unleashed a fury of pokes to Sasuke's chakra points. She then waited until they were outside the ring, and then she kicked Sasuke's stomach to the floor. "HINATA HYUGA BARRAGE!" she cried out. Quickly, without touching the ground, Hinata jumped back into the ring. Since Sasuke was outside the ring, he was considered eliminated. "Alright Hinata!" cheered Kiba. Everybody then cheered for Hinata. "Winner: Hinata Hyuga!" announced Konohamaru.

"I…I…I won?" asked Hinata.

"Wow, Hinata. I didn't think you have it in you," said Neji.

"Yeah, well…I took her under my wing and look at her now," said Naruto. Naruto then gave her a congratulatory kiss. He then turned to an unconscious Sasuke. When he woke up, the first thing he saw was Naruto in his face. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You got you ass kicked…by a girl!" he laughed.

"Shut up, loser!" yelled Sasuke.

"No, today…you're the loser!" Naruto replied. Everybody turned and saw that Guy, Tsunade, Kurenai, Asuma, Ebisu, and Kakashi clapping. "Kurenai-sensei…what are you doing here?" asked Kiba.

"Well, the RV was fixed about 5 minutes ago. We came to come get you guys and we saw Hinata defeating Sasuke. And I must say…I'm proud of her," said Kurenai.

"Thank you, Kurenai-sensei," said Hinata.

"And you Sasuke," said Kakashi. "I'm disappointed in you. Getting your ass kicked by a mere weakling?" Kurenai then whacked Kakashi upside his head. "Well, anyway, the RV is fixed," said Tsunade. "So, let's hurry up and get going!"

"Where's Jiraiya?" asked Naruto. Tsunade then stood there with a wide look on her face.

Jiraiya was back in the RV, watching his favorite show. "Finally, me alone with my nudie channels," he proudly declared. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Jiraiya quickly switched to another channel, and then to a third channel. Asuma then stepped in. "What are watching?" asked Asuma.

"What? I can't watch… (looks at the TV) …_Mythbusters_ without being interrogated?" he asked. Asuma then hit the channel flashback button.

_**Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?**_

"Spongebob Squarepants?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I like that yellow sponge."

"I don't," replied Shikamaru.

"You don't like Spongebob?" asked Ino.

"He's a thirty-something year-old guy who works at a fast-food restaurant for some cheapskate boss and he fails a boating test that even Patrick could have passed. And he's okay with that? I think it's depressing."

Meanwhile, in the other RV, Sakura looked into the bedrooms. She found Sasuke, with his head buried in a pillow (not crying). "I don't want to see anybody," muffled Sasuke.

"Oh come on, Sasuke. It wasn't that bad," said Sakura.

"But everyone was laughing at me," said Sasuke.

"Well, technically, only Naruto was laughing. But he's an idiot!" said Sakura. Sasuke was still depressed. "I know how to make you feel better," she said, seductively. She grabbed Sasuke's shirt and locked his door.

After 15 minutes, everybody (except Sasuke and Sakura) noticed a sign that made them excited. "ORLANDO, FL and WALT DISNEY WORLD COMPLEX 20 miles," the sign said. "Alright, we made it!" said Naruto.

"Finally," said Shikamaru. Just then, a police siren sounded behind them. "Oh crap," said Kakashi.

"Were you speeding or something?" asked Tsunade.

"No, I'm under the limit," said Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura were in the room, making out. Both their shirts were taken off. Sakura still had her bra on. "Oh Sakura," moaned Sasuke. The police sirens kind of startled them. "Ah great, perfect timing!" Sasuke said, sarcastically. All the senseis and Jiraiya and Tsunade exited the vehicles to meet the police officer. "Hello officer," said Guy.

"License and registration please," he commanded. Kakashi kindly obliged. "So, what? Were we speeding or anything?" asked Asuma.

"That and one of your passengers were sticking his head out the window. Oh yeah, it was this gentlemen." The officer pointed to Kiba and Akamaru. "Damn it, Kiba!" said Ino.

"Keep you head in the window!" yelled Shikamaru.

"What? I can't do that?" asked Kiba.

"Sir that is a potential danger to you and the drivers." He then wrote up a few tickets. "That's for you," he said, giving Kakashi his speeding ticket. "And this is for you." He gave a ticket to Kiba. "You're giving me a ticket?" he asked angrily.

"That's one is for the dog, this one's yours."

"Man, this is bull!" said Kiba.

"_Woof! Woof!_" barked Akamaru.

"You folks take care now," said the officer.

After 7 days of non-stop-driving, everybody has finally reached the Walt Disney World Resort Complex. The place was huge. It was twice the size of Manhattan. Everybody awed at the sight of the dozen of hotels. "Whoa, it's so huge!" said Moegi.

"It's bigger than Disneyland!" said Naruto.

"So, where are we staying at?" asked Shikamaru. They then turned to a hotel that looked like something like a 20's Victorian Florida beach home. "Whoa…" everybody said.

"Welcome to the Grand Floridian Resort & Spa!" said Tsunade.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NARUTO: **Whoa, this place is a lot better than Disneyland! But wait, why is there an educational park in a fun place like Walt Disney World? I mean, look at Mission: Space, that ride is no good. (gets on) Oh man, this was a bad idea.

**NEXT TIME: **Epcot, Test Track, Mission: Space, and Soarin'. And even more ShikaInoTema. A little more KureKaka and MoegiKono.

**Author's comments:**

Little note: School's back (damn!)! So, between RCT3 roller coaster building and writing, don't expect the next chapters to come out until 3-4 weeks.


	4. Test Track!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

Because one "Ninja Love" wasn't enough.

This story is been rated T for mild language and sexual content.

WHO: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaInoTema (love triangle), a little KureKaka and MoegiKono.

WHERE: The Walt Disney World Resort Complex in Orlando, Florida.

WHEN: After "Ninja Love".

**KEY:**

FF: A fun fact about Walt Disney World.

RHI: Rumors has it…

BTS: Behind-the-scenes

A/N: Author's note

NOTES: All chunin ninjas are 18 years old, except for Neji and Tenten who are 19. Konohamaru and his friends are about 12 years old. I have never been to Disney World, so most of my knowledge comes from travel books, ride videos, websites, RCT3 recreations. Sorry, if I'm wrong with some descriptions.

DISCLAIMER: I'm not sure if I put this in the beginning, but Naruto is not owned by me. The Walt Disney World Resort complex is owned by the Walt Disney Company.

Chapter 4

It was a wonderful day at the Walt Disney World Resort. Squads 7, 8, and 10, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gai's squad, the Sand ninja, and the Konohamaru Corps were amazed at the sight of their hotel, the beautiful and luxurious Grand Floridian Hotel. They were amazed at its size and how it was on the Magic Kingdom Monorail. "Whoa, this is cool!" said Naruto.

"Yep, I booked us at the best Disney hotel that the whole resort can offer," said Tsunade.

"Wow," said Kakashi.

"Now, come on! Let's go check in!" said Jiraiya.

Everybody was just more amazed at the inside of the hotel lobby. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was the most beautiful thing that has ever seen. The chandelier proudly lit the whole lobby (A/N: Oh yeah, it's nighttime, just so you know). Kakashi returned with everybody's keys. The groups (Squads 7, 8, and 10; Guy's squad, the sand ninjas, and the Konohamaru Corps) will share the same rooms. When Kakashi gave Naruto his key, he waved it away. "No thanks, Kakashi-sensei," he said. "I can do one better." He then turned over to the lady at the reservation desk. "I booked a "honeymoon" suite under the name "Uzumaki"."

"The honeymoon suite?" asked everybody in surprise.

"How can you afford a suite?" asked Neji.

"Well, I did a few odd jobs around the village. Three years later, I have enough for two suites!" explained Naruto. Hinata was just amazed that Naruto was willing to spend a lot of money on her. "Oh Naru-kun, you don't have to do that for me," she squeaked.

"But I wanted to. Whatever you want my love, I will get it for you…eventually." Everybody then went "awwww." Sasuke hated it when Naruto did something romantic, because it made him look bad in front of Sakura.

Naruto and Hinata headed to their suite. "Let's check this out!" said Naruto. He inserted his key card into the slot. The light turned green, indicating that the door was unlocked. "Oh my gosh!" said Hinata. She was amazed by the sheer size of the room. "So…what do you think Hinata?" asked Naruto. Their suite was a large room with its own refrigerator, TV, and a king-size bed. It even had a heart-shaped Jacuzzi tub. The décor was that of turn-of-the-nineteenth century luxury hotel. Inside the closet were two very fancy bath robes. The bathroom had a sunken tub and shower. "Naruto…this room is…so beautiful!" Hinata proclaimed.

"You can relate," said Naruto. He then looked out the window. "Whoa, look at the view!" he shouted. Outside the window was a beautiful view of the Seven Seas Lagoon. Across from it was the sight of Cinderella Castle of the Magic Kingdom. "It's so amazing," said Hinata.

"It was worth all those years of hard labor and pulling weeds," said Naruto. Hinata then threw herself onto the bed. "It feels like lying on a cloud," she sighed. Naruto then threw himself onto the bed next to her. "Hey, it does. I wonder if anyone else got a room like this."

Everybody got standard rooms. Most of the squads had to share beds, since there was only two. In Asuma's squad, Ino and Shikamaru were sharing a bed and Choji slept on the couch. In Gai's squad, Neji and Tenten shared beds, while Lee slept on the couch. Kurenai's squad: Kiba slept on the bed and Shino slept on the couch. Kakashi's squad, no one slept on the couch as Sasuke and Sakura shared a bed. In the Konohamaru Corps, Moegi and Konohamaru share a bed and Udoh sleeps on the couch. Every squad leader has their own bed. Gaara and Temari have their own beds and Kankuro has to sleep on the couch.

Asuma's squad was checking out their room. "What do you think, Shikamaru?" asked Choji.

"Well, it's nothing special," he sighed. Choji looked at the TV. "How much do you want to bet that it has Disney Channel?" he asked. Jiraiya, on the other hand, was having problems with his TV. He called the front desk. "Hello, front desk? Yes, I like to know how to rent adult movies. Uh huh…are you serious? No adult movies! What's that you say? I'm a sick perverted man? Thank you, you are too kind!" he then hung up. "Well…what did I expect? It's Disney!" he said to himself.

The next morning, everybody met up near the monorail station. "So…what are we doing today, Granny Tsunade?" asked Naruto. Tsunade did nothing but whack his head. "Well, the first park we're going to is…Epcot," said Tsunade.

"Epcot? Why? There's nothing there," said Naruto.

"Actually Naruto, Epcot has one of the fastest thrill rides in Walt Disney World (Test Track)," said Rock Lee.

"Yeah, and I always wanted to check out Soarin'," said Shikamaru.

"And…" said Sasuke.

"What, you too?" interrupted Naruto.

"Well, Mission: Space sounds cool to me," continued Sasuke.

"Okay fine, let's get the boring park out of the way!" said Naruto. Ebisu then took out a number of lists. "What are those, sensei?" asked Moegi.

"Well, since we want to see different things, I took the liberty of creating individual touring plans."

"Ah man!" moaned everyone.

"Now, now, no need to thank me," said Ebisu. Naruto didn't say anything. He took his touring plan and started walking towards the restroom. "Where are you going, Naruto?" asked Ebisu.

"Relax, I'll just study it while I take a dump!" said Naruto. Everybody ignored the last comment. "Why do we need a touring plan?" asked Gai.

"Because," continued Ebisu. "If we do not stick to a schedule, then we won't be able to see anything."

"Whatever," said Kiba.

"Anyway, we'll take the monorail to the Transportation and Ticket Center, and then from there we can transfer to the Epcot monorail," said Tsunade. Naruto then returned from the restroom. Ebisu noticed something. "Naruto, where is your touring plan?" he asked sternly.

"Hey, did you know that your touring plans make good toilet paper?" joked Naruto. Ebisu just sighed. "Let's just go," he sighed. Before everybody got onto the monorail, they threw their touring plans into a nearby trash can.

After transferring to an Epcot monorail at the TTC, the group made it to Epcot.

(Skip this section if you know about the history of Epcot)

Epcot was Walt's vision of a city utopia of tomorrow. In fact, EPCOT stood for Experimental Prototype City of Tomorrow. Walt never saw his vision come true as he died before the Magic Kingdom was completed. When Epcot first opened in 1982, many park guests were disappointed by the park's lack of rides and its "adult-oriented" education theme. The only good rides in the park were "Body Wars" and "Honey, I Shrunk the Audience". In 1999, Disney and General Motors created Test Track, was (I think) is the park's first true thrill ride. Then, Disney pulled out all the stops to create Mission: Space (opened 2003), which is the most intense thrill ride Disney has ever created.

(History section ends)

Naruto didn't feel like "learning" on his vacation and Jiraiya, well…when Tsunade mentioned that the park was "adult-oriented", well…you can guess what he was thinking. After getting off the monorail, they entered Epcot. "Man, everything looks educational," Naruto remarked.

"Will you shut up!" said Sakura.

"Now, if we ever get lost, meet by Spaceship Earth," said Ebisu.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"You know…the park's central icon," said Kurenai. Naruto looked at them as if he didn't have a clue what they were talking about. "The giant golf ball," said Kakashi.

"Oh okay," said Naruto. "Idiot…" muttered Sasuke.

"So…what are we going on first?" asked Kankuro.

"We are going on Test Track! That should be our first ride!" said Rock Lee.

"Yeah, but Soarin' is a new ride at Epcot, so it makes sense to go there," said Shikamaru. Asuma then appeared with FASTPASSes for everybody. "Here you go," said Asuma.

"What are these?" asked Shikamaru.

"They are Disney's FASTPASS service tickets," explained Asuma.

"FASTPASS?" asked everybody.

"Come on, do I have to remind you guys?" asked Naruto. Naruto had no choice but to re-explain about Disney's FASTPASS. "Look it's easy. Throughout Disney World are FASTPASS attractions. They have two lines: the regular line and the FASTPASS line. Before going to a FASTPASS ride, look at the waiting time for the regular line. If it's short, go ahead and get in line. But, if it is unreasonable, go to the ride's FASTPASS machines, put your park ticket into the machine and it will give you another ticket. If you come back and ride between those two times, you can enter a shorter line."

"Ohhhh," everybody said.

"And you say I'm an idiot?" asked Naruto.

"So, does that mean we can go on Test Track?" asked Lee.

"Yes, Lee. And we better hurry and get in line before the lines get long," said Gai.

Everybody rushed over to the Test Track. Test Track is a thrill ride created by Disney and sponsored by General Motors. It simulates the tests and rigors that cars go through before they are deemed "road-worthy". Tests include suspension test, hill climbing test, and brake test. Since it was only about 5 minutes after the park opened, the waiting time was about 20 minutes. The waiting line was filled with other tests that they do to car parts. "God! This place is loud!" shouted Sasuke. Indeed it was. There was clanging, banging, and clanking as the car parts were fiercely tested. Then, they finally reached the loading area. "What's this ride about anyway?" asked Naruto.

"Well…think of it this way. It's a "crash dummy" test. This is the car and you're the dummy," said Kakashi.

"We didn't need a ride to tell us that he's a dummy," said Sasuke.

"Shut the HELL up!" shouted Naruto. In the other car, Hinata was worried. "This won't be scary, right?" asked Hinata, softly.

"Don't worry Hinata. Compared to my main ride Tower of Terror, this will be nothing," said Kiba. "Right Akamaru?"

"_Woof,_" barked Akamaru. He was riding with Kiba in his jacket. "You seriously brought Akamaru?" asked Shino.

"Yeah, why not? Dogs deserve their day, too!" said Kiba.

"But…this is an extremely fast ride," said Kurenai.

"Akamaru likes fast rides. Don't you boy?" The rest of squad 8 decided to let Akamaru ride. It was easier than arguing with Kiba. "This is going to be great!" said Lee.

"Whatever," said Gaara, as he was fastening his seatbelt. "Let's get this over with."

The cars then made a turn to the left. "_Hello, we are just about ready to hit the road. So, make sure that your seatbelt is securely fastened as they always should be in your vehicle,_" said the tester. "_Okay, let's head for the first test._" The first test was the hill climbing test. Nothing exciting, just going up a hill. "Where's the fun, Lee?" asked Neji.

"Be patient. It will come eventually," said Rock Lee. When their car went downhill, it was extremely bumpy. "What going on?" stuttered Tenten.

"This must be the suspension test," Gai stuttered back. After that was the braking test.

"_Okay, let's see if I can steer you through the brake test. Hand on!_"

The car then accelerated to an insane speed. "Woohoo!" shouted Rock Lee.

"_Braking…now!_"

The car then made a very sudden stop. Everybody lurched forward. Neji almost hit his head on the dashboard. "Ow!" Neji cried.

"Okay, that hurt like hell," said Tenten.

"_Okay, we're back on track._"

"_Okay, let's try it again, this time with the anti-lock brakes._"

"Hang on!" said Tenten. The car then accelerated to a high speed, and then braked. This time, the brakes were as hard.

"_Alright, that's the way it ought to be. You see how ABS let you keep control of the vehicle while braking._"

"Ah man, that hurt Kakashi-sensei!' said Naruto. During the brake test, Naruto actually hit his head on the dashboard. "_Okay, let's demonstrate some extreme test conditions._" In the next room, the room started to light up and heat the room to 100 degrees Fahrenheit (I think). "Oh man, it's hot in here," said Sasuke, pulling on his shirt to get some air. The next room provided relief for them…sort of. The cold chamber was set to 0 degrees Fahrenheit! "I t-t-think the hot c-c-chamber was b-b-better," shivered Sakura. After the corrosive test, Asuma's squad was then let to the handling test. They then entered darkness. "Hey, I can't see!" said Shikamaru. The presence of an oncoming truck with its headlights on scared them a bit. "Oh man," said Choji.

"Thank god that truck wasn't real," said Ino.

"_No, that's what we call an evasive test._" Their car then made a stop. "_Okay, hang on tight!_" Their car then accelerated to a speed of 65 mph! The speed forced everybody back into their seat. Kakashi paid little attention. He was too busy reading "Make-Out Paradise". After the cars crested the side of the main building, the cars finally slowed down. "_As long as their heated up, let's grab a thermal image._"

"_Will do. Camera's on!_" A hidden camera then caught a picture of the test dummies. "That's was cool!" shouted Naruto.

"Woohoo! Alright!" yelled Lee. As their cars were coming back into the station, the test manager came on. "_Hey, thanks for being such a great test crew. Come back and ride anytime!_" When Ebisu's squad came back, Moegi thought of an idea. "That was awesome!" said Konohamaru.

"Indeed it was," said Ebisu. "Although I lost my map on it."

"That's why you're not supposed to read it on a ride that goes up to 65 mph!" commented Udoh.

"What about you, Moegi?" asked Konohamaru. Moegi started grabbing her hand. She had a dazed look on her face. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Konohamaru.

"My head feels all dizzy," moaned Moegi. She then fell into Konohamaru's arms. "Moegi, are you okay?" asked Konohamaru. The Disney cast members saw this and immediately rushed over. "Does she need medical attention?" asked the cast members.

"No, I think she needs a little rest," said Ebisu.

After a five-minute rest, Moegi felt better after her "dizziness". Sakura and Ino knew that Moegi was faking it. "So, what's next?" asked Rock Lee.

"Can we go on Soarin' now?" asked Shikamaru. Asuma checked their FASTPASS return time. It was now 9:35 a.m. The FASTPASS return time is 10:15 a.m.-11:15 a.m. "Nope, we have about 55 minutes," he said. A Disney cast member noticed him smoking. "Sir, this is no smoking allowed in the Epcot park. Please put it out," he said.

"But…this is…medication," Asuma lied. The cast member held up an ashtray. As much as he hated, he put out his cigarette. "Man, I want to ride Soarin' already!" said Shikamaru.

"Why is Soarin' such a big deal to you?" asked Ino.

"Because…it's a ride that mixes beautiful imagery with a relaxing soundtrack," said Temari. "Plus, unlike other simulator rides, this one isn't very rough. It's gentle and soothing. Shikamaru thinks that he can relax on a ride like that."

"I wasn't talking to you!" shouted Ino. "Actually...she's right," said Shikamaru. "How did you know?"

"I know what a man wants," said Temari. "_Relax Ino, there is no way that Shikamaru is anyway attracted to her!_" thought Ino.

"Let's go on that!" shouted Sakura. Everybody turned their attention to Sakura. She was pointing to a strange and unusual building. It looked like two gray spires circling around a red planet. Yeah, it's Mission: Space.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NARUTO: **Oh man, when Disney says this is the most intense thrill ride ever built, they weren't kidding. Hey! Hey! What's wrong with Hinata? Oh man, I have a bad feeling in my gut!

NEXT TIME: Mission: Space and Soarin'!

Oh man, don't eat ramen before riding this!


	5. Mission Space

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

Because one "Ninja Love" wasn't enough.

This story is been rated T for mild language and sexual content.

WHO: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaInoTema (love triangle), a little KureKaka and MoegiKono.

WHERE: The Walt Disney World Resort Complex in Orlando, Florida.

WHEN: After "Ninja Love".

NOTES: All chunin ninjas are 18 years old, except for Neji and Tenten who are 19. Konohamaru and his friends are about 12 years old. I have never been to Disney World, so most of my knowledge comes from travel books, ride videos, websites, and RCT3 recreations. Sorry, if I'm wrong with some descriptions.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not owned by me. The Walt Disney World Resort complex is owned by the Walt Disney Company.

**BOLD: Ride history**

_Italics: people's thoughts_

Chapter 5

PARK: Epcot

After everybody rode Test Track at Epcot, everybody headed for their next ride, Mission: Space.  
**Mission: Space was a new attraction at to Epcot in 2003. It is billed as "Disney's most intense thrill ride ever created." The ride simulates the intense experience that astronauts face when they go for liftoff and re-entry. The ride works like this. There is a center and there are branches coming off of it. At the end of the branches are simulators. When everybody is securely strapped, the center spins the pods at a high rate of speed. It is almost like a graviton. It got so intense that two people actually died riding the attraction. So, Disney offered a "green team" version, in which the pods don't spin. The regular version is still available.**

Sakura was excited. "Come on, everybody!" she shouted. Hinata hoped that the ride would not be too intense. She wanted to ride the green team version. Jiraiya was just hanging around the FASTPASS machines. "Jiraiya, aren't you coming?" asked Naruto.

"No thanks, kid! I rather hang out here," he said.

"I can't just leave you here!" yelled Tsunade. "Who knows what perverted acts you might try to do!"

"I won't do anything! Geez!" said Jiraiya. Tsunade hand-cuffed him to a bench. "I can't be trusted anymore! I swear!"

Everybody else entered the stand-by line, which was only about 35 minutes. While waiting, Naruto was eating the pre-heated ramen that he brought with him (A/N The Disney cast members didn't really care). A Disney cast member showed up. "Attention space travelers!" he yelled. "Please follow **_all_ **warning signs before attempting to board Mission: Space!" He then saw Naruto eating his ramen before entering the building. "Sir, eating ramen before riding is not a good idea!"

"You're not the boss of me!" shouted Naruto.

"Suit yourself" the cast member replied.

They then entered the building, which had a space ambience. A cast member was at the door of the simulators. "How many in your party?" he asked.

"We have 24," said Kurenai. The cast member escorted them to another room, and organized them into rows. There was a display of 4 astronauts' suits. "Whoa," said Naruto, in amazement. "This is cool!" Ebisu and his squad were in a different room then they are because Konohamaru's squad was taking the "lite" version. Like on Space Mountain, there was space background chatter going on in the back. Then, the TV monitors turned on. There was Mission: Control, working on deep-space stuff.

_**Mission: Space Pre-show**_

(I know it's against the rules to do this script-like, but…)

_Gary: "Welcome to the International Space Training Center. Your here today to train for the greatest adventure of the history of man kind: the exploration of deep space. I know your probably feeling a little bit nervous right now, but don't worry. Every astronaut has felt that way one time or another., even the heroes who went to the moon. But there is... One thing they have that you don't have... Training...   
Right now at NASA and ISTC facilities around the world, future astronauts are learning how to live, and work in space. But you're here today for flight training. The most thrilling experience any astronaut candidate will ever have. Before you even decide if it's right for you let me introduce you to your spacecraft.  
The X2 Deep Space Shuttle... It's powered by solid Hydrogen... And can accelerate from 0 to 6,000 in 60 Seconds... So when you hear the words "Go for Launch"... You'll defiantly want to hang on.  
Now you already have been organized into teams, and soon each of you will be assigned a position.  
Navigator... Pilot... Commander... or Engineer  
and the success of your mission will depend on all of you working together as a team. I'll be your captain, and in a few minutes I'll give all of you specific assignments. But first our flight directory has some safety instructions for you. Lieutenant?"_

Lieutenant: "Remember the "G" number you're standing on. When the doors in front of you open you will be directed to a Flight Station with that number on it. During your mission, you will be enclosed in X2 Deep Space Flight Vehicles which produce deep space flying conditions such as turbulence and g-forces.  
Those who are made uncomfortable by, enclosed dark spaces, spinning, or load noises, should by-pass this."  
Gary - "As you can see astronaut flight training isn't like anything you have experienced before. It is intense. If you would like to hop out, you can sign up for Mission Control Training, in the advanced training lab. Just ask any member of the ISTC crew for directions. As for the rest of you, report for your Pre Flight Briefing... its go time."

Hinata was starting to get worried. She wanted to go on the "lite" version, but Kiba and Shino wanted to go on the original version. She didn't want to disappoint her teammates. "Well, Kakashi," said Gai. "Looks like we're in for quite a ride."

"Yes," replied Kakashi.

"This will be cool, right Gaara?" asked Kankuro.

"Let's get this over with," he replied. Soon, the doors were opened and the squads were headed to their simulators. Since it was based on teamwork, the squads thought it would be fun if they stick on their own squads (i.e. Squad 7 stick with their own squad). Tsunade acted as the fourth person in Gaara's team. Each person was assigned a position in the space flight trip.

_Pilots: Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Choji, Gaara, Konohamaru_

_Navigator: Sakura, Kiba, Tenten, Ino, Kankuro, Moegi_

_Commander: The senseis and Tsunade_

_Engineer: Naruto, Hinata, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Temari, Udoh_

Squad 7 was hanging around simulator 7 with Gai's crew. "Nervous?" asked Neji to Tenten.

"You're the one who should be worried," replied Tenten.

"Me?" asked Neji.

"You threw up when we were on California Screamin' (at Disney's California Adventure)."

"I had a bad churro!"

"Whatever." The TV monitors on the side turned on to Gary. "Shush!" sad Lee. "More instructions!"

_Gary: Congratulations, team! You have been selected to train in an elite mission; your first mission to Mars! Robotic teams have established your landing site here; the north polar cap. Your mission is to get to that landing point. Your flight path to Mars will take you around the moon for a lunar gravity assist. But even with that slingshot assist, your trip will take 3 months so we will have to put you to hyper sleep. Don't worry, it will only seem like seconds to you. I'll give you a wake-up call when you get to Mars._

_**T-minus 3 minutes…and counting!**_

_Gary: Okay, now listen up. Here are your assignments._

"You better take notes Lee!" commanded Gai.

"Yes, sir!" said Lee. He took out a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing down the assignments.

_Navigator: Fire thrusters for lunar orbit insertion and for descent for planet surface._

_Pilot: On Gary's signal, trigger second-stage rockets and develop shields._

_Commander: Responsible for separation and activating manual control for landing._

_Engineer: Activate hyper speed and expend wings for landing._

Nobody took note on what to do, so they were completely clueless. They were relieved when Gary said that the buttons will light up when its time to push them. The lieutenant warned them to keep their heads against the headrest, as moving their heads to the sides or leaning forward can cause even more disorientation. "Ready, crew?' asked Asuma.

"I guess," said Shikamaru. Lights then started to blink. "Attention trainees! Follow the arrows to your pods!" The doors opened and everybody entered their simulators. Kurenai was worried about Hinata. "You know Hinata," she said. "The door is right there. You don't have to ride."

"N-No," she stuttered. "This is a four-person team mission! I'm part of the team!"

"Okay then," said Shino. As squad 8 entered the pods, Kiba was stopped. "I'm sorry sir," said the cast member. "But the dog cannot ride the attraction."

"He's not a dog!" said Kiba. "He's my best friend."

"Sir, humans can barely tolerate this attraction. Dogs…well, you can try it out." Kiba had no choice but to hand over Akamaru to the Disney cast members. Everybody lowered their restraints as they prepared for their space flight.

In simulator 7, Naruto was finishing up his ramen before throwing it away. "Naruto, I think that cast member was right about eating the ramen before riding," said Sakura.

"Hey, what's wrong with eating ramen?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, this is the most intense thrill ride that Disney has ever created. As least, that's what they said…" said Kakashi.

"This won't be intense!" said Naruto.

"Okay," said Sasuke. "But take note of the fact that there are "barf bags" in front of you."

"Huh?" Soon, everybody's seats were raised to their place.

"_Mission Control this is the firing room, give us a go, no go for launch."_

Squad 8 was ready to ride. "Ready?" asked Kiba. "Let's do this," said Hinata, trying to sound excited.

_"You are go for launch."  
" We have Main Engine Start,_

5 4 3 2 1..."

Everybody's simulators started spinning faster and faster. Everybody could feel the g-forces as they headed towards space. "Oh man, Disney wasn't kidding on this on!" shouted Naruto.

"_Mission Control the tower is clear, they are all yours."_

_"Mission control to mars X-2, you are go and throttle up!"_

Kurenai was worried about how Hinata was taking the intense g-forces. "Hinata, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm okay," she said, softly. But Kurenai wasn't sure. Kiba was loving the ride. "Oh man, this beats Tower of Terror by a long shot!" he shouted.

_Initiate first stage separation... NOW!"  
(Senseis and Tsunade pushes buttons)  
"Initiated."_

Soon, everybody was in deep space.

"_0-G Confirmed "_

_" You're looking good team."_

"Woohoo!" shouted Lee. "Yeah!" shouted Gai. "Now this is a thrill ride!" Tenten and Neji were enjoying the ride as well. But something was wrong. Neji had a weird feeling in his stomach. He winced in pain. Tenten noticed this. "Are you okay, Neji?" asked Tenten.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," he said.

_" Pilot... Engage Second Stage Rocket... NOW!"  
(Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Choji, and Gaara push their buttons)._

"_Engaged "_

The pods began orbiting the Earth.

"_Earth's Orbit... Velocity... 15,000... 16,000... 18,000_

The ride was getting more and more intense. Even Gaara was getting scared. "Holy sht!" he cried.

"Do you still think Disney's only good at making kiddie rides?" asked Temari. Everybody then saw a satellite.

"_You should have view of the Space Station now, and you are on course for your sling shot around the moon..."_

The pods passed the satellite, accelerating at a high speed towards the moon.

"_Navigator... Fire rockets for lunar orbited insertion... NOW"  
(Sakura, Kiba, Tenten, Ino, and Kankuro presses buttons)_

The pod then went as fast as light-speed, using the moon to give them extra speed from its gravitational pull. "Whoa," said Sakura. Everybody was amazed at the beautiful sight of space.

"_Beautiful site isn't it? Something to dream about on the way to mars."_

Meanwhile, Hinata was having a hard time surviving the g-forces. It looked as if she was ready to faint.

"_Engineer... Activate hyper sleep... NOW!"_

_(Naruto, Hinata, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, and Temari presses buttons)   
Cabin Goes Dark 3... 2... 1..._

Finally, Hinata couldn't take it anymore. Her hand slipped from the buttons. Her hands then fell towards the floor. She looked pale and unconscious. "Ummm…Hinata," said Shino. "We aren't actually in hyper sleep. It's just a gag." Hinata didn't respond. "Hinata?" asked Shino. Just then, an alarm went off.

_Capcom - " Rise in shine, lets go team, we gotta problem!"_

Everybody was caught in a meteor storm. "This isn't good!" said Kakashi, reading his book, despite what's happening.

"_Beginning evasive maneuvers."_

_"The meteor storm is directly over your mars landing site.."  
Proximity Alert  
"Pilot... Deploy the shields.. NOW!"  
(Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Choji, and Gaara presses buttons.)_

"_Shield Deployed."  
Capcom - "We are getting you outta there right now!"_

Kurenai was busy, trying to wake up Hinata. "Come on, Hinata!" she shouted. She would check her pulse, but it was too cramped inside to do that.

_" Navigator... Fire rockets for decent… NOW!"  
Click The_ pods were accelerating again at a high-speed._  
Computer - "Two Hundred Miles to planet surface..."_

After severing and dodging the meteors, all simulators reached the surface of Mars.

_Capcom - "Engineer... Extend wings for gliding... NOW!"_

For squad 8, this is a problem, since Hinata's is there engineer and she is unconscious. Shino, despite the warnings, moved his head to see Hinata's buttons and pressed them. Everybody lost auto pilot, so they had to manually control through the planet surface. Squad 7 was having problems of their own. Kakashi was too busy reading his book to handle his control and Naruto was on the verge of throwing up. "Oh man," he groaned. He then pulled his control stick the wrong way, nearly 'killing' the entire squad. "Watch it, Naruto!" shouted Sakura.

"Come on, Naruto. Keep it down for a little more!" said Sasuke. Sakura then slapped Kakashi upside his head. "You too, Kakashi-sensei!" she shouted.

"What?" he asked.

"You better man you station!"

"Hold on, let me finish this chapter!" Sakura just slapped the book out of his hand and put his hand on the controls.

Shino was suffering a double-whammy. He had to work his joystick while controlling Hinata's. Soon, they stopped at the edge of a canyon. "That was cool," said Shino. Part of the canyon edge suddenly came off and plunged into the deep crevasse. They were hung dangerously over the edge. "_Don't move a muscle,_" said Gary. The spaceship suddenly fell back. "Mission: Accomplished!" was flashing on the screen._ "Good work team, you made it to the landing site, welcome to the Astronaut Core!_"

Shortly after the restraints were lifted and the seats were lowered, Hinata fell out of her seat. Luckily, Kiba and Shino caught her. When the pod door opened, the Disney cast member was freaked out. "Oh god, not this again!" she shouted. "Quick! Somebody get a stretcher! Someone had fainted!" she cried out.

"A stretcher?" asked Kurenai. "It's not that bad… is it?"

"Ma'am, after those two deaths, we're not taking any chances!" (A/N Can you blame them? I don't think Disney can handle another lawsuit!)

Everybody met up at the exit. After the ride, Naruto threw up. Squad 7 was comforting him after his 'spill'. Everybody else then met up with them. "That was the best, Gai-sensei!" shouted Lee.

"That was pretty cool," said Temari.

"Finally, Disney actually builds a thrill ride that actually is thrilling!" said Gaara.

"What do you think, Neji?" asked Tenten. Neji didn't answer. He left clutching his stomach. "Neji, are you alright?"

"I…I…don't feel too good…" moaned Neji. He was also on the verge of throwing up, but he was able to hold it down. Soon, Disney paramedics were rushing someone to the hospital. "Clear the way folks!" they shouted. Everybody, especially Naruto and Neji were shocked to find that it was Hinata in the stretcher. "Hinata!" moaned Naruto.

"Lady Hinata, no!" Neji moaned. He grabbed his stomach in pain. Another cast member walked to Naruto and Neji. "Do you know her?" he asked.

"I'm her boyfriend!"

"And I'm her cousin!" Naruto then threw up again, all over the cast member's shoes. He noticed that Neji was feeling sick. "Both of you should come with me to the nurses' office." And so, the Disney cast members escorted the Hyugas and Naruto to the nurses' office.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NARUTO**: Ah man, I'm glad that Hinata's alright. Mission: Space sucks! It got Neji nauseous and it made me throw up ramen. Well anyway, a ride on Soarin' should make me feel better. The World Showcase is pretty awesome.

**NEXT TIME: **Epcot's Soarin' and World Showcase

**Sorry, it took me a while to update. I have school. I'm busy with homework, stories, message boards, RCT3 recreations, and studying. By the way, speaking of RCT3 recreations, I'm working on a RCT3 version of Hong Kong Disneyland. After that, I'll recreate Tokyo Disneyland. Sorry, I couldn't put Soarin' in this chapter. It got too long. I promise to put in some InoShikaTema and Soarin'.**


	6. Soarin' and the Living Seas

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

Because one "Ninja Love" wasn't enough.

This story is been rated T for mild language and sexual content.

WHO: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaInoTema (love triangle), a little KureKaka and MoegiKono.

WHERE: The Walt Disney World Resort Complex in Orlando, Florida.

WHEN: After "Ninja Love".

NOTES: All chunin ninjas are 18 years old, except for Neji and Tenten who are 19. Konohamaru and his friends are about 12 years old. I have never been to Disney World, so most of my knowledge comes from travel books, ride videos, websites, and RCT3 recreations. Sorry, if I'm wrong with some descriptions.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not owned by me. The Walt Disney World Resort complex is owned by the Walt Disney Company.

**BOLD: Ride history**

_Italics: people's thoughts_

Chapter 6

PARK: Epcot

After everybody rode Test Track, they headed to Mission: Space. Jiraiya was left chained to a park bench while everybody rode the "most intense thrill ride Disney has ever created." Konohamaru Corps entered the "lite" version while everybody else rode the "wild" version. During the ride, Hinata fainted from the intense g-forces of the ride. After the ride, Hinata was transferred to the park's nurse's office and so were Naruto and Neji for intense nausea.

Everybody was waiting for Hinata's test results. Gai's squad was helping Neji, who was on the bed, lying down, clutching his stomach. Sasuke and Sakura were in the restroom, helping a vomiting Naruto. The Disney cast members were asking Kurenai about Hinata's health. "Did Hinata have any heart, back, or neck problems that she may have had prior to Mission: Space?" asked the cast member.

"No," answered Kurenai. The doctor then came back, along with Hinata, who has waked up from her faint. She was walking like nothing ever happened. "So, how's Hinata?" asked Shino.

"Well…lucky for her, and the Disney Company, she will survive," the doctor said. Kurenai's squad and the Disney cast members sighed in relief (A/N Hey, after the two deaths on Mission: Space and the one death on Big Thunder Mountain at Disneyland, the cast members don't want anyone getting killed anymore! I mean, after the death on BTM R.R., I don't ever sit in the front seat anymore!). The doctor then handed Gai a few pills. "Here," he said to Gai. "Give these to Neji Hyuga, and make sure he drinks it with water. This will cure his nausea." He then gave a pill for Naruto. He also advised that Naruto and Neji don't ride any more thrill rides until the next day.

Outside of the Mission: Space pavilion, Konohamaru Corps was disappointed about the Mission: Space ride. Not because it was intense, they thought it wasn't intense enough. They met everyone else outside. Neji and Naruto were drinking their pills with water. "Feel better?" asked Lee.

"I guess," he said.

"What about you, Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"Who cares about me?" he asked, angrily. "Hinata, you could've died riding!"

"But…I didn't die," Hinata said softly.

"That doesn't matter! If you wanted to ride the "lite" version, why didn't you ask?"

"Because…because…Kiba and Shino wanted to ride the 'orange' version, and I couldn't disappoint them," she said, pushing her fingers together.

"Actually, I would've ridden the green version," said Kiba.

"You would?" asked Hinata.

"Yes," said Shino. "After you fainted, I had to work your controls. My head hurts for moving my head to the side."

"Did I really scare you guys that much?" she asked.

"You scared all of us," said Kurenai. "They had to carry you out on a stretcher!" Naruto then grabbed Hinata's shoulders. "Hinata, you scared me when they carried you out like that." After a few moments, Naruto and Hinata hugged each other. "Don't scare me like that again," he said.

"Don't worry Naruto, I won't," said Hinata.

"So, what are we doing now?" asked Temari. Asuma then check the FASTPASSes for Soarin'. "Hey Shikamaru, good news!" he called out. "It's time to go back and ride Soarin'."

"Finally," Shikamaru sighed. "I thought it would never come!"

"Let's go," said Temari. She then grabbed Shikamaru's arm….only for it to be swatted away by Ino. "Let's go, Jiraiya!" shouted Tsunade. Then, she realized something. "Where's Jiraiya?" asked Gai.

"Uh oh!" said Tsunade. Everyone then ran to the bench where Jiraiya was hand-cuffed. It turns out; he slipped out of the cuffs and was nowhere to be found. "Where did he go?" asked Ebisu. Jiraiya then emerged from a nearby women's restroom. He then saw everybody standing there. "This isn't what it looks like," he said. Everyone decided to ignore him and walk over to "the Land" pavilion.

**Soarin' was a new ride at Epcot for the 50th anniversary. It was an imported version of the popular attraction at Disney's California Adventure. It was a simulator ride that takes you over the state of California. From San Francisco to L.A. the ride highlights all of California's landmarks. **Hinata and Naruto went on the DCA version of the ride. They loved how smooth and relaxing it was. The "relaxing" part was the reason why Shikamaru wanted to ride. "Finally, a ride that doesn't have to shake and rattle you," said Shikamaru.

"What's wrong with roller coasters?" asked Ino. "And I want Shikamaru to answer!" she added.

"Because, most thrill rides feel that they need to shake you just so that you like it! Soarin' proves that a simulator ride can be loved by everyone even thought its smooth and majestic."

Everyone then arrived at "the Land" pavilion. It was a good thing that they have FASTPASSes. "Finally…Soarin'," said Shikamaru.

"Stand-by line-70 minutes?" asked Tenten.

"20 minutes in the FASTPASS line sounds much better," said Kurenai.

They entered the FASTPASS line. The waiting line consists of beautiful blue neon ambience to make it look like an airport. The line was pretty lengthy, not in people but in distance. In fact, Choji was tired of walking halfway through. "Whoa, oh man!" said Choji, trying to catch to his breath. He then looked at the other hallways that he had to walk through. "Who put this hallway here?" he asked. When they got closer to the main ride building, the lines were similar to the one at California Adventure. "This is going to be cool!" said Naruto. They were organized into three rows. Everyone was put into Gate B, Row 2. Konohamaru Corps got Gate B, Row 3. "This is going to good," said Hinata.

"You guys never been on Soarin'," said Kakashi.

"No, but we went on the California version and it was cool."

"I wonder how the Florida version is different?" asked Gai. Soon, the safety video played.

"_Hello, and welcome to Soarin! My name is Patrick and I will be your chief flight attendant for today. You'll begin boarding in a few moments but first I like to go over some safety instructions. When the doors to your flight open, please take a seat, and store any carry-on items in the under seat compartment. This includes cameras, toys, dolls, glasses, and of course…these little beauties. (Points to a man wearing Mickey Mouse ears. He takes them off to reveal a bad spot) Next, fasten your seatbelt, inserting them in the buckle to your right. If smaller aviators don't measure up to the high indicator on the seat, just put the belt through the loop before fastening. Soon, you will be airborne, so if you or your little aviators have a fear of flying or fear of heights, you might want to wait for you party at the arrival gate. Have a nice flight!_"

Soon, everybody was allowed into the main building. Konohamaru Corps headed to the back row while everyone else got the middle row. "The gliders are still the same…" sighed Hinata.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they changed the film," commented Naruto. Everybody then strapped themselves in. "Hey, how's this thing going to get us to fly?" asked Kiba.

"And can these gliders hold Choji's weight?" asked Shino.

"SHUT UP, SHINO!" shouted Choji.

"_We are now conducting final preparations for our flight. For your safety, remain seated with your hands and arms inside at all times and supervise young children."_ Disney cast members looked through all of the rows to make sure that everyone had their seat belts. Everybody was still skeptical as to how the ride will take you up in the air in such a small building. _"Soarin' to tower, we are ready for take-off!"_ Soon, the canopies on the gliders lowered. Then, everyone was lifted into the blue IMAX screen. Soon, they were soaring through the clouds. "Whoa," said Ino in amazement. "No wonder Shikamaru wanted to ride," said Temari. Shikamaru was just captivated by the scenery and relaxing soundtrack. Konohamaru was less-that-impressed with how they can see some of the ground and many of the squad's feet. Soon, everybody was flying over the Golden Gate Bridge of San Francisco. "Whoa, check that out!" said Sakura. Naruto was a little confused. "That's not in Florida!" The rest of the ride consisted of flying over Redwood Creek, Palm Springs, Los Angeles, and even Yosemite. Throughout the ride, Naruto kept saying "that's not in Florida!" The last scene was them flying over Disneyland in CA (A/N Why does that seem weird?). After seeing the fireworks show at _Disneyland_, the gliders then gently floated back down to the ground.

"_On behalf on our entire flight crew, thanks for soaring with us!_" Everybody was applauding and clapping as their gliders touched down back into the ground. "That was cool. Huh, Shikamaru?" asked Temari. She noticed that Shikamaru had his eyes closed. He was imagining the ride in his head. Ino then hit his chest, bringing him back to earth. "What? Oh man, what a drag. The ride's over," complained Shikamaru.

"That ride sucked!" said Naruto.

"How can you hate the ride?" asked Sakura. "That was pretty impressive."

"Pretty impressive my ass! They used the same film that they use for California Adventure's Soarin' over California! I was expecting to fly over the Everglades or Miami, not Redwood Creek or Disneyland."

"He's right," said Hinata. "And besides…what does flying over California have to do with Florida or Epcot?"

After leaving Soarin', everybody split up for other Disney attractions. "Me and Sasuke are going over to Honey, I Shrunk the Audience," said Sakura.

"Well, I'm taking Neji somewhere special," said Tenten. "You are?" asked Neji.

"Well me and Gai-sensei are going to ride Test Track again!" said Lee. Naruto and Hinata were going to have lunch over at the Coral Reef restaurant. Everyone else was heading to the World Showcase. "So…" continued Neji. "What is this special place that you wanted to take me?"

"You'll see," she said. She grabbed Neji's hand and dragged him over to the Living Seas pavilion. **The Living Seas pavilion consisted of the world's sixth largest aquarium. Most of the pavilion is themed around the Disney/Pixar "Finding Nemo". One of the best attractions in this pavilion is Turtle Talk with Crush, where Crush, the 150-year-old sea turtle talks to the audience and teaches them how to speak turtle. **Since the show had an extremely long ling, Neji and Tenten whisked by it. "Where are we going, Tenten?" asked Neji.

"Can you wait?" asked Tenten. She then took him backstage to the aquarium. "What, are we going to see fishes?" asked Neji.

"Better. We're going to swim with them," said Tenten. Neji was confused. "Swim with the fishes? Are you trying to kill me?" asked Neji.

"Of course not!" said Tenten. The diving instructor then came over to them. "Hello and welcome to DiveQuest," she said. "You must be Neji Hyuga and Tenten."

"That's right," said Tenten. The dive instructor then gave Neji and Tenten their own wet suits. "Put these on and meet me at the dive pool," she instructed. Neji and Tenten went into different changing rooms. Neji had a little problem getting into his wet suit.

15 minutes later, Neji and Tenten came out with their hair let down and their wet suits on. Neji was sweating very hard (A/N It is really hot in a wet suit!). They walked over to their dive spot. Tenten and Neji looked at each other. "Are you ready, Tenten?" asked Neji.

"Let's go," she said. She noticed that Neji has had a sulking face since they entered the park. She grabbed his chin and held it up to her face. "Come on, Neji. Cheer up!" she said. "You're here to have fun."

"Whatever," said Neji. Both Neji and Tenten then jumped into the water. Neji and Tenten's hair were floating around in the blue water. Fishes were swimming around them. Surprisingly, Neji was having fun petting all of the fishes and looking at everyone eat their lunch at the Coral Reef restaurant.

Naruto and Hinata were eating at that same restaurant. Naruto was eating away at his food until he noticed that Hinata was staring at him. "Naruto," she said softly.

"Yeah," he said, with his mouth stuffed with food.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to eat seafood in front of…fish?" she asked. She then pointed to the fish tank, next to them. Naruto then saw Neji and Tenten, swimming the fish tank. "Hey, look at Neji!" he called out. Neji was appalled at how Naruto can be eating fish in front of fish. "How dare him!" he said.

"Never mind him!" said Tenten. They continued with petting fishes and enjoying the beautiful scenery of underwater.

After they got out, they switched back into their regular clothes and headed outside. "Wow Tenten," said Neji. "That was pretty cool."

"I told you that you would like it," said Tenten. "I wonder what you would have done without me."

"That's what I love about you," said Neji. Neji and Tenten then shared a passionate kiss near the fountains. "Come on Neji; let's go to the World Showcase." Neji and Tenten then walked over to the Paris pavilion of Epcot's World showcase.

Shikamaru and Ino were in the Morocco pavilion of the World Showcase. Shikamaru was rubbing his shoulder after a very rough ride on Body Wars. "See Ino, this is why I think other simulators are a drag," Shikamaru complained.

"Oh come on, Body Wars wasn't that bad," said Ino. She then noticed Moegi hiding around the corner. "Say…Shikamaru, I have to go…do something," she said.

"Wait, but what about me?" asked Shikamaru.

"Sorry Shikamaru," she said. She then left.

Meanwhile, around the United States pavilion, the sand ninjas were hanging around having lunch. Gaara was yawning a lot. Temari and Kankuro couldn't tell if it was because he was bored or because 18 years with the Shukaku demon has caused him to lose a lot of sleep. Now that Gaara has lost the Shukaku demon he can finally sleep. After lunch he got up and yawned. "Hey Gaara, you could use some sleep," said Kankuro.

"You're right," said Gaara. He then put his hands together in a jutsu sign. "Where are you going?" asked Temari.

"The only thing that will put me to sleep is that stupid American Adventure show!" He then disappeared in a puff of sand and dust. Kankuro then left, leaving Temari by herself.

Temari walked to the France pavilion, where she met up with Shikamaru. "What are you doing here by yourself?" asked Temari.

"Ino abandoned me," said Shikamaru.

"You know, I would never abandon you," said Temari. Shikamaru was surprised at how she was trying to flirt with him. Temari then scooted over to Shikamaru. "Say, do you want to go somewhere cool?" she asked.

"What, go back on Soarin'?"

"No…somewhere better."

"What's better than Soarin'?"

"You'll see." Temari then took Shikamaru and they headed to another familiar theme park franchise. "What is this place?" asked Shikamaru.

"It's a place I call Universal's Islands of Adventures!" said Temari.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Thanks to everybody for the reviews of Ninja Love and Ninja Love 2! That's why I'll use Universal Studios Florida. I will use Revenge of the Mummy, MIB: Alien Attack, Spider-Man, Incredible Hulk coaster, Dueling Dragons, and Shrek 4D. If there is any other ride that you want me to use, then PM the ride.


	7. Universal Studios Florida

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

Because one "Ninja Love" wasn't enough.

This story is been rated T for mild language and sexual content.

WHO: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaInoTema (love triangle), a little KureKaka and MoegiKono.

WHERE: The Walt Disney World Resort Complex in Orlando, Florida.

WHEN: After "Ninja Love".

NOTES:

-All chunin ninjas are 18 years old, except for Neji and Tenten who are 19. Konohamaru and his friends are about 12 years old. I have never been to Disney World or Universal Studios, so most of my knowledge comes from travel books, ride videos, websites, and RCT3 recreations. Sorry, if I'm wrong with some descriptions.

-Sorry, if I am rushing this chapter a bit. But Epcot it the least of my favorite parks.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not owned by me. The Walt Disney World Resort complex and its Disney characters are owned by the Walt Disney Company. Universal Studios and Universal's Island of Adventures are owned by…Universal Studios, duh.

**BOLD: Ride history**

_Italics: people's thoughts or flashbacks_

Chapter 7

PARK: Epcot and Universal Studios Florida

After riding Soarin', everybody ventured into the rest of Epcot, while Neji and Tenten were swimming with fishes, Shikamaru and Ino went on Body Wars. After the ride, Ino ditched Shikamaru at the World Showcase to help Moegi. Meanwhile, Gaara and Kankuro ditched Temari at the United States pavilion. Both Shikamaru and Temari then left Epcot for Universal's Islands of Adventures. "So, this is Universal's Islands of Adventures, huh?" asked Shikamaru. "What is it?"

"You don't know about Universal Studios?" asked Temari in surprise. "It's only the best theme park franchise in the world!" Shikamaru then looked at her in disbelief. "The best theme park in the world?"

"Okay, the second best," said Temari. "Well, they have better food, shows, and roller coasters than they do at Disney World."

"Oh really?" asked Shikamaru. "And…how are we supposed to get in?"

"Buy a ticket, duh," said Temari.

"I don't have any money!"

"But…Gaara always said that a man must have money in his pocket. Fine, I know another way to get in." Shikamaru and Temari then looked around to make sure no one was looking. They entered the backstage area of the park and knocked out a guard. They used the transformation jutsu to change into two park guards. With the disguise they were able to sneak inside the park. Universal's Islands of Adventures was the second theme park, part of Universal Studios Orlando Resort. It consider of six distinctly-themed lands. Some people consider this park to be competition to Disney World's Magic Kingdom. "So, how is this any better than Disney?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well, this park is much newer than the Magic Kingdom," said Temari. "I mean, the Magic Kingdom hasn't added any new super-headliners in 25 years."

"And what super-headliner rides does Universal's Island of Adventures have?" asked Shikamaru. Temari thought about it for a minute. "Well," she said. "There's always that!" She then pointed to a green roller coaster that had a huge inversion that dipped down into the water (A/N if you are not a coaster buff, the roller coaster is the Incredible Hulk coaster).

Meanwhile at Epcot, Gaara and Kankuro were watching the patriotic "American Adventure" show in the United States pavilion. The 30-minute show had just concluded with its dramatic conclusion. Kankuro was saluting to the American flag as it waved proudly on the screen. "God bless America!" Kankuro muttered. "That was pretty cool. Right, Gaara?" He then turned to find Gaara sleeping like a little baby. "Wake up!" Kankuro shouted.

"Huh?" Gaara said, waking up. "What happened?"

"How dare you disrespect this country?"

"I don't even live here."

"Still, have some respect." Gaara and Kankuro then left the show to explore more of the World Showcase. Gaara looked around. "Hey, where's Temari?" asked Gaara.

"I don't know. She left when you left for the show."

Meanwhile, at the entrance to the World Showcase, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kurenai were bored to tears. They had to wait while Asuma was smoking in one of the only places where Asuma can smoke. "How long do we have to wait just for you to have a smoke?" asked Kurenai, bored.

"Blame the Disney people for making this a no-smoking zone," said Asuma, taking another puff. Just then, Gai and Rock Lee came running over. "Wow, Gai-sensei, Test Track was even more fun the second time!" said Lee.

"Oh, hey Gai," said Kurenai. "What happened on Test Track?"

"The lines got long and the FASTPASS return time wasn't until 4 p.m.!" said Gai.

"Kakashi, where is Sakura?" asked Lee.

"Sakura, she's with Sasuke over at the Mexico pavilion," said Kakashi, his head buried in his book. "Thank you, Kakashi." Lee then left at ninja speed. "Doesn't Lee know that Sasuke is Sakura's boyfriend?" asked Kurenai.

"Yeah, but…he's willing to prove Sakura that he is more worthy than Sasuke," said Lee.

"Well, he can keep dreaming," said Asuma. "Anyway, I'm going to check and see if Lee wins young Sakura's heart," said Gai. He then left after Rock Lee. "What are you going to do, Asuma?" asked Kakashi. "You're not just going to smoke all day."

"Actually, I'll save our spot for Illuminations," said Asuma. Kurenai and Kakashi knew that Asuma was using that as an excuse to stand around and smoke all day. "Well," said Tsunade. "I'm going over to the Innoventions center and play some of those cool games."

"What about you Jiraiya?" asked Kurenai.

"I think I'll check out the clubs at Downtown Disney," said Jiraiya.

"You're not going to check out Epcot?" asked Tsunade.

"Hell no! There isn't anything that interests me," said Jiraiya. He then left with the wind. Kakashi and Kurenai were left alone by themselves. "So……………..Kurenai, do you want to…..just walk around the World Showcase?" asked Kakashi. Kurenai was surprised at what Kakashi was asked. She even blushed at him. Kakashi was a little oblivious at her reddish face. "Sure, Kakashi," she said, softly. "It's not…like I have any better stuff to do." With that, Kakashi and Kurenai started heading to the Norway pavilion.

Meanwhile, Konohamaru, Udoh, and Ebisu were wondering around the China pavilion, looking for Moegi. She ditched them while they were touring the Wonders of Life pavilion back in Future World. "Where has Moegi gone?" asked Ebisu.

"Maybe she didn't want to follow the "Ebisu Plan"," said Udoh. Ebisu ignored the last comment. "Well anyway, let's spilt up so that we can cover more of the World Showcase," suggested Ebisu. "Well, I'll be in Morocco pavilion," said Udoh.

"Yeah, if you need me, I'll be at the Canada pavilion," said Konohamaru.

Over at the Japan pavilion, Naruto and Hinata were wondering around. "Man, I come all the way over to the Japan pavilion and I find no ramen shops here!" Naruto complained. "Some realism this is!"

"Well," Hinata spoke softly. "Maybe, we can find some other ramen shops."

"Nah, I doubt it." Naruto and Hinata took a spot near the lake and sat on the bench. The lake was beautiful. The sun's reflection off of the lake's surface added to the beauty and atmosphere. Something then caught both of their eyes. It was Kakashi and Kurenai wondering around, looking at the Japanese pagodas. Naruto was shocked. "Is…that…Kakashi-sensei, with your sensei?" he asked Hinata. Hinata was just as speechless as he was. "I…I think…Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi are….dating!" she stuttered.

"Yeah, I doubt it," said Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei isn't the kind of guy to just hook up with a woman."

"Well, maybe Kurenai-sensei convinced him otherwise." Naruto and Hinata decided to see what Kakashi and Kurenai were doing together.

Kakashi and Kurenai got a few snack items and they took a rest break near the waterfront of the park. Naruto and Hinata watched from behind a souvenir cart. Kurenai was trying to get Kakashi's attention. "Isn't this beautiful, Kakashi?" she asked. She looked up and…..there was Kakashi reading his _Make-Out Paradise_ book. "Huh? Did you say something, Kurenai?" asked Kakashi. Kurenai looked in disbelief. "There is a great view of the water and you're reading your stupid book!!" yelled Kurenai. "Why do you read that book, anyway?"

"Because it's fun," said Kakashi.

"Let me read it," said Kurenai.

"Whoa! I don't think…you will like this kind of material."

"Just give me the damn book!" She then snatched the book from his hands (A/N She was never aware that the book was perverted :-) She then starting reading a passage from _Make-Out Paradise_.

"_He then placed her down on the bed. "I'll take it slow," he said, in a shy voice. He then started sucking on her neck, which made her moan in pleasure. He then started undoing her…"_

Kurenai's face was bright red. She then threw the book back at Kakashi. "Hey, you made me lose my page!" said Kakashi.

"You are sick person reading that kind of crap!" shouted Kurenai.

"Yeah!" shouted Naruto. Hinata and Naruto then quickly ran around the corner. Kakashi and Kurenai looked behind them. They couldn't find Naruto or Hinata. "I thought I heard Naruto," said Kakashi.

"It was probably your imagination," said Kurenai. They then went back to what they were doing.

Meanwhile, Moegi, Sakura, and Ino were meeting at the United States pavilion. "So, what is it, Moegi?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, why did you bring us here?" asked Ino. Moegi was blushing even harder than she did before. "Well…I want…to talk to…you about….someone," she said, softly.

"Who?" asked Ino.

"Well, do you….do you…think….."

"Come on, Moegi. We don't have all day!" said Sakura.

"DO YO THINK KONOHOMARU LIKES ME!??!" she shouted. Ino and Sakura looked at her in disbelief. "Moegi, why do you ask us this?" asked Sakura.

"Because…I…kind of have…a small crush on him," she murmured.

"You like Konohamaru?" asked Ino.

"Well, yeah," said Moegi. "But…I don't know how I could tell him. I was wondering if you guys know. I mean, you did get Sasuke and Shikamaru to fall in love with you," she said.

"Well, okay. Moegi, we will help you win Konohamaru's heart," said Ino.

"Really?" asked Sakura. "But what about Shikamaru?"

"I give up on Shikamaru," said Ino. "Everywhere I go, he complains. I bet right now, he's probably saying (imitating Shikamaru) 'this is such a drag'."

"OH MAN, THIS IS SUCH A DRAG!" shouted Shikamaru, as the roller coaster plunged into a cobra roll. He and Temari went on the Incredible Hulk roller coaster. **The Incredible Hulk Coaster was one of Universal's IOA's popular attractions. It is a steel roller coaster that had a launch hill and seven inversions.** Shikamaru was scared to death on the ride. All the Disney roller coasters he been on were tame as hell. Temari was just enjoying the ride. When the train came back to the station, Shikamaru was ready to have a heart attack. "Oh man….that was….pretty cool," he breathed, heavily. Temari then punched him hard in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" asked Shikamaru.

"That was for screaming like a bitch," said Temari. "Now let's hurry so we can beat the lines at Dueling Dragons!"

"What's Dueling Dragons?" asked Shikamaru.

"You'll see," said Temari. She dragged Shikamaru all the way to the other side of the park, where it has two inverted roller coasters side-by-side dueling each other. Shikamaru didn't like how his feet were hanging and that he was close to hitting the other train. After the trains came back, Shikamaru was ready to have a heart attack. "Oh man, that…was a drag!' he breathed.

"I thought you liked flying with your feet hanging?" asked Temari.

"Not when you're about to hit something!" shouted Shikamaru.

Throughout the rest of the day, Shikamaru and Temari enjoyed the rides from both parks including Spider-Man, Revenge of the Mummy, MIB: Alien Attack, and Jaws. At dinner time, they were just finished watching "Shrek 4-D".

"Man, the show never gets boring," commented Temari.

"Yeah, but that was kind of nasty when Donkey sneezed on us," said Shikamaru. Temari just giggled. "Coming back to this park sure does bring back memories," said Temari.

"You been here before?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, the Kazekage brought me, Kankuro, and Gaara to Disney World, but…"

**ENTER FLASHBACK SEQUENCE**

_The year was 1995. Gaara was 7, Kankuro and Temari were 8. They were in Tomorrowland. They just got off of Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. All of them were very displeased at how tame the ride was. The Kazekage (their father) left to get food for them. "Man, this place stinks!" shouted Kankuro._

"_I know, this place is too…happy," said Gaara._

"_If I have to hug another Disney character, I'm going to scream!" said Temari._

"_Yeah, you pretty much proved that when you send the Mad Hatter flying," said Kankuro._

"_Hey, I heard of this cool place that has better rides than this place," said Temari. "Do you guys want to ditch father and head for it?"  
"Okay," said Kankuro._

"_Why not? This place has no good rides anyway," said Gaara. He then used a jutsu to transport them out of the resort. Just then, the Kazekage arrived with hamburgers. "Hey Kankuro, you did say no pickles right?" he asked. He realized that his kids were now gone. "Where the Hell did they go?"_

_The sand ninjas then showed up at the entrance to Universal Studios Orlando. It was October, so the park was having their annual "Halloween Haunt". "What's this Temari?" asked Gaara._

"_It's a place I call Universal Studios," said Temari. Gaara then saw a bunch of hockey-mask wearing guys chasing people with chain-saws. "I like this place already!" said Gaara._

_Throughout the whole day, the sand ninjas explored the park in all of its gory and yet cool way. While Temari and Kankuro went on the "big people" rides, if Gaara was too short (which he was at the time) he would hang around the haunted mazes. At the end of the day, they thought it was the best day of their life, until the Kazekage caught them._

**END FLASHBACK**

"So, Gaara liked the chain-saw guys?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, he taught they were real monsters bend on killing anyone they didn't like," said Temari.

"Why didn't you guys like Disney World?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well, the first Disney ride we ever been on was "it's a small world"," said Temari.

"Well, I think we found our mistake."

"Hey, it's getting late. We should probably head back to Epcot." Shikamaru nodded, and then he and Temari left Universal Studios to meet up with everyone else at Epcot.

It was 9:30 p.m. Everybody met up at the World Showcase pavilion. "Where's Shikamaru?" asked Ino. "He should've been here by now!"

"You know, come to think of it, Temari isn't here either!" said Gaara. That kind of pissed off Ino a little bit. Just then, Temari and Shikamaru showed up. "Hey," he said. Ino then grabbed Shikamaru and pinned to the wall. "Shikamaru, why were you hanging out with that…that…her?!!?" asked Ino, angrily.

"Who, Temari? Well, she wasn't doing anything, I wasn't doing anything. We both went to Universal Studios."

"Really? Don't ever let her get the moves the moves on you!"

"The what?"

"Never mind, let's just enjoy Illuminations."

After Illuminations, everyone headed back to the hotel. That night, Ino has a weird dream.

**ENTER INO'S DREAM**

_It all started with Ino hanging around in darkness. "Where am I? Why is it so dark?" she asked, herself. A light then shown. She then appeared in what looked like a big ceremony. Everyone was there. "What is this? A wedding?" She was right. There….was Shikamaru and Temari getting married. Ino charged at Temari, hoping to beat her senseless. She just ran past her. No one could see her, feel her, or even hear her. She cried Shikamaru to stop this travesty. As soon as Shikamaru kissed Temari, she woke up._

**END INO'S DREAM**

Ino woke up with a fright. She looked around the dark hotel room. Choji was on the couch, snoring with an emergency sandwich near him. "_A dream. It was a dream! Thank god!"_ She then looked at Shikamaru, who was sleeping peacefully. She just smiled. "There's no way Shikamaru would ever love Temari! Just never!" She then hugged Shikamaru. "I love you, Shikamaru," she said, quietly.

"And I love you too…………………..Temari."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NARUTO: **Alright, Disney's Animal Kingdom. This park is a lot better than Epcot. It has animals, a bug show (for Shino), some Indiana Jones-wannabe, and don't get me started on Expedition Everest!

**NEXT TIME: **Journey to the Summit: Ride on Expedition Everest!

Sorry, if I'm slow with updating. School has really been keeping me busy. Plus, I'm working on a RCT3 park. But thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming!


	8. Journey to the Summit Ride on Everest

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

Because one "Ninja Love" wasn't enough.

This story is been rated T for mild language and sexual content.

WHO: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaInoTema (love triangle), a little KureKaka and MoegiKono.

WHERE: The Walt Disney World Resort Complex in Orlando, Florida.

WHEN: After "Ninja Love".

NOTES:

-All chunin ninjas are 18 years old, except for Neji and Tenten who are 19. Konohamaru and his friends are about 12 years old. I have never been to Disney World or Universal Studios, so most of my knowledge comes from travel books, ride videos, websites, and RCT3 recreations. Sorry, if I'm wrong with some descriptions.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not owned by me. The Walt Disney World Resort complex and its Disney characters are owned by the Walt Disney Company. Universal Studios and Universal's Island of Adventures are owned by…Universal Studios, duh.

**BOLD: Ride history**

_Italics: people's thoughts or flashbacks_

Chapter 8

PARK: Disney's Animal Kingdom

Ino was shocked about Shikamaru just said in his sleep. "_And I love you too…………Temari,"_ he said. Ino was ready to slap the living Hell out of him. But…she didn't. She was afraid of waking up Asuma or Choji. But, she was still shocked. "Temari!" she said. "He was fantasying about that little slut! It can't be true! My dream's coming true!" she cried. She stumbled outside her room, and started walking down the hallway to Squad 7's room. She banged the door. "Sakura! Sakura, wake up!" she yelled. Sakura couldn't hear her. She was in her own little dream world.

_**ENTER SAKURA'S DREAM**_

_Sakura was somewhere in a South American jungle. She was dressed in a fancy white dress. And there…in a slightly opened shirt with his abs showing…was Sasuke Uchiha (A/N who else?) carrying his beautiful girlfriend, Sakura Haruno. Both of them were surprisingly speaking fluent Spanish. (A/N Translated from Spanish) "Oh Sasuke, I love you," she said._

"_And I love you Sakura, my cherry blossom," said Sasuke._

"_Oh Sasuke."_

"_Oh Sakura…Sakura…Sakura, wake up! Sakura, wake up!"_

_**END SAKURA'S DREAM**_

"Sakura, wake up!" yelled Ino. Sakura woke up with a sleepy look on her face. She checked the clock. It was 2:45 in the morning! "Is this what I get for watching too many Spanish soap operas?" asked Sakura. She was surprised that Kakashi or Sasuke didn't hear Ino's loud banging. "Sakura, wake the hell up!" yelled Ino.

"Hey Ino!" yelled Tenten. "Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!"

Sakura stumbled to the door and opened it to find Ino. "Who turned out the sun?" she asked, sleepily. Ino then grabbed her by the shirt collar. "Come with me, now!" she yelled.

Ino dragged Sakura down to the lobby, despite that both of them are still wearing their night gowns. "You see, Shikamaru and I were sleeping. I was having this dream that Shikamaru was marrying Temari. I wake up and then he says that he loves Temari in his sleep! What should I do Sakura?" asked Ino. She looked over to find Sakura sleeping. "WILL YOU WAKE UP!" she yelled, waking her up.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

"Did you hear a word that I just say?" asked Ino, angrily.

"Yeah, you had a dream and then Shikamaru said that he loved Temari in his sleep…" Sakura then fell to the ground, asleep. Ino was disappointed. "Some friend you are," she said. She then had to carry Sakura from the lobby to her hotel room. When she dropped her off, she couldn't help but notice the boy she _used_ to love. She then left the room. "Maybe if I act like Temari, I could find out what turns Shikamaru on. Yeah, that could work," said Ino.

At 6:00 a.m. Ebisu woke everyone up. Everybody met at the bus stop. "Why did you wake us up for?" asked Udoh, still very sleepy.

"Well, since our next park is Disney's Animal Kingdom, I figured we could participate in the Sunrise Safari," said Ebisu, looking much energized. "That is when we get into the park an hour earlier than the general public. The park doesn't open until 8:00 a.m."

"Then let's go back to bed and wake up in 3 ½ hours!" said Shikamaru. Naruto was looking around. "Hey Shikamaru, where's Ino?" he asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"She was in the bathroom. She told us that she'll catch up," said Choji. Just then, Ino showed up behind them. "Sorry, I'm late!' she cried. Everyone turned around….to see Ino. She had a new look with her. She wore a purple tank top and her hair was put into 4 different braids (A/N Does that sound familiar?). Everyone had mixed comments, most of which was confusion. Temari was just disappointed. "_Now, I know she's trying a new look that would appease to Shikamaru, but to steal my look!_" she thought. Naruto was looking a little puzzled. "Hmmm, you know Ino, you kind of look like someone," he said.

"_He can't be serious,_" thought Sasuke. Naruto thought about it for a while. "Hmmmmmmmmm… (Jeopardy theme plays)…yeah, I don't know what you're going for," he said. Everyone fell to the floor in disbelief. "He can't be serious," said Choji.

"Let's just go before the Animal Kingdom closes," said Ebisu.

After a few minutes of bus driving, they reached Disney's Animal Kingdom Park. **Disney's Animal Kingdom opened April 22, 1998 and it was the first park to be themed around animal conservation. The park is made up of seven themed lands: The Oasis, Discovery Island, Camp Minnie-Mickey, Africa, Asia, Rafiki's Planet Watch, and DinoLand USA. **"So, it's a zoo," said Naruto.

"Oh no, Naruto!" said Ebisu. "It's something much, much more."

The park was still closed when they arrived, but the group was participating in the "Sunrise Safari". They get to go inside the park an hour earlier, so that they may enjoy the two premier attractions (Kilimanjaro Safaris and Expedition Everest) without any waiting. The group pretty much breezed through the Oasis and Discovery Island and headed straight for the Kilimanjaro Safaris. **The Kilimanjaro Safaris is one of the park's E-Ticket attractions and it was the most popular attraction pre-2006 (before Everest showed up). It is a realistic safari ride through an African savanna. The ride's vehicles were realistic beaten-up trucks.** Everyone got on board and was ready to take on the safari ride. Most of the guys weren't really happy with the ride. They complained that the animals were something they could've seen at home.

After the ride, Naruto was complaining a lot. "Man, that ride was boring!" said Naruto.

"You just don't understand it," said Sakura.

"All I understand was that I wasted 20 minutes of my life," said Gaara. "Is boring rides the only thing Disney are capable of doing?" asked Gaara.

"Okay Gaara, you asked for it!" said Kakashi.

He led everyone to "Asia". There, in the distance, stood a 199 feet mountain. A yeti's cry could be heard from afar and the sound of rocketing trains and screaming riders stood in the distance. It was Animal Kingdom's newest and first true roller coaster ride, Expedition Everest. "What the heck is that?" asked Sasuke.

"It's Expedition Everest. **It is the newest ride at the Animal Kingdom. Created especially for the 50th Anniversary, Expedition Everest takes park guests on a wild and exhilarating ride through Mt. Everest to find the mystic yeti of the mountain,"** explained Sakura.

"Wait, it's a roller coaster?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Tsunade.

"Then, I'm saying off."

"Why?"

"Cause all Disney roller coaster are tame as hell! Even Space Mountain is tame, especially with the lights on."

"You really hate Disney World, do you?" asked Tenten.

"Hated it since 1995," said Gaara.

"Gaara, Disney coaster have changed since your time," said Neji. "Some even have loops."

"Fine, I'll try it," sighed Gaara.

The queue line for Expedition Everest was set up like an ancient Tibet village, the buildings and structures were nicely themed. The storyline of the ride was that a group of entrepreneurs have repurposed the Anandapur Tea Company for business. They plan to use an old steam train to trek through the "forbidden mountain". However, the locals protest this trip because they are worried that these entrepreneurs are going to anger the great yeti. "Whoa, it's like we're in another village," said Ino.

"Yeah, but they need a roller coaster based on Konoha village. Hey, they might even built a ramen shop for when you get hungry waiting," said Naruto.

"(soft giggle) Roller coaster about Konoha," said Kakashi. "Naruto, sometimes when you say the stupidest thing, you just keep talking."

"Yep, hey!"

10 minutes later, the group reached the ride's boarding area. "Here comes the train," said Sakura. The empty steam train pulled up into the station, blowing off real steam. The air gates opened up, allowing them to enter the train. "_Attention all Expedition Everest team members_…" Naruto was surprised that Hinata was showing any signs of fear. "_She must have gotten used to roller coasters now,_" he thought.

One of the Disney cast members saw that Kiba was trying to sneak Akamaru onto the ride. "Whoa, sorry sir, the dog cannot ride," she said.

"Why not?" asked Kiba.

"Why not?!? Sir, this is a high-speed roller coaster ride that could endanger the life of your dog."

"Akamaru's been through worse."

"I'm sorry, sir. But he cannot ride."

"No what the HELL makes you think a dog cannot enjoy a day at a theme park? Huh?" he asked angrily. "Akamaru did not fly over from Konoha to Florida just to sit around and do nothing!"

"Oh boy," said Kurenai.

"Here we go," said Shino.

"All dogs have a right to have as just as much fun at an amusement park like humans can. I can understand the wild rides, but for gentle rides like the Haunted Mansion, they can't even ride that! That's bull!" While Kiba was giving his lecture, Hinata and Shino set up the Konoha flag and started waving it behind Kiba to create a dramatic effect. "I had a dream, that dogs and humans can have fun at a theme park without being restricted to what they can ride!" Everyone in the station started applauding and cheering Kiba. The Disney people had a few minutes to discuss the situation. "What do we do?" she said to another.

"Let's just let the dog ride. It's better than arguing with him." They told Kiba that Akamaru may ride the attraction, but they weren't responsible for any injuries or deaths.

Gaara still had his serious face on him. "Come on Gaara," said Kankuro. "Smile." He reached out to try and force Gaara to smile, but he smacked him away. "Don't touch me!" he said.

After a few more minutes, the ride was ready for dispatch. The train blew its whistle and blew off more steam. The train then left the station. It hit a chain lift, but…it was only about a 20 foot lift. After that lift, there were a few bunny hops. "Well that was fun," said Gaara, sarcastically. Then, the train hit the big chain lift through the mountain fortress. Halfway up, everyone got a glimpse of some other Disney World "landmarks". "Hey cool! I can see the castle!" shouted Naruto.

"And there's Tower of Terror!" said Kiba.

"Isn't that Spaceship Earth?" asked Gai. Then, after the 190-something foot climb, they entered Mt. Everest. "Here we go!" screamed Neji. The ride gained some turbulence…………only to apply the brakes five seconds later. Up ahead, the tracks was thrashed and torn up. "Man, Imagineers are getting really lazy these days," said Temari.  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Lee. Then…. "_Rrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooaaaaaaaarrrrrrr!_" A yeti's cry called out. "I don't like the sound of that!" said Choji. Suddenly, the coaster train started rolling backwards into the mountain. "Hey, where are we going?" Hinata asked, frantically. Everyone then emerged into the dark caverns of Mt. Everest, screaming, praying, and eating (well, Choji's a nervous eater). The train lost momentum and the train was stopped on a hill. Then, he showed up. "The great yeti of the forbidden mountain," said Ino.

"He's pretty…big," said Choji, frantically eating the bag of chips that he brought. The yeti pulled up more of the track. Ino then grabbed Shikamaru's arm. "Shikamaru, I'm scared!" she said. "Hold me."

"Relax, the yeti's not real," responded Shikamaru.

"_Oh sure, if I was Temari, you probably would have said something different!_" thought Ino.

The train then started moving forward again. It took everyone on a wild 80-foot drop out of the mountain, only for it to bring everyone back through the other side. The train then went into an upward helix. "This is actually pretty cool!" shouted Gaara.

"We get to see the yeti!" shouted Naruto. Right when their train was about to re-enter the mountain, they got E-stopped. "Why the Hell did we stop?!?" asked Sasuke, angrily. "_Attention Expedition Everest riders, we apologize for the inconvenience. We ask for your patience and cooperation._"

"Great," said Neji, sarcastically. They heard the yeti roar from inside the mountain. "Ah man, we missed the yeti attack!" said Naruto.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Jiraiya.

"I guess…we just wait," suggested Tsunade. Kakashi then immediately pulled out a copy of _Make-Out Paradise._ Rock Lee and Neji spend the whole time playing Rock, Paper, and Scissors. "Hey Sasuke, who was that guy in _The _Matrix?" asked Naruto.

"Keanu Reeves?"

"That's him!"

"Baka," said Sakura.

5 minutes later, the ride was ready to restart. "_Attention passengers, please remain seated. The ride will resume motion now._" A few seconds later, the ride restarted but at a much slower speed. The train went underneath the yeti's giant hand. Then, the ride was over.

Everyone was applauding and cheering after the ride. "That was cool!" shouted Naruto.

"Outstanding ride!" shouted Lee.

"It seems Disney is getting better with these roller coasters," said Gaara. The train finally braked into the station. After getting off, everyone saw a gift shop. "Why am I not surprised to find a gift shop here?" asked Asuma.

While the girls were shopping, the guys were intervening Neji because he assumedly cried for his mom when on the ride. "Neji, you were scared of the yeti!" said Sasuke.

"I was not!" said Neji.

"You were screaming and telling Tenten to hold you," said Naruto.

"I was not scared of some mythical creature!" protested Neji.

"Rrrrrrrroooooooooaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!" Neji jumped back in fear. It was just Rock Lee holding on of the plushy yeti toys. "Damn it Lee!" shouted Neji.

"Good work, Lee!" said Gai.

"Can you believe it Gai-sensei? And for only $12 bucks!"

After everyone was done shopping, they headed outside. "So, where to next?" asked Tsunade.

"How about the Kali River Rapids?" asked Naruto.

"I don't feel like getting wet now," said Jiraiya.

"How about "It's Tough to Be a Bug!"?" asked Shino.

"I know, how about that Indiana Jones-wannabe?" asked Naruto.

"Okay, how about this?" asked Ebisu, consulting his plan. "Let's get a FASTPASS for Kali River Rapids, then we'll go see "Tough to Be a Bug", and finally, we'll ride DINOSAUR!"

"Makes sense to me," said Naruto.

"I'll do it," said Gaara.

After getting FASTPASSes for the Kali River Rapids, everyone headed to the park's central icon, the Tree of Life.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NARUTO: **Well, I guess Shino's happy. They have a bug show for him. That show is crazy! There's a spider, termite, and a grasshopper all trying to kill us! And the stinkbug….ew!

NEXT TIME: It's Tough to Be a Bug!


	9. Just another chapter :!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

Because one "Ninja Love" wasn't enough.

To all my fellow readers, I am so sorry for not updating as quickly as I used to. School has been keeping me busy, especially since I was kicked off my laptop for having a "D" in my World History class! Anyway, here is chap. 9!

Sorry, if I'm rushing this chapter a bit, but I promise you that the MGM and Magic Kingdom "arcs" will be better (since those are two of my favorite parks).

Chapter 9

PARK: Disney's Animal Kingdom

After riding Expedition Everest, everyone headed to the Kali River Rapids. Since it was still pretty early in the morning, they grabbed FASTPASSes for Kali River Rapids ride. It was around 8:15 a.m. The FASTPASS return time was between 9:30 a.m.-10:30 a.m. "So, now what?" asked Gaara.

"Let's go see "It's Tough to Be a Bug!" said Shino.

Everyone headed back to the Tree of Life. **The Tree of Life was like to the Animal Kingdom as Cinderella Castle was to the Magic Kingdom. It was the park's central icon. Carved inside the tree bark were animals of all sorts. Most people don't bother to see the detail carved into the tree. Instead, they focus on one of the park's best shows, "It's Tough to Be a Bug!" It was a 3D Show based on Disney's/Pixar "a Bug's Life." Flik hosts the show as he demonstrates how bugs survive in the big world out there. The show consists of audio effects, olfactory effects, sound effects, and water jets.**

Since this was the only bug show in WDW, Shino wanted to check it out. "Finally, something I want to see!" said Shino.

"Shino, what is "It's Tough to Be a Bug"?" asked Moegi.

"It's a great show. Y'all going to love it," said Shino. The line for the show was only about a few minutes. Everyone was given "bug eye" 3D glasses as they entered the main lobby. "Whoa, cool glasses," Naruto said as he put them on.

"Whoa, all the women look weird," said Jiraiya, as he put his glasses. He then looked at Tsunade. "Wow, really weird!" he said. Tsunade just whacked his head.

Soon, everyone was admitted to the main theater. The seats were slightly damped with water from the previous shows. The orchestra (crickets) was warming up by making chirping noises. "_Let's see how Disney and bugs go together,_" thought Shino, as he put on his 3D glasses.

"_Throughout today's' performance, we ask that you refrain from buzzing, stinging, and pollinating,_" said a voice. The crickets were still chirping. "_And no chirping! (Crickets stop chirping) Thank you!_"

"Ready honey," said Ino.

"Whatever," said Shikamaru, sounding uninterested. Ino was worried that her new look may not be working. Soon, the theater got dark. "_And now…put your wings together for the host of our show, and everyone's favorite ant Flik!_" said the bug announcer. Spotlights started whirling around the room. Everyone was clapping. However, Flik was no where in sight. "_Psst…fireflies! Up here!_" The spotlights looked around to see where the voice was coming from. "_No, over here!_" The spotlights looked around again. "_A little more._" The spotlights were trailing up the ceiling and there they saw Flik, hanging from the ceiling. "_There! That's better!_" he said. "_Oh, um, hi, everyone! And…and welcome to our show! You know, we have been doing this act for over 3 hundred million years, and with bugs making up 80 of the animal world, we are the biggest cast of them all!_"

"He's right, y'know!" said Shino, enjoying the show so far.

"_But…still, you guys don't seem to see us. So, that's why we gave you those special bug eyes. Go ahead, put them on._" Everyone put on their 3D glasses. "_Neat, huh?_" asked Flik. "_Now you now are honorary bugs. So…on with the show!_"

Soon, the curtains pulled up…or rather, flew away. The curtain was made of small butterflies. They flew towards the audience. Everyone (or at least, the little kids) was trying to catch them. The show consisted of spiders throwing acorns, termites spraying acid, and a stinkbug…well, you can guess the outcome (A/N That was Kiba and Akamaru's least favorite part of the show). When Flik was about to introduce the next bug, a cloud of smoke appeared on the right side of the room. A giant grasshopper appeared. "_Hopper…_" said Flik.

"_Flik_," said Hopper in a menacing way. "_What are these humans wearing on their heads?_"

"_Oh, they are bug-eyes._"

"_Bug-eyes! Flik, they are the mortal enemy!_"

"_No, they are our friends._"

"_Friends!"_ Another big-looking bug stepped onto the show. "_Get this loser out of my sight!_" Hopper demanded. The giant bug had a huge claw-thing on his face. It looked very threatening. Two more bugs joined Hopper carrying a poster advertising bug extermination. "_Friends don't exterminate friends! Still want more proof?_" Hopper asked. The two flying bugs turned the poster over to show a movie about a town being attacked by giant bugs. "_You people have always seen us as pests, monsters! If you had it your way, you would destroy us all, but you never will! You are outnumbered 2 billion to 1. Maybe it's about time you got a taste of your own medicine!_" A fly swatter emerged from the screen and tried to swat everyone to death. "_What? You're still alive? This means war!_" A can of bug spray was shaken and then lifted towards the top of the screen. Smoke and fog filled the entire theater. While everyone was being terrified, Shino loved every minute of it. "Yes! Yes! It's perfect!"

"_Hornets, arm your stingers and attack!_" Sounds of buzzing filled the theater, and then, everyone was stung in their back (FF: This may sound crazy and dangerous, but when you get "stung" in the show, they actually give you a small electrical shock to your spine. No, I don't know if that's legal!). "_Attack black-window spiders! Jump!"_ Black windows then fell from the ceiling. The mayhem was over when Hopper was unexpectedly eaten by an iguana. The show ended with a final number from the cast.

After the show, Shino walked over to a nearby cast member. "Hey you there!" he said. "Stop building them Finding Nemo rides! That's not a Pixar movie worth rides! You need more "bug" rides!"

While Shino was talking to the cast member, Ino was standing near the Tree of Life, when Temari walked over. "Hey," said Temari.

"What do you want?" asked Ino, angrily. Temari then just slapped her. "That's for stealing my look!" Temari shouted.

"Your look?!?"

"Yeah! The braids, the clothes, everything! I never realized that you were that desperate to keep Shikamaru!"

"I'm not desperate!"

"Oh please, I know it hurts to know the truth. You're worried that Shikamaru is getting tired of the same boring old blond girl that's always on his team. He wants to expand his horizon. The fact of the matter is that Shikamaru…loves me. And there is absolutely, nothing you can do about it!" Ino stood silent for a little bit. "You little…" She then punched Temari in her face. Right when they were both going to get into a fight, Choji, Asuma, Gaara, and Kankuro stepped in to prevent such thing from happening. "Come on Temari," said Gaara. "She's not worth fighting against."

"You want to fight, Gaara?" asked Ino angrily. Gaara just stared at her menacingly. "You wish to challenge me," he said.

"Uhhh…never mind," said Ino.

"If you two are done," interrupted Asuma. "We can head to DinoLand USA."

**DinoLand USA was a new section of the park that contributed to the history of dinosaurs. It featured one of WDW's scariest dark ride, DINOSAUR. **The storyline of the ride is that you have been assigned a mission from the Dino Institute to bring back an Iguanodon before the comet hit. "It's supposed to use the same technology used on the Indiana Jones Adventure at Disneyland," said Sakura.

"Hey, that was ride was cool!" said Naruto.

"Well, then you'll probably like this ride," said Tsunade. "What do you think Jiraiya?" She turned around and…she saw Jiraiya…chasing women _as usual._ "I don't know what to do with him," sighed Tsunade.

"This better be good," said Gaara, as he entered the line.

The line took place inside the Dino Institute. Inside, there were skeletons and fossils of extinct dinosaurs. Ino was talking to Shikamaru. She still didn't get his opinion on her look. "So…Shikamaru, what do you think?" she asked, with a bit of seduction.

"Think of what?" asked Shikamaru.

"About my new hairstyle, what else stupid?!?" shouted Ino.

"Ino, you know and I know that you copied that look from Temari," said Shikamaru. "You know, I noticed that you have really been on Temari's case lately. Why is that?"

"Well…because…"

"Don't tell me you're jealous of her."

"Jealous, with her? No! I don't know what you are talking about," she said in denial. "But still…why do you consider her your 'friend'?" asked Ino.

"Well, because she's willing to tell me secrets about her and her brothers," said Shikamaru.

"Secrets about her brothers? You mean Gaara and Kankuro?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, like did you know that Gaara is a coulrophobic (A/N the fear of clowns)?" asked Shikamaru.

"Gaara's afraid of clowns?" asked Ino.

"Who's afraid of clowns?" asked Gaara, who overheard them. Ino and Shikamaru were frightened knowing that if Gaara found out about them knowing his secret, he would kill them. "Nobody! No one's afraid of clowns!" said Ino. Gaara knew that they knew. "Don't judge me! Clowns are really creepy to me!" he finally confessed. "They're always smiling and laughing."

Soon, everyone reached the boarding area. Again, Akamaru was left with the Disney cast members. The vehicle was a CTX time rover, which looked similar (mechanically) to the troop transport on the Indiana Jones ride at Disneyland. After seatbelt check, they entered a room with great red lights. White lights then started flashing rapidly. Soon, the car was send back 65 million years into the past. "_Already, let's go get that dino!_" said Grant Seeker, their guide. The car was bucking and pitching side-to-side at a slow pace. Up ahead was a dinosaur. "_Computer, what are you tracking?_"

"_Styracosaurus,_" beeped the computer.

"_Not our dino,_" said Grant. The ride continued with its slow-paced motions and computers tracking the wrong dino. Then, the meteor storm was a close second always from killing all the dinosaurs. "_Abort mission! Abort! Abort!_" said Grant, realizing that everyone was going to die. Finally, they found the Iguanodon, but Grant decided to forget about it. "_Leave it!_" The time rover continued to bump its way back to the 21st century, and back to Dino Institute.

After the ride, Naruto was very displeased about DINOSAUR. "Man, that ride is nothing more than an Indiana Jones-wannabe (A/N No offence to anyone who likes that ride)!" said Naruto.

"I thought it was…an okay…ride," said Kankuro.

"Didn't scare me," said Gaara.

"Oh Gaara, the only that could scare you is a clown," said Shikamaru. "Whoops!" he said, after he knew what hit him.

"Shikamaru, you idiot!" shouted Gaara.

"Gaara, you afraid of clowns?" asked Sakura.

"Pay no attention to the slacker behind me!" Gaara said, hoping that no one knows his weakness.

"Ha-ha, Gaara's afraid of clowns!" laughed Naruto.

After DINOSAUR, it was time for everyone to use their FASTPASSes for the Kali River Rapids. "You getting on, clown boy?" asked Naruto. Sakura then just whacked his head.

"I'm staying off," said Gaara.

"Me too," said Kankuro.

"Okay then," said Naruto. "What about you, Jiraiya?"

"Well Naruto, I…" Jiraiya was interrupted when he saw a bunch of busty girls wearing white T-shirts. "Are you sure wearing white shirts on a water ride is a good idea?" one of them asked.

"Don't be such a baby," said another. Jiraiya then had that perverted look on his face. "Sorry Naruto, I'll stay off and watch them…I mean, you ride," said Jiraiya.

"Okay," said Naruto.

While everybody else was riding the Kali River Rapids, Gaara and Kankuro sat down at a nearby restaurant, while Jiraiya was being his own perverted self. "Great," said Gaara. "Now everyone knows my weakness."

"Don't let it get you down Gaara, everyone afraid of something," said Kankuro.

"But I'm the Kazekage! I can't be scared of anything!"

In line for the Kali River Rapids, Shikamaru wanted to know why Gaara was afraid of clowns. "Well…our Florida vacation back in 1995, it wasn't' really one of Gaara's favorites," said Temari. "One of the things Gaara hated about Florida was it was the start of his coulrophobia."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Gaara was about 7 years old when we went to Universal Studios. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara stood outside of the Back to the Future ride. Gaara, sadly, was too short to ride. "That's okay," said Gaara. "I'll just hang out with the chain saw guys." Gaara then left Kankuro and Temari. While walking, he found a haunted maze that Universal set up for the annual Halloween Haunt. "This looks cool," he said. The maze was called Cirque Phantasmagorie (I like to thank fisherman for making the RCT3 video), and it featured many creepy clowns, circus freaks, and dangerous animals._

_Gaara didn't pay attention to the sign at the entrance that clearly said, "No kids allowed!" The cast member at the entrance didn't notice him walking in._

_Gaara stepped in. It was almost like he was on dark circus grounds. "Where am I? The circus?" he asked himself. On his left was a circus tent that was showing freaks. "Hey, this might be cool," he said. It wasn't. The freak show was more like a dungeon. Whenever Gaara got close to a dark cell, a deformed human (usually a cast member in costume) would stick his hand out and tried to grab hold of Gaara, which freaked him out a lot. "Where am I?" he asked, desperately._

_After the freaks, his next stop was the circus. The circus featured many creepy clowns. There was even a point where Gaara was stuck inside the lion's den._

_At the end, there was another clown. Most of his body was red with blood. His head was completely white, and he had big, red lips and a red nose….and a creepy smile. "I have one more gift for you. You'll die laughing!" he said. Gaara tried to back away, but a moving floor kept him from doing that. "Come closer….closer……closer."_

"_Stay back! Get the hell away from me!" screamed Gaara. Then, the weird clown disappeared. "Huh?" asked Gaara, sounding confused. Then…._

"_WAHAHAHAHAHA!" A scary clown was lit up and was screaming and laughing manically! Gaara was scared to death! "AHHHH! SOMEONE GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" he yelled. Desperate to escape, he ran towards the wall and (using his sand jutsu) smashed through the wall._

_He was back on the outside. "Hey Gaara," said Kankuro._

"_Ah!" shouted Gaara._

"_Where did you go?" asked Temari._

"_I don't know! AHHHHHHH!" Gaara then went off screaming. "Hey Gaara, where are you going?" asked Kankuro._

"_He's one messed-up kid," said Temari._

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

"Man, Gaara has one hell of a childhood," said Naruto.

"If you call it that," said Lee.

Gaara and Kankuro were just watching over Jiraiya, as he oogled the white-shirted girls on the rapids. "I swear, if anyone tried to make fun at me, I'll kill them!" he said. Just then, a crazy puppet clown rested on his shoulder. Gaara jumped back from fear. The person scaring him…was none other than the annoying kid on the plane. Apparently, he didn't die from suffocation. "Ha-ha! You're afraid of clowns!" he said. Then, Gaara got mad…really _really _mad. "That's it!" he shouted. He then grabbed the kid by his throat. "You have just crossed the line, you little twerp!" he shouted.

"W-What a-a-are you going to do?" asked the kid, gasping for air. Gaara just took him backstage, inside the river rapids. He busted the door and led that punk kid on a bridge, which was over the river rapids right after the big drop. Gaara then hovered the kid over the rapids track. "Wow, look at all of those gears. One of them is bound to kill you!" said Gaara.

"Put me down, you idiot!" shouted the kid. Gaara then had a weird smile on his face. Then it hit the kid. "No, wait! Forget everything I said! Don't put me down!"

But, it was too late! Gaara raised him higher into the air, and choke slammed him down to the track, almost snapping that kid's neck. He just laid there in the water, facing down.

"Gaara, are you crazy?" asked Kankuro, angrily.

"No, I'm on crack, of course I'm crazy!" shouted Gaara.

The young child was finally getting up. He tried to get himself straight up, but then…he saw a raft coming. "Ah crap," he muttered. The river raft made its big drop…and then hit him head on! The raft then dragged the kid's body along its path, stopping the raft while it was at it. "What happened? Why did our raft stop?" asked a passenger. She was scared when she saw the body. "Oh my god! There's a dead body here!" she screamed.

Everyone else was getting off the ride when the cast member was telling them to leave the ride as quickly as possible. "What happened?" asked Temari.

"There's a dead body near the drop," said the cast member. Everyone looked shocked. "_Gaara,_" thought Temari.

Temari knew that Gaara was the one responsible for killing the kid. "Gaara, what did you do?" asked Temari.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Gaara. "I didn't kill anybody!"

"Then why are you insisting that we leave the park right now?" asked Ebisu.

"Because this place is starting to suck, now let's go!" shouted Gaara.

"Well, we can at least get ready for our tonight at Victoria & Albert's," said Tsunade.

"Isn't that one of those fancy restaurant?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, so you guys need a nice suit and girls, maybe a evening dress."

While they were waiting for their bus to take them to Downtown Disney, Naruto tapped Hinata on the shoulder. "U-Uh…Hinata, c-c-can I t-talk to you?" Naruto asked, very shyly. Hinata was surprised. Naruto never stutters…or blushes for that matter. "Um, sure I guess," said Hinata. Naruto then took Hinata behind the bushes.

"What do you want, Naru-kun?" asked Hinata.

"W-W-Well, I was w-w-wondering….well…H-Hinata…" he stuttered.

"What is it, Naruto?" asked Hinata. Naruto was really nervous around Hinata. "Hinata, I really…love you," he said. Hinata was confused. "Well…duh. You told me that when we were 15," said Hinata.

"But…I-I d-d-don't t-think being boyfriend and girlfriend is…good e-enough," said Naruto.

"Y-Y-You're not breaking up with me, are you?" asked Hinata.

"No! No!" shouted Naruto. "Breaking up with you would be the last thing I would ever do! Kind of the…opposite…actually."

"_The opposite of breaking up with me?_" thought Hinata.

"Hinata, I'm going to come out and say it!" shouted Naruto. "Hinata…will you…"

"Hinata! Naruto! Let's go!" shouted Sasuke. "The bus is here! Quit making love behind the bushes and let's go!" shouted Sasuke.

"Shut up Sasuke! We're not as crazy as you and Sakura!" shouted Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto," said Hinata.

"It's okay," he said. Hinata then left Naruto there. "Yeah, it's okay," he said to himself. "Ah! Why I am getting so down? I'll just ask her tonight!" Then, he left for the bus.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NARUTO: **Man, I hate fancy, uptight restaurants! They never ramen on the menu, they have this weird gourmet stuff, and they make us wear suits! Though, Sasuke does look kind of funny in a suit. Whoa, Hinata's kind of…hot in that dress! That's it! I'm asking her tonight!

**NEXT TIME: **Dinner at Victoria & Albert's

**KONOHOMARU'S QUESTION: **What do you think Naruto wanted to ask Hinata?

**Narutofreak14: **And do you like it? If more people don't like it, then they love it, then I'll cut it out.


	10. A night at Victoria and Albert's

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

**Because one "Ninja Love" wasn't enough.**

Chapter 10

PARK: Disney's Animal Kingdom

Everyone has just taken the bus to the Grand Floridian Hotel. For tonight, everyone was going to eat at one of Florida's five-star restaurant, Victoria's & Albert's. It was another one of those fancy, uptight restaurants serving gourmet food.

Tsunade noticed how Naruto was slumping in his seat. "Come on, Naruto," she said. "Why are you so gloomy?"

"Well…it's because…I hate fancy restaurants," he said.

"Why?" asked Tsunade.

"Well for one thing, they never have ramen."

"Can't you eat anything besides ramen?"

"I can, but all the other stuff that they serve is…just too weird. And they make you wear a suit! I hate wearing suits."

"Why Naruto?" asked Hinata. "You look good in a suit."

"Well, I guess…I kind of do," said Naruto.

"Just try it for one more time," said Tsunade.

"Fine," said Naruto.

Soon, they all reached Downtown Disney. The Walt Disney World version of Downtown Disney was much larger and more expansive than the one at Disneyland. It was broken up into three sections, the Marketplace, Pleasure Island, and the West Side.

All of the men went to find suits for tonight, while the women went to go look for evening dresses. While the girls were shopping, they wanted to know what Hinata and Naruto were doing behind the bushes. "So Hinata," said Sakura. "What were you and Naruto doing behind the bushes?"

"Nothing really," replied Hinata.

"Nothing really?" asked Tenten. "No, something happened behind you guys."

"He was just going to ask me a question."

"Question? What question?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know. He was too shy and nervous to ask it. Sasuke interrupted him." Sakura and Tenten looked at each other, and then screamed. "Are you serious?" asked Sakura, excitedly.

"He really tried to pop the question?" asked Tenten.

"What question?" asked Hinata, confused.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Sakura.

"What is going on?" asked Hinata.

"Naruto was trying to propose to you!" said Tenten.

"Propose to me?"

"Yeah," said Sakura. "As in he wants to marry you!"

Ino wasn't paying much attention to the commotion going on. She was too busy looking for something that would excite Shikamaru a little bit, since she was now on the borderline of losing Shikamaru to Temari. "_There is no way I'm going to lose my boyfriend to some shank like her!_" she thought. She took out a purple sparkling dress. "_No! Shikamaru's going to hate it! I need something that will spark his interest!_"

After the guys were done shopping for new suits, Sasuke started walking around. "_Damn that Naruto!_" he said. "_I know what he and Hinata were doing. He was ready to propose to her. He's trying to make me look bad again!_"

As you know, Sasuke and Naruto have been rivals for as long as they can remember. Now, although Naruto doesn't know it, they were competing to see who can be a better boyfriend. Sadly, Naruto was pretty much winning. Everytime he did something romantic, he has to hear the same thing from Sakura over and over, "why can't we/you do that?" It really pisses him off.

"Not this time, Naruto," he said. "I'll find something that'll really impress Sakura!" He then looked over at a jewelry store. "Hey…that's perfect!" he said. "Knowing Naruto, he probably doesn't have enough money to buy Hinata expensive jewelry. I found my advantage!"

He walked into the store and was looking over the diamond necklaces and rings. "They all would look so beautiful on her," he muttered to himself. He then found one necklace that had a huge birthstone in the middle of it, along with two accompanying medium-sized birthstones. Since Sakura's birthday was on March 28th, he decided to buy the necklace with the aquamarine birthstones. "Can I help you sir?" asked a cast member.

"How much for this necklace?" he asked.

"That is about $1,900." she said.

"I'll take it!" Sasuke said, paying the price in full. "Hey, how much for this ring right here?" asked a familiar voice. Sasuke looked to see a certain blonde-headed, knucklehead shinobi partner of his. "What the hell are you doing here, Naruto?" he asked angrily.

"What does it look like? I'm buying something for Hinata!" he shouted.

"You can't afford to buy her something!"

"You don't know that for sure! Anyway, what are _you_ doing here? It's not like you to buy jewelry for yourself!"

"I'm just buying Sakura something. It's probably better than what you are buying for Hinata!"

"It is not!"

"We'll see about that!" said Sasuke. Both of them continued their separate ways.

**(Fast-forward to tonight)**

It was about 7:35 p.m. The moon was full, and the restaurant was busy. All of the men showed up at the entrance to the restaurant, wearing tuxedos and suits. "Where are the women?" asked Gaara, who was wearing a fancy version of his Kazekage uniform.

"Women take a long time Gaara," said Jiraiya. "Sometimes, when conducting…research, this is a good time. When waiting for them, it's a pain in the ass."

Sasuke noticed how Naruto was still smiling at him. "What do you want, dobe?" he asked angrily.

"You look like a yakuza thug," said Naruto, noticing how the black suit and Sasuke's black hair does makes him look like a yakuza thug. "Naruto, nah, too easy," Sasuke remarked.

Finally, the women showed up, all wearing beautiful dresses, some of them wearing new hairstyles. "About time you showed up," said Kakashi.

"Sorry, we got lost on the path of life," said Kurenai, smiling a little bit.

"Hey, don't steal my excuse," said Kakashi.

Everyone was then escorted to their table. Konohamaru noticed how…cute Moegi looked in her new dress and her new hairstyle (which was just keeping it down). "_Whoa, there's something about Moegi…that interests me,_" he thought.

When everyone was seated, no one helped but to notice that Hinata Hyuga hasn't shown up yet. "Hey Kurenai, where's Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know. She was getting dressed and she told us she'll catch up with us later," said Kurenai.

"She probably found out about the cheap ass jewelry that you bought and ran away," Sasuke said, sipping his water.

"Sorry I'm late," said a soft, feminine voice. Naruto turned around…to see his beautiful girlfriend, wearing such a beautiful white dress. Her hair was changed from straight to curly. Her dress seemed to make the time stop and the room sparkle, glittering. Her dress seemed to resemble the one wore by…a certain other Disney princess (if you know who, PM me). Naruto couldn't believe how amazing she looked. "Sorry Naruto, I wanted my hair to be perfect for you," she said, softly.

"Are you sure you're my girlfriend? Cause I think I saw (insert hot woman's name here)." Hinata was flattered.

Sakura was just looking at Sasuke. "What?" he asked.

"You look like a gangster," she said.

"Oh really," said Sasuke. "Would a gangster do this?" He then pulled out the necklace that he bought at Downtown Disney. Sakura was at a loss of words. "Oh…my…god! Sasuke, it's so beautiful," she said. "You even got it in my birthstone."

"Aquamarine," said Sasuke. "Your birthday is on the 28th of March, right?" Sakura and Sasuke then shared a romantic kiss.

"Pretty good Sasuke," said Naruto. "But I got something Hinata would like even better," he said, fumbling around with the box inside of his pocket.

"Good evening everyone," said the waiter. "May I take your order?"

"I'll have the Seared Australian Kobe Beef Tenderloin with Braised Short Ribs Chateau Cantemerle," said Naruto. "_Since it had beef I guess I can handle it_," he thought.

Once the food arrived, everyone (except Kakashi) started chowing down. Ino noticed one thing about Shikamaru. Despite buying a new dress, he still wasn't showing any interest in her. "Say Shikamaru," she said.

"What?" he asked, mouth stuffed with food.

"What do you think about my new dress?" she asked.

"Well, I guess its okay," he mumbled.

"You guess?" Ino said angrily. "But…uh…hey Temari's dress looks good," said Shikamaru. That didn't help the situation at all. "I heard my name," said Temari. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, Shikamaru is saying that you look good in the dress, you're wearing. I think so too," she said sarcastically. Temari thought she was being serious. "It makes you look good at being a tramp."

Everyone at the table stopped eating (well, except and Gaara and Choji). "What…did you say?" asked Temari, angrily.

"What? I thought that was what you were going for," Ino remarked.

"I don't know who you are calling a tramp. But at least that's better than being some copycat!"

"Gaara, shouldn't you do something?" asked Kankuro.

"I'm eating," Gaara mumbled.

"You think you have any right to try and steal my boyfriend!" shouted Ino.

"Well, obviously he hasn't said anything about you! That must mean he's tired of the same girl!" Temari stopped talking when Ino unexpectedly slapped her. Then, one thing led to another, and then a big fight ensued. Everyone except Gaara was trying to restrain both girls. After Gaara was done eating, he wiped his mouth. Then, two shields showed up in front of both girls, creating some distance between them. "Honestly, is this slacker really worth fighting over?" he asked.

Thanks to the fight, everyone was kicked out of the restaurant for property damage. "Way to go, Ino," said Shikamaru. Ino just whacked him on his head. "Way to go Ino? It's your fault too!" she shouted. "You're the one who didn't comment me on my dress!"

"Fine then! You look good in that dress!"

"You're only saying that because I'm telling you that!"

"Uhhh…we better leave them to discuss this," said Asuma.

"I want to see how it develops," said Naruto. Asuma just dragged everyone out of their sight. "God, how did I know that being boyfriend with you can be such a drag? God, I don't remember why I said that stuff at Disneyland for!"

"Are you saying that you don't really mean that stuff that you said at Disneyland?" asked Ino, angrily. "God, sometimes…you are a really bad boyfriend."

"Then maybe I'll won't be your boyfriend! We are through!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait…before you ShikaIno fans start hunting me down, this isn't the end of the love triangle **(WARNING: Spoiler warning! If you want to keep the ending of the love triangle a surprise, then don't read below. You have been warned.)

**It will be ShikaIno at the end, but I won't say how.**


	11. Tears of a Slacker

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

**NOTES:** In this chapter, Shikamaru will finally choose either Temari or Ino, thus ending the love triangle (then again, there will be another love triangle started in the next chapter :-) ). So, here is chapter 11 of **Ninja Love 2.**

Chapter 11

"Then maybe I won't be your boyfriend! We are through!" Ino's heart broke into two pieces. She then kneeled down to the ground. "Sorry Ino, but you pushed me too far," he said. Shikamaru then left Ino kneeling down on the carpeting. Sakura then came and saw Ino on the ground. "Hey Ino!" she called out. "What happened? Where's Shikamaru?"

"He…he dumped me," Ino said, softly.

"Oh…Ino, I'm so sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything. Shikamaru's the one who should be sorry, deciding to date that selfish tramp. Besides, it's his loss." Ino then got up from the floor. "I'm going to my room, Sakura." Sakura was a little bit confused. In Disneyland (Ninja Love 1), she was crying her heart out when Shikamaru dumped Ino. Now, she was showing no emotion, almost as if she knew that was going to happen. "Ino?" Sakura asked, confusedly.

Ino knocked on her team's hotel room. The manager was on the same floor as her. "Hey, if you're going in there, tell that man to quit smoking! I'm already getting complaints from guests on this floor!" he shouted.

Choji then opened the door. "Hey Ino," he said, munching on a bag of chips. He looked around. "Where's Shikamaru?" he asked.

"Hey Choji," she said, with no emotion. Ino just walked past Choji and sat on her bed. "Asuma-sensei, the manager wants you to stop smoking," said Ino.

"Damn it," he said, putting out his cigarette. "Where's Shikamaru?" he asked.

"Oh…probably looking for Temari," she said.

"Oh, that's nice," said Choji. It took him a few seconds to figure it out. "WHAT?!?" he shouted. "He's with Temari!?!?"  
"Don't worry Ino," said Asuma, putting on his knuckles. "I'll teach that boy some sense!"

"Asuma-sensei, please," said Ino. "It's okay. It was his choice and he screwed it up. He's going to have to learn from his mistakes."

Meanwhile, Shikamaru found Temari near the waterfront of the Seven Seas Lagoon. "Hey…Temari!" Shikamaru called out.

"Oh, hey. Where's that girlfriend of yours?" asked Temari.

"She and I…are finished," said Shikamaru. Temari had a wide-look on her face. "Really? No kidding?" asked Temari.

"Yeah, she and I were having some problems."

"You know Shikamaru, I wouldn't cause any problems for you," she said, putting a little bit of flirt in it.

"Why are you always trying to flirt with me?" asked Shikamaru. Temari looked at him in disbelief. "You seriously don't know?" asked Temari.

"No! Why? Why are you always chasing me?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because……I love you," she confessed.

"You did?" asked Shikamaru.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. I had feelings for you ever since the Chunin exams."

"You have? You know, now that you mention it, there was another reason why I gave up the match."

"You told me that it was because you ran out of chakra."

"Well, that was just a cover-up," said Shikamaru. "I think…I think……I think I actually…love you too."

Temari and Shikamaru got close to each other and then shared a kiss. Unfortunately, Ino was outside of her balcony. Sadly, she turned to the waterfront. "Maybe the water would help me feel better," she said. She looked down to see Shikamaru and Temari kissing each other. "I guess…not," she sighed.

Temari and Shikamaru were still kissing each other. "I love you Shikamaru," said Temari.

"And I love you too……Ino," he said. Temari, hearing this, let go of Shikamaru and then slapped him. "Ino?!? Ino!?!?" she asked angrily. "You're kissing me and you're dreaming of her! I thought you dumped her!"

"I did…I…it's probably a bad habit. I mean…you remind me of her, with the blonde hair and…" mumbled Shikamaru.

"Well, it's either her or me! Make your choice!" she said. She then walked off, angrily. "_But…me and Ino broke up. We did, do us_?" he asked himself.

He then went back to his hotel room. He knocked on his door, and Choji opened it. "Oh, hey Shikamaru," he said angrily.

"Hey Choji," said Shikamaru.

"Gee, Ino's been very quiet today," said Asuma. "Wonder what's wrong with her."

"Who knows?" asked Shikamaru.

"Who knows?" Choji repeated. "Maybe you do you pathetic excuse for a boyfriend!" shouted Choji.

"Huh?" asked Shikamaru.

"We heard about how you dumped Ino! How dare you! She's your own teammate!"

"Will you get off my back?" asked Shikamaru, angrily. He looked up at the moonlit sky. "_Man, what a drag_," he thought. "_So Temari says it's either her or Ino huh? Hmm, well, let's weight the pros and cons of each girl._" Shikamaru then began making a mental list of each girl's pros and cons.

**INO YAMANAKA**

**PROS:**

-Very supportive.

-On the same squad as him.

-Always cheers him on during fights.

-Hits Choji when necessary.

**CONS:**

-Loud-mouth.

-Her dad doesn't approve of relationship.

-Cheering can get very obnoxious.

-Very emotional at times.

**TEMARI**

**PROS:**

-Isn't as bad as her brothers.

-A teammate and friend during the mission when they had to find Sasuke.

-Can get over things better than Ino can.

-Great fighter

**CONS:**

-From a different village.

-Her brother is Gaara. No comment.

"_Well, Ino has more cons than Temari. But if I dump Ino, I see her everyday. She'll chew me out! Plus, Asuma, Choji, and Mr. Yamanaka would triple-gang me. But if I dump Temari, she might get her brother to kill him. I don't even want to deal with Gaara. This is so troublesome._"

**MEANWHILE…**

Down in the main lobby, the girls (Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura) were having their "girl" time. "Ino, how you let Shikamaru treat you like that?" asked Sakura.

**_INNER SAKURA: "One of these days, you'll going to have to kick his ass! Cha!"_**

"Well, him dumping me isn't something I'm not used to," said Ino.

"Oh yeah, he hurt your feelings at Disneyland," said Tenten.

"No," said Ino. "Think _way_ beyond Disneyland."

"The Chunin exams?" asked Hinata, taking a wild guess.

"Think…before I even met Sasuke," said Ino.

"But you met Sasuke when you were eight. That's mean you met Shikamaru before you met Sasuke!?!" asked Tenten.

"No, I fell in love with him _before_ I fell in love with Sasuke."

"Are you serious?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, and he even broke my heart back then," said Ino.

Shikamaru was walking down the main lobby, trying to figure out his dilemma. When he saw Ino with the other girls he went into hiding. "_Ino talking to Sakura…and Tenten?!? This is bad news!_" he thought. "_I can imagine it now._"

**SHIKAMARU'S MIND**

"_How dare you dump Ino!?!" shouted Sakura. "I'm going to make mincemeat out of you!" Tenten was next to Sakura, holding many kunai knives and weapons. "Let's see, so many weapons. Too bad I have to kill you with only one!" she said._

"_That would suck,_" thought Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru broke my heart and hurt my feelings when we were younger," continued Ino.

"I did?" asked Shikamaru, quietly to himself.

**(If you want a flashback of Ino's childhood memory dream, go to my other story "Forbidden Love", and read chapter 5. It's there; I just don't feel like retyping it.)**

As soon as Ino was done, Shikamaru was a little bit confused. "I never said that…did I?" he asked. He tried to recall when he even said that. What sucked, he did remember saying that. "But…I was young and foolish back then," he said. "Man, I never knew Ino had the hots for me ever since we were kids! Temari only loved me since the Chunin exams." He looked at Ino again. "_I hope she doesn't kill me,_" he thought.

He then emerged from behind the flower pot (A/N That's where he was hiding). "Hey Ino!" he called out. While the last thing Hinata would want to do is to enter a confrontation, Sakura and Tenten got into Shikamaru's face. "Stop right there, you bastard!" Sakura shouted. Both Sakura and Tenten both put kunai knives to his neck. "This isn't anything new (RG: Ino did the same thing to him in **Ninja Love.**)," he said.

"You think you can play with Ino's emotions!" shouted Tenten. "Think again!"

"Okay, annoying girls…get out of the way!" said Shikamaru. "I want to talk to Ino."

"Annoying girls? You little…!"

"Tenten! Sakura! Let him go!" shouted Ino. Sakura and Tenten did just that. Ino walked up to him…and punched the living hell out of him. "You idiot! I saw you and Temari locking lips with each other! And now you want to talk to me?!? This is the last straw, Shikamaru! You're through being a boyfriend with me? Good! Because I'm getting sick and tired of being your girlfriend!" shouted Ino. Shikamaru looked at her. "_Whoa, since when did she become such a hard ass?_" he asked himself. "Look Ino."

"SAVE IT!" she interrupted. Sakura and Tenten pretended that they were going upstairs to leave them alone, but they were really going to watch from the second floor, overlooking the main lobby. "Ino, I…I…"

"_Come on Shikamaru, think! Crap, I used my best lines at Disneyland!_" he thought.

Asuma and Choji then saw Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura watching the two. "What's going on?" asked Asuma.

"Shikamaru's trying to win back Ino!" said Sakura.

"Oh, I want to see how this develops!" said Choji, still munching on chips.

Shikamaru tried to think of anything that could win Ino's heart, but he couldn't come up with anything. "Okay that's it then!" he said. "You win Ino!"

"Yeah, you bet I…what?" asked Ino.

"You'll right. I am one lame-ass boyfriend," said Shikamaru. "I'm man enough to say it. I think relationships are nothing but trouble and a waste of time. Too much work to do. Ino, you can find happiness with another guy. I'm not sure who, but all I know is that it sure as hell isn't me."

"Imagine how much guts he must have to say that," said Tenten.

"You know, I never knew you had a thing for me back when we were kids. I guess that, for a smart guy like me, I didn't really see it," he said, his voice cracking a bit. He then took a deep breath. "Are you okay?" asked Ino.

"I'm fine," he said. "Anyway, I just can't believe that I made the same mistake not once, not twice, but three times. I guess this is what I get."

"Hey, I think…Shikamaru's…crying," said Hinata.

"Shikamaru cry?" asked Asuma. "Yeah, the day pigs can fly."

Ino also noticed that Shikamaru was crying. "_Please, Shikamaru would never cry for anything. He's probably faking it,_" she thought. She then noticed…a tear coming down Shikamaru's face! "Huh?" she asked. Shikamaru was trying very hard not to let any tears flow out. "_I…I never knew Shikamaru was sensitive,_" she said.

"I guess…I'll be going now," said Shikamaru. Ino rethought this. "_Maybe…Shikamaru's not as bad as he looks,_" she thought. To everyone's surprise, Ino hugged Shikamaru from behind him. "Shikamaru…I don't care what anyone thinks, I still love you!" she said, now crying.

"Ino?" said Shikamaru.

"I just never realized that you were so sensitive," she sobbed. "Shikamaru, I want to be by your side! I don't care if you don't buy me stuff or do anything else romantic, just being around you is good enough!" she said.

Both Shikamaru and Ino looked into each other's eyes. They shared a passionate hug, unaware of everyone watching above. "Oh Shikamaru," sobbed Ino.

"Oh Ino," sobbed Shikamaru.

"Wow, I never knew Shikamaru could be so sensitive," said Hinata.

"Shikamaru's a wuss," mumbled Choji.

"True that, Choji," said Asuma, as he lit up a cigarette. "No smoking, sir," said a cast member.

"Okay, this is starting to piss me off!" said Asuma.

As Hinata was walking back to the suite, she saw Naruto Uzumaki. "Oh, hey Hina-chan!" said Naruto. "I was looking for you!"

"I'm going back to the room now!" she said.

"But that's not the case," he said. He then took Hinata's hands into his. "I wanted to…a-a-ask you something…very personal."

"Oh geez, look at the time! I have to go!" Hinata said, trying to get away from Naruto. "But Hina-chan!" said Naruto.

"Please Naru-kun, leave me alone!" she said. Naruto then got mad. "HINATA, WILL YOU FRAKING HOLD UP?!?" he shouted.

"Naruto, what is so damn important that to you have to stop me?!?" she asked angrily. Naruto then took a big gulp. "Hinata, I want you to be my wife!" he blurted.

As soon as he said that, everything stopped. Time stopped, Hinata's heart skipped a beat, and both of them were blushing like crazy. "W-W-What?" she asked, softly.

"It's true Hinata," Naruto continued. "Like I said before, I love you so much…that being boyfriend and girlfriend with you just isn't enough for me. Hinata, I have decided that I want you to be the women that I spend the rest of my life with. You're the woman that I want bearing my children. And you're the woman that I want to proudly call my wife. I ask again." Naruto took out a small black box, and he got down on one knee. "Hinata Hyuga, will you…marry me?" he asked.

He opened the small box to reveal an engagement ring with a big diamond encrusted in it. Hinata was…she was speechless. She didn't know what to think! To think that Naruto had enough money to buy a suite, but an engagement ring! She didn't know what to think. But she was worried. "_Oh, I really want to marry him…but father, and Hanabi and Neji. What would they think?_" she thought.

"Hinata, I really wish that you answer yes," he said. Hinata though about it for a second. "_Oh forget what they think!_" she thought. "_They aren't the ones marrying Naruto! I am!_"

She then turned to Naruto. "Oh Naru-kun, of course I'll marry you!" she said.

"Really?!?" he asked, excitedly.

"Really!" Hinata said. Naruto jumped up, placed the ring on her finger, and the two shared a passionate kiss.

Neji was walking around the corner when he saw Naruto and Hinata kissing each other passionately. He then noticed a diamond-encrusted ring on Hinata's hand. "That isn't…it is! An engagement ring!" he said. He walked to the nearest pay phone and started dialing a number. "Hello? Uncle Hiashi?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**BONUS CHAPTER**

**GAARA: **I really hate clowns! Those freaky clowns are just dying to kill me! I'm having that dream again! I can't sleep, the clowns will eat me!

**NEXT TIME: Gaara's Nightmare: Kazekage vs. the Clowns!**


	12. Kazekage vs the clowns

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

Chapter 12

It was the middle of the night in Orlando. Everyone was sleeping peacefully and sound fully in the Grand Floridian Hotel. In Squad 7's room, Sakura and Sasuke were sleeping soundly with each other, except that Sakura was hogging up most of the blankets. Sasuke, half asleep, pulled some of the blankets his way. Sakura retaliated by pulling them back. "Damn it Sasuke," she said, sleepily. "Stop hogging all of the sheets."

In Asuma's room, Shikamaru and Ino were happily sleeping in the same bed. Shikamaru was hugging Ino tightly. Ino woke up a little bit to Asuma and Choji sleeping. She then looked at her _still_ boyfriend, Shikamaru Nara. "I love you Shikamaru," she said.

"And I love you too……Ino," he said back.

"_Yes!_" she thought.

While Ino felt like the luckiest girl alive, Temari…well, wasn't. She saw Shikamaru and Ino hugging and crying for each other in the lobby. She ran back to her room and started crying in her pillow. Kankuro had to suffer a double whammy. First, her sister is crying in her pillow while his brother Gaara was snoring loudly. "_Someone kill me now,_" he thought.

Kankuro stepped outside of the balcony. He could hear the water of the Seven Seas Lagoon crash against the sandy shores. From his room, he can see Cinderella Castle of the Magic Kingdom, lit up in its glory, despite the fact that no one was in the park right now (A/N it's closed). "Get away from me," whispered Gaara.

Kankuro looked over at his brother Gaara, who had a pained look on his face. "Can sleep," Gaara continued. "The clowns will eat me."

"Is Gaara having that clown dream again?" asked Kankuro. "He's been having that dream every since he lost the Shukaku demon inside of him."

_**ENTER GAARA'S NIGHTMARE**_

_Gaara woke up in a creepy and deserted carnival. "Where am I?" he asked. His voice sounded like that of a 7-year-old. He looked at one of the broken mirrors. Indeed, he **was** a seven-year-old. "Hey, I'm a kid again! What's going on?" he asked himself._

_A creepy circus tent suddenly was erected in front of him. It had a freaky clown on the ride logo. The name: Cirque Phantasmagorie, the same maze that gave Gaara coulrophobia. "Not that nightmare again!" he said. Gaara tired walking back, but something was making him go forward. "Where's the carnival going? Where am I going?" He realized that the floor he was standing on was dragging him inside the circus tent. "Help! The tent's eating me!" he shouted. Too bad there was no one else around him. The first part of the haunted maze was the freaks tent. "Okay, relax Gaara. Just get by without attracting any attention and you're good," said Gaara. Well…he got a little too close to one of the cages, and one of the mutants reached out and grabbed him, freaking Gaara out. "I hate this place!" he said._

_The next room was introduced by the same blood-covered clown that frightened Gaara. "Welcome," he said. "We've been dying to meet you Gaara."_

"_We?" asked Gaara. A bunch of clowns then started coming the ceiling with knives and torturing devices. "Now Gaara, face your doom!" he shouted._

"_Please leave me alone!" said a young Gaara._

"_Oh, you are such a big man! How about I buy you a piece of gum and show you how to chew it?" Mr. Enigma asked, sarcastically._

_The young Gaara then started summoning sand but since he was 7-years-old, his jutsu wasn't as strong as if he was 19. "Hahahahahaha!" laughed the clowns. "You're nothing more than a little coward!" The young Gaara continued to cry…until a blinding light filled the room. "Don't give up Gaara," said a high, squeaky voice._

"_Who's there?" he asked._

"_Don't worry, Gaara. This is your dream! These clowns are weaker than you! You're Gaara of the Desert! You can defeat them easily," the voice continued saying. Young seven-year-old Gaara was then maturing into the Kazekage Gaara we know today. "You're right!" he said. "These clowns don't scare me!"_

"_Get him you fools!" shouted Mr. Enigma. The clowns threw their weapons at Gaara. But raised his sand shield right at the moment the knives hit him. "Is that all?" he asked._

"_You sand jutsu can sneak up on us!" they shouted. Gaara laughed a bit. "What?" asked one clown._

"_Look behind you," he said. The clowns did, but saw nothing. "What are you trying to p-"_

_The clowns noticed the sand creeping up their feet. "What?" asked the clown. "But how?"_

"_Looking back was just a distraction. You fell right into my trap……dumbass," said Gaara._

_The sand crawling up the clowns' legs then rapidly covered every clown. "Sand Coffin!" he called out. The sand coffins containing the clowns started to float in mid-air. "Sand Burial!" Gaara said. The sand coffins imploded on themselves, thus killing the clowns inside. The only one left to kill…was Mr. Enigma. "Wait, please Gaara. Spare me! I didn't mean to…" But he was instantly killed by Gaara._

"_Thank you, stranger," said Gaara. "What is your name?" he asked._

"_You don't recognize me?" the squeaky voice asked. Gaara took a closer look at his silhouette. He had a squeaky-voice, two perfectly round mouse ears, and a very round head. Gaara knew him immediately. "No! No you!" he shouted. Yes, it was Disney's most recognizable Disney character, Mickey Mouse. "That f&in' mouse helped me!" he thought. "I will not let this go!" Gaara tried to get Mickey into a Sand Coffin, but something was making him glow with invulnerability._

_**END GAARA'S NIGHTMARE**_

"Gaara, Gaara!" shouted Kankuro, shaking his younger brother from his clown-induced nightmare. "Damn Gaara, you were having one crazy nightmare," he said, after Gaara woke up.

"No! Quick Kankuro, knock me out! I have to kill that damn mouse!" said Gaara.

"What mouse?" asked Kankuro.

Gaara looked outside. It was already morning time. He stared at the Cinderella Castle of the Magic Kingdom. "Don't worry, Mouse! Your comeuppance will come sooner or later!" he said. This freaked out Kankuro a little bit. "Okay," he said. "Anyway, we better meet up with everyone else at the bus stop. We're going to the MGM Studios today." Gaara was kind of disappointed that he can't get his revenge at Mickey Mouse at the Magic Kingdom. "Well, at least they have Tower of Terror," he said. "Is Temari coming?" he asked.

"Well, she refuses to get up. She was crying all night!" said Kankuro.

Indeed, Temari still hasn't recovered from her breakup with Shikamaru Nara. "Temari, wake up!" said Gaara. "You have 'til the count of one to get up. One, okay see you later."

"Wait, you are not even going to try?" asked Kankuro.  
"I'm a guy!" said Gaara. "The only girl problems guys understand is physical." Kankuro had to admit, Gaara did have a good point. Even he didn't know how to comfort Temari. "Okay Temari, if you need us, we'll be at the MGM Studios," he said. No answer came from her. "Okay?" he asked again. Still no answer from her. "Okay, later," he said.

At the Grand Floridian bus stop, everyone was waiting for the Sand ninjas and Gai's squad. Tenten was the only one from the squad who showed up. Neji, Lee, and Gai still were back at the rooms. Shikamaru was hugging Ino tightly from behind her, making sure to never let go of her.

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten noticed that Hinata was…in high spirits. She was humming a little song to herself as she was smiling. "Gee Hinata, you seem happy today," said Sakura.

"Well, it's a beautiful day today," she said. "Well, since Neji isn't here yet, I'll show you." Hinata then took her left hand from her pockets, revealing her engagement ring. "I'm getting married!" she said, proudly. All of the girls started squealing. "You're finally marrying Naruto, huh?" said Sakura.

"So, when's the wedding?" asked Ino.

"About…four days," said Naruto.

"FOUR DAYS!?!" everyone said in unison. "Naruto, most engaged couples wait about 6-9 months," said Tsunade.

"Why? Let's get married here at Walt Disney World!" said Naruto. "I already hired some people to decorate the chapel."

"You did?" asked Sakura.

"Yep, it will be ready in four more days," said Naruto. "All we need is a tux and a wedding dress. Oh, and we also need flower girl and a ring bearer."

"That sounds like a lot," said Tenten.

"Not when you bribe the Disney people to go faster," he said.

"Where in the hell would you get bribe money from?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, while I was training with Jiraiya, I kind of did a few odd jobs."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Jiraiya and Naruto were training by a nearby pond up in the mountains. Jiraiya was teaching him a jutsu. Sadly, the training wasn't going too well. "Naruto, get serious and quit screwing up!" shouted Jiraiya._

"_I am, you perverted sage!" Naruto shouted back. Naruto tried the jutsu again, but he ended up in the pond. "Damn it!" he said. He then took out a wad of cash. "Whoa, Naruto! Where did you get all of that money?" asked Jiraiya._

"_Oh, just some odd jobs I've been doing," said Naruto. "I already have about 500,000 yen (almost 5,000 US dollars)."_

"_What are you saving the money for?"_

"_For something cool," said Naruto._

"_Oh I get it!" said Jiraiya, very slyly. "Quick! To the strip club!"_

"_No, you perverted sage! I'm not spending this money on cheap hussies!" scolded Naruto. "It's for her." He took out his money pouch and then took out a picture of him and Hinata when they were little. "Oh, you got yourself a girlfriend?" asked Jiraiya._

"_Yeah, I think she's one of the prettiest girls I ever met."_

"_But I thought you liked that Sakura girl," said Jiraiya._

"_I was just using her to make her jealous, and I guess it worked," said Naruto._

"_So, what are you going to buy for her?"_

"_I have no idea, yet. But all I know is that she's going to love it."_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"And you use that money to buy the honeymoon suite," said Hinata.

"And your engagement ring," said Naruto. "and the wedding."

"Ahhh!" said everyone.

Sasuke was worried. "_That's what he bought at the jewelry store?_" he asked himself. "_Oh great, now I know what's coming up next._" Sakura Haruno then turned to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, how come you don't do this for me?" she asked. "Then again, you trained with Orochimaru. So, what was I going to expect?"

Sasuke then walked up to his girlfriend. He sticks his hand out. "What?" asked Sakura.

"Give it back," he said.

"Give what back?" asked Sakura.

"Give me your necklace back," said Sasuke.

"What?!?" asked Sakura. "No way! Its mine!"

"But I paid for it! You don't like it, then let me return it!"

"Get off of me, Sasuke!" shouted Sakura.

"Give it back!" Sakura tried to fight off Sasuke, while he was attempting to rip off her necklace. She then channeled her chakra to her fist. "Sasuke, I said get the HELL off of me!" She then gave Sasuke a powerful uppercut to his jaw.

Besides learning new healing jutsu, Sakura also learned Tsunade's super-strength. That means that Sasuke was out cold. Everyone (even her) was shocked at what happened. "Sakura, I didn't teach you that," said Tsunade.

"Well, her super-strength is obviously.." Naruto was interrupted when Tsunade whacked him.

"Sasuke," she breathed. Naruto walked up to an unconscious Sasuke. "Damn Sasuke, you trained with Orochimaru for three years, yet you're getting your ass kicked by Sakura and Hinata?" he said.

Just then, the rest of Gai's squad stepped out. Neji accidentally steps on Sasuke's hand. "Get up, Uchiha!" he said. "This is no time to be taking a nap!" He kicked Sasuke's ribs, waking him up. "(cough, cough) What the hell happened?" asked Sasuke.

"You got your ass kicked by Sakura!" laughed Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Sasuke, I didn't…I mean…you were…I tried to…" she stuttered. Sasuke just got up and brushed his shoulders off. "Never mind, just get on the bus," he said, coldly.

"But," said Sakura.

"I said get on the bus now!" he shouted, surprising everyone.

Throughout the whole bus ride, Sasuke refused to talk or even look at Sakura. Shikamaru noticed that Temari wasn't with Gaara or Kankuro. "Hey Kankuro, where's Temari?" asked Shikamaru.

"Still in the room crying, because of you, you heartbreak kid!" said Gaara.

"Yeah, I don't see what she saw in a slacker like you, but she must have really loved you to soak her pillow in her tears," said Kankuro. Shikamaru then felt a little bit guilty. "_Man, this is such a drag. Why do women have to be so emotional?_" Shikamaru asked himself.

At the bus stop at the MGM Studios, Sasuke still wasn't looking or talking to Sakura. "_Sasuke,_" she thought.

Then, a tornado of wind surprised everyone. When the wind disappeared, there was Temari, still looking a little bit depressed. "Hey Shikamaru," she said. "I saw you and Ino hugging each other and crying for each other."

"Oh, yeah, about that," said Shikamaru.

"It's okay," said Temari. "I understand now that you and Ino have something that I can never break or have with you. But…I really enjoyed the time that I've spent with you."

"Well Temari, just because we're not boyfriend and girlfriend doesn't mean that we can't be good friends," said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, good friends, I'd like that," she said. "But I'm going to miss being your girlfriend."

"Yeah," said Shikamaru. Temari was leaning in, trying to give him one last kiss. "No!" scolded Ino. She decided to just give Shikamaru a last hug. "No-well, I guess that's okay," said Ino.

After that, everyone entered **Disney World's third theme park, the Disney-MGM Studios. The third theme park was based on movies and Hollywood. It had more adult-oriented rides like Rock 'n' Roller Coaster, Star Tours, and the mother of all thrill rides, the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror.**

As soon as everyone stepped into the park, Kiba saw his favorite creepy gothic hotel. Everyone was shivering at what happened when they rode the California Adventure version of this popular ride. Sakura was shivering at the thought. Hinata remembered that she chickened out on the DCA version. "Come on father!" said a voice. Hinata recognized the voice. Everyone turned around and saw…Hiashi and Hanabi Hyuga. "Come on Hanabi, let me rest for a middle," said Hiashi.

"Well, well, well," said Kakashi. "Even the lord of the Hyuga clan takes time to take his kids to a theme park."

"Hanabi insisted. She was jealous that she didn't get to go," said Hiashi. Hiashi looked over at Neji. "_This better be important, Neji,_" he thought. He looked at Hinata, but failed to find an engagement ring. Neji was pointing at his left hand (translation: check her hands). "Hinata," said Hiashi. "Is that an engagement ring?" he asked.

"What?!?" Hinata said in surprise. Hiashi then forced Hinata to take her hand out of her pockets. "So, you have finally found a suitor!" he said. "Congratulations, Hinata!"

"So, who's the lucky man, sis?" asked Hanabi.

"That would be me!" said Naruto. The proud look on Hiashi's face turned to shocked. "What?!?" he asked.

"Yeah, so that means we're going to be in-laws!" said Naruto. "Can I call you Papa-Hyuga?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, congratulations you two!" said Hanabi. "So, when's the wedding?"

"In four days," replied Naruto.

"Four days?!? Well, it's a good thing Neji called us before we missed it," said Hanabi.

"Neji called you here?!?" Hinata asked angrily. Everyone looked at a whistling Neji. Hinata could sense the disappointment coming from her father. "Father, I…I was going to…" she said.

"Never mind," said Hiashi. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the vacation."

Konohamaru then saw Hanabi. "_Whoa, who told me the hot Hyuga babe was here?_" he thought. Well, you see, Konohamaru has kind of a little crush on the young Hyuga girl. They both were in the same class as each other and the same lunch. What sucks for him, Hanabi knows that he has a crush on her, and sadly, she isn't interested. She thinks of Konohamaru as a goofy, prank pulling, perverted, kid. However, there's another girl that has a crush on Konohamaru (Moegi) but he's too stupid to realize it (A/N Does this sound familiar? Need help? Replace Hanabi with Sakura, Konohamaru with Naruto, and Moegi with Hinata. Now does it seem familiar?).

"Hey baby," Konohamaru said, flirting with Hanabi.

"They invited you here too," she said scornfully.

"Oh come on, you can't resist me!" said Konohamaru.

"Apparently, I can," she said back.

"Come on, we can be like Naruto and Hinata."

"Just because you act like Naruto, doesn't mean that you are Naruto."

Everyone continued down Sunset BLVD. Konohamaru was still flirting with Hanabi and getting rejected by her. "Kiba, what's down here, anyway?" asked Shino.

"That," he pointed to a creepy, gothic looking hotel. The doors to the elevator shaft opened up to reveal an elevator-load of people falling into the 5th dimension. You all know what ride I'm talking about, right?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME: **A heart-to-heart talk with Hiashi and Hinata, and Hinata's first ride on the Tower of Terror!


	13. Strip Poker Story

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

Chapter 13

A creepy, gothic looking hotel stands at the end of Sunset Boulevard. The doors to the elevator shaft opened up to reveal an elevator-load of people falling into the 5th dimension. You all know what ride I'm talking about, right? Yep, it's the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror, which is the most terrifying ride in the whole Walt Disney World Resort. And that's a fact!

Everyone stared at the creepy facade of the gothic hotel. "Whoa, there is it!" said Hanabi. "The coolest ride in this whole place and its right there in front of us."

"Yeah," said Kiba.

"So, what are still doing here?" asked Hanabi. "Let's hurry before the line gets long!"

"Hey Hinata, I like you sister!" said Kiba.

Unlike Hinata, Hanabi actually loves thrill rides. Nothing scares her at all. Like Kiba, Tower of Terror is actually Hanabi's all-time favorite ride. "Later," said Choji. "If you need me, I'll be at the pizza place." He then walked off with a bag of chips in his hands. "Well Sasuke," said Naruto. "Are you going to chicken out, too?"

Sasuke took a brief glimpse at Sakura. "I'll be at the gift shop," said Sasuke, scornfully. Sakura was still about how he was feeling after she gave him a punch to the jaw. "_Is he still mad at me?_" she asked herself.

"He's scared," said Kakashi, reading his book.

"I know," said Naruto. "He chickened out on the California Adventure ride. Anyway, I and Hinata better keep him company." Naruto was about to follow after Sasuke, but a hand grabbed him and kept him from following Sasuke. "Huh?" asked Naruto. He looked back and saw Hinata, who was grabbing him. "We are going to ride," said Hinata.

Naruto was confused. "Now when you mean "_we_", you mean both of us, as in me and you?" asked Naruto.

"W-W-Well, of course," she stuttered back.

"But, at Disney's California Adventure, you got scared right when we boarded the elevator (**Ninja Love, Chapter 4**)," he said.

"Well," Hinata looked at the tower again. "It…doesn't look like…much."

"Well, okay then. If you're sure," said Naruto. But he was still worried.

"What about you, father?" asked Hanabi. "Are you going with us?" Hiashi looked up at the Tower of Terror. An elevator shaft opened to reveal yet another group of riders plunging down the dark shaft. "Hell…no! On my list of "rides that could kill me"," said Hiashi. "Tower of Terror is number one!"

"Suit yourself," she said. After Hanabi went on joined everyone else in line, Hiashi looked to the ground, feeling very exhausted. "I'm getting too old for this," he said.

Everyone headed for the ride's queue line. The line was posted at 40 minutes. "40 minutes?!?" said Hanabi. "Great, you see what happens when we goof around too much?" she complained. "The line gets long."

"Yeah, thanks a lot everyone!" said Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru, shut up," said Hanabi.

"Easy Hanabi," said Lee. "I'm sure that a ride that falls faster than gravity itself is worth waiting in line for."

"Yeah, you're right," said Hanabi. "The Tower of Terror is a kick-ass ride that is actually worth waiting for!" Everyone was kind of skeptical.

"Check out the garden!" said Kiba, pointing out the elaborate outside garden area of the queue.

"Wow, this is way better than the California one," said Tenten.

"Oh course it is," said Kiba. "The California one is a cheap version of this one! (A/N What sucks is that…he's right)"

Hinata looked up at the creepy façade again. "Are you still scared, sis?" asked Hanabi.

"Huh?" asked Hinata.

"Don't worry. You'll love it! And at least Naruto is going to be with you."

"Well, I guess there's one good point."

Meanwhile, Ino and Tenten were both giving Sakura "death glares". "What's wrong with you guys?" asked Sakura. They didn't reply. They continued to give Sakura the death glares. "Is this because I punched Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Why did you do it?" asked Ino.

"He's was trying to take back the necklace he gave me!" said Sakura. "I was provoked."

"Yeah, but it was…kind of your fault," said Tenten.

"How was it my fault?" asked Sakura.

"Well, we have been looking at you two for a little bit. You always praise Sasuke for doing something romantic, and then you see me & Naruto and you tell Sasuke to do something better," said Hinata.

"What?" asked Sakura. "Since when do I do that?"

"A lot," said almost everyone in the queue line, even those that don't even Sakura.

"That's ridiculous," said Sakura.

"Sakura, you should be thankful that Sasuke even does romantic things for you," said Ino.

"Yeah, Shikamaru's a slacker and Neji's…well, Sasuke does better things than Neji," said Tenten. Luckily, Neji was too busy talking to Lee and Shikamaru was too busy daydreaming and looking into the clouds. Both didn't seem to notice (or care) about what their girlfriends said.

Sakura thought about it. They did have a point. Shikamaru does think that doing romantic things is "troublesome" and Neji…well, Neji doesn't have a reason other than being a lousy boyfriend. Naruto, surprisingly, was a great boyfriend to Hinata. Sure, their dates mostly consisted of ramen stands and movies, but Naruto does say better lines and they are getting married in a few days.

Sasuke can do better, but then again. He can't say romantic lines because all his life, he was trying to gain his revenge on Itachi Uchiha (A/N Sorry fan girls, he's dead in my fanfic!). Plus Naruto did train under Jiraiya for four years. More likely, Jiraiya knows how to romance a woman, but he uses this special skill for...his perverted reasons. Naruto decided to use this for making his love life better. Now, many girls of Konoha are jealous of Hinata. Sasuke trained under Orochimaru. This guy (Orochimaru) was pure evil, I mean, when was the last time a fan girl (if he has any) tried chasing him? Sasuke's love life was seriously devastated after he betrayed Konoha. When Sasuke came back, he was expecting a wave of fan girls welcoming him back. What he got was only Sakura welcoming him back, and even she looked disappointed at him.

Sakura looked down at her feet. For some reason, her conscious was making her feel guilty all of a sudden. "I'm going to wait for you guys at the gift shop," said Sakura. She then ducked under the chains forming the queue line shape and headed for the Tower of Terror gift shop. "She's scared," said Konohamaru.

"I know," said Naruto.

"Sakura is a real chicken," said Kakashi.

"_And this is coming from the three most oblivious guys ever?_" asked Ino.

When Sakura arrived at the gift shop, Hiashi Hyuga was sitting on a park bench. Choji was standing at the entrance, eating chips very frantically. "Choji, where's Sasuke?" she asked.

"Sasuke's gone crazy!" he shouted.

"He what?"

"He keeps ripping the heads off of those Stitch toys. The bellboys are ready to call the cops!" Choji said.

"Oh boy," said Sakura. "I'll go calm him down." Sakura headed inside, but Choji stopped her. "You're the reason why Sasuke's crazy in the first place!" he said.

"Well, no I'm going to be the reason that he stops!" said Sakura.

"Don't rough him up too badly," said Choji.

Sasuke was in a heated argument with one of the cast members at the shop. Sakura stepped in as soon as the cast member threatened to kick him out of the park. "Sasuke, stop fighting right now!" she said. Sasuke just pushed her back. "Get the Hell out of my face!" he snapped. Sakura replied by slapping him, shutting him up. "Come with me!" she demanded. She grabbed Sasuke's neck and started dragging him to the outside.

She and Sasuke were outside of the shop when she let go of him. Sasuke immediately pushed her back violently. "Get away from me!" he shouted.

"Whoa! What the HELL is your problem?" she asked, angrily.

"I have a girlfriend who doesn't appreciate anything I do! That's my problem!" he said. "I have a girlfriend who makes a complete fool out of me!"

"So what?" asked Sakura.

"So what?!?" repeated Sasuke. "And here I thought you were actually one of the very fan girls that still liked me."

**MEANWHILE…**

The line for the Tower of Terror was still very long. "Shikamaru, my sister says you're a smart guy," said Hanabi. "How much longer do we have to wait in line?"

"About 30 more minutes," said Shikamaru. An announcement made by an elderly bellhop came over the hidden loudspeakers in the gardens.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the Hollywood Tower Hotel. We're sorry, but we are currently experiencing technical difficulties with our elevators. Unfortunately, your waiting time for the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror may be longer than anticipated. We are terribly sorry for this delay and we do ask for your patience and cooperation during this difficult time. Thank you!_"

"So, what happens now Shikamaru?" asked Hanabi. "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Well, it depends on what's wrong with the elevators," said Shikamaru. "If it was something like the elevator doors can't close, then they would take up to about…30 minutes. If the elevator just stopped without a reason, it could take up to an hour." Everyone groaned. Hinata didn't seem like she cared that the elevator broke down. It would give her more time to think about riding. Hinata looked up at the elevator shafts. The doors were still open and there were many people whose elevators were stuck at the very top.

"Say," Lee said to Tsunade and Jiraiya. "You two are two of the three legendary Sanin ninjas, right?"

"Yeah," said Tsunade.

"So what?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well, you must have had great adventures or mission or something!" said Konohamaru.

"Well, there was that time when we and Orochimaru made to deliver medicine to a village full of disease-ridden villagers," said Tsunade.

"Hey, tell us about that!" said Tenten.  
"Or better yet," interrupted Jiraiya. "Why don't I tell you the story about the one time she lost to me and Orochimaru in a game of strip poker?" Tsunade then grabbed Jiraiya's head in a chokehold. "Surely now," growled Tsunade. "They don't wait to hear that story."

"I do," said Kakashi.

"Yeah, well, there are children present," said Tsunade, referring to the Konohamaru Corps and Hanabi.

"Okay kids," said Jiraiya. "You heard her. Beat it!" The four started to leave the line. "No! Don't go!" demanded Tsunade. "Jiraiya, as the 5th Hokage of Konoha, I forbid you for telling that story!"

"Let the people of Konoha decide!" said Jiraiya. "Show of hands!" Mostly all of the guys (excluding Udoh and Neji) voted for Jiraiya, the girls voted against Jiraiya. It was just a shame that there were more boys than girls. "I still don't want you to tell that embarrassing story!" said Tsunade. Jiraiya just kept grinning. "Now!" shouted Jiraiya.

Without Tsunade knowing, Naruto cut a rope with a kunai knife (which surprisingly he was able to sneak into the park with). The next thing, Tsunade was hanging from the tree, with only a thick piece of rope holding her by her foot. "Damn it, Jiraiya! Get me down from here now! I'll ban Make-Out Paradise from Konoha!" she shouted.

"I think you should let her down," said Kakashi. Jiraiya paid no attention. "Let see…the story begins in a village far, far away…"

----------------------

**JIRAIYA'S STORY**

Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade were all about 15 years old when their sensei (Sarutobi, or the 3rd Hokage) decided to give them a C-level Mission, which was delivering the special medicine to the village of sick people. The mission should have been a D-Level mission, considering how easy and quick it was. Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade decided to stay at an inn before going back to Konoha. "Some mission that was," said Jiraiya.

"No wonder why Sarutobi-sensei let us do it alone," said Orochimaru. "It's easier than holy hell!"

"Oh well," said Tsunade. "At least he let us stay at this nice inn." She then took out a few playing cards that she brought with her. "Anyone wants to play poker?" she asked.

"Why?" asked Orochimaru. "You suck at gambling."

"Yeah, you lost all of your money to us," said Jiraiya. Both Orochimaru and Jiraiya pulled out all of the stuff that Tsunade lost to them. Tsunade was discouraged, but for only a minute. "The only thing I haven't lost is the clothes on my back!" said Tsunade.

Both Jiraiya and Orochimaru were very excited about what she said. "Are you saying…what I think you're saying?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah, you closet pervert!" said Tsunade. "You always wanted to see me naked! Well, play your cards right and that might happen!"

"Hey Jiraiya," said Orochimaru. "We might have just got ourselves a free peep show!"

"Already, then! Let's do it!" said Jiraiya. Tsunade then deal out the cards.

------------------------

"So what happened after that?" asked Kakashi.

"Well…" continued Jiraiya. The sound of screaming filled the air. Everyone looked at the elevator shafts to see the elevators continuing their dropping sequences. "Yay!" shouted Hanabi. "They fixed it!"

"Alright, let's go!" shouted Kiba.

"_Arf!_" barked Akamaru.

Everyone continued on as the line got much shorter and quicker. "Hello?" asked Tsunade, who was tied up in a tree. Naruto then came back running. "Oh, sorry granny-Tsunade!" said Naruto. He cut the supporting rope. Tsunade fell to the ground with a thud. "This is no way to treat the Hokage!" she grunted.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**TSUNADE (holding Jiraiya and Naruto in a chokehold)**: You bastards are going to pay for leaving me in a tree!

**NARUTO (wheezing): **We're sorry! But at least the story was…funny!

**TSUNADE: **Jiraiya, you're not telling the rest of the story…are you?!?

**JIRAIYA: **No!

**TSUNADE: **(sighs)

**JIRAIYA: **At least not until the next chapter! (Tsunade tightens grip)


	14. Strip Poker Story Part 2

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

Chapter 14

"And to think that you were one of the only fan girls that still liked me," said Sasuke. Sakura was starting to fell guilty again. "Let me tell you something Sakura," said Sasuke. "You always saying, 'why can't I be like Naruto?' Well, guess what, I'm not Naruto! I didn't train under Jiraiya. I don't think ramen's the best thing in the world. I'm not perverted. I'm not…"

"I get it!" interrupted Sakura.

"The fact of the matter is…I am not Naruto. I am Sasuke Uchiha. For now on, I'm not going to do things his way. I'm doing it my way! " said Sasuke. "Naruto can just worry about romancing his girl. I'll worry about mine. I'm sorry, but if you don't like, then go find someone else!" Sakura was surprised at what Sasuke said. "Sasuke, I'm the one who should apologize. I never realized how much pressure I was putting on you. But just because I like Hinata's ring better doesn't mean I don't like the necklace you gave me. It's beautiful."

"Well, why the hell didn't you say before I went crazy? You are always saying Naruto does things better than me. Well, I'm trying! 18 years, and I have never known how to romance women. All I know is stuff I see in movies and TV. This stuff is hard for me, Sakura."

"I understand," said Sakura. "And besides, there are a few things you can do that Naruto can't."

"What?" asked Sasuke. Sakura whispered something in his ear, widening his eyes. "Sakura! I don't think this is the place to talk about that!" he said. Sakura just smiled at him.

Hiashi and Choji jus watched the whole thing. "Those two," said Hiashi. "I think Sasuke would make a great husband for Hinata."

"No, I think Naruto would be better for Hinata than Sasuke," said Choji.

"But Sasuke from the legendary Uchiha clan. Naruto is from…no clan," said Hiashi.

"Well that's my opinion," said Choji. He took out another bag of chips. "Let me have some those," said Hiashi.

"Get your own bag," said Choji.

"You dare deny Hiashi Hyuga of the Hyuga clan!?!" Hiashi turned on his Byakugan and poked at Choji's chakra points. Choji didn't feel anything. "Hey, that tickles," giggled Choji. Hiashi tried it again, but all it did was tickling Choji.

------------------------

After the pre-show on the Tower of Terror (**A/N** we all should know what the pre-show for the ride is by now), everyone was shunted into the boiler room. Hanabi was just getting more and more excited, while her sister was getting more and more nervous. The boiler room was themed at bit better than in California Adventure.

Ebisu was the only one who seemed to be impressed about the themeing. "Can you imagine how much time that Disney puts in to detail?" he asked. Everyone seemed that they could care less. "Never mind," he sighed.

"Hey, pervey sage!" said Naruto. "Finish that story about you and strip poker." Jiraiya turned to Tsunade. "Can I?" he asked.

"Why not?" asked Tsunade. "You already said the beginning. Might as well finish it."

"Now, continuing from chapter 13…" continued Jiraiya.

---------------------

**JIRAIYA'S STORY**

Tsunade set out the cards to Jiraiya and Orochimaru, and the game began. Sadly, for Tsunade, it was one bad hand after another. 30 minutes later…she was stripped down to her bra and panties, while her teammates were still fully-clothed. She was trying to best to cover herself with her arms. "_This sucks,_" she thought.

"Come on, Tsunade!" said Jiraiya. "Get your losing cards and get this over with." Tsunade grabbed a new hand. She then realized that, for the first time in her life, she actually had a good hand. After Jiraiya and Orochimaru placed their hands, Tsunade placed her hand. For once, she actually beat both of the two. "What?!?" said Orochimaru. "A good hand?"

"But how?" asked Jiraiya.

"Who cares?" asked Tsunade. "Lady Luck has finally shown up for me! So, lose the shirt." Jiraiya took off his over shirt. "You just got a lucky break," said Jiraiya.

Tsunade continued to have lucky breaks. She kept having good hands. 20 minutes later, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were stripped down to their underwear. "Nice briefs, Orochimaru," said Jiraiya. "That's so manly for you."

"I want to show the ladies my 'stuff' (A/N if you catch my drift)," said Orochimaru.

"My 'stuff' is bigger," said Jiraiya.

"What's up with guys and talking about how big their things are?" asked Tsunade.

"Well at least my package is bigger than your chest," said Jiraiya. Tsunade responded by throwing chips at him (A/N The kind of chips that you eat).

Tsunade got herself a new hand, and she got a good set of cards. "_Finally, I'm going to get back at that perverted kid for making fun of me! He thinks my chest is flat? Well, let's see how big he is!_" She set her cards down. "Four of a Kind!" she said. "Lose the drawers, Orochimaru!"

"Don't think so," he responded. He set his cards. "Full House!" he said. Tsunade was just shocked while Jiraiya was laughing himself to death. "You lose…again," said Orochimaru. Sadly, Tsunade accepted the loss. She was about to unsnap her bra, when she noticed something in Jiraiya's shirt sleeves. "What's that?" she asked.

"What's what?" asked Jiraiya. Tsunade reach over and……she found several poker cars. All of which seemed to be good sets. "What's this? A good set of cars? Hey, Orochimaru has these cards, too. Interesting," she said, suspiciously. When she looked up, Jiraiya and Orochimaru already ran out the door. "YOU CLOSET PERVERTS! GET BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" shouted Tsunade.

She ended up chasing Jiraiya and Orochimaru through the inn. "Jiraiya, I'll kick your ass twice as hard if you don't get over here!" shouted Tsunade.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Orochimaru.

"Slow down and find out!" shouted Tsunade.

**END OF STORY**

"Wait a minute," said Jiraiya. "That story sucked. I ended up with a broken neck and pulled groin after that!" Tsunade couldn't help but laugh. "That's not funny," said Jiraiya.

"Any story where I, scratch that-_any _women, kicks your ass is a funny story to me!" said Tsunade.

Soon, everyone was shunted into different rows. Ebisu looked at his squad. "Now honorable grandson, if you did not read the signs, this attraction does contain a high-speed drop," said Ebisu.  
"We know that Ebisu-sensei," said Moegi.

"Stop treating us like little kids!" said Konohamaru.

"It should be you who should be worried," said Udoh.

"What do you mean?" asked Ebisu.

"You got scared when the baby chick was 'attacking' you," said Moegi.

"He was," said Ebisu.

Hinata was still a little nervous about riding. She looked up and saw that the current elevator was on the 12th floor. She was then surprised by Naruto grabbing her from behind. "Don't be scared, Hinata," he said. "I'm right here." She couldn't help but to grab his hand. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." An elderly bellhop then came on.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, in just a few moments, the elevator doors in front of you will be opening. For your safety, once on board, remain seated with your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the elevator at all times. And please, do take extra care as in to supervising young ones. Thank you_."

Konohamaru scooted closer to Hanabi. "You don't have to be scared, Hanabi. I'm right here for you," he said. Hanabi just whacked his head. "Do I have to get a restraining order of something?!?" she asked, angrily.

Then, the elevator doors opened. The bellboy led them inside the elevator. Everyone was expecting Hinata to bail out at this point. When she sat down, unlike in California, she was able to fasten her seatbelt this time. Naruto looked over at her. "Still not backing out?" he asked.

"I'm already this far," she said.

"Are you still nervous?" asked Hanabi.

"A little," she replied.

"Good," said Hanabi.

"Huh?" asked Hinata.

"It makes the ride more exciting," Hanabi said.

After the seatbelt check, the bellhop pushed some buttons. "I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Hollywood Hotel. If there are any questions…" The small elevator gate slammed shut. "Oh! Too late!" he said. This was it! There was no turning back! The elevator doors slammed closed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	15. The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

Chapter 15

There was no turning back as the elevator doors closed. "Alright!" said Hanabi.

"Ready Akamaru?" asked Kiba. Akamaru was whimpering inside of Kiba's jacket. "You brought Akamaru?" asked Kurenai.

"Yeah, why not?" he asked. The rest decided not to argue about it.

The elevator shaft got dark as their elevator ascends to the first floor. "_You are the passengers of the most uncommon elevator about to ascend…into your very own episode of…The Twilight Zone,_" Rod Serling said. Shikamaru wasn't amazed by the ride. He thinks that all of this stuff is on the California version.

Hinata couldn't believe that she was on the ride right now. Luckily, Naruto was there to comfort her. The elevator doors opened with the usual "ding!" In front of them were the five ghostly people.

"The five people that were in the elevator when the lighting bolt struck the tower," said Tenten.

"They beckon us to join them," said Lee.

"Cool," said Hanabi.

"Lame," said Shikamaru. "Those five were on California's Tower too." The eerie hallway filled with lighting as the five unfortunate passengers disappeared. A star field toke over the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a window. In seconds, the window was broken. The elevator doors closed again. It ascended to the next level. "_One stormy night long ago, five people stepped through the door of an elevator and into a nightmare…_" said Serling.

Hanabi (trying to get out of Konohamaru's grasp) looked at her sister. "How's Hinata?" she asked. Hinata was pretty much squeezing the life out of Naruto's hand, which was now purple. "I think Hinata's pretty scared," he said. The elevators doors opened with yet another "ding!" "_That door is opening once again and this time…it's opening for you,_" continued Serling.

"See, all of this is on the California version," said Shikamaru.

"Not even," said Kiba. The elevator then lurched _forwards_ out of the shaft. "I don't remember this part," Shikamaru said. The elevator continued down its path. There were many Twilight Zone elements floating around the room. "Whoa, this is…pretty cool," said Konohamaru. "But not as cool as you Hanabi."

"Konohamaru, I will kick your ass if you don't get off of me right now!" shouted Hanabi.

Hinata wasn't happy about how long it was taking for them to drop you. "_Come on! Just get it over with!_" she said. The star field surrounding them started to disappear. Another set of elevator doors opened up. "_You are about to discover what lies beyond the fifth dimension…beyond the deepest darkest corners of the imagination…in the Tower of Terror!_"

Everyone looked around. They were wondering was going to happen. "Come on already!" said Hanabi. "Drop us!" Hinata knew the doom was coming. "Ready?" asked Naruto.

"Uh-huh," she replied, taking a gulp. Then…everyone started screaming as the elevator was plunging downwards into the fifth dimension. "AAAHHHH!" they shouted, as the elevator rapidly hit the 13th floor. The shaft doors opened to reveal a great view of the Disney-MGM Studios. It was too bad the view only lasted about 4 seconds before dropping again, and again, and again. "Who's touching my hand?" asked Kakashi.

"It's not me!" said Kurenai. Surprisingly, Hinata wasn't screaming at all. She just hanged on the seatbelt tight and had a shocked expression on her face.

Gaara was….okay, Gaara was actually scared. He thought that Disney was actually trying to kill him. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted. His scream echoed throughout the whole resort. Sasuke and Sakura looked up at the tower. "What…the hell was that?" asked Sakura.

"_Please, let me survive and I won't try to kill Mickey Mouse,_" he said to himself.

Ebisu was screaming like a little girl. Kakashi was reading "Make-Out Paradise", but since the elevator was falling faster than gravity, his book keeps getting plastered to the ceiling. Unlike California's Tower of Terror, Disney World's is much more random, meaning that no one knows how many times you are going to drop or how far you'll drop. After a few more drops, just when it looked like it was over, the elevator shot up for another freefalling drop. Finally, the elevator computer decided that 6 drops was enough for them. "Whoa," said Kiba. Akamaru loved the ride. "That was cool!" shouted Hanabi.

As the elevator was going back to the unload area, Rod Serling welcomed everyone back. "_A warm welcome back to those who've made it, and a friendly word of warning, something that you won't find in any guidebook. The next time you check into the deserted hotel on the dark side of Hollywood, make sure you know just what kind of vacancy you're filling, or you may find yourself a permanent resident…of the Twilight Zone,_" he said.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" said Lee. "Wasn't it Gai-sensei?" Gai was breathing very heavy. "Quick…Lee, get me…some oxygen," he breathed.

Naruto, Hanabi, and Neji were worried about Hinata, who looked as if she was traumatized. "Hinata, are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Say something, sis!" said Hanabi.

"I…I gotta….I gotta," she breathed. She lurched as if she was going to throw up or something, scaring the three. She then shot up with a smile on her face, throwing her arms into the air. "I WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN!" she shouted. Naruto, Neji, and Hanabi fell to the floor. "_She likes it?!?_" Naruto said.

"_Well, at least we have something in common,_" said Hanabi.

Everyone then headed to the gift shop. They stopped briefly to see their ridiculous on-ride picture. Gaara, Hinata, Kurenai, Gai, and Akamaru had the silliest faces. Tsunade was punching the hell out of Jiraiya, and Hanabi was doing the same to Konohamaru after he supposedly tried to "hug" her. "I was making sure you weren't scared," said Konohamaru.

"Yeah right, you pervert!" said Hanabi.

Naruto was laughing at Gaara for screaming. "Gaara, you scream like a bitch!" he laughed. He wasn't laughing when Gaara started to choke him. "Hey, let me go!" he shouted.

"Who's screaming like a bitch now?" Gaara asked.

Everyone met Sasuke and Sakura in the gift shop. "Hey Sasuke!" said Naruto.

"Yo!" he said back. Everyone noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were hugging each other. "Why are you guys hugging each other?" asked Hinata.

"Does that mean you're back together?" asked Ino.

"Back together?" asked Sasuke. "I don't even remember why we broke up in the first place!"

"So, how was the ride?" asked Sakura.

"It was cool!" said Hinata and Hanabi. They both looked at each other and started giggling, like the sisters that they are.

While everyone else was browsing the gift shop, Hiashi wanted a private word with his daughter. "Hinata," said Hiashi. "Can I talk to you for a minute in private?" He then went around the corner where no one could see them. Hinata followed him, while sweating bullets. "_Oh man, I'm screwed now!_" she thought. "_Just stay calm. Just stay calm._"

"Sit down," Hiashi said, pointing to the bench. Both of them took a seat. "Hinata, you probably already know why I've called you here," he said. "It's this matter with you marrying Naruto."

"_Damn, straight to the point!_" she thought.

"I know that's a cover story for you and Sasuke," he thought. "I realized that Sasuke was the one who proposed to you, but both of you are worried about connecting the Hyuga clan with the Uchiha clan. So, you pretended that Naruto was your boyfriend and that Sasuke loved Sakura. But I do not mind are connecting both clans."

Hinata was just…horrified at what he was saying. He was not only trying to break up her and Naruto, but he was also thinking of breaking up Sasuke and Sakura. "But…but Naruto was the one who proposed to me," she said.

"Oh please, that boy always spends his money on ramen!"

"Not all the time!" she protested. "He buys really nice presents for me. Like the Honeymoon Suite at the hotel."

"Hinata, what I'm trying to say is I don't approve of you marrying some…some…demon!"

"Father, you have been calling Naruto a demon all of your life! Why can't you accept the fact that Naruto and I love each other and are going to get married?" she asked.

"Because…well, Hinata I shouldn't tell you this, but…that boy is the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon!"

For a moment, everything seemed to be quiet. "That's it?" she asked.

"Huh?" asked Hiashi.

"That's really the best reason you can give me?" she asked. "You couldn't say that he was immature, or an orphan, or a pervert! But no! You just had to go straight to the obvious one. That he's the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon." Hinata then sat up for a minute. "Father, have you ever seen Naruto turn into the fox demon?"

"Back at the Chunin Exams," he answered.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Have you ever seen him use that power for evil?"

"Uh…well."

"That's what I don't like about the whole Leaf Village. They judge him, just because he contains the Fox demon inside of him. And yet, Naruto has never harmed anyone who didn't deserve it. When the village looks at Naruto, they don't see the light-hearted boy. They just see the demon that's inside of him. They think of him as some monster that wants to destroy the village. When I see Naruto, I see the happy, ramen-loving kid who is always ready to jump back to his feet, even when the odds are against him. He's proven this more than enough. So, when I looked at the whole Leaf Village, the only monsters I see…are the villagers, and you, father. You're the ones causing pain and misery to someone who didn't do anything to deserve it!"

She then turned her back towards him. "I don't care what you or anyone else says! I'm still marrying Naruto! And if you try to do anything to ruin my happy moment, I'll abandon the Hyuga clan!" she threatened. Hiashi didn't look or feel intimidated. "Fine! Abandon the Hyuga clan! It's not we're losing anyone important!"

Hinata was stunned. Not important? How was she not important? "I could always give the job of successor to your younger sister," he continued. He then walked right past. "We're finished here!" Hinata was trying to so hard not to cry. "_Get a grip, Hinata!_" she thought, as she was walking away.

Hanabi, who was behind the bushes the whole time, heard everything and felt sorry for her sister. "Hinata," she said.

Hinata was still looking depressed. "Hey Hinata!" said Naruto. Hinata looked up and saw him with a bunch of Tower of Terror stuff. "Check out the shirt! Pretty cool, huh?" he asked. Hinata just looked him over. She then fell into his arms, and started to cry lightly. She caused Naruto to drop everything. "Oh, Naruto-kun!" she cried. Naruto didn't have a clue as to why she was acting like this, but…he hugged her back.

-----------------

Ebisu was looking over the touring plan. "What is the next attraction on my list?" asked Ebisu.

"You know, I think it's a really stupid idea to plan out your whole vacation," said Shikamaru.

"And why is this?" asked Ebisu.

"Well, (1) a vacation is a time to relax and do everything care-free, without the slightest idea as to what to do next. (2) There's no perfect way to tour the park. If you were to take 3 good rides (let's use Space Mountain, Big Thunder Mountain, and Splash Mountain of the Magic Kingdom), then you would have six different ways to see those rides.

1-Space, Splash, Big Thunder.

2-Space, Big Thunder, Splash

3-Big Thunder, Splash, Space

4-Big Thunder, Space, Splash

5-Splash, Space, Thunder

6-Splash, Thunder, Space

"I like Shikamaru's way of thinking," said Ino.

"Fine then. I propose a challenge," said Ebisu. "You kids will tour the park your way, and we adults will tour the park our way. Who has the most fun wins!" he said.

"What do the winners get?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know," said Ebisu. "Reserved seating for Fantasmic?"

"They have Fantasmic here?" asked Tenten.

"Oh yes," answered Ebisu. "The theater is right there, next to Tower of Terror."

"We accept!" said Neji.

"What's Fantasmic?" asked Sakura.

"Me and Neji saw it at Disneyland. It's a pretty cool show."

"Then we accept!" said Shino.

The adults headed out to the Backlot Studio Tour, while the "kids" headed out to Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. Naruto noticed that Hinata was still very depressed. "Hey," he said. "What's wrong, Hinata-chan?"

"Hm…oh! Nothing," she said.

"Are you sure? Because I hate seeing you like this," he said.

"Really. Don't worry about me," she replied. "_Naruto, he's such a caring kid. And yet, my father still refuses to let us marry_." She felt a tugging at her shirt. It was her sister. "Hey sister," said Hanabi. "Are you okay? I heard what father said about you."

"You heard huh?" she said.

"Don't listen to him," said Hanabi. "If it makes you feel better, I approve of your marriage."

"You do?" asked Hinata.

"Well, it's going to be your happiest moment, not his! Just forget him, and focus on how you and Naruto will live happily-ever-after!" said Hanabi. Hinata couldn't help but smile at her sister. "Thank you. I needed that," she said.

"Hey, that what little sisters are for!" said Hanabi. Both of them continued to Rock 'n' Roller Coaster.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME: ** Rock 'n' Roller Coaster and Catastrophe Canyon!

Hey everyone, I was wondering. I'm going to have a chapter in where they go to one of the water parks. Which one should I use, Blizzard Beach or Typhoon Lagoon? Keep on reading and reviewing!


	16. Rock n Roller Coaster

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

Chapter 16

The adults were heading to the Backlot tour. They passed by the now-closed "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?" attraction. The ride was gutted and is making room for a Toy Story ride. "Such a good show gone," said Tsunade.

"I would have wanted to win a million bucks," said Kakashi.

"You don't win money," said Tsunade. "You win prizes like a Disney cruise to the Caribbean."

"A cruise? That sounds better than a million dollars. I probably would have taken Kurenai with me," said Kakashi. Kurenai was blushing at the idea. "Me?!? Why me?!?" said Kurenai.

"What? You expect me to bring Gai with me?" asked Kakashi.

"Ah Kakashi, don't be jealous of how much younger I am. After all Kakashi, you can't match my speed or youth," said Gai. Kakashi was reading his book. "Hmm? What did you say Gai?" asked Kakashi.

"AHHHH! KAKASHI, WHY YOU MUST YOU ALWAYS ACT SO COOL???" shouted Gai. A second later, he was standing on a rock with a giant ocean wave crashing behind him. "How does he do that?" asked Hiashi. Some of the seawater got onto Kakashi. "Hey, don't get me wet!" he shouted. "I hate water getting splashed on!"

"So, you hate water Kakashi?" asked Gai.

"If it gets splashed on me, then I hate it," said Kakashi.

"In that case," said Kurenai. She grabbed a water bottle and started splashing Kakashi. "Hey! Knock it off, Kurenai!"

Jiraiya was too busy with how he was going to deal with Naruto.

-------------------

**FLASHBACK**

_Naruto was looking at one of the Stitch plush toys. "What does Stitch have to do with Tower of Terror?" asked Naruto._

"_Naruto," said Jiraiya. "Can I speak to you really quick?"_

_Jiraiya took Naruto back behind a few bushes. "Naruto...remember when we were training?" he asked._

"_Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Naruto._

"_Well, you are breaking the three most important rules of love," said Jiraiya._

"_Was does Vaseline have to…" Jiraiya covered his mouth. "Not that rule! The three rules of marriage."_

"_Let's see…date 'em, don't mate 'em. Hit it and quit it. Bed them, don't wed them."_

"_You see Naruto, once you marry Hinata, you will lose all of your freedom as a man," said Jiraiya._

"_Well, I found the perfect bride. Hinata wouldn't…hey! You're just some closet pervert anyway!" shouted Naruto. "Well pervy sage! I'm still going to marry Hinata!" Naruto then ran off._

"_Marriage is going to ruin your life!" said Jiraiya._

-----------------

"How am I going to get through the boy?" he asked himself.

"Jiraiya, let's go!" shouted Hiashi.

----------------

Meanwhile, near the Tower of Terror, the "kids" were taking pictures of the giant guitar in front of Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. **Rock 'n' Roller Coaster is Disney's newest dark roller coaster. It is themed to be a wild limo ride through Southern California to an Aerosmith concert. It's the second fastest ride at Walt Disney World (and it's also the fastest ride in Disneyland Paris). The ride is known for Disney's American launching coaster, first roller coaster with synchronized on-board sound system, and Disney's first American coaster that features inversion.**

Hanabi was excited. "Finally, I get to ride a real roller coaster!" she said.

"This is a roller coaster?" asked Sasuke.

"Well…duh! It says 'Rock 'n' **Roller Coaster'**!" said Hanabi. Sasuke looked around the show building. "Where's the coaster?" asked Sasuke.

"The whole thing is indoors," said Hanabi.

"Like Space Mountain?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. This ride is kind of like Space Mountain, except there's loops, it's a launching coaster, there's music on it, and it's completely dark!" said Hanabi. "Wait a minute…it's nothing like Space Mountain."

"I'm done for it," said Sasuke.

"Me too. I love fast rides!" said Lee.

"Not me!" said Choji. "If you need me, I'll be at the gift shop."

Tenten looked over to Neji. "I guess I'll stay off with Neji," said Tenten.  
"I'm not staying off," said Neji.

"Neji, you know you can't handle anything that turns you upside down," said Tenten.

"Since when?"

"Since when you threw up on California Screamin' (**Ninja Love, Chapter 6**)," said Tenten.

"You never forget about things that, huh?" asked Neji.

"Neji, you also have a history of motion sickness," said Hanabi. "But only extreme coasters can trigger it."

"Hanabi, why you go and bring that up?" asked Neji.

"Never mind that," said Naruto. "Are you in or out, Hinata?"

"I'm definitely in!" said Hinata.

"You…You are?" asked Ino.

"Well, I liked Tower of Terror," said Hinata.

"Just because you liked Tower of Terror doesn't mean you'll like Rock 'n' Roller Coaster," said Sakura.

"Why not?" asked Hinata.

"Let me show you," said Naruto.

He walked her over to one of the ride's safety signs, which read: "**Rock 'n' Roller Coaster is a loud, thrilling high-speed roller coaster ride that sharp turns, upside-down maneuvers, and sudden drops and stops.**" "See Hinata, upside-down stuff," said Naruto.

"Well, I've been on Test Track, Expedition Everest, Space Mountain, and Tower of Terror," said Hinata. "Rock 'n' Roller Coaster should be no different."

"But…"

"Let her go Naruto," said Hanabi. "She has to learn for herself."

Everyone continued on inside the ride building. Despite being late morning, the ride only had a line of about 20 minutes. "Who's Aerosmith anyway?" asked Shino.

"Some rock 'n' roll band that's famous in this country," said Sasuke.

"They're not as good as 'Music Hidden in the Sand'," said Gaara. "They better be as good as Expedition Everest."

"Don't worry Gaara, it will," said Hanabi.

The ride's show building was themed to a music studio named "G-Force Records". Aerosmith was in the recording studio, finishing up some last minute things. Their manager came in and tried to rush them to the concert. Of course, Aerosmith aren't the kind of people to leave their fans hanging. So, they are giving everyone backstage passes to the concert. Their manager had to order a "super-stretch" limo for everyone.

The line then leads everyone to the loading area. From there, everyone can see the other limos launching to the concert. "Man, those things are fast," said Gaara. "This might be a good ride after all."

"Still want to ride, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

"You bet! This looks cool!" Hinata said.

"Alright sis!" said Hanabi. Naruto thought it was silly that Hinata and Hanabi were acting like very close sisters.

Shikamaru continued to look at the launch track. "Man, can't they use this launch technology for something more…relaxing?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well, maybe if we go to the Magic Kingdom, they have a ride called the Tomorrowland Transit Authority," said Ino.

"Maybe we'll check it out," said Shikamaru.

Soon everyone hit the front of the line. "I cal backseat!" shouted Lee.

"I call the seat next to Hanabi!" said Konohamaru.

"In your dreams!" said Hanabi. "I'm sitting next to Hinata!"

"I'll sit next to you," said Moegi.

"Well, okay…I guess," said Konohamaru.

After everyone was organized into different rows, their stretch limo (with the license plate, BUHBYE) pulled up to the station. Everyone stepped in and lowered the shoulder restraints. One of the cast members walked up to Kiba. "Sir, give me the dog," he said.

"Damn! I'm caught!" said Kiba. He kindly left Akamaru with the cast member.

"Shoulder restraints? This is something new," said Gaara. (**A/N **For anyone who is a fan of Rock 'n' Roller Coaster, the soundtrack I'm going to use is "Love in an Elevator" and "Walk this Way".)

The limo then turned to the left and stopped at a red stoplight. A TV screen was at the top of the tunnel, flashing messages like "Merge like You Never Merge Before."

"You scared, sis?" asked Hanabi.

"Nope," replied Hinata.

"Good!"

Moegi and Konohamaru were looking around while they were waiting to be launched. Moegi tried to grab Konohamaru's hand, but he noticed this. "What are you doing?" asked Konohamaru.

"Ah! Nothing!" said Moegi, retreating.

"_Weird,_" thought Konohamaru.

"Isn't this going to be cool, Shikamaru?" asked Ino.

"Ino, you know how I feel about roller coasters," said Shikamaru. "They're just pointless, high-speed 2-minute rides. They can't compare to relaxing 11-minute rides. Those slow rides are worth more for your time in line then roller coasters."

Then…the red light turned green. Right when it turned green, the limo launched everyone from 0-60 mph in just 2.8 seconds! The on-board soundtrack started playing an Aerosmith track.

_**Love in an elevator**_

_**Living it up when I'm going down**_

_**Love in an elevator**_

_**Living it up 'til I hit the ground**_

**_Seesaw swinging' with the boys in the school  
And your feet flying' up in the air  
Singing' "hey diddle diddle"  
With your kitty in the middle of the swing  
Like you didn't care  
So I took a big chance at the high school dance  
With a missy who was ready to play  
Wasn't me she was fooling'  
Cause she knew what she was doing'  
And I knew love was here to stay  
When she told me to_**

_**Walk this way, walk this way!**_

_**Walk this way, walk this way!**_

_**Just gimme a kiss**_

_**Like this**_

True, like Space Mountain, Rock 'n' Roller Coaster was a dark roller coaster ride fill with many props that make the ride look like a crazy Californian freeway. The music was synchronized to every turn and twist. Right out of the ride, the limo made a cobra rollover and then corkscrewed through the HOLLYWOOD sign. Sasuke loved every bit of it. Everyone was screaming, even Gaara. "Those Disney coasters get better and better!" he shouted.

After a few more high-speed twists and turns, the coaster hit the brake run. The coaster turned right into the concert. "Where's Aerosmith?" asked Udoh.

"What a rip!" said Naruto.

"So, how was that, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Ehh……Space Mountain's longer," said Sasuke.

"That ride was a drag," said Shikamaru.

"You think everything is a drag," said Temari.

"That's just my style," said Shikamaru.

As they were exiting the ride, everyone heard a scream. "AAAHHH!" said a voice.

"What was that?" asked Kiba. Everyone ran to the gift shop. They saw Choji panicking. "What's wrong, Choji?" asked Ino.

"I RAN OUT OF CHIPS!" he said. Shikamaru and Ino whacked his head. "Stop that!" shouted Ino.

"Chips are not an emergency, you dope!" said Shikamaru.

-------------------

"And here we are, folks!" said a cast member. "This is catastrophe canyon! Now this canyon is modeled after a real canyon in California. It took 6 months to build. Now that might seem like a long time for one set, but it looks like they did a really good job here." The tram was pulling up to a set of a fake canyon. "Whoa," said Asuma.

"This seems pretty cool," said Tsunade.

"Any questions about the set?" asked the cast member. Jiraiya raised his hand. "Yes sir!"

"If this is a recreation of Hollywood, where's the Playboy Mansion?" he asked.

"Whoa, sir. Not in front of the K-I-DS, please," said the cast member. "Pervert," he murmured under his breath.

"You perverted dumbass," said Kurenai. "You're just as worse as Kakashi!" She noted that Kakashi was still reading "Make-Out Paradise."

Soon, there was a big explosion that caused the scene to set fire. Asuma used the fire to light his cigarette. "Like fire, Kakashi?" asked Gai.

"It's okay," Kakashi said. After the whole set was on fire, the truck's horn started to blare rapidly. Then, a giant wave of water started falling. "Like water?" asked Gai.

"No!" Kakashi said. A waterfall fell from the sky, drenching everyone on the left side of the tram. Sadly, Asuma and Kakashi were on the left. Both of them got drenched in freezing cold water. The water also ruined Asuma's cigarette and Kakashi's book. "Ahh…my book's ruined," said Kakashi.

"Ha-ha!" laughed Kurenai. "You can't read your perverted book anymore!" She was surprised when Kakashi took out the same book out of his vest. "Huh?" asked Kurenai.

"It's always a good idea to have a backup," said Kakashi.

After the Backlot Tour and five minutes in the restroom when Kakashi tried to dry off. While walking to the Great Movie Ride, Kakashi was talking to Hiashi. "So…Hiashi, what do you think about Naruto and Hinata getting married?" asked Kakashi.

"I do not approve of the marriage," he said.

"Why not?" asked Kurenai.

"I just do not approve of my daughter marrying some demon," said Hiashi.

"Naruto isn't just some demon," said Kakashi.

"Yeah right," said Hiashi. "And now my daughter is willing to abandon her Hyuga name for him!"

"Ohhhh, I'm sure you did something about that!" said Gai.

"Not really. I mean, it makes no difference if she leaves the clan or not." Everyone just stared at him blankly. "What?" asked Kakashi.

"If would have really made since if she were to marry Sasuke, but that Sakura girl got to him first. I need to find some way to convince him otherwise," said Hiashi. Kurenai then got into his face. "Can I help you?" he asked her. Kurenai just let out a small cough, and then slapped the hell out of him! "What is wrong with you?!?" she asked, angrily. "It's already bad enough that you're trying to break up Naruto and Hinata, but Sasuke and Sakura?!? Are you really that stupid as to break up true love?!?"

"Now listen here…"

"No! For once, you are going to hear me out! How dare you say that Hinata is nothing but a weakling! She trained so hard the last few years, just for you to accept her! And yet, you still think of her as a failure! Well, would a failure be able to defeat Sasuke so easily? That's right! She has defeated Sasuke Uchiha! You're supposed to be one of Konoha's finest clans, and yet you're letting someone that can defeat Sasuke get away? Stop acting like a hard-headed head of a clan and start acting like a father!" she shouted. All of the jonin and Tsunade clapped for her. "Thank you!" she said.

-----------------

Hinata was just exiting the restrooms, when she bumped into a white-jacked wearing person. "Hey, watch it!" said a voice. Hinata looked back and saw Neji Hyuga. "Neji!" she shouted, activating her Byukugan. Neji started running for the hills. He looked back and saw that she was gone. But when he looked forward, a burst of chakra was send to one of his chakra points, courtesy of Hinata. She then grabbed his neck and pinned him the walls. "What…what are…you…" he wheezed.

"Why did you do it Neji?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Don't play stupid with me! Why did you call father on me?" asked Hinata.

"Because…I thought…that they would want a great vacation," he lied.

"Bull crap!" she said. "Tell me before I activate the seal!"

"You can't activate the seal," said Neji. His mind changed once Hinata inflicting light pain on his brain. "Tell me!" she shouted again.

"Okay! You want to know the real reason why I don't approve of you and Naruto getting married?" asked Neji.

"Yes, why don't you want both of us to get married?"

"Because…why should you get married when I can't even get married?!?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NARUTOFREAK14: **You guys want to know about Hinata's and Neji's mothers? Want to know how they died? This will explain why Neji is such the suck-up jerk that he is!

**NEXT TIME: **Hinata and Neji, Tales of the two Motherless Hyugas!

So, from the reviews, it's…

1 for Typhoon Lagoon and 1 for Blizzard Beach. That's not enough information to tell me which water park I can use. I can't do both but I need your help.

FOR THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN TO DISNEY WORLD: In your review, tell me which water park and why.

FOR THOSE WHO NEVER BEEN TO DISNEY WORLD: Just tell me which sounds cooler and why.

Arigato, and keep up with the reviews.


	17. The Sad Tale of Haruka and Manami Hyuga

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

NARUTOFREAK14: Wow! A got 14 reviews for chapter 16, in less than 4 hours! I don't know whether it's the water park or the fact that I'm going to tell you what happened to Neji's mother and Hinata's mother, but thank you.

-But, I also got my first flame, from midnightdarkangel! This dude says that "the story does not have enough detail and it goes by too fast." Fine, everyone is entitled to their opinion. Besides I got hundreds of other people who love it, so he can go and take that review and shove up his----- (lawyers push him aside).

(Narutofreak14 calms down after a ramen break.)

-In watching Naruto, I noticed that neither Hinata's or Neji's mothers ever show up, nor does the anime or manga explain what happened to them. I assume that they died for some reason. And this chapter will also explain why Hiashi is so uptight.

Chapter 17

"Because…why should you get married when I can't even get married?!?" asked Neji. Hinata looked at him in disbelief. "What?" asked Hinata.

"It's true," said Neji.

"Neji, you're wrong," said Hinata, loosening her grip on his throat. "You can marry Tenten if you want."

"But then, she would have to share the duty and responsibility of protecting the main branch of the Hyuga clan, and that means…she also have to inherit to caged bird seal," said Neji. "And after what happened to my mother, I just…don't want that happening to Tenten."

"Your mother?" asked Hinata.

"It was a long time ago………"

**FLASHBACK TO NEJI'S PAINFUL CHILDHOOD**

"_It happed a long time ago. My mother and father, Hizashi Hyuga and Haruka Hyuga were enjoying their happy life with their newborn son, me, Neji Hyuga. However, it's embarrassing to say that they first thought I was girl. Anyway, my mother was a sweet caring woman. She had such great beauty, that I couldn't blame my father for marrying her. I was just two-years old (**A/N: **Yet, he didn't even know who Hinata was), but I remember her purple eyes and brown sunflower hair._

Haruka Hyuga was trying to give little two-year-old Neji a bath, but he wasn't exactly liking it. He kept struggling out his mother's hands when she tried to clean behind his ears. "Neji, will you hold still?" she asked, angrily. Neji was just doing it because he thought it was fun.

Hizashi was waiting by the door of the bathroom. "Still having trouble with bath time?" he teased.

"Neji is a hyper one," said Haruka. She continued to look at her son with a depressed look. Hizashi noticed this. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hmmm…oh! Nothing," she said.

"_But my father knew that something was wrong. It got worse when I turned three._

Neji was giving her mother a pack of flowers that he picked for. "For the prettiest mommy," he said.

"Ah, you so sweet," said Haruka, patting his head. "_Too sweet,_" she thought. Neji noticed the depressed look on her face. "What's wrong, mommy?" asked Neji.

"Nothing," she said, regaining her smile.

That night, Hizashi confronted his wife on her depressed look. "Tell me, Haruka," he said. "What's the matter? You been acting like this since Neji was born."

"It's just…Neji's such a sweet kid. Yet, he's born into the branch house. I can't bear to let our little Neji inherit the curse seal."

"It's okay," said Hizashi. "We'll find a way."

"Yeah, I'm going to get some fresh air," she said.

She then walked into the room of Yukio Hyuga, one of the Hyuga clan elders. "Haruka," said Yukio. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I ask of you, Yukio. Please, remove the curse seal off of me and my family!" she demanded.

"You know why I can't do that. Then, I'll have to remove the curse seals off of everyone, and I just can't do that," relied Yukio.

"At least spare my son," said Haruka.

"He's part of the side branch. He must receive the curse seal."

"NO!" shouted Haruka.

"I'm sorry, but that's how it is!" Yukio then walked off. Haruka grabbed a kunai and stabbed Yukio in the back. Yukio turned into a log. "What?" asked Haruka. She turned around, and a blast of chakra was send to her stomach.

Young Neji was walking down to hallway, dragging his blanket and rubbing his eye. "I need a glass of water," he murmured. "You have pushed me too far!" shouted Yukio. Neji heard and looked into Yukio's room. He could see his mother, on her knees, clutching her stomach in pain. "No, please! Spare me!" she shouted.

"Mommy?" asked Neji, quietly.

"I'm sorry, but you crossed the line this time! You must be punished!" Yukio then put two fingers up to his eyes. Haruka grabbed her head and started yelling at the top of her lungs. The curse seal was killing off all of her brain cells, and Neji was watching in the darkness. "Mother?!?" he asked, feeling a bit scared by what's happening.

Soon, Haruka dropped on the floor. Neji came out of hiding and clutched his mother. "Mommy, are you okay?" he asked. Neji was then knocked out by Yukio. He was carried back to his room. Everyone of the Hyuga clan walked over to Haruka's body. When Hizashi discovered this, he was outraged. "You bastard!" he shouted, with two main branch members holding him back. "Why did you kill her?"

"She defied me as a Hyuga elder," said Yukio. "You and your son better learn your place or the same will happen to you!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I'll admit," continued Neji. "That knockout made me forget about my mother. My father said that she was going on a mission. But then, when I saw my father being tortured by the curse seal, it reminded me of her death. I still mourn for her, and I cry for her occasionally. Now, I'm just scared that my mother's fate will soon be Tenten's if I marry Tenten. She'll go crazy and try to threaten someone to remove the curse seal off of her. She'll then die and my kids will grow up without knowing who their mother was!"

Hinata kind of felt guilty for Neji. Here was she, ready to marry Naruto in a few days, but her cousin can't get married. Well, he can, but then Tenten would have to earn the curse seal. She knows that Neji knows that she's better off unmarried than she is with the curse seal. Hinata did the best thing she could to help the Neji.

Neji was quite surprised when Hinata actually hugged him. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because," said Hinata. "From your story, it sounds like you really need a hug." She let go of him. "Neji, don't get me wrong. I think it's very saw about what happened to your mom, but…you have to stop thinking about yourself. There are other people who had the same experience as you, but they ended up with happy endings."

"Like who?" asked Neji.

"Like…like Gaara," she continued. "His mother was sacrificed to bring him to life, and the whole village resented him. He received no love. His own father even tried to kill him! But look at him now; he's Kazekage of his village. Sasuke's mother, along with his whole clan, was wiped out by Itachi. Now that Sasuke has gotten his fill of revenge, he's now willing to let Sakura into his heart."

"But most importantly, Naruto grew up without even knowing who his mother was. The whole village didn't know who his mother was…or didn't want to tell him. Despite all this, push Naruto down, he'll get up. You say he can't do it, he'll prove you wrong."

"Hinata," said Neji. "What else do you know about those four people?"

"Huh?" asked Hinata.

"Naruto is getting married, Sasuke could get married, and Gaara……doesn't want to get married. But me, I can't. And that's that!" he said. He then left to join up with everyone else. "You also forgot about me," said Hinata, quietly.

Neji walked over to meet everyone at Star Tours. "Hey Neji!" said Tenten. "What took you so long?" Neji looked at her. "What?" she asked. Neji then embraced her into his arms. "N-N-Neji?" she stuttered.

"Tenten," he said. "I see you tried that new shampoo you were always talking about."

"You noticed?"

"What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't? I just…feel like the luckiest guy on the planet just being with you." Tenten started blushing. Every since they got back from Disneyland, Neji hasn't done much romantic stuff.

---------------

**MEANWHILE…**

While waiting in line for the Great Movie Ride, Hiashi was getting death glares from everyone of the senseis, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. "I still can't believe you're that selfish!" said Kurenai.

"Look!" shouted Hiashi. "What's the point now? I knew that this was going to happen as soon as Manami died!"

"Who's Manami?" asked Asuma.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Who is she?" asked Kakashi. Hiashi decided to talk. "She was my wife and the mother to Hanabi and Hinata," he answered.

"Your wife?" asked Jiraiya.

"She…she told me to take good care of the family before she died," said Hiashi.

"How did she die?" asked Tsunade.

**ENTER FLASHBACK**

It was back to the time when Hinata was 9 years old, and Hanabi was 4. Hiashi was training with Hinata, while Hanabi and Manami watched. Like Haruka Hyuga, Manami doesn't have the Byukugan, but she her fate wasn't as predetermined as her close friend, Haruka. She was watching as her husband was training her older sister. "Come on, Hinata. You really need to work on your kick," said Hiashi.

"Don't be too harsh on her," said Manami.

"She needs to be ready to take on her role as successor of the Hyuga clan," said Hiashi.

"There's pretty of time for that," said Manami. "But don't overwork her."

"Yes, I know," said Hiashi.

Now what happened at that moment, no one knows. Her head felt dizzy and her vision was blurred. Hanabi was the first to know this. "Mommy?" asked Hanabi. Hiashi and Hinata then looked at her. She then collapsed to the ground. "Mother!" shouted Hinata.

"Manami, are you alright?" asked Hiashi. She wasn't responding. Hanabi felt her forehead. "She's very hot," she said.

They called a doctor and they were shocked to find that she caught a disease (possibly a genetic disease) that will kill her any minute. Hiashi remained at her bedside. "Hiashi…" she breathed.

"What is it?" asked Hiashi.

"Once I'm gone, promise me…that you'll…take good care of my children," she said.

"But…" said Hiashi.

"I know…that…you can do it," said Manami.

"I…I…I promise!" said Hiashi. And then she died.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I failed her," said Hiashi. "I promised to be a good father and I failed her promise! It took me five months to calm Hanabi and Hinata down. I would try again, but what's the point? Hinata's already grown up and Hanabi is practically a teenager!" Everyone started to feel sorry for Hiashi. "I tried. I really did. But…I failed as a husband and as a father."

"Well, you can always be…a good grandfather," said Kakashi.

"Maybe, but…Naruto…"

"Your kids are not going to be demons," said Asuma. Hiashi then got up. "I'm…going to…go for a little bit. Go on without me," said Hiashi. He then ran off. "Where's he going?" asked Kakashi.

"I have no idea," said Jiraiya.

-------------

Everyone decided to ride Star Tours while Shikamaru and Naruto stayed off (A/N Naruto got a bruise from the last ride). When Naruto was walking to the bathroom, he was ambushed by Hiashi. "You're coming with me!" he shouted. He then knocked out Naruto.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NARUTO: **Oh man! Someone help me! Hiashi is holding me against my will! Wait…there's a ramen stand in Florida?

**NEXT TIME: **Naruto and Hiashi: Man-to-man!

------------

RESULTS OF POLL:

Typhoon Lagoon: 5

Blizzard Beach: 4

It's a very close race! Keep it up everyone!


	18. Naruto and Hiashi Face to Face!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

Chapter 18

"_I always wanted to do this!_" said Rex, as he took the Starspeeder 3000 to the Death Star, with passengers inside. "He does not know how to drive!" shouted Gaara. Everyone was involved in a high-speed space ship fight on the death star. Gun turrets were firing proton lasers at the Starspeeder 3000. "_Brink-24, I'm going in! Cover me!_" said another fighter.

The Starspeeder 3000 dipped downwards toward a trench. Some enemy ships were firing at the Starspeeder. "_In target range,_" said an ally ship. The ship in front of them dropped a few bombs. "_It's a hit!_" it shouted.

"_We did it!_" said Rex.

"_All ships, jump to light speed!_" said a fighter ship. Four TIE fighter ships blasted to light speed. "_Hang on, back there!_" said Rex. "_Light speed!_" The Starspeeder sped forwards, pushing everyone back into their seats. "This is cool!" said Lee.

Soon, the Starspeeder returned to the unloading dock, nearly running into a fuel tanker. "_Hey, sorry folks! I'm sure to do better next time. It was my first flight and I'm still getting used to my programming!_"

"That was cool," said Hanabi, her hair all messed up.

"My back hurts," said Choji.

Everyone then exited to the right of the Starspeeder. In Disney tradition, they exited in a gift shop, selling Star Wars merchandise. "Disney loves advertising stuff, don't they?" asked Gaara.

Akamaru, who was hiding inside Kiba's jacket, was whimpering a little bit. "Yeah, I didn't like that ride either," said Kiba. He leans backwards to crack his back. "Someone's going to sue," said Kiba.

"Did you like it, Gaara?" asked Kankuro.

"I like this park more than I like the Magic Kingdom," said Gaara. "They actually add a few thrill rides now and then."

"I don't think they got my memo of the new bug park," said Shino.

"What bug park?" asked Hinata. Shino then took out a few drawings that he worked last night of a new theme park based on "A Bug's Life." Everyone just thought Shino lost it. "Shino, you're crazy," said Kiba, looking at his drawings.

"These drawings look horrible," said Temari.

"Well I'm no Mitsuyoshi Tosa here," said Shino. "They send me a rejection letter, saying that they already have plans for a new park."

"Instead of building new parks," said Gaara. "They should use the money to try and improve the parks they already have."

"What do you mean?" asked Temari.

"I'll explain in another chapter," said Gaara.

Kankuro and Kiba were messing around with the light saber toys. Gaara took it from both of them and smashed their heads together. "You idiot!" he shouted. "You play with these and I have to pay for them!" He then reset them and put it back in their place.

Outside the exit, Shikamaru was sleeping in Ino's lap. Ino was gently stroking her fingers through his hair as he sleeps. "Isn't that cute?" asked Gaara. He then kicked Shikamaru in the ribs. "Wake up, you lazy bum!" said Gaara.

"Did you have to kick me in the ribs?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, now get up!" shouted Gaara. "I'll make it up to you. Dinner. Brown Derby. My treat."

"That's what I'm talking about!" said Choji.

"Let's go," said Gaara.

"Wait, where's Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know," said Ino. "He never came back from the bathroom."

--------------

"Wake up," said a voice. "Wake up."

Naruto opened his eyes a little bit. And what did his eyes bestow on? Why, it was the bowl of ramen sitting in front of him. "Whoa, ramen! Am I in heaven?" asked Naruto.

"No, you're still in Florida," said a voice. Naruto turned around…and saw Hiashi Hyuga sitting next to him. "_Am I in hell?_" he asked. "There's a ramen shop in Florida?"

"Surprisingly," said Hiashi. "It took me a few hours to find. Anyway, eat all the ramen you can eat. It's on my tab." Naruto looked at him suspiciously. "What's the catch?" he asked.

"No catch," said Hiashi. "I feel generous."

"Am I going to have to divorce your daughter?"

"I'm going to talk to you about that. Just eat up." And Naruto did.

"Now Naruto, it's brought to my attention that you were the one that proposed to my daughter?" asked Hiashi.

"Yup," Naruto mumbled, slurping his ramen.

"Now Naruto, Hinata…kind of…spoken to me about…how miserable you're child life was." Naruto stopped eating for a minute. He then looked at Hiashi funny. "_Was that too painful to bring up?_" Hiashi asked himself. Naruto then had a kitsune-like smile on his face. "Yeah, it…kind of sucked. No one liked me back then, but that's going to change once I become the sixth Hokage!"

"You're still aiming to become Hokage?" asked Hiashi.

"You bet," said Naruto. "I want the whole village to respect me for who I am! I know I'm still far from that goal, but I promise…that your grandkids are going to be proud of their father!"

"Grand kids? It's a little earlier to talk about having children, especially since you're not married."

As Naruto moved on to his second bowl, Naruto then brought up another awkward topic. "Hey Hiashi, why was it that Hinata was crying after you talked to her?" asked Naruto. Hiashi then started choking on his ramen. "Because…I told her that…I wouldn't allow of you two getting married." Naruto then started choking on _his_ ramen. "I was very close to choking on ramen! Why did you tell her that?!? I know I'm not from some fancy clan, but I love her and she loves me! What more do you want?" asked Naruto.

"You do realize that I know that you are the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon," said Hiashi.

Naruto stopped eating, and scooted back a little bit. "Okay," he said. "I understand." He got up and started walking away. "I'll cancel the wedding plans."

"Wedding plans?" asked Hiashi. "How much are you putting into this wedding?"

"Let's see…about…1,000,000 yen," said Naruto.

"1 million! Sit back down!" said Hiashi.

"That's nice…but…" Hiashi then slammed his hands to the counter, causing the glass bowls to shatter. "I said sit! Now do it before I rip your head!" he demanded.

"Yes, Papa-Hyuga," said Naruto, taking his seat.

"And don't call me that!" said Hiashi. Hiashi then kindly order another bowl of ramen for him. "After I told Hinata that I don't allow of the marriage, she went and told me how the whole Leaf Village treats you differently just because of what you contain, not because of what you do. She says that when she looks at the whole village, the monsters are the villagers because we are the ones causing pain and misery to someone who didn't deserve it," said Hiashi.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. His fiancée was defending him. He set down his ramen bowl. "She made some very good points," he said. "My whole life was filled with misery and loneliness, and I didn't even know why. Before I met Iruka-sensei, he used to cry himself to sleep, knowing that while everyone other child has someone to love them, I didn't (**A/N go to www (dot) deviantart (dot) com and search for 'crying Naruto kids'. It's a real tearjerker!)**. I just…felt so alone, so empty."

"When I first met Hinata (someone around when both of them were 8), I kind of…felt a weird feeling. She was so pretty back then. She just got better today!"

"You know…Hinata fell in love of you when she was 7," said Hiashi.

"But…I met her when we were eight," said Naruto. "No way! She fell in love with me before I ever knew her?"

"That seems like the case," said Hiashi. Naruto then got to his knees. "Please Lord Hiashi! Let me marry your daughter!" he shouted.

"Are you that serious as to marrying Hinata?" asked Hiashi.

"I'm on my freakin' knees here!" said Naruto. Hiashi looked to other way. "10 minutes! Why should I let you marry her?"

"Lord Hiashi, trust me. I'm not marrying Hinata just because she from a high-class clan or because I need someone to cook and clean after me. It's because……I love her and she loves me. I met Iruka when I was 9, but she showed me love a year before. She was actually one of the only ones who liked me or at least paid attention to me, and yet I was so stupid as to not see it! I don't want to lose her again. I'll risk my life for her!" said Naruto. Hiashi thought for a few minutes. Then, he made up his mind. "Okay," he said.

"Okay what?" asked Naruto.

"I'll allow it!" said Hiashi. "Next week, you and Hinata are getting married! I don't worry about that Jiraiya character. If he tries to break you apart, I'll break him apart!"

"Seriously? Alright! Thanks Lord Hiashi!" said Naruto. 'I got to tell Hinata!"

"I'll tell her personally," said Hiashi. "Don't mention a word of this to her."

"Yes, sir!" said Naruto. He than ran back to the MGM-Studios. "This is going to be cool!"

"_Hmmm…Naruto. Such an innocent kid,_" said Hiashi. He was about to leave the ramen stand, but the cashier called him back. "Excuse me, the bill?" asked the cashier.

"Huh? Oh yes, of course!" He then realized…that there was thousands of hundreds of empty ramen bowls. "Gggggrrrrr…NARUTO!" he shouted.

"Thank you, come again!" said the cashier.

----------------

It was late at night. The first show time of "FANTASMIC!" was at hand. Thousands of people were waiting at the entrance of the amphitheater. Sadly, the "adults" were waiting among them while the "kids" enjoyed a last ride on Tower of Terror and Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. "See what planned vacations do?" asked Tsunade.

"If Asuma didn't have to stop so much, the plan might have actually worked," said Ebisu.

"I have a prescription for my smokes," said Asuma. He then handed them a crusty piece of paper. Tsunade examined it. "So…can I call "Dr. Fellingoodinthemorning" for a reference?" asked Tsunade. Hiashi then reappeared before them. "Sorry I'm late," he said.

"Where did you go?" asked Kakashi.

"Let's just say that the ramen shop owner must have taken a great vacation after what happened," said Hiashi.

Soon, everyone was admitted into the main amphitheater. **"FANTASMIC!" is a popular show that incorporates everything from mist screens, fireworks, lasers, and Disney characters.** The "kids" got the front row while the "adults" got the backseats. "This is going to great," said Tenten.

"It better be as good as the Disneyland version," said Neji.

"Naruto," said Hinata. "What was father doing with you?"

"Oh, he took me out for ramen, that's all," said Naruto.

Soon, the lights turned down. "_Welcome to FANTASMIC! Tonight, our friend and host Mickey Mouse uses his vivid imagination to create magic imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more powerful than the imagination, for it in a moment; you can experience a beautiful fantasy, or an exciting adventure! But beware; the imagination can turn your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare! Are the powers of Mickey's imagination powerful enough to withstand the evil forces that invade his dream? You are about to find out…_"

The music began to warm up. Three spotlights were send to the air.

**_Imagination…imagination!_**

(Twinkling lights flash onto the audience)

_**Dream of fantastic dreams!**_

Then, who was to show up in the center of the stage but the big cheese himself, Mickey Mouse. Everyone started applauding, but Kankuro and Temari were too busy trying to hold down Gaara.

_**Use your imagination!**_

Then, he's where the show started to be a little…off. As Mickey was climbing the stage, he slipped and fell backwards. But he got back up. Gaara though that was the funniest thing he saw. That night seemed to be an off night for the show, as Tenten and Neji noticed a few…differences in the show. Some of the pyrotechnics didn't go off with the music, some Disney characters messed up the synchronization, and the park had to shut down the show once because of "unforeseen circumstances."

The ending was where the "offness" (I can't think of a better word) made its big mistake. During Mickey's big finale, the fireworks were going off a few seconds too early. Then…Mickey appeared on stage. "Some imaga……(Fireworks go off)…nation, huh?" he asked. The timing made it seem like they "blew up Mickey," which made Gaara very proud. Hell, at the end of the show, he stood up and applauded.

-----------------

"How did you rate tonight's "FANTASMIC!" performance?" Neji asked Tenten.

"What happened to Mickey?" asked Tenten.

"Didn't seem like a good show," said Naruto.

"I liked it," said Gaara. "They killed the big mouse for me!"

----------------

That night, in the honeymoon suite of the Grand Floridian, Naruto was beginning to have a strange dream.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME: **Join Naruto Uzumaki as he uses his strange imagination to battle against the forces of evil! It's the moment you've been waiting for: The Naruto version of Fantasmic!


	19. FANTASMAKI!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

**AUTHOR NOTE: **"FANTASMAKI!" is a mixture of the "FANTASMIC!" shows at Disneyland and the Disney-MGM Studios. Sorry for the occasional script-like font. It's really hard to put in words how beautiful and majestic "FANTASMIC!" is, so I'm so if some of the detail is off.

Chapter 19

Everyone was sitting down in the arena as they were preparing to watch Konoha's newest nighttime spectacular, "FANTASMAKI!" (**A/N **Get the wordplay? No? Take you time……do you get it now?) In the middle of the arena was a scale replica of the Hokage faces surrounded by a small moat. Soon, the stadium lights dimmed down.

"**_Welcome to FANTASMAKI! Tonight, our friend and host, Naruto Uzumaki, uses his vivid (read: weird) imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy! Nothing is more wonderful than his imagination, for in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy…or an exciting adventure…OR…something really stupid. This is Naruto after all. But don't take my word for it. See for yourself! But beware. Nothing is more powerful than the imagination, for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare! Are the powers of Naruto's mind strong enough…or brave enough…to withstand the evil forces that invade his dream? You are about to find out. For we now invite to join Naruto and experience "FANTASMAKI!" A journey beyond anyone's wildest dreams."_**

As the music was starting to warm up, the lights dimmed onto the Hokage faces. Right when the music reached the high point, three spotlights shot up into the air.

_**Imagination, imagination!**_

A few chords are struck with the lights synchronizing with the music, until they rapidly turned on and off. They slightly blinded the audience in the process.

"**_Dream of fantastic dreams!_**"

The cone of light disappeared and then was aimed to the stage. At the base of the spotlight……was Naruto Uzumaki, wearing a similar suit to Mickey's (except he wears orange pants instead of red). Everyone was cheering and applauding.

"**_Use your imagination!_**"

Naruto then ran up to the stage and started using his chakra to make the water rise out. The water was dancing along with the music. Sometimes the water fell before Naruto wanted it to fall (he does have bad chakra control). He continued to wave his arms controlling the water, changing the mood of the show and the colors of the water.

Naruto then walked back up to the higher stage. He shot fireworks from his fingertips…for about three seconds, before retreating to blow off his burning fingers. But he was still able to shine a shooting star above the heads of the audience. With his chakra, he made the water fountains dance and change colors. Just when everything was getting fun, two comets collided with a sudden explosion, sending the water back into the moat.

_**See...  
It in your mind,  
And you can find,  
In your imagination:  
Mysteries and magic,  
Visions fantastic,  
Leading to strange and wondrous dreams.**_

On one of the mist screens, very beautiful flowers were projected. The music was very moving and relaxing.

Soon, the water color changed and the music changed to the beating of a jungle drum. Smoke and fog filled the riverfront, as monkeys of all shapes and sizes began to dance around on floating barges (A/N: This is Naruto's dream). So of them even looked like Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke. On the mist screens, there was a montage of Disney songs and moments.

Soon, everything changed from the worse as Monstro the Whale began to swallow up the river, along with Naruto. "Ah! Someone help me! A giant whale is eating me! And I'm not talking about Choji!" he screamed. He was then swallowed by the giant behemoth of a whale. Everything then stopped. The music, everything! "Hey, what's going on?" asked Naruto. "Uh oh!"

Thunder and lighting echoed through the arena, as bright lights flashed rapidly. The chaos stopped when a cannon shot was heard. It came from the Jolly Roger, captained by 'Captain Ebisu'! "Konohamaru, ahoy!" shouted a pirate. Konohamaru was up at the crows' nest. "Smuggle my eyes, it is Konohamaru!" shouted Ebisu. "Look alive, you swabs!"

"All hands on deck!" shouted another pirate. The pirates scurried across the ship, making sure that Konohamaru does not recapture the hostage, Hanabi Hyuga. "Don't worry, Hanabi!" said Konohamaru. "I'm coming to rescue you!" Hanabi looked at the pirates. "You're better off just killing me," she whispered to them.

Konohamaru swung down to her, but he was stopped by Captain Ebisu. "You're not going anywhere near her!" he said, holding a kunai knife to his throat.

"Two can play at that game, Ebisu-sensei!" said Konohamaru. He took out his kunai knife and held it against Ebisu's throat. "Touché," Ebisu said. "Men!" Ebisu then disappeared with Hanabi. "Hey! Get back here!" shouted Konohamaru.

More threatening pirates surrounded Konohamaru. "Going somewhere?" one asked.

"I'm going to make you walk the plank!" said another.

"I'll feed you to the sharks!"

"Double the powder and shorten the fuse!" demanded Ebisu.

"Shorten the power…double the fuse," said Udoh. Unfortunately, the explosion caused one of Ebisu's 'lackeys' to fall into the river. "Get up, you idiot!" shouted Ebisu.

Konohamaru was able to reach the highest point of the ship. "You're mine now, Ebisu-sensei!" shouted Konohamaru. The two then battled across a tightrope, clashing kunai and shrunkien. Soon, Konohamaru was able to trip Ebisu off of the ship, dangling off the stern of the ship. "You little brat!" shouted Ebisu.

Konohamaru then helped Hanabi get out of her tight situation. "I don't know what are you trying to pull by saving my life, but it won't work!" he said.

"I saved you, didn't I?" asked Konohamaru.

"That doesn't mean anything to me," said Hanabi.

"Hanabi…look into my eyes and say that." Hanabi got up and looked into Konohamaru's eyes. "That doesn't mean anything to me," she said, coldly.

"I know you're just kidding," said Konohamaru. Hanabi then hung Konohamaru off the stern of the ship. "What?!? Oh come on! Stop being so cold!" shouted Konohamaru.

"Get us down from here!" shouted Ebisu. They heard tick-tocking coming from a nearby crocodile. "Ah! Seriously! Let us up, Hanabi!" shouted Konohamaru. Konohamaru and Ebisu tried to climb back up the ship.

The ship disappeared in a sea of fog. Water fountains rose up from the river. A single barge floated out. On the barge was Hinata Hyuga…wearing a lovely yellow dress. She was lip-singing to the music.

**HINATA: **See it in your mind

And you can find…

In your imagination

Tales of enchantment

Beauty and romance

Happily Ever After

(Naruto in a suit similar to that of the Beast's joins her)

**NARUTO: **Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then someone bends unexpectedly

(Naruto and Hinata then start ball room dancing on the barge.)

**NARUTO: **Certain as the sun

Rising in the East

**BOTH: **Tale as old as Time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

(Naruto and Hinata share a kiss and then disappear. Spotlight is now on Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura is wearing a shiny blue dress, and Sasuke is wearing blue pants with a white shirt, opened to reveal his abs.)

**SAKURA: **What would I give?

If I could live,

Out of these waters?

**SASUKE:** In your imagination...

**SAKURA: **What would I pay?

To spend a day,

Warm on the sand?

**SASUKE: **Dream of fantastic dreams...

**SAKURA: **Bet you on land,

They understand,

That they don't,

Reprimand their daughters.

Bright young women,

Sick of swimming,

Ready to stand

(Sasuke picks up Sakura bridal style, and spins her around)

**SASUKE: **Ready to stand!

(Sasuke and Sakura disappears. Two more barges come out revealing Shikamaru and Ino and Tenten and Neji.)

**TENTEN: **Someday, my prince will come.

**NEJI: **Someday, we'll find true love.

Tale as old as Time

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

All of the barges were gone. Tsunade then showed up on stage, dressed like an evil witch. "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space! Through wind and darkness, I summon thee. Speak! Let me see thy face," she chanted. One of the mist screens revealed…Jiraiya's face (A/N He's playing the magic mirror). "Famed is thy beauty, Majesty," he said. "But hold, three lovelier maidens I see. And here, in Naruto's imagination, Beauty and love will always survive." He then disappeared.

"No!" shouted Tsunade. She angrily walked to a black, steaming cauldron. "A magic spell in the black of night, with a scream of fright (Scream SFX). And a bolt of light, turn my hair to white!"

The cauldron smoke then seeped out and all over the stage, shrouding Tsunade in a think cloud of smoke. "Ah hahahaha!" she laughed. When the smoke cleared, she had wrinkles and white hair. He voice changed to that of an old granny. "Now I'll turn that little brat's dream into a nightmare Fantasmic!" she said. "Imagine this! Ah hahahaha!"

Tsunade turned to the riverfront again. "Magic mirror on the wall, all the forces of evil do I call. Ah hahahaha!" she laughed. Jiraiya was summoned again.

**JIRAIYA: **You have the power...

**TSUNADE:**...to control his mind...

**TEMARI:**...ah hahahaha...

...oh yes,

how exciting,

let's do it!

Oah hahahaha!

Hahahaha!

Hahahaha!

Hahahaha! Ha!

Hello.

I admit that in the past,

I've been a nasty.

They weren't kidding when they called me,

Well, a witch.

Aluga, Savuga, indeed!

Ursula will take matters into her own tentacles!

Huh! How nice!

Naruto's mind will me mine.

And then I'll make him writhe,

I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!

Hu hahahaha!

To belong, to me! Hmmm. To obey my every whim!

Why not?

Let's do it!

The mist screens then switched over to Orochimaru. "And now…you'll see how s-s-s-s-s-s-snake-like I can be!" Orochimaru did, in fact, turn into a giant snake. He took over the whole area, catching and squeezing the life out of Naruto. "Gaara!" Orochimaru called out. "It's your turn!"

"Nightmare on Bald Mountain" starts playing as Gaara (A/N He's the Chernabog) rises up to the high point of the stage. Summoning clumps of sand, Gaara terrorized everyone in the arena, partially destroying the stadium.

After his reign of destruction, Naruto and Tsunade (back to being young) appear on stage. Naruto was stripped of his jutsu. "Now you will deal with me, and all the powers of my imagination!" shouted Tsunade. She then performed a summoning jutsu. A thick, black smoke emerged from the summoning mark on the floor as Tsunade was laughing manically.

Naruto charged at her, but he retreated when he saw her on top of a giant dragon. "Uh oh!" he said. Tsunade and every other villain continued to laugh evilly. "Imagination," taunted Temari. The rest of the villains laughed with her. "I can still win this," Naruto said. Naruto tried to summon the chakra of the Nine-tailed Fox demon, but he found nothing. "Huh? What's going on? I don't sense anything!" he said.

"Try all you want!" said Tsunade. "Nothing can stop us!" She turned to her pet dragon. "And now, my dragon servant, finish that brat once and for all! Unleash your mighty flamethrower!" The dragon launched a flamethrower attack towards Naruto. "_Ah man…this is it!_" thought Naruto. He shut his eyes, waiting for his impending doom.

Then…a golden glow came between Naruto and the fire. It deflected the flamethrower. All of the villains were shocked. "No way!" said Temari.

"It can't be!" said Tsunade.

"He's still alive?!?" Gaara asked, angrily.

Yes. The golden glow was from the keyblade of Mickey Mouse. "Whoa…" said Naruto, in amazement. Mickey was wearing a new "ninja-fied" outfit. He was wearing a headband around his neck with a Hidden Mickey as it symbol. "_Man…his outfit looks cool!_" Naruto thought. "You may think you're so powerful, well, uh, this is my…uh, I mean Naruto's dream!" said Mickey.

"Get him!" shouted Tsunade. Gaara (obviously) was the first to volunteer. "I've waited years for this, mouse!" he said. Mickey was trapped inside of Gaara's sand coffin…or…at least, that's what Gaara thought. Mickey, to everyone's surprise, turned into a straw dummy. "What?" Gaara asked, dumbfounded. Mickey reappeared behind Gaara. He knocked him out cold. "The mouse knows jutsu?" asked Naruto. Temari tried to stop Mickey with her Wind Scythe Jutsu, but it got deflected by Mickey, knocking her out. Orochimaru didn't fare much better either.

Mickey Mouse then climbed back down to Naruto. "Whoa! That was cool!" said Naruto.

"Now, it's your job to finish them off," said Mickey.

"But…I have no chakra. Mickey lifted up his shirt to reveal the seal of the Nine-tailed fox, along with Orochimaru's Five Prolonged Seal on top of it. "When did he do that?" asked Naruto.

"That doesn't matter now," Mickey said while removing the seal. "Finish them off."

"You got it!" Naruto said. First, he created four shadow clones. Then, he had each one of them perform his Rasengan jutsu.

Gaara and Temari were waking up when the Rasengan pierced through their stomachs. The real Naruto ran up to Tsunade. "Sorry, Granny-Tsunade," he said, before piercing her with the Rasengan.

The clones' simultaneous attacks made up a storm of lighting fly up into the air. "Ah! Ahhh! Oh no! Ahhh!" shouted Tsunade, in pain. The other villains screamed with her. This continued for about 3 minutes before fireworks went off, ending the madness and reign of terror.

After that, Naruto went down to his knees, his chakra almost depleted. "I did it," he breathed. He looked over to Walt Disney World, which was almost completely obliterated. "Whoa, how are we going to fix this?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry," said Mickey. "I have a friend who can help."

"Who?" asked Naruto. He was surprised when a pixie started flying in circles around them. "Hey Tinkerbelle!" he said. Tinkerbelle got busy restoring the resort to its former glory. She repainted Cinderella Castle, replaced the tiles on Spaceship Earth, made the trees in Disney's Animal Kingdom park grow, and made the flowers grow around Tower of Terror. "Whoa…" said Naruto.

"But there's still one more thing we have to fix," said Mickey. He pointed to the partially destroyed Hokage faces. They were restored, but…well, the face of a certain hyperactive ninja was added on :-).

After everything was back to normal, Mickey began piloting Steamboat Willie. On board were many Disney characters dancing along with the music. Along with the Disney characters, the Naruto couples (NaruHina, SasuSaku, etc.) were swinging ribbons around (at least the girls were).

_**See**_

_**It in your mind,**_

_**And you will find**_

_**In your imagination**_

_**Mysteries and magic,**_

_**Visions fantastic,**_

_**Leading to strange and wondrous dreams.**_

**_Dreams are make-believe._**

**_Until they all come true._**

Naruto then went backstage to get ready for his big finale. He looked at Mickey Mouse, who was looking very depressed. "_You know, Mickey did save my ass back there!_" thought Naruto. "_He deserves something in return_. _Well…he was blown up in his "FANTASMIC" finale._" Naruto then got up and walked up to the mouse. "Hey, what are you doing?" asked Mickey. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your finale?"

"Just come with me," said Naruto. "And get that big blue hat you always wear."

"But…"

"Just come on!" Naruto then dragged him backstage.

_**Deep in your mind,**_

_**It's magic you'll find.**_

_**When out of the night,**_

_**Dark forces ignite,**_

_**To blind you with frightening schemes.**_

_**You use your might,**_

_**To brighten the light,**_

_**Creating a night of**_

_**wond...rous drea...eams.**_

Everyone was expecting Naruto to pop out of the top. Instead, the big cheese himself (in his Sorcerer's Apprentice outfit) showed up to conduct the finale. He unleashed a fury of fireworks to create the most beautiful fireworks display. Mickey disappeared and reappeared to the ground floor. "Some imag… (Flinches in fear of getting blown up again.) Some imagination, huh?" he laughed. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The spotlights shown up again, and then disappeared, ending the show. Everyone stood up and starting clapping and cheering.

**END OF NARUTO'S DREAM**

Naruto woke up to find himself in his hotel suite. "Whoa, that was a dream?" he asked himself. "That was…pretty cool. At least Mickey Mouse didn't die. Surprising, since Gaara was there." He looked outside and saw Cinderella Castle lit up in the night. "It's still dark outside," he said to himself. He looked at the clock, which read 2:13 a.m. "I'm still tired," he said.

He looked over to his brunette-headed fiancée, Hinata Hyuga, who was sleeping peacefully. "_I can't believe it,_" he thought. "_In just a few more days, Hinata will be my wife. There's just something about tonight that makes her look even more beautiful._" He then fell back asleep, hugging his future wife tightly.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME: **Okay everybody! This is your last chance to turn in your votes as to what water park we're going to!

RESULTS SO FAR:

Typhoon Lagoon 6

Blizzard Beach 6

It's a tie right now! But you can help change that!

**PLANS FOR NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!**

Okay, now that we are about halfway through the story, I think I'll let you in on my future plans as to what am I doing. I won't reveal as much, but this is something everyone has been waiting for!

**-MORE KURENAI AND KAKASHI!**

Yes, people have commented that I haven't added that much Kakashi and Kurenai, but that's going to change. I'm going to put a little bit more into this couple; I'm dedicating a chapter to them, with guest appearances by a certain trip of brother.

-**MORE MOEGI and KONOHAMARU!**

This couple too will also get a special chapter(s) dedicated to them. They will also get a special guest appearance by a certain famous celebrity. I won't tell you who however!


	20. A Day at Typhoon Lagoon: Part 1

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Alright! He is the results from the poll. The winner for the best water park to use in this story is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**TYPHOON LAGOON! **It won 8-7 (Sorry to anyone who voted for Blizzard Beach)!

Chapter 20

It was a bright, sunny day in Orlando, Florida. At the Grand Floridian Resort, Naruto was getting a tuxedo fitted. Shikamaru and Sasuke were there to help him out (and to pick out their own suits for the wedding). Gaara was also there. Naruto was trying on a nice white tuxedo. Someone was there helping him with the suit. "Looks okay for you," said Gaara.

"How's that, sir?" asked the tailor.

"Hmmm…the neck's still choking," he said.

"Not a problem!"

"Naruto," said Shikamaru. "Don't get me wrong, but…you aren't seriously going to marry Hinata, are you?"

"Of course I am," said Naruto.

"Well, me and my dad always said that marriage…"

"Is a drag! We know!" Naruto interrupted.

"Well, it's true!" said Shikamaru. "When you're married, men have no freedom or rights. Their wives are always nagging them to do something and the man never has time for his own needs."

"Shikamaru, if you really agree with what you're saying, then…does that mean you're never going to marry Ino?" asked Sasuke.

"Well…not right away. Maybe when we'll…like…I don't know…when we'll 40?"

"Forty! Shikamaru, you are one lazy bum!" said Naruto.

"Still Naruto," said Gaara. "Don't rush things too quickly."

"I'm not! Me and Hinata are ready for a lifelong marriage."

"Hey Gaara, would you ever get married?" asked Sasuke. Gaara thought about it. "Not likely," he said.

"Why not?" asked Naruto.

"Come on! I'm Kazekage here! I have too much things to be dealing! I have paperwork, missions. There's no time to deal with the problems of women. I couldn't even console Temari!"

"I guess you have a good reason," said Naruto. He then turned to Sasuke. "What?" asked Sasuke.

"What's your excuse?" asked Naruto.

"Well…" said Sasuke.

--------**MEANWHILE------**

Hinata was getting her wedding dress fitted as well. Of course, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were there to help her out. "Wow Hinata," said Ino. "You sure are lucky that Naruto decided to marry you. Shikamaru would never marry me. He would always say it's a drag."

"I'm sure that in time he will come around," said Hinata.

"Yeah, I know Sasuke's going to marry me!" said Sakura. "He always did talk about making a new Uchiha clan. What about you, Tenten?"

"Of course Neji's going to marry me!" said Tenten. Hinata looked at her in a depressed way. "_If only she knew,_" she thought. Tenten noticed her deep look. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh! Nothing," she replied.

Hiashi then stepped into the fitting room. "Hello, Hinata," he said.

"Father," she said, kind of coldly. "What do you want?"

"I wish to speak to you _privately_," said Hiashi. Tenten, Sakura, and Ino left the room, and so did the tailor.

Hiashi sat down besides his daughter. "Hinata," he said.

"Father, I don't care about what you say, me and Naruto were meant to be together! We are still getting married, rain or shine!"

"That's not exactly why I am here," said Hiashi. "Remember when I told you that you were not an important part of the Hyuga clan?"

"Don't remind me," said Hinata.

"Then, you told me about how the village mistreats Naruto. Well, I hate to admit it, but…you were right," he said. "Naruto has had a miserable childhood…and yet, he's still willing to marry you and he is still aiming to become Hokage. Last night, I took him out for ramen. He told me how lonely he was before he met Iruka. He also admitted that he was stupid as to not see you and the love you were giving him. He told me about how…_cute_ you were when you were little. Hinata, do you know how much Naruto is willing to give up just to be your husband?"

"What?"

"He got on his knees and started begging for me to allow you to marry."

"I'm not going to go on my knees and beg!"

"You don't have to. I change my mind about you two," said Hiashi. "I'll allow it. The marriage will commence in four days!"

"But…what about me not being important to the Hyuga clan?" asked Hinata.

"Hinata… (Hiashi takes a deep breath) …I lied," said Hiashi. "Naruto and Kurenai keep telling me that Naruto was the one making you stronger. I didn't want to believe it. But…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Hiashi Hyuga was walking past a small field. He looked down and…saw Naruto and Hinata. It seemed like Hinata was training under Naruto. He was teaching her the shadow clone jutsu. Hiashi hid behind a tree for a closer look. "Come on, Hinata. Try it again," said Naruto. Hinata pulled off a few hand signs. "Shadow clone jutsu!" she shouted._

_A poof of smoke covered them both. When the smoke cleared, Hinata was only able to make one clone…and it looked it was dead. "Sorry Naruto," said Hinata._

"_It's okay. Took me a few tries, too." Hiashi walked away. "Foolish," he muttered._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"It wasn't until Konohamaru and Kurenai showed me videos and pictures of your fights against Neji and Sasuke. Anyone who defeats Sasuke is important to the Hyuga clan. Besides, you are my daughter, both you and Hanabi. Even if you are not important in the clan, you are important in my family."

Hinata was ready to burst into tears. Hiashi has never said anything like that ever to her ever since her mother's death. Hinata and Hiashi then shared an emotional father-daughter hug. "Thank you, father," she said. After the heartwarming scene, Hinata went back to getting a dress fitting.

--------------------

After tuxedo shopping, they met up with the senseis for breakfast. Shikamaru remembered something he had to ask Gaara. "Hey Gaara, you said that you had a hard time consoling Temari?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes," said Gaara.

"Well, how's Temari now?"

"Well…she has been really quiet. She hasn't said anything to me or Kankuro," said Gaara.

Speak of the devil; Temari was entering the restaurant. Shikamaru saw her. "Oh! Hey, Temari," said Shikamaru.

"Yo," said Temari.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really," replied Temari. "Listen Shikamaru, sorry I caused all of the drama between you and Ino."

"It's okay," said Shikamaru.

"Well, just to show that I care," said Temari. She then gave Shikamaru a pack of tickets. It read "Typhoon Lagoon." "Typhoon Lagoon?" asked Shikamaru.

"It's a water park," said Temari. "It's only good for today. Everyone's invited. Finish up, get dressed and meet me at the bus stop in one hour."

--------------------

All of the guys were at the bus stop for Typhoon Lagoon. To them, the girls were taking a long time to change into swimsuits. "Does it really take Ino this long to put on a swimsuit?" asked Shikamaru.

"Have you ever seen Ino in a bikini?" asked Naruto.

"Well…no, but I bet you haven't seen Hinata in a bikini either!" said Shikamaru.

"I…well, she doesn't swim a lot," said Naruto.

"Okay boys, we're here!" shouted Sakura.

**(A/N: www (dot) deviantart (dot) com / deviation / 34350360 )**

"About time," said Kakashi, reading his book. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Konohamaru were mystified when they saw Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, Hanabi, and Moegi in swimsuits. All of the girls were wearing very sexy bikinis (Well…except Hanabi, Temari, and Hanabi. They're wearing one-piece). Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Konohamaru's noses were bleeding all over themselves! Hanabi was choking out Konohamaru. "Konohamaru, you pervert!" she shouted. "How dare you get a nosebleed over me!"

"Uh…I was…looking at your sister," he said.

--------------

On the bus ride to Typhoon Lagoon, Konohamaru was suffering from three goose egg-sized bumps on his head, a black eye, and a jaw dislocation (courtesy of Naruto and Hanabi). "I said I wasn't looking at her! Why does she still beat me up?" he asked himself.

"Hm! Teaches that pervert a lesson!" said Naruto, cleaning his hands off.

"Well Naruto," said Jiraiya. "Every straight man on the world is a pervert!"

"Not every man," said Hinata.

"Naruto is a pervert. Kakashi is a pervert. Sasuke is now a pervert. Shikamaru's perverted, but he doesn't have the time. Gaara…is kind of perverted. Neji's a closet pervert."

"Hiashi isn't a pervert!" said Hinata.

"I bet 500 yen that I can find proof that he is!" said Hiashi.

Ino and Temari were worried about how Shikamaru didn't get a nosebleed. "_Does he not think that my bikini is sexy?_" she asked himself.

"_Maybe a one piece doesn't attract him_," thought Temari. Ino then noticed a red line going down a sleeping Shikamaru's nose. Yeah, it was blood. He was actually getting a nosebleed while he was sleeping. "Shikamaru, you closet perv!" she shouted, waking him up.

"What?" he said, waking up. "Ino, you ruined my sexual fantasy! Whoops!"

"Your what?" asked Ino.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

Everyone then arrived at **Typhoon Lagoon, which is a water park owned by Disney. It is themed after a typhoon which wreaked havoc on a former tropical paradise. It is home to the world's largest outdoor wave pool. Many people call it a surf pool, since the waves are big enough to surf on.**

As everyone stepped into the water park, they were amazed…at how wrecked the place looked. "Wow, this place looks like…crap," said Kakashi.

"I think, for once, they actually planned for it to look like that," said Hanabi.

"At least the water slides look cool," said Sakura. "Right Jiraiya?"

"Finally!" he said. "There are women that have large chests!" Everyone fell to the ground. "_Oh course,_" he thought. "_What else would he come here for?_"

"For days, I haven't seen any woman with a big chest! Even the cast members are flat as a board (A/N yea, he was actually looking at them). But now, he I am! At a water park, where all of the women wear bikinis!" He ripped off his over shirt…to reveal a Speedo so far up his crack. It was showing off his bulge! "Ladies, here I come!" he shouted. He then ran off to the nearest lounge area. "He is now officially the biggest pervert I know!" said Kurenai. "Next to Kakashi." Kakashi wasn't paying much attention, since he was to busy…reading Make-Out Paradise.

Kurenai and Tsunade decided to lounge on the white, sandy beaches that rubbed against the surf pool. Naruto and Hinata went to Getaway Glen to enjoy a private picnic. Sasuke and Sakura were going to check out Crush 'n' Gusher. Ebisu's squad went out to check out the other water slides. Ino and Shikamaru went out to the surf pool. Kiba and Shino were going to play volleyball. Everyone else decided to either play in the sand or lounging. Even Pakkun and Akamaru were sleeping underneath the lounge chairs.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" called out Sakura. "Me and Sasuke are going on Crush 'n' Gusher! Wanna come?"

"No thanks," said Kakashi. His bathing suit was just his regular jonin outfit (mask included), except that he was barefoot. "I'm…(notices Kurenai in a bikini)…I'm going to…lounge near the surf pool." Sakura was a bit suspicious. "_He just doesn't want to take his mask off,_" she thought.

"Hey Sakura!" shouted Sasuke, bringing her back to reality. "Let's go. The line's getting long!"

"Coming Sasuke!" she shouted back.

----------------

Moegi, Konohamaru, and Udoh were looking at the many water slides that they have at Typhoon Lagoon. "Whoa, this place is cool!" said Udoh.

"What should we go on first?" asked Moegi.

"Well, how about we split up and go see what slides they have," said Konohamaru.

Moegi and Udoh actually were checking out the water slides. Konohamaru wanted an excuse to look at Hanabi, while she was making a sandcastle near her father. "Hanabi…the Hyuga babe who's hotter than her sister," he said. "And you, she kicks my ass 24-7! I don't get it! What does she want from me?" Konohamaru thought about what women wanted. He then spotted Rock Lee, keeping score for Kiba and Shino's volleyball game.

"Alright Kiba," said Shino (he's still wearing sunglasses). "Loser has to pay for today's lunch! Agree?"

"You're on!" said Kiba.

15 minutes later, the score was 10-to-8 with Kiba losing. "I hope you got money, Kiba!" said Shino.

"Damn it!" said Kiba, who was rubbing the big red mark on his face.

"Focus, Kiba!" said Lee.

"Don't support him!" said Shino. "He's paying for your lunch if he loses!"

"Excuse me, Lee!" said Konohamaru. "Can I take to you?"

"I'm in the middle of a game," said Lee.

"Go ahead," said Shino. "Take 5. Give Kiba some time to lick his wounds."

"I wouldn't be wounded if you didn't spike the ball!" said Kiba.

After that Konohamaru asked Rock Lee about his question. "Hey Lee, you're the handsome devil of the Leaf village, right?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" said Lee.

"Well then, do you know what do women want?" Lee was confused as to how to answer his question. "Ah…well…I guess…you can…well…"

"You don't know, do you?" asked Konohamaru.

"Well, I am a man, too!" he said. "I wouldn't know what women want. But, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were able to figure it out. Take notes from them and see what you come up with."

"Thanks Lee," said Konohamaru.

----------------

Naruto and Hinata were at Getaway Glen, eating a picnic lunch that Hinata made. Naruto was eating one of the deli sandwiches (A/N I know, for once he eats something other than ramen!). "I got to tell you Hinata," said Naruto, talking with his mouth full. "You sure make good sandwiches."

"It's nice that you can eat something other than ramen," she said.

"Well, if it was a choice between you cooking or ramen, I go for your cooking." Konohamaru was watching them from behind a bush, taking notes. "_Always compliment the women's cooking,_" he wrote.

As they were lounging and eating, Naruto noticed a bit of mustard on Hinata's stomach. "Uh…Hinata, you got a little mustard on your stomach," said Naruto.

"Huh?" asked Hinata, looking around.

"I got it," he said. He used his finger to wipe it off. Hinata let out a small giggle as he did it. "_What the heck was that_?" asked Naruto. He poked Hinata in her ribs. "Stop it Naruto!' she shouted. "I'm ticklish!"

"Oh, you are?" he asked, slyly. Hinata looked and saw a look in his eyes. "Don't you even try it, Naruto!" she said. Naruto then appeared from behind. Naruto grabbed Hinata and started tickling her ribs. "Got you!" he shouted. His shadow clone disappeared. "Naruto…haha…stop…haha…tickling me!" she laughed.

"_Be very playful,_" Konohamaru wrote. "Alright! Time to move on!" He then looked for another couple.

----------------

In the new Hideaway Bay section of Typhoon Lagoon, Sasuke and Sakura were sliding down the new "water coaster" Crush 'n' Gusher, which was themed to an abandoned fruit processing center. It used water jets to launch water rafts forward up the slopes. Sasuke and Sakura's raft was twisting and turning through the slide until they hit the big splashdown finale!

Sasuke and Sakura were soaking wet after that wild ride. "That was cool!" said Sakura.

"I guess. But still…30 minutes in line for a short water slide ride doesn't cut it," said Sasuke.

"Whatever," said Sakura. Sasuke noticed how the sunlight (mixed with how soaked Sakura was) made Sakura look beautiful. Sakura then started to streak her fingers through her soaking wet pink hair. Sasuke started blushing. "_Whoa, she looks like one of those beach girl pin-ups,_" he thought.

Sakura then noticed the blush on his face. "Sasuke, why are you blushing?" asked Sakura.

"What? Oh! Nothing! It's just the heat," he lied. Sakura smiled back at him. "_He's such a pervert!_" she though happily.

"_Always admire her true beauty_," Konohamaru wrote. He then put away his notes and walked over to the surf pool.

--------------------

Gai and Asuma were taking a drink at the "Let's Go Slurpin" bar, which was located on the beach by the surf pool. "Nothing beats a hot day then a day at a water park," said Asuma.

"Jiraiya is right on something," said Gai (he's wearing a Speedo too, but it covers more of his butt than Jiraiya's). "There are a lot of beautiful women here. They are so full of youth!"

"Hey, get a load of Kakashi," said Asuma. Gai and Asuma turned around to see Kakashi. He looks as if he was reading his book, but he was really checking out Kurenai. "Kakashi seems mesmerized by Kurenai," said Gai.

"Want to play a prank on him?" asked Asuma.

"Get that bucket," said Gai.

------------------------

Kakashi was lounging on a beach chair, with Akamaru and Pakkun sleeping underneath. He looks like he's sleeping with his book covering his face, but once in a while, he lifts up the side of the book to admire Kurenai. She was sleeping next to him. "_Damn she has some sexy curves,_" he thought.

Kakashi was too busy to notice Gai and Asuma sneaking up behind him with a bucket of freezing cold water. The two poured to whole bucket on him, soaking Kakashi and the two dogs sleeping. The commotion was loud enough to wake up Kurenai and Tsunade. "Got ya, Kakashi!" said Gai.

"You got me wet, you jackasses!" shouted Kakashi.

"What's the big idea?" asked Pakkun, waking up. Akamaru got up and shook himself dry.

"Maybe you better stop drooling over Kurenai," said Asuma.

"Kakashi, you were drooling over me?" asked Kurenai.

"I was not!" protested Kakashi. "I was…was…kill him Pakkun!"

"You woke me up from my sleep!" shouted Pakkun. "You better have a will!" Akamaru and Pakkun ended up chasing Asuma and Gai throughout the water park. When Kakashi turned around, Tsunade and Kurenai were both giving him death glares. "What?" asked Kakashi.

"You are borderline with Jiraiya as the biggest pervert I know!" said Kurenai.

"Well can you blame me for thinking you're sexy with a bikini on?" asked Kakashi.

"Really?" asked Kurenai.

"Don't try to get on her good side!" shouted Tsunade.

"Whatever, I'm getting a drink," said Kakashi.

--------------

Shikamaru and Ino were lounging on an inner tube on the surf pool. Shikamaru was enjoying the calm and relaxing atmosphere. "See Ino, this is what you do on vacation," said Shikamaru. "Absolutely nothing."

"This is better than running around a theme park," said Ino.

"Why do they call this a surf pool, anyway?" asked Shikamaru.

The sound of a bell ringing echoed throughout the surf pool. "What's that?" asked Ino. Machines in the back of the surf pool started generating 6-foot waves. "Uh oh," said Shikamaru. The wave was big enough to cause Ino and Shikamaru to tip over and slam into big, fat, hairy guys. "Okay, that sucks!" said Ino. A pair of green swim trunks made their way into Ino's face. "Whose are these?" she asked.

"Uhhh…Ino," said Shikamaru. "Thinking of giving those to me?"

"Why?" asked Ino. She then figured out why when she looked down at Shikamaru's seemingly crotch lines. Ino started blushing. She threw his swim trunks at him, which landed on his head. "Thank you," said Shikamaru. He calmly put them back on while Ino was still blushing. "Why are you blushing?" he asked.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	21. A Day at Typhoon Lagoon: Part 2

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

**Since Valentine's Day is coming up, before I forget, I want to say that I hope you all have a great Valentine's Day!**

----Chapter 21----

At Typhoon Lagoon, the sand ninjas were swimming in the surf pool. Or at least Temari and Kankuro were. Kankuro came out of the surf pool. "Hey Gaara!" he called. Gaara was lounging on the beach. "What?" he asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to swim?" asked Kankuro.

"Come on, Gaara!" said Temari. "It's fun and the water's nice."

"I'm having fun people-watching," said Gaara.

"Gee, I wonder what kind of people he's watching. Maybe some women in bikinis?" asked Kankuro.  
"Oh please," said Temari. "Gaara isn't as perverted as everyone else."

Temari was right on one thing. Gaara isn't as perverted as everyone else (nowhere near as perverted as Jiraiya or Kakashi). But…he's still kind of perverted. He _was_ watching some of the girls in bikinis. But he got bored after a while. Gaara turned over, lying face-down and fell asleep.

5 minutes after Gaara has fallen asleep, the same annoying five-year-old that nearly got killed by the Kali River Rapids ride at Disney's Animal Kingdom showed up besides him. Gaara didn't notice him since he was asleep. "Hey! He's the same guy that tried to kill me!" he thought. "Well, let's see how he likes red fire ants!"

He took out a jar filled with red fire ants. He lifted Gaara's black shirt (yeah, he's wearing a shirt) and let his red fiery friends crawl all over his back. Gaara, then felt a burning sensation coming from his back. "My back feels like it's burning," he mumbled. He then woke up. "AHHH!" shouted Gaara, jumping up and dancing around, trying to whip his back. As a last resort, he ripped his shirt off and jumped into the water. He was washing his back off.

Kankuro and Temari noticed Gaara in the water. "You decided to swim, after all?" asked Temari.

"God that hurt!" he mumbled. He then noticed a bunch of fire ants drowning in the water. "Fire ants? Who was the wise-ass that thought that up?!?" he asked angrily.

He turned and saw the five-year old with a neck brace laughing at him. "Isn't that the kid you killed?" asked Kankuro.

"You!" shouted Gaara. That kid stopped laughing when he realized who he pissed off. "Uh oh!" he said. He then ran for his life. "Hey Gaara," said Temari.

"What?!?" asked Gaara, angrily.

"Go easy on him," said Temari.

"No. That's the mistake his parents made," said Gaara. "That and not using birth control to prevent the spawning of this kid."

The five-year-old was hiding around the corner, breathing heavily. "I think I lost him," he said. He walked around the corner…or for his neck to be straggled by a bunch of hard sand. "You really are something special," said Gaara. "I suffocate you in an airplane. I choke slam you into the river rapids and you still have the guts to piss me off. You think you can cheat death this time?"

"Yeah, I know you can't kill me here!" he said.

Gaara looked around. He was right. There were far too many people around. "You're right," he said. "Too many witnesses. But, I can ruin your social life." He then lifted him up in the air…and ripped his swim trunks off, leaving him butt naked! "Hey! Gimme those back!" said the kid.

Gaara lifted his shorts up above his head. "Jump for them," he said.

"Come on! Give them back! I'm naked out here!"

"Fine." Gaara looked like he was giving them back, but Gaara psyched him out and threw it in the opposite direction. It landed on top of a tree! "Jump for it," said Gaara.

"You suck!" the kid said.

After that, Temari and Kankuro tended to Gaara's ant bites on his back. "Ah!" shouted Gaara, in pain.

"Hold still!" scolded Kankuro.

"I can't believe you would humiliate that kid like that!" scolded Temari.

"He deserved it," said Gaara. "At least he lived this time. And he made me take off my shirt!"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Kankuro.

Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro looked at the girls watching them from behind the bushes. Many of which have hearts for eyes. "That's why," said Gaara. "Those damn fan girls!"

------------------

Jiraiya was lounging on one of the lounge chairs. He was disappointed that most of the women he tried to talk to ended up slapping him. "This is one of the worst days I ever had," he said. "Oh well. Back to my research."

He got sheets of paper out but…he was having extreme writer's block. "Ah man! Stupid block! Women don't even help me here!" he said. Two bikini-clad girls were nearby talking about him. "That's the pervert that hit on me!" said one girl.

"Do you even know who he is?" asked the other girl.

"Who?" Her friend took out a very familiar book. "That's not him!"

"It is!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Then, follow me!"

The two ladies then walked up to Jiraiya. "Excuse me, sir."

"Yes, can I help you?" asked Jiraiya.

"Are you Jiraiya?" she asked.

"Yes I am. Why?"

"Oh my god! You're the Jiraiya that writes Make-Out Paradise?"

"That's me!"

"Oh my god! I love your work!"

"Really?" asked Jiraiya. "I didn't even know they sell my books in the US. They don't tell me these things anymore!"

"You have to tell me where you got these ideas!"

Sooner or later, nearly every woman in the water park gathered around Jiraiya to hear about his great tales about being a sage (A/N He can't say he got the material from peeking on girls).

--------------------

Meanwhile, Tsunade and Kurenai continued to lounge near the surf pool. Kurenai was now keeping a close eye on Kakashi. Kakashi was sitting two lounge chairs down…reading (what else) _Make-Out Paradise_. "_One of these days I'm going to rip that book apart!_" she thought.

Tsunade was…starting to get a few stares from several guys around the water park. Heck, even one of the cast members were noticing (there are pervs, too). "Sorry ma'am, need to pick up…some trash…here," said the cast member. He bends down and started sweeping at random places. He got a few good looks at Tsunade's…uh…blessing (A/N If you catch my drift).

After a few minutes, Tsunade got wise to what he was doing. "What are you staring at?" she asked, angrily.

"What are you talking about?" asked the cast member, playing dumb.

"You work at a children's water park," she continued. "So keep walking!" The cast member gathered his things. "Bitch," he said under his breath.

"What did you call me?!?" Tsunade asked, angrily.

"Nothing," said the cast member, out loud.

"I only like real men, and real men can tell me I'm a bitch in my face!" she said.

-----------------------

Udoh and Moegi have just gone down the Humunga Kowabunga (triple-racing) water slides, drenching themselves in spine-chilling cold water. "That was fun!" said Udoh. "Too bad Konohamaru isn't here to enjoy it."

"_I bet he's watching Hanabi,_" thought Moegi. "I'm sure he'll come by sooner or later."

Konohamaru was still walking around, reviewing his notes. "I'm not sure if Lee is right about Tenten and Neji," said Konohamaru. "But…Neji is a lady killer, so…I guess I'll see what I can learn from him."

Neji and Tenten, like mostly everyone else, were lounging near the surf pool. Tenten, however, was actually bored. She looked at the Castaway Creek and saw Ino and Shikamaru sharing the same inner tube as they were floating down the soft, gentle creek. "_Shikamaru's just as bad as a boyfriend then Neji,_" she thought. "_And yet, he's willing to do a few romantic things._"

She turned to Neji, who was jus lounging and sleeping. "Hey Neji!" she said.

"What?" he asked, sleepily.

"What to go on Castaway Creek?" she asked.

"Hmmmm…you go ahead. I'll stay here," said Neji.

"Okay, but what about Crush 'n' Gusher?" asked Tenten.

"I hate those kinds of water slides," said Neji. That's when Tenten started to get real angry. "Come on!" she shouted, trying to pry Neji from the lounge chair. "Get off you ass and stop acting like Shikamaru!"

"Let me go!" he shouted back.

Tenten trying to pull off Neji and Neji holding back resulted in the lounge chair being flipped forwards with Neji on it. "Watch out!" shouted Neji. Neji landed on top of Tenten. "Oh god! I'm so sorry," he said. "Are…you……okay?

"Yeah," said Tenten. Neji couldn't help but to look Tenten straight in the eyes. He also noticed the position their in (A/N Neji on top of Tenten. Use your imagination:-) ). "_Her eyes,_" he thought. "_And her hair…_" He then remembered an embarrassing moment from their Disneyland vacation.

**FLASHBACK TO NINJA LOVE**

_Upon leaving the Space Mountain ride, they noticed a girl with long hair coming out with them. "Huh? Who's she?" asked Sasuke. "That's Tenten." Sakura responded. Apparently, during the ride, one of the turns caused Tenten's braids to fall out and messed up her buns. Neji liked this hairstyle. "I guess you guys never saw me with my hair down. I can fix it, though." She said. She was going to fix it, but Neji stopped her. "No!" he said._

"_Why not?" asked Tenten._

"_Because you look sexy with your hair down." He blurted. Tenten blushed a little bit. He then covered his mouth. He couldn't believe what he just said. Naruto then started laughing and Hinata couldn't help but giggle. "I can't believe that my cousin would try to hit on Tenten." She said to herself._

"_I'm sorry. I have no idea where that come from." he said_

"_It's okay," said Tenten. She then left to use the restroom. "God, I am such an idiot!" he said, hitting himself._

**END FLASHBACK**

"_I told her she looked sexy with her hair down,_" thought Neji. "_That's still true today.'_ Tenten also remembered that same moment. Both of them continued looking into each other's eyes in their awkward position.

Hanabi was looking around Typhoon Lagoon for another water slide. She turned around…and saw Neji and Tenten, making out their heart's desire. They weren't letting anything stop them from showing their true feelings for each other. "Ah-hum!" Hanabi coughed.

The two lovers stopped and awkwardly turned to Neji's younger cousin. "Neji, remember where you are," said Hanabi. She then walked away. Neji and Tenten looked at each other's faces…and realized the position their in. Neji immediately jumped off of her. Both of them were blushing bright red.

"_Look her straight in the eye when you kiss her,_" Konohamaru wrote.

"That was…" mumbled Neji.  
"Yeah…" said Tenten.

"So…you hungry?" asked Neji.

-------------------

Everyone met up at the "Happy Landings Ice Cream" shop for an ice cream break. Squads 7 and 10 (minus Kurenai and Kakashi) were sitting together at the same table. Kiba, for some strange reason, was crying his heart out. "I can't believe I have to pay for the ice cream!" he sobbed.

"You lost the game," said Shino. "You got to pay your dues."

"Thanks for the ice cream, Kiba," said Naruto.

"At least I get _some_ appreciation," said Kiba.

Konohamaru was sitting with his teammates, reviewing his notes. "_I hope all of this works,_" he thought.  
"What you got there?" asked Udoh.

"Ah! Nothing!" said Konohamaru, quickly putting away his notes.

"Hey Konohamaru! You missed some cool water slides," said Udoh.

"They were the best!" said Moegi.

"I'm sure they were," said Konohamaru.

Choji was nearby, munching down on several hundred ice cream cones. Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten were watching him. "I better cut Choji off," said Ino. She got up, but Shikamaru pulled her back down. "No! No!" said Shikamaru. "Let him eat! It's funny what happens next."

After his 500th ice cream cone, Choji stopped. His head felt cold. "AHHHH! BRAIN FREEZE!!" he shouted, grabbing his head. As he was starting to run around, everyone was laughing at him. "That's not nice!" said Sakura.

"Relax," said Shikamaru. "Choji will feel better…right about…now!" And Shikamaru was right. Choji's brain freeze was gone in a second. He then continued to munch down on ice cream cones.

"What do you mean Kurenai and Kakashi like each other?" asked Shino.

"I'm telling you, Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai would really look good together," said Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba looked at one another. Then they burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" asked Naruto.

"Oh please!" said Sakura. "Kakashi and Kurenai? There's no way!"

"Why not?" asked Naruto.

"Well…Kakashi likes _Make-Out Paradise_. Kurenai-sensei doesn't," said Kiba.

"Even I don't think Kakashi and Kurenai would work together," said Hinata.

"Some support you show me, Hinata," said Naruto.

"Naruto, you're not a very good matchmaker," said Sasuke.

"It can happen," said Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata thought about it.

"Nope," said Sasuke.

"Can't see it," said Shino.

"Not happening," said Sakura.

"Not likely," said Hinata.

"Nun-uh!" said Kiba.

"Arf! (You dobe!)" barked Akamaru.

"I wonder where's Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade. She found him on the 'beach'. He was surrounded by a group of women. He was telling them something about beauty of the world or something like that. He never mentioned that he gets his 'inspiration' from peeping on women.

Tsunade was getting pissed. "That little pervert!" she said. But then, she calmed down. "Ah, why not? It's his vacation, too. I'll let him have his women for now." She then left Jiraiya and his female admirers.

------------------

After the ice cream break, everyone went back to enjoying the water park. Konohamaru went to find Hanabi. "_Now to put my plan into action,_" thought Konohamaru.

He found Hanabi making a mini sand castle while Hiashi was sleeping. "Hey Hanabi," said Konohamaru. Hanabi looked up to see his familiar smile. "Get…away…from me…now!" she breathed.

"What's wrong?" asked Konohamaru. "I just want to help you with your sand castle."

"You're just going to ruin it!" said Hanabi. Konohamaru started thinking. Then, he thought of his first plan. He poked Hanabi in the ribs. She giggled a little bit. "_Yes, I knew she must have had her ticklishness from her sister,_" thought Konohamaru. He tried to tickle her a little bit...but that ended up with him getting whacked by Hanabi. He tried out all of his note ideas. None of them worked (especially the one about 'looking into the eyes and kiss' thing).

"_Damn it!_" he thought, trying to heal his wounds. "_I tried everything and Hanabi still isn't in love with me_."

He then had a smirk on his face. "It's not a good plan, but…it's my last chance."

---------------------

It was the end of the day. Everyone was drying off and getting ready to go back to the hotel. "Man, I'm beat," said Shikamaru, who actually got a new tan. Ino, however, was completely sun-burned. "This sucks," she moaned.

"I told you to get water-proof sun lotion, didn't I?" asked Shikamaru.

Many of Jiraiya's fan girls were crying because he had to leave. "Sorry ladies, I must go! But I will return!" he said, proudly.

While Jiraiya was missing his fan girls, Gaara was still trying to fight his girls off. "Get off of me!" he said.

"Gaara, we love you!" they all cried.

Konohamaru climbed on the back wall of the surf pool (if that's possible). "Hey Hanabi!" he called out. Everyone turned around and saw Konohamaru…who was really high up on the wall. "Hey Konohamaru!" she called back. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"Get down from there, honorable grandson!" said Ebisu.

"Konohamaru, you idiot! Get down!" shouted Naruto.

"No! Watch me land a cannonball!"

Konohamaru took a few steps back. When he was running for the dive, his foot tripped on something. He tripped over the edge and, much to everyone's horror, landed flat on his belly. "That had to hurt!" said Udoh.

The waves then carried Konohamaru to the shore. Gaara and Naruto pulled him out. Moegi frantically ran up to him. "Konohamaru? Konohamaru! Wake up!" she shouted. No reply. "Someone, give him CPR!" she demanded. Everyone started whistling. "Well…why don't you do it?" asked Shikamaru. "You're closer."

Moegi looked down at the unconscious Konohamaru. She started blushing, but she knew what she had to do. She took a deep breath…and gave Konohamaru the 'kiss of life.' After that Konohamaru coughed up the water he swallowed. "What happened?" he asked, groggily.

Hanabi then slammed her fist on his head. "You idiot!" she shouted. "Do you realize that you could have killed yourself?!?"

"Be nice to him!" snapped Hanabi. "He was just involved in a life-threatening situation and all you can do is hit him?" She then broke down and started hugging Konohamaru. "Konohamaru, you scared me so much!" she cried.

Konohamaru was confused as to why Moegi was showing him so much emotion. As much as he hated it, he…hugged her back. "I'm sorry I scared you, Moegi," said Konohamaru. "I will never do something that stupid again."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME: **

NARUTO: Man, that sucks! Those Damn Disney workers told me that the decorations aren't going to be ready until another week. At least, they're giving us a free week here. Well, we were going to go to the Magic Kingdom, but Tsunade wants us to take an easy day. I wonder if I can get Kakashi and Kurenai closer together.

**NEXT TIME: **Relaxation Day: Kurenai and Kakashi's Blind Date!

**WITH GUEST APPEARANCES BY: **The Return of the Moya Brothers!

**AUTHOR QUESTIONS: **Besides the theme parks, what do you think Kurenai and Kakashi should do if they were to go on a date?


	22. Kakashi and Kurenai's Blind Date!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

EDIT: Hinata, Shino, and Kiba are squad 8, not 10. Thanks to those who caught the mistake.

----Chapter 22----

It was a beautiful morning in Walt Disney World. On the Seven Seas Lagoon, Naruto and Hinata were on the back of a moving boat with a rather huge parachute in the sky trailing behind them. "Come on, Hinata!" said Naruto. "It's going to be fun."

"Well…I…I don't know," Hinata said nervously.

"You only have 12 minutes left," said the cast member.

"Let's go, Hinata!" said Naruto.

"I…I don't want to!"

"Too bad," said Naruto. Naruto kicked himself off the boat hard enough for him to send both him and Hinata about 500 into the air. Hinata, being the shy girl she is, started screaming and freaking out. "Naruto, look what you did! I can't believe you!" she shouted.

"Just look at the view," said Naruto.

"What view?" asked Hinata.

"If you open your eyes, then you can see the great view," said Naruto. Hinata opened one of her eyes, before opening both her eyes. She changed from being scared to enjoying herself. "Wow…that is a great view," she said.

Naruto and Hinata were parasailing (A/N I think that's what its call) about 500 feet above the ground. They were able to get fantastic views of the Contemporary Resort, the Polynesian Resort, the Grand Floridian Hotel, and of course, the Magic Kingdom. "This is beautiful," Hinata said.

"See? I told you!" said Naruto. "Is this better than Soarin'?"

"Much better than Soarin'," said Hinata.

Hinata and Naruto could see the Magic Kingdom's famous 'mountain' rides: Splash Mountain, Big Thunder Mountain, and Space Mountain. "And we are going to see all of that today!" said Naruto.

"I hope so," said Hinata.

After a few minutes of sight-seeing, the boat slowed down and Naruto and Hinata were gently pulled back down to the ground. "I never thought being a human kite would be that good!" said Hinata.

----------------------

Everyone else was at the Grand Floridian Café for breakfast. Hinata and Naruto joined them afterwards. "Yo!" said Sasuke.

"How was parasailing?" asked Kurenai.

"It was cool!" said Hinata.

"It's was worth my money," said Naruto.

"So it was, was it?" asked Hiashi. "Were you not scared, Hinata?"

"I was…for a little bit, but Naruto showed me the great view of the Magic Kingdom." Hiashi thought about how freaked out Hinata would have been if Naruto wasn't with her. "Speaking of which," said Naruto. "When are we going to go to the park, Granny-Tsunade?"

"Well, since we covered three theme parks in three days, and since Disney is giving us a few extra days for free, I figured that maybe we can take the day off and just relax," said Tsunade.

"That sounds good to me," said Shikamaru, who would rather relax on the calming water of the pool than ride roller coasters.

"But I want to go now!" said Naruto.

"I do too!" said Gaara, surprising everyone.

"Gaara, why, out of all people, do you want to go to the Magic Kingdom?" asked Kakashi/

"Because," continued Gaara. "I want to kill that mouse!"

"You know he's downstairs," said Kankuro.

"Nah. That's too easy. It's one of the Mouse's many clones. In order to rid Disney World of Mickey, I need to head of the real deal!" Gaara turned to the doorway. "But…I guess I can spend the day trying to track down that little annoying kid's whereabouts." Gaara then walked away from the restaurant. "Man does he have problems," said Hanabi.

------------------

After breakfast, everyone went their separate ways. Naruto called squads 7 and 8 to his suite for a secret meeting. "What is this about?" asked Kiba.

"This better be worth my time, Naruto," said Shino.

"I'm glad you guys took the time to come and see me," said Naruto. "So…how are we going to do it?"

"Do what?" asked Sakura.

"What do you mean, 'do what?" asked Naruto. "How are we going to get Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai together?"

"You're still talking about that?" asked Sasuke. "Forget it, Naruto! Kakashi and Kurenai are never going to happen!"

"Oh come on," said Naruto. "They seem right for each other, and it makes sense. I mean, I'm from Squad 7 and Hinata's from squad 8. Kakashi-sensei leads squad 7 and squad 8 is led by Kurenai."

"It would be fun to have another couple to have double dates with," said Hinata.

"But…what about me and Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Uhhhh…personally, I…we kind of…ran out of things to say to you guys," muttered Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke were devastated. No one paid much attention to them. "Anyway," continued Shino. "Even if they were right for each other, it would be hard to convince them otherwise."

"Yeah, I mean…Kurenai hates Kakashi for being perverted," said Kiba.

"_Arf!_" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Like she's one to talk," said Naruto. He then started digging in his pocket. "I got something here that can disprove what Kurenai says about Kakashi." He showed the picture to everyone else. Everyone had a disgusted look on their face. "That…can't…be," said Kiba.

"Is that…really…my sensei?" Hinata asked.

"You photo shopped that!" said Shino.

"No, Naruto doesn't know how to use Photoshop," said Sasuke.

"Still don't think Kurenai and Kakashi are right for each other?" asked Naruto. "Now…I got a plan to bring those two together."

-------------------------

Kurenai was being led by Shino, Kiba, and Hinata to a secret place. Since her headband was over her eyes, she couldn't see anything. She stuck her hands out, trying to see if she could detect where she is. "What are you guys doing?" she giggled.

"Just trust us on this one, Kurenai-sensei," said Kiba.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were doing the same thing to Kakashi. He had his headband over both of his eyes. "What are you guys planning to do?" asked Kakashi.

"It's going to be cool," said Naruto.

"But if it isn't…it was Naruto's idea!" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura. "This is all Naruto's doing."

"Seriously, what are you guys doing?" asked Kurenai.

"Okay, we're level with you," said Kiba.

"We're setting you up on a blind date," said Shino.

"With a mystery man of your dreams," continued Hinata.

"A blind date? Me?" asked Kurenai. "Who did you guys pair me up with?"

"Naruto, I'm not one for blind dates," said Kakashi. "This is some plan isn't it?"

"Of course not," said Sasuke.

"Did you get me a fat chick?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't know. She's kind of fat, I think," said Naruto.

"Did you set me up with Guy?" asked Kurenai.

"No," said Shino.

"What about Asuma?" asked Kurenai.

"Close, but no," said Kiba.

"How was that close?" asked Shino.

"Oh god! Don't tell me you hooked me up with Jiraiya!"

"Whoa, no!" said Hinata. "That's too perverted!"

"This guy is a pervert?" asked Kurenai.

Everyone met up, outside of the hotel. "Okay you two," said Sakura. "You can now lift up your headbands." Both Kakashi and Kurenai lifted their headbands. They were both able to see again. Kurenai wasn't really happy on who they paired her up with. "Him?!?" she asked. "All of the men in the world and you set me up with him?!?"

"Truly, I'm not happy either," said Kakashi. "I'm not very interested in her."

"Then why were you ogling me back at Typhoon Lagoon?"

"Because, you were wearing a skimpy bikini. Now, you're wearing clothes."

"Kakashi-sensei, this is no time to act perverted!" said Sakura.

"Kurenai's perverted anyway," said Naruto.

"I am not!" protested Kurenai. Naruto then took out a picture…of Kurenai reading _Make-Out Paradise _on her bed. "It seems that you also like _Make-Out Paradise_," said Naruto.

"That…that's not true! I hate that disgusting little book!" said Kurenai.

"Oh really," said Shino. "So, if we went into the hotel room right now, that book would not be under your bed."

"Of course," said Kurenai.

"Okay," said Naruto. Shino and Kiba started to run to the room. Kurenai stopped them. "Why are you guys going to the room?" asked Kurenai. "I told you it's not there!"

"If you have nothing to hide then move out of the way," said Shino.

"Besides, Kakashi is already there with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura," said Kiba.

Kurenai turned and saw that Kakashi's group has already disappeared. "Oh man!" she said. She ran off at ninja-like speed.

----------------------

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura were tearing up the room. They were turning things over, destroying things, searching for Kurenai's book. Kakashi finally found her book underneath her bed. Kakashi found something strange about this certain book. "Wait a minute," he said.

Kurenai's group finally stepped into their partially destroyed room. "What did you guys do?" asked Shino.

"Destroy the room," mumbled Naruto, was eating bone-shaped cookies that he found in Kiba's bag.

"Hey I didn't know you liked Akamaru's special dog biscuits," said Kiba. Naruto immediately coughed up the biscuits. "So…Kurenai Yuhi," said Kakashi, holding the book. "Not only are you a closet perv, you are a liar and a thief."

"A thief?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, because this is my book," said Kakashi. Kurenai was now sweating bullets. "So, you got some to explaining to do, Kurenai."

"Okay! I did it! I'll talk! Ever since Kakashi showed me one part of the book at Epcot, I was hooked! But, since they don't sell _Make-Out Paradise_ in this country, I had to borrow one of Kakashi's. I was going to give it back after I was finished reading, but with so much happening, I only got to the second chapter," explained Kurenai.

Kakashi had an emotionless look in his eye. He then picked up Kurenai. "You and me now have a lot to take about now!" he said, happily. "How about me and you do lunch at the Steakhouse?" asked Kakashi. Kurenai was blushing again. "Sure." Both Kakashi and Kurenai then headed for the Contemporary Resort.

"See, I told you Kakashi and Kurenai were right for each other!" said Naruto.

"Okay, you were actually right about that," said Sasuke.

"Now…let's follow them!" said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Shino.

"Because…if things go well and Kakashi and Kurenai kiss each other, then Kakashi's going to have to take his mask off! We can finally see his face!"

"You're still ranting on about that?!?" asked Sakura. "Forget it Naruto! We've seen what's under his mask about 6 years ago. It's just another mask."

"No," said Naruto. "His face has to be under that mask!" said Naruto.

"Forget it dobe!" said Kiba. "I'm going back to the hotel room."

"Me too," said Shino.

Both Kiba and Shino left Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. "What about you, Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Well…I…I always wanted to see what's under Kakashi's mask," she muttered.

"That's why I love you!" said Naruto. "You're always on my side no matter what happens!"

"Well, isn't that what married couples are supposed to do?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, I guess," said Sasuke.

---------------------

Up high on the rooftop of the Grand Floridian Hotel's main building, a trip of brother were watching Kakashi and Kurenai board a ferry to the Contemporary Resort. "So Kakashi Hatake," one of them said. "Here we are, at our 200th meeting, and you are at your weakest."

"What shall we do brother?" asked another.

"We will ruin his love life the way he ruined mine."

_**FLASHBACK TO EPISODE 101**_

_**WARNING: Spoilers from episode 101 of Naruto.**_

It was a quiet, moonlit night. "AHHH!" screamed a woman, who was being chased up a hill by two suspicious men.

"There is nothing to be afraid of!" said a Moya brother.

"AHHH!" the woman screamed again.

"Our brother just wants to talk to you!" said another Moya brother. The woman stopped and turned around. "Brother?" she asked.

A set of pulleys and gears start to wind, bringing up the third Moya brother up on a platform. He had a rose in his mouth. "I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Brother, you are so cool!" said the two other brothers.

"No," replied the woman.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," said Moya One. "Just tenderly come into my arms and...argh!" Moya One tripped and landed flat on his face.

"No," the woman repeated again.

"It's alright," Moya One groaned. "I may not look like it, but I am very wealthy."

"I'm telling you I don't want to!" shouted the girl.

"What?!? Are you saying you are refusing me?" asked Moya One, before he was hit in the back of the head by a swing. The impact caused him to land in the woman's lap, which in return caused him to get kicked by her. "No means no!" she shouted.

"Ahh…I worked really hard to bring up this romantic atmosphere," said Moya One.

"What I don't like is what I don't like!" she screamed.

"How about you guys just leave the poor girl alone?" said a voice. Everyone turned to the bushes. There was a little bit of rustling of the leaves. "Ta-da!" said Kakashi as he emerged from the bushes, reading his book. "See, she doesn't like you," he said. "It seems that however you look at it, you're been dumped.'

"You sure have some courage!" said Moya one.

All three Moya brothers got into formation. "We are called the Moya brothers!" he shouted. "Are you trying to pick a fight with us?"

"Moya brothers?" asked Kakashi. "I never heard of you."

"Never heard of us?!? How dare you make fools of us!"

"Bastard!" shouted Moya Three. "Who are you?"

"I may not be famous," said Kakashi, coming from the bushes. "But I am known as Kakashi Hatake."

"That's a stupid name!" all three shouted.

"You've interfered with someone's love affair!" shouted Moya two.

"Love affair?" asked Kakashi. "Aren't you guys just a nuisance?"

The three Moya brothers got into formation again. "Okay guys," he shouted. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" shouted the other two. "4, 3, 2, 1! Hustle! Hustle!" All three of them charged at Kakashi…only to hopelessly get beaten up by him. They ended up getting hanged by a tree by a single rope. "Help! Someone help us!" they shouted.

Kakashi turned to the woman. "I'll take you back to your village," he said. The girl kindly took his offer. "What about us?!?" shouted the brothers.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Now it's time for Kakashi to receive his comeuppance," said Moya Two.

"But how to do it brother?" asked Moya three.

"Shall we attack Kakashi, or embarrass the girl?" asked Moya One. "We have much planning to do."

Meanwhile, a strange and yet familiar looking beetle was watching on their whole conversation.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	23. The Challenge: Hanabi vs Konohamaru!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

----Chapter 23----

Shikamaru Naru was floating on an inner tube, enjoying the serene and peacefulness of the Grand Floridian's pool. There were a few kids, but they were quiet. Choji was sunbathing next to the red and sun-burned Ino. "This…sucks," she muttered. To avoid aggravating her sunburn any longer, she had to wear a shirt and stay under cover.

"Hey Ino!" said Shikamaru. "Come and swim with me. The water's great."

"You know I can't do that!" said Ino. "I'm sunburned!"

"Cannonball!" shouted a voice.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji turned…to see Kiba jumping into the pool, tipping Shikamaru over. Ino covered her eyes. "_Oh god, make sure his pants stay on!_" she thought.

Shikamaru resurfaced…swim shorts still intact. "_Oh thank god!_" Ino thought.

"What's your problem, Kiba?!?" Shikamaru shouted.

"What?" asked Kiba. "I just want to swim."

"Yeah, well…can you be a little quieter?" asked Shikamaru. "Those kids over there were kind enough to shut up!"

Meanwhile, Pakkun and Akamaru were staring at Ino with a strange look. "Why are you two looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Because…you kind of…look like a beef jerky," said Pakkun. Ino replied by whacking the two dogs. "You idiots!" she shouted. "Even Choji doesn't think I'm a jerky!"

"Why are you anyway, Pakkun?" said Choji.

"Because Kakashi went on a date with Kurenai," replied Pakkun.

"Uh oh," said Ino.

"That's not good for Asuma-sensei," said Choji.

"Why is not good for me?" asked Asuma, who just appeared behind Choji. Ino-Shika-Cho was worried. "Well, aren't you and Kurenai in a relationship?" asked Ino.

"Nah, that was over months ago," said Asuma.

"Really? Why did you break up with her?" asked Ino.

"Because…she liked _Make-Out Paradise_, and I thought it would work out between her and Kakashi," said Asuma.

Shino then came rushing to the pool. "Kiba, emergency!" he shouted. "Let's go!"

"Just a second…I have to…"

"No seconds!" shouted Shino, pulling him out. "Let's go!"

"What the heck was that all about?" asked Shikamaru.

"I have no idea," said Ino. "Ow!" she said, winching to her sunburn pain.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Neji and Tenten were checking out the work that the Disney caste members did. Of course, it was far from done. But from the looks of the things, it looked very good. "Can you believe Naruto would go this far as to spend 1 million yen?" asked Tenten.

"Excuse us," said the cast members carrying a large…object that was covered in tarp.

Neji was still resentful to Hinata and Naruto. He still couldn't marry Tenten because of his caged bird seal. If he married Tenten, she would have to devote her life to protecting the main branch of the Hyuga clan (i.e. Hinata, Hiashi, Hanabi, and soon Naruto). He didn't want to put her through that.

"Hey Neji," said Tenten. "How much would you put on _our_ wedding?" Neji was reluctant to answer. "Well…I…don't…" He looked over to Tenten's beautiful smiling face. He couldn't say anything bad to that. "Hm…well, with the funds I get from the Hyuga clan, money is no issue," he said, proudly.

"Oh Neji," said Tenten, hugging him.

"_I can't tell her the truth. At least…not yet,_" he thought.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udoh were fishing off the Grand Floridian Pier on the Seven Seas Lagoon. "So Konohamaru," said Udoh. "What do you think Ebisu sensei is doing?"

"He's probably back in the room, planning out tomorrow's day at the Magic Kingdom," Konohamaru replied.

"I don't get why he always plans everything," said Moegi. "Shikamaru was right to back talk him."

"Yeah, that's why we got better seats than him for "Fantasmic!" He's always planning every minute."

"Sometimes, that can backfire," said Konohamaru. "What if a ride breaks down like at Tower of Terror? That can take as long as an hour to fix it. So if the line was at 15 minutes, then you would wait an hour and 15 minutes in line. That can suck up the day quick."

"Plus, doesn't the parks open at 8 and close at midnight?" asked Udoh.

"Sometimes," replied Moegi. "That means that you have about 17 hours to visit the park! You can take a nap at noon and still see most of the rides at the Magic Kingdom."

"Yeah. Maybe Ebisu-sensei will get a clue sooner or later," said Konohamaru.

After a few minutes, Moegi reeled her fishing line back in. Unlike Udoh and Konohamaru, who are fishing with a live worm, Moegi thought strawberries would be a better substitute. "Why aren't the fish taking the bait?" asked Moegi, looking at the wet strawberry.

"Maybe if you try a worm?" asked Udoh.

"No!" said Moegi. "Worms are icky, but they are still living creatures!"

"But fish like worms better than strawberries," said Konohamaru.

"Well, even if I never catch a fish, I'm saving a worm doing it!" said Moegi.

"Whatever," said Udoh.

A few more hours of fishing passed by. So far, no one has caught a fish yet. "Say I realized something," said Udoh. "Konohamaru, you like Hanabi Hyuga, right?"

"Like her? I love that hot Hyuga babe!" said Konohamaru.

"Well, I've counted 145 times that you tried to hit on her," said Udoh. "And she beats you about 144 times!"

"Hey Udoh, want to swim with Nemo?" Konohamaru threatened.

"I'm just saying. Maybe Hanabi doesn't like you," said Udoh.

"Of course she likes me! Even if she's too shy to talk to me, I'll prove it!"

"But maybe…someone else likes you," said Udoh. He noticed Moegi's blushing face. "Someone…that's…closer than you…think."

"I can't think of anybody," said Konohamaru. Udoh and Moegi looked down in disbelief. "_He'll get the message…eventually,_" thought Moegi.

Konohamaru and Udoh caught a medium-sized fish. "See? This is what a worm can get you Moegi," said Udoh.

"Whoa!" shouted Moegi. Udoh and Konohamaru looked over their shoulders…to find Moegi and a fish that was twice her size! "See? Fishes do like strawberries!" she said. "So, what did you guys get?" Udoh and Konohamaru, embarrassed, looked down at their catch and secretly shoved them back into the water. "Our fish…got away," said Udoh.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What?!?" asked Kiba.

"That's right," said Shino. "A planned assassination for Kurenai-sensei."

"But…what did Kurenai…I mean…who's doing this?" asked Kiba.

"They call themselves the Moya brothers," said Shino.

"Who the hell are they?" asked Kiba.

"I don't know. I never heard of them. But there is some heat between them and Kakashi. Now they are planning to 'ruin Kakashi's love life' and 'take out Kurenai'. At least…that's what my bug friend said."

"We got to stop them!"

"How?"

"Hold on! We don't exactly know what they are going to do to Kurenai. But, we can follow them and search for any suspicious activity. Got that?"

"Got it!" said Kiba.

"Now get Akamaru and follow me," said Shino.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Do you have a priority seating, Mr.…Hatake?" asked the waitress.

"I should," said Kakashi. The waitress looked over the priority seating list. "Oh yes, Mr. Hatake. Come with me." The waitress escorted Kakashi and Kurenai to their table.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura followed Kakashi and Kurenai to the steakhouse. Both couples were seated at a table near Kakashi and Kurenai. "Remember…if they ask, we were here by coincidence," whispered Sakura.

"Got it," said Naruto.

Throughout the whole dinner, Kakashi and Kurenai were talking about _Make-Out Paradise_, the only thing they have in common! "How can they talk about that perverted book?" asked Hinata.

"At least Kakashi and Kurenai have something to talk about," said Naruto.

"Who would have thought that peeping on women would give Jiraiya such a good idea!" said Kurenai.

"I know," said Kakashi. "See? Being perverted does have its upsides!"

"May I take your order?" asked the waiter.

"I'll have your best steak!" said Kakashi.

Shino and Kiba were nearby, watching out for Kurenai and Kakashi. "I don't see anything!" said Kiba. "Can I go back to the pool?"

"No!" said Shino. "Those Moya brothers are around here somewhere."

As a matter of fact, Shino was right. Moya One was disguising his as a waiter. "_Soon Kakashi, I'll have my revenge!_" he thought.

After a few minutes, the food was delivered to Kakashi and Kurenai. Kurenai and Kakashi were ready to eat. "Sasuke!" said Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei is about to eat!"

"Forget it, Naruto!" said Sakura.

"Yeah, last time, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji interrupted before we can see his face," continued Sasuke. Hinata looked around. "I don't see them," said Hinata. "Maybe we'll be lucky this time!"

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata turned their attention on Kakashi, hoping that Kakashi will remove his mask to eat the steak. Kurenai was actually too busy eating her food to think about seeing Kakashi's face.

"_Come on, Kakashi!_" thought Naruto.

"_Take you mask off already!_" thought Sakura.

"1…2…3…4!" said a voice.

A group of cast members surprised Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata. They started singing the birthday song to Sasuke. "Happy, happy birthday! From all of us to you!" they singed.

"Sasuke, it's your birthday?" asked Sakura.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke. "My birthday was 4 months ago!"

What sucked was that the cast members were blocking their view of Kakashi and Kurenai. "I can see!" said Hinata.

"Move it!" shouted Naruto.

When the cast members were done singing, they moved out of the way. But…it was too late. Kakashi was already finished with his steak. Kurenai didn't even see him finish it. "That was quick," said Kurenai. "You finished a 40-dollar steak?"

"What a waste," said Kakashi. "I'm still hungry. How about some dessert?"

Kakashi and Kurenai ordered some ice cream and cake after their dinner. Shino was still looking frantically and Kiba was getting very bored. "Well," said Kiba. "Not that this isn't fun or anything, but I'm heading back to the pool."

"Those Moya brothers are here somewhere," said Shino.

"Maybe your beetles are getting dumber and dumber!" said Kiba.

"Hey, these are elite beetles! They hardly ever screw up!"

The Moya brother were creating a special ice cream sundae for Kakashi. "Let me add an extra ingredient," said Moya One. He sprinkled a mystery substance on it. "What is that brother?" asked Moya Two.

"That is a special powder that will help ruin Kakashi's love affair. This is a sure-fire way!" said Moya One.

The waiter (Moya three) arrived with a chocolate cake for Kurenai and a sundae for Kakashi. "Here you are! I hope you enjoy it!" said the waiter. Shino didn't like the look on his face. "_Is that?" _he asked himself.

"That's not what I ordered," said Kakashi.

"Well, take it anyway! On the house!" said the waiter.

"No! I prefer to have a slice of pie. Take it away!" said Kakashi. The waiter had no choice but to take the sundae back. He passed by Sasuke. "I'll take it," Sasuke said, swiping the sundae.

"Sir! That is not intended for you!" said the waiter. But…it was too late. Sasuke already had a spoonful of the stuff. "Uh oh," said the waiter.

As Moya Three headed backstage, Moyas One and Two joined him. "So, what happened?" asked Moya One.

"I failed brothers," said Moya Two. "I tried to give it to Kakashi, but the young Uchiha kid took it instead."

"WHY?!?!" the brothers asked angrily. "Didn't I tell you to give that stuff to Kakashi!!??!?!?"

"So, Kurenai," said Kakashi. "How about we work off the food by heading to…DisneyQuest?"

"Okay," said Kurenai. "That sounds good."

As Sasuke was eating the dessert, he stopped. Sakura noticed this. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" asked Sakura. Sasuke dropped his spoon and fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. "SASUKE!" Sakura shouted. She fell to his side. "Sasuke? Sasuke! What's wrong?"

"My…my stomach," he groaned.

Kiba and Shino got up in surprise. "Is it poison?" Shino asked, frantically.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?!?" asked Kiba.

"Sasuke!" said Naruto.

"Is he already?" asked Hinata.

"He obviously isn't!" said Sakura.

Sasuke could hear gurgling and bubbling noise that was coming from his stomach. His stomach turned cold. "I…bathroom," he muttered.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Bathroom!" shouted Sasuke.

"I can't hear you," said Naruto.

"BATHROOM!" Sasuke yelled. He got up and ran to the restroom. "What?!? He's being overdramatic just because he has to take a dump?!?!?!" Naruto said, angrily.

After Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata left the restaurant, Kiba and Shino carefully examined Sasuke's ice cream sundae. "No poison," said Kiba.

"What?" asked Shino. "Then what made Sasuke sick to the stomach?"

"It…looks like…looks like laxative," said Kiba.

"Oh boy," said Shino.

"These Moya guys sound like idiots not using real poison."

"Well, I'm sure they don't want to kill someone here in the open. That will send the whole resort in a panic."

"I guess your right," said Kiba. "Maybe they are not trying to kill Kurenai. I think they just want to embarrass Kakashi or something."

"No, my little friend says that they are trying to assassinate Kurenai as well."

"Are you sure?" asked Kiba.

"Trust me. These are some of the best bugs around here and Konoha. They never make mistakes."

"I hope you're right," said Kiba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Konohamaru was at the Grand Floridian Hotel. He then ran into…who else but Hanabi Hyuga. "Whoa, hey baby," he said.

"I'm not your baby, Konohamaru!" shouted Hanabi. "But for once, I'm glad I ran into you."

"Really?" asked Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udoh.

"Yes, because I talked to my cousin Neji about the problem I'm having with you. He said the greatest idea I ever heard."

"And that is?" asked Udoh.

"If Konohamaru wishes to be my boyfriend, he must prove that he is worthy," said Hanabi.

"But he's the grandson of the Third Hokage," said Moegi. "Isn't that enough?"

"Against someone from the prodigious Hyuga clan? No," said Hanabi. "However, if he was to best me in a fight…"

"You mean," said Konohamaru.

"Yes. You and I, one-on-one fight against each other. If you really are the Third Hokage's grandson, then you must be powerful."

Everyone was surprised when Hanabi took the Hyuga fighting stance. "Come on Konohamaru," she said. "I have had training from Neji, my father, and even my older sister. I have inherited and learned every jutsu that my siblings know…including a few new jutsu I've created." Hanabi looked and was hoping that Konohamaru had a scared look on his face. But to her dismay . . . he was actually smiling. "Hanabi, you really think you can beat me?" asked Konohamaru.

"Huh?"

"I've seen your sister and Neji fight. I know what jutsu they know and use. I've studied up on the Hyuga styles of fighting. This should be a piece of cake."

"Don't expect me to go easy on you," said Hanabi.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," said Konohamaru. He turned to Moegi and Udoh. "Stand back, guys," he said. "This is going to be messy." Moegi and Udoh took a few steps back. "Alright Hanabi," he said. "Let's go!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME**

**HANABI: **This is it! This battle will be the one that decides everything!

**NEXT TIME: **Big Battle! Hanabi vs. Konohamaru. Hyuga vs. Hokage!

**KONOHAMARU'S QUESTION: **Who do you think is going to win? Me or Hanabi?


	24. Konohamaru vs Hanabi!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

----Chapter 24----

Temari and Shikamaru were locked into a fight of wits. "Are you to lose, Shikamaru?" asked Temari.

"I never lose at anything!" said Shikamaru.

"Okay then," said Temari. She had a strange look on her face. "B3!" she shouted.

"Miss," said Shikamaru. "G7!"

Temari had a look of defeat on her face. "You sunk it," she said, meekly.

"I told you," said Shikamaru. "I never lose."

"Oh yeah!" said Temari. "Well…let see if you can beat at Monopoly!"

"Oh please," said Shikamaru. "I can kill anyone at Monopoly. Ask Choji."

"He sent me to Jail five times," said Choji.

**0o0o0 Oh yeah! Hanabi vs. Konohamaru 0o0o0**

Hanabi and Konohamaru took their fighting stance. "Let's make this a little more interesting, Konohamaru," said Hanabi. "If I win, you have to leave me alone!"

"Okay," said Konohamaru. "But what about me?"

"Huh?"

"Well, what happens if I win?" asked Konohamaru. "You have to give up something in order to receive something else."

Hanabi thought about it. "If you win, and that's a big 'if', then I'll give up and be your girlfriend 'til the day I die," she said finally. Konohamaru had a smirk on his face. "With a prize like that, don't expect me to lose so easily," he said.

Both of them stared each other down for minutes. Hanabi was slightly worried. "_I've known Konohamaru for several years now,_" she thought. "_But…I don't know what kind of fighting moves he has, if he even has any at all._" She waited a few minutes for him to make his move. "_He's taking too long. He wants me to make the first move. But he knows most of my moves since he watched Neji and Hinata fight._"

Hanabi reached into her weapons pouch. "_Oh well,_" she thought. "_He asked for it._" She sent five kunai knives flying in Konohamaru's direction. The strangest thing…Konohamaru didn't show any signs of pain. No blood came from his wound. Konohamaru then changed into a log. "What?" asked Hanabi.

She turned around…and immediately ducked when she saw Konohamaru's elbow coming straight for her. She tried to counterattack, but he dodged it. "So, your skills have gotten better since you graduated from the academy," said Hanabi. "Impressive."

"And it gets better than that," said Konohamaru.

"Okay! No more playing around!" she shouted.

She charged at Konohamaru with lighting speed. She and Konohamaru were locked in a fierce battle of taijutsu and gentle fists. Konohamaru was dodging her every move, knowing that if one of her attack land, his chakra supply can be cut off. "_I have to be quick!_" he said, still trying to dodge Hanabi's chakra-induced blows.

Konohamaru looked and noticed something about Hanabi. There were no veins coming off the side of her eyes. She wasn't using her Byakugan! "_I have an advantage!_" he said. "_She can't see my chakra points!_"

"_Look at him,_" thought Hanabi. "_He thinks he's safe. He can be so stupid sometimes._"

She poked Konohamaru in the center of his hand. He thought he stopped her attack. "You know," said Konohamaru. "You can't beat me if you don't use your Byakugan!" he said, proudly.

"Oh yeah," said Hanabi. "We'll see about that."

"Hinata and Neji fight using their Byakuyans," said Konohamaru.

Hanabi had anger in her pale, lavender eyes. She punched Konohamaru in the stomach.

"Konohamaru!" said Moegi.

"DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO NEJI OR HINATA!" shouted Hanabi.

"Whoa," said Konohamaru. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"First of all, Neji and Hinata can't compare to me. I was actually able to take down my old man! Why? Because, unlike Hinata and Neji, I actually memorized where all of your chakra points are."

"M-M-Memorized?" stuttered Konohamaru.

"That's right," said Hanabi. "I have been in so many practice fights against my father and my sister that I actually memorized where the chakra points in the human body are. I don't need the Byakugan!"

"Whoa," said Udoh.

"She's amazing," said Moegi.

"But you weren't even trying to hit my chakra points," said Konohamaru.

"Oh really?" asked Hanabi. "Does your arm feel numb now?"

Now that she has brought it up, Konohamaru looked at his shaking arm. He couldn't move it, bend it, or make it stop shaking. "I…I…can't bend my arm," he said.

"I've paralyzed your arm," explained Hanabi. "Don't forget. You do have chakra points in your hand. For some reason, Neji and Hinata overlook that."

Hanabi turned around. "I guess we're done," said Hanabi. A kunai knife, launched at her, was pinned to the wall, inches from her head. Konohamaru was standing on his two feet. "I'm not done yet!" he said.

"You're going to eat those words!" said Hanabi.

Both Konohamaru and Hanabi continued fighting using high-speed taijutsu. Konohamaru had an idea. "I got it!" he said. He turned to Hanabi. "Hey Hanabi!" he called out. "Catch me if you can!' he taunted. He ran off to another area. "Hey! Get back here and fight me like a man!" she shouted. She then ran off after him. "Come on, Udoh!' said Moegi. "We better follow them!"

"Right!" said Udoh. Both of them rushed off at ninja speed after Hanabi and Konohamaru.

Konohamaru and Hanabi were chasing each other on the Epcot monorail tracks. "Get off the monorail tracks!" shouted Hanabi. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"When have I ever tried something like this?" asked Konohamaru.

"Remember Typhoon Lagoon?" asked Hanabi. She looked forward. "Watch out!" she shouted.

"Huh?' asked Konohamaru. He looked forward…to see a Disney World Monorail heading straight for him! He jumped out of the way at the last second.

While Konohamaru was running on top of the monorail, Hanabi ran up beside it. She was preparing her shruiken. "_Focus, Hanabi!_" she thought. "_This is still a fight!_"

Konohamaru jumped off the top of the monorail when it ended. He was welcomed by a shruiken attack by Hanabi. He was able to dodge it using a clone jutsu. "Konohamaru really has gotten better at his fighting skills," she said to herself. "But where is he leading me?"

Konohamaru looked back and saw that Hanabi was chasing him. "I better confuse her a little bit," he said. He then stopped and ran off in the opposite direction. Hanabi was surprised. "Now, where is he going?" she asked. She then stopped and gave chase after him.

They ended up at Disney's Animal Kingdom on top of Mount Everest. They continued to use taijutsu and block each other's needle and shruiken attacks. Konohamaru then lead her inside of the massive mountain. "You can't run from me!" she shouted. Inside the mountain were a mess of supports and steel. "Whoa," said Hanabi. "This is like tinker toys on steroids."

Konohamaru was hiding behind a support structure. "_Sorry Hanabi, but if to prove that I love you means I have to hurt you, I'll do it_," he thought. He ran up to Hanabi and gave a right hook to her face. Since she was caught off guard, it landed. "Hanabi?" asked Konohamaru.

Hanabi turned around with a shocked look on her face. "You…you hit me?" she asked.

"Sorry! I just…you said don't go easy…and I just…ah!" Konohamaru stuttered. Hanabi straightened herself out. "Okay," she said.

"Okay what?" asked Konohamaru.

"You want to play like that?" asked Hanabi. "Fine! She then performed a few hand seals. "I never thought I have to use this, but you forced me!" She was finished performing hand signs. Vein appeared on the side of her eyes. "Byakugan!" she shouted.

"Uh oh," said Konohamaru.

"Now you are going to die!" she shouted. "I have a new jutsu that no one has every seen in my arsenal! But you're lucky that these supports are blocking my way!"

"Blocking?" asked Konohamaru. "What kind of jutsu needs room?"

"You've seen it before," said Hanabi.

Then it hit him. "_Oh no! Not the Eight Trigrams thing! Is that her secret jutsu?_" Konohamaru ran out of the Expedition Everest Mountain. The rest of the fight consisted of Konohamaru and Hanabi going to different rides and fighting either inside of on top of them. They finally stopped at the Disney-MGM Studios. Hanabi lost track of him. "Where did he go?" she asked. She looked around and saw footprints leading into a strange building. "He's in there!" she said. "I'll get him!" She then ran into the building. Meanwhile, Konohamaru was laughing from the top of Tower of Terror. "Good, she's taken my bait," said Konohamaru. "Now, she should be tired by now. But just in case." Konohamaru took out a roll of thin wire and then set them up on the Tower.

Hanabi stepped inside the building very slowly. It was dark and quiet. She saw the HOLLYWOOD sign and other So. Cal props. "Must be some storage room for props." she said. "But where are the lights?" She stopped to look around. Her Byakugan couldn't help her see in darkness. "Where am I?"

She heard people screaming. She looked behind her…and sees a limo full of people speeding towards her. She moved to the side. The limo just barely missed her. "What…was…that?!?" she asked. She looked around again and heard Aerosmith rock music coming from the limo's speakers. "Rock music, Hollywood props, I'm so stupid!" she said. "I'm in the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster show building! I got to get out of here!"

She continued looking around. She jumped from track piece to track piece, but she always had a near run-in with the coaster train. She couldn't leave through the opening, because then she'll freak out the other guests. "Maybe if I can get the lights on," she said. She landed near one of the ride's brake zones. "That's it!" she said. She waited for the coaster train to pass over. She took out a single kunai. "Sorry about this, Disney," she said.

She took her kunai and stabbed the brakes, causing an E-stop. That's when the lights turn on, all coaster trains are stopped, no trains can leave the station, and the whole ride system completely shuts down. Hanabi was able to find the exit out of the ride building.

Hanabi Hyuga was panting and sweating. "Who knew that catching Konohamaru would be this stressful?" she panted. "I got to keep my chakra levels high."

"You hoo!" shouted Konohamaru. Hanabi looked up and saw Konohamaru high on top of the Tower of Terror. He had a stupid smile on his face and was waving to her. "He really is an idiot," she said. She gathered more kunai knives and started to run up the side of the tower. "I'm going to get you!" she said.

She was halfway up the hotel, when her foot tripped on a thin piece of wire. "Oh no!" said Hanabi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Udoh and Moegi were taking a break from chasing Konohamaru and Hanabi. "I'm tired," panted Udoh.

"Where do you think they are now?" asked Moegi.

"I don't know. We lost them after the fight on Spaceship Earth," said Udoh.

A big explosion shook the ground and caught the attention of Udoh and Moegi. "What was that?" asked Moegi. They both looked at the Disney-MGM Studios. Smoke covered the lower half of the tower. "What's going on?" asked Udoh.

"I don't know," said Moegi. "But we better find out." Both she and Udoh went off to see what the commotion was.

After the smoke cleared, both Hanabi and Konohamaru were seen flying across the air. "Ready for my secret jutsu?" asked Hanabi.

"What?!? Here in the air?" asked Konohamaru.

"Yes. You see, unlike Neji and Hinata's Eight Trigrams, I can perform mine in the air!" she said. "But first…to add to the pain!"

Hanabi pulled off a few jutsu hand signs. A green, imaginary circle was shown below the two. "You are now in direct path of _my_ Eight Trigrams!" she shouted. She performed a clone jutsu, summoning more clones of her. Three clones of her started to give Konohamaru several chakra-induced pokes to his chakra system. The clones disappeared and then the real Hanabi stood over Konohamaru. She performed a front flip and then, she slammed her foot into Konohamaru's stomach. They fell from a height of about 99 feet above ground.

Moegi and Udoh finally caught up to Konohamaru and Hanabi. "This is where those two landed," said Udoh.

"Konohamaru!" shouted Moegi.

Hanabi and Konohamaru were panting and sweating exhausted from their fight. Konohamaru could hardly stand. "That was my Eight Trigrams 196 Palms!" she said.

"I...I got to…admit," breathed Konohamaru. "You are better than your sister or Neji!"

"Now, are you ready to admit defeat?" asked Hanabi.

"Not yet!" said Konohamaru.

"Very well then," she said. She then put her hands up to her face to make a jutsu sign. "This should finish you off. And I learned this special jutsu from Naruto."

"And what's that?" asked Konohamaru.

"Ha-ha," Hanabi laughed quietly. "Transform!" she shouted.

A poof of smoke covered Hanabi's body. When it cleared, Hanabi had transformed to a much older and more mature version of herself! Yeah, she used Naruto's sexy jutsu against Konohamaru. "_That pervert cannot fall to this!_" she thought. "Oh Konohamaru," she said in a high-pitched, seductive voice. "Come and let me bear your kids!"

Konohamaru was about to fall back with his nose bleeding, but Hanabi quickly changed back and got behind him. He caught him and placed him in a twisting arm lock.

Moegi and Udoh finally caught up to both of them. "Konohamaru!" shouted Moegi. "Please! Don't hurt him!"

"Stay out of this!" Hanabi said to Moegi. "This is between me and him." She turned her attention back to Konohamaru. "Are you ready to admit defeat?" she asked.

"No!" shouted Konohamaru. Hanabi tightened her grip and pulled Konohamaru's arm forward. "How about now?!?" she asked, again.

"Nope!" replied Konohamaru. Hanabi continued to tightened her grip, hoping to cause Konohamaru to give up. "WILL YOU GIVE UP ALREADY!" she yelled.

"CCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAAAACKKKKKKK!"

A loud bone cracking noise could be heard. Moegi, Udoh, Hanabi, and Konohamaru all had shocked expressions on their face. Well, Konohamaru had a pained expression on his face. Hanabi had a shocked look as she saw Konohamaru's bend-out-of-shape arm. "Oops," she said meekly.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**HANABI: **How?!? How did I get so crazy?!? So crazy as to break Konohamaru's arm?!? Why do I continue to do the things I do to him?!? I need to take a walk.

**NEXT TIME: **A Girl with Questions! Hanabi's Reflection!

Featuring the song, "Reflections" from Mulan.


	25. Hanabi's Reflection

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

----Chapter 25----

"_We have breaking news coming from the Walt Disney World. It seems that the black smoke which has erupted from the front side of the popular Tower of Terror attraction at the Disney-MGM Studios has finally cleared. Disney reports that no structural damage has been caused to the tower. No injuries and deaths were also reported._"

"That's good to know," said Hanabi. She was in the hospital, waiting for Konohamaru. While waiting, she was watching the TV. The news reported about the damage done to Tower of Terror and Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. The news report also showed Konohamaru and Hanabi fighting on Tower of Terror for a brief second. No one seemed to notice.

Hanabi was thinking about the last few seconds of the fight.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Konohamaru was about to fall back with his nose bleeding, but Hanabi quickly changed back and got behind him. He caught him and placed him in a twisting arm lock._

_Moegi and Udoh finally caught up to both of them. "Konohamaru!" shouted Moegi. "Please! Don't hurt him!"_

"_Stay out of this!" Hanabi said to Moegi. "This is between me and him." She turned her attention back to Konohamaru. "Are you ready to admit defeat?" she asked._

"_No!" shouted Konohamaru. Hanabi tightened her grip and pulled Konohamaru's arm forward. "How about now?!?" she asked, again._

"_Nope!" replied Konohamaru. Hanabi continued to tightened her grip, hoping to cause Konohamaru to give up. "WILL YOU GIVE UP ALREADY!" she yelled._

"_CCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAAAACKKKKKKK!"_

_A loud bone cracking noise could be heard. Moegi, Udoh, Hanabi, and Konohamaru all had shocked expressions on their face. Well, Konohamaru had a pained expression on his face. Hanabi had a shocked look as she saw Konohamaru's bend-out-of-shape arm. "Oops," she said meekly._

"Oops? That all I had to say?" Hanabi asked herself. "I may have won the fight, but I still feel guilty. Maybe I better apologize to him."

"Are you alright, Konohamaru?" said a voice.

Hanabi turned and saw Konohamaru, being escorted by Udoh and Moegi. Indeed, Konohamaru was wearing an arm cast to support his broken arm. "We'll help you out, Konohamaru," said Udoh. Hanabi noticed the sad look on Konohamaru's face. She turned and started to run the opposite direction. Konohamaru and his friends failed to see her run off.

She was hiding around a corner. "That was close," she said. She walked and ran into somebody.

"Sorry," she said. She looked up…and saw her own father, Hiashi Hyuga, looking over her. Hanabi knew she was dead. "Hi father," she said, weakly.

"So Hanabi," Hiashi said. "You seemed to make the news today."

"_Oh crap!_" she thought. "Father, let me explain. I was…I didn't mean to misuse the Hyuga way of fighting. It was a life-or-death situation and…"

Hanabi was interrupted when her father covered her mouth. "It's alright, Hanabi," said Hiashi. "I can understand that I have…failed as a father and a teacher." Hanabi was confused. "_How is he the failure?_" she thought. Hiashi turned the opposite way. "Come on Hanabi," he said.

"_I knew it! I've disappointed him!_" she thought. Hanabi looked down to the ground. "No," she muttered.

"What was that?" asked Hiashi.

"You heard me. I said NO!" she shouted. She then ran off the other way. "Hanabi, come back here this instant!" demanded Hiashi. But Hanabi disappeared. Hiashi, very stressed out, started to squeeze the bridge of his nose. "Where's Manami when I need her?" he asked himself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After having lunch at the steakhouse, Kurenai and Kakashi went off to Downtown Disney for DisneyQuest. **DisneyQuest is a five-story, indoor theme park similar to the Magic Kingdom in some aspects. The big difference is that many of the DisneyQuest attraction are virtual simulators. These virtual rides use the latest in virtual and simulator technology. DisneyQuest is broken into four different zones: Create Zone, the Explore Zone, Replay Zone and the Score Zone. The point of DisneyQuest was to reach populations who may not have a chance to visit the real Disney theme parks. They built one in Chicago, but it was closed due to low attendance.**

Kakashi and Kurenai took the "cyberlator" to the entrance plaza called the Ventureport. Kurenai looked around the bustling and somewhat noisy DisneyQuest. "So everything here is virtual?" she asked.

"I guess," said Kakashi. "This whole place is like one big arcade."

"But dates to the arcades?" asked Kurenai. "Isn't that something teenagers do?"

"Well," said Kakashi. He looked up and saw his other great passion. "No way! They have Pac-man here?" he said.

"Kakashi, I don't want to be here," said Kurenai. She changed her mind once they saw her passion…Tetris (A/N Since I have never been to DisneyQuest, let alone WDW, I'm not sure if those games are at DisneyQuest).

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata finally arrived at DisneyQuest (A/N they would have arrived sooner if it wasn't for Sasuke). "Way to hold us up, Sasuke!" said Naruto.

"Shut up, dobe!" scolded Sasuke, still clutching his stomach.

"Did you have any spoiled diary products, like spoiled milk?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, that always happens to me," said Naruto.

"No. I don't think so," moaned Sasuke. Naruto was looking suspiciously at Sakura. Sakura noticed this. "What are you looking at?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing," said Naruto.

"It's something," said Sakura.

"Well it's just…do you remember when we were on that mission. You and Sasuke had a tent to yourselves. There was some weird moaning coming from your tent." Sasuke and Sakura had shocked expressions on their faces. Hinata was blushing a little bit. "That was when you two first had…" Naruto was interrupted when Sasuke and Sakura punched his face. "You idiot!" shouted Sakura.

"Don't tell that story in public!" scolded Sasuke. He then went back to clutching his stomach. "God, my stomach is killing me," he moaned.

"Well then, Sasuke you lie down with Sakura on that bench right there," said Hinata. "Me and Naruto will check on Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi."

"That sounds good," said Sakura.

"I don't trust you two," said Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked Hinata and Naruto.

"You two are probably going to play all of the games and stuff," said Sasuke.

"No really!" said Hinata. "We'll keep a watchful eye out for those two."

"Well…okay then," said Sasuke.

"Come on, Sasuke," said Sakura. She escorted him to a nearby bench. Naruto and Hinata continued to the "cyberlator" and they reached the third floor.

On their way to the third floor, Naruto spotted Kakashi and Kurenai playing arcade games. "Whoa, hey! We passed them!" said Naruto.

"I know," said Hinata.

"Huh?" asked Naruto. Naruto was quite confused. Why was it that she wasn't stopping the 'cyberlator'?

The cyberlator reached the third floor. "What are we doing here, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai are on the second floor."

"So Naruto-kun," said Hinata. "What attraction should we go on first?"

"What?!? But what about Kakashi and…"

"Oh come on, Naruto-kun! I mean, we're supposed to have fun here at Disney World!"

"But Hinata," said Naruto.

"I'm sure Kakashi-sensei won't do anything stupid to Kurenai-sensei," said Hinata.

Naruto looked down at his sensei. He and Kurenai do seem to be preoccupied with their games. "Ah, Kakashi-sensei is a big guy. He can handle on his own. Let's go on the bumper car thing!" Hinata, with a smile on her face, started to hug her fiancée. "I love you, Naruto-kun!" she said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

While Hinata was having a fun time at DisneyQuest, Hanabi was crying her heart out in the China pavilion at Epcot. She was feeling guilty for both Konohamaru and her father. "Why does everything have to happen to me?" she sobbed. "My father must be so disappointed in me! I try not to disappoint him! I really do!"

Hanabi stopped crying for a minute to look at her reflection. "When?" she asked herself.

**(A/N I know that this is more of a Hinata song, but I giving Hanabi more credit since the anime or manga doesn't show much about her.)**

SONG: Reflections

ARTIST: Christina Aguilera

Look at me,  
You may think you see  
Who I really am,  
But you'll never know me.  
Everyday,  
it's as if I play  
A part.  
Now I see,  
If I wear a mask,  
I can fool the world,  
but I cannot fool my heart.

**(Hanabi looks at her reflection in the water.)**  
Who is that girl I see?  
Staring straight,  
Back at me.  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
I am now,  
In a world  
Where I have to hide in my heart,  
and what I believe in.  
But somehow,  
I will show the world what's inside my heart,  
And be loved for who I am.  
Who is that girl I see,  
staring straight  
back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
someone else  
for all time.  
When will my reflection show,  
who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must be free  
to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel?  
Must there be  
a secret me  
I'm forced to hide  
I won't pretend that I'm  
someone else  
for all time.  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?

Hanabi continued to cry in the Morocco pavilion. A Disney princess walked up to her. "Excuse me, little girl?" she asked. "Are you okay?" Hanabi looked up and saw the Disney princess.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Moya brothers were standing near CyberSpace Mountain, one of DisneyQuest's most popular attractions. "So, what are we going to do know brother?" asked Moya Two.

"I got it," said Moya One. "This CyberSpace Mountain thing is a simulator in which guests can build their own roller coasters and ride them in these motion simulators."

"How is that going to help us?" asked Moya Three.

"Simple," said Moya One. "I'll design a coaster that will be so intense; Kakashi will show just how manly he is!"

"Excellent plan brother," said Moya Three.

"Now quick," said Moya One. He handed Moya Two a Disney cast member uniform. "Convince Kakashi and Kurenai to go on the ride."

"Yes brother," said Moya Two.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME: **More Moya brother goofiness, a major moment for SasuSaku and NejiTen. Plus, a heart-to-heart talk between Hanabi and Hiashi. All this and more in the next chapter (hopefully).


	26. Sasuke Remembers

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

----Chapter 26----

At DisneyQuest, Sasuke laid his head into Sakura's lap. His stomach was still upset. "My stomach still hurts," he groaned. "Sakura, those stomach antacids aren't working!"

"Be patient Sasuke," said Sakura.

"You're a media-nin aren't you?" asked Sasuke. "Why don't you just use some jutsu to get rid of it?"

"Sasuke, I can't use chakra-based medicine unless it is a life-threatening disease."

"But…"

"Sasuke, I'm sure the pain will go away if you just lie down in my lap for a few minutes," said Sakura.

Sakura started to brush her fingers through Sasuke's hair as he laid his head in her lap. She even started humming a little song. "Sakura," said Sasuke.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"You smell."

"I what?!?"

"I said you said smell coconut," finished Sasuke. "It smells good."

"You're so cute, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura. Sasuke looked up at her. "Sasuke-kun? You haven't called me 'Sasuke-kun' ever since I left the village 6 years ago. You didn't even call me that when I came back."

"Well, I figured that…you really are trying to be a good boyfriend and you have done a lot of romantic stuff for me. So, yeah. You're my little Sasuke-kun again!" she said.

"_I guess she's finally forgiven me after what happened,_" he thought.Sasuke then remembered when he came back to the leaf village after training with Orochimaru.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sasuke was walking around Konoha village. He was heading for training with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. Normally, there would be a mob of fan girls chasing him and saying "Welcome back, Sasuke-kun!" But…that wasn't the case today. Everyone thought that Sasuke has betrayed the whole village, even his fan girls. Those fan girls…actually think Sasuke's not as attractive as he used to be. Cute maybe, but not someone worth chasing after._

_Sasuke also got weird death glares from the village. Heck, because of him, most of the villagers forgot about Naruto being the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon and all they can remember is Sasuke betraying the whole village. It made him feel isolated. "_I guess everyone doesn't want to see me again,_" he thought. "_Hell, even Ino decided to lay off me. But I'm sure Sakura-chan still loves me and will forgive me."

_He met up with Naruto and Sakura at the bridge. Of course, Kakashi was late as always. "Some things never change," he said to himself. "Hey!" he said to Naruto and Sakura. Naruto and Sakura were shocked to see Sasuke. Sasuke was confused. "Why are you guys acting like you seen a ghost?" asked Sasuke._

"_Oh, hey Sasuke," said Naruto, coldly. "When did you get here?"_

"_About two days ago," replied Sasuke._

"_Two days and your still alive?" asked Sakura._

"_What should I not be alive?" asked Sasuke._

"_Because the whole village has been talking about you and how they want to rip your lungs out or something," said Naruto. "Anyway, I guess I'm glad that you're back." Naruto then looked at Sasuke, suspiciously. "What?" asked Sasuke._

"_Where's Orochimaru?" asked Naruto._

"_Trust me, he's gone!"_

"_Sure he is," said Sakura, coldly._

_Sasuke blushing a little bit, walked closer to Sakura. "So…how have you been for the last 3 years?" he asked. Sakura had a angry look on her face, scaring Sasuke a bit. "I tried to stop you three years ago, and all you did was knocking me out! How do you think I been?" she asked, angrily. "I've actually been pretty good. Without you around, I was able to train under Tsunade to improve my jutsu and learn new healing techniques."_

"_Oh really?" asked Sasuke._

"_And since I have such good chakra control, I've wanted to do this a year ago!"_

"_What?" asked Sasuke._

_Sakura walked up in front of Sasuke. She gathered up all of her chakra to her arm…and sucker punched Sasuke, right in his face. Naruto was shocked. "What the heck are you doing, Sakura?!?" he shouted._

_Sasuke fell to the ground with a bloody nose. "Sasuke, are you okay?" asked Naruto._

"_Leave Sasuke where he is!" shouted Sakura._

_Sasuke sat up and look at Sakura. "Sasuke? What happened to Sasuke-kun?" he asked. Sakura looked back at him. "You are not worthy to be my little Sasuke-kun!" she said, very coldly. Sasuke continued to sit on the ground, nose bleeding, looking wide-eyed at one of his last fan girls._

_At last, Kakashi arrived. "Good morning!" he said, cheerfully. He noted Sasuke. "Sasuke? When did you get back?" he asked. "And what happened to your nose?"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_After training with his former teammates (and proving that he can still beat Naruto), Sasuke was thinking about how Sakura punched him. "This isn't like her to just punch me," he said. "I'm starting to lose one of my very last fan girls! Think Sasuke! What can win her heart?"_

_Sasuke was having a hard time thinking about how to woo Sakura, but…having spend the last few years training to gain enough power to defeat Itachi, he got nothing. "I'm doomed!" he said. He then saw a pack of flowers growing on the side of the pathway. "Flowers! Women love flowers! And Sakura's name is "cherry blossoms". Perfect!"_

_Sasuke ran to the nearest flower shop. He found a beautiful set of roses on display. "Those are perfect! Sakura will love it!"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha? Is that you?" asked a familiar voice. Sasuke turned and saw Ino Yamanaka at the counter. "Oh! Uhhhh…hey Ino," said Sasuke._

"_When did you get back?" asked Ino._

"_Two days ago," replied Sasuke._

"_And you're still alive?" she asked back. She noticed the pack of roses in his hands. "What are the flowers for?" she asked._

"_I was…thinking of…giving these to Sakura," said Sasuke._

"_Well, good luck," said Ino. "Trust me, you need it."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_The next morning, Sakura was walking to the bridge where she and her teammates were about to be given their first mission in three years. When she passed underneath a tree, Sasuke swung down, surprising her. He was hanging upside-down, in her face, roses in hand. "Hey Sakura-chan," he said._

"_Sasuke! What are you doing?" asked Sakura. Sasuke gave her the set of roses that he bought. "For you," he said._

_Sakura responded by punching him in the face again. "You think after three years you can win me back just with a bunch of flowers?!?" she asked, angrily._

"_What's…gotten…into you," he groaned._

"_Don't even try that, Sasuke Uchiha!" she said._

_What both of them didn't notice was the tree branch was hanging from was starting to weaken badly. The tree branch gave way with a crack. Sasuke then fell on top of Sakura. The tree branch had enough force to force Sasuke's lips on Sakura's. This would have been romantic…if it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke was also groping her (A/N The awkward landing caused his hand to grab Sakura's…chest). Sakura kicked him off of. "Sasuke, you perv!" she shouted. "Just stay the hell away from me!"_

_She ran off, stepping on Sasuke's roses. Sasuke's hopes were crushed._

**0o0o0o0 That night 0o0o0o0**

_Kakashi gave Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura a mission. Their mission was to just get some supplies from the neighboring village. Despite the fact that it was a B-ranked mission, it took relatively little time and effort to finish. They decided to camp out before returning to Konoha next more. Sadly, Naruto only brought two tents. "Two people are going to have to share tents," said Naruto. He looked at Sakura. "I guess I can…sleep with Sakura tonight," said Naruto._

"_No way!" she shouted._

"_It's either me or Sasuke," said Naruto. Sakura didn't want to sleep with Naruto, but she also didn't want to sleep with Sasuke. "I have an idea," said Sakura._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Sadly, Sasuke had to share tents with Naruto (I'm sure SasuNaru fans are pleased!). Sasuke couldn't sleep. Naruto was snoring loudly, he had really bad breath, and he kept drooling. "Well…this sucks," he said quietly._

"_Oh Hinata-chan," said Naruto, rubbing his hands against Sasuke's face. "Let me show you some other good things that Jiraiya taught me." Sasuke was freaked out. He was freaked out even more when Naruto started to lower his right hand down his…stomach. "Ah! Forget this!" he shouted._

_Sasuke stepped out of the tent, trying to rub all of "Naruto's stupid" off of him. He got his sleeping bag and pillow and wondered around outside the tents. What to do he thought. He could sleep outside, but it was pretty cold or sneaks in and sleeps with Sakura. But then, if she wakes up, she will likely kick his ass. "What to do?" Sasuke said._

_A cold breeze came through. Sasuke tried to keep himself warm. He turned to Sakura's tent. "I'm sure she wont' mind," he shivered. He walked to her tent and peeked inside. Sakura was sleeping peacefully in her warm tent. Sasuke gave her a few quick pokes to wake her up. Sakura got up, groggy and still tired. "Sasuke…what do you want?" she asked, sheepishly._

"_Please Sakura-chan, I beg you," he said. "Let me sleep in your tent."_

"_Why should I?" asked Sakura._

"_Because I don't want to freeze to death…and Naruto just tried to grab my nuts! Please, I beg you!"_

"_Well…since you're begging…okay," said Sakura. "But don't you get close to me!"_

"_Fine," said Sasuke. Sasuke brought his sleeping bag in…or he was trying to, but Sakura stopped him. "This tent isn't big enough for two sleeping bags!" she said._

"_Well…that means I'm also going to have to share sleeping bags with you," said Sasuke._

"_Ew! Forget that!"_

"_Come on, Sakura! It's freezing out here!"_

"_(sigh) Okay, you can share a sleeping bag with me," said Sakura._

_Sasuke tried to squeeze in with Sakura in her sleeping bag. "Hey Sakura," he said._

"_What it is now?" she asked. There was no reply. "Sasuke, are you going to answer or what?" She got up…and was face-to-face with Sasuke. "Sakura, I wanted to tell you that…I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I had to leave you and the village three years ago. It's just…I was so focused on getting my revenge on Itachi, that I had no time for you. But now that Itachi is out of the way, I have all the time for you. I just really, really hope that you can forgive me."_

_Sakura grabbed Sasuke and started a wild make-out session with him in the tent. And…well…things got 'too hot' in the tent (if you catch my drift)._

**END OF LONG FLASHBACK**

Kakashi and Kurenai were done playing their little arcade games and they decided to head for Aladdin's Magic Carpet Ride. On the way, they got stopped by a cast member. "Sir and lady, will you please come with me to test out our new ride?" asked the cast member.

"New ride?" asked Kurenai.

"We call it CyberSpace Mountain!"

"Hasn't that ride been around for, like, about 11 years now?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, but, just like what we did to Disneyland's Space Mountain, we updated it! We brought it to a new dimension!"

"We'll see about that," said Kakashi. Kurenai and Kakashi followed the 'cast member' to CyberSpace Mountain. For some reason, the cast member had a smirk on his face.

The cast member led Kakashi and Kurenai to the creation stations. "It's easy. Just push the buttons for what you want to build. The science guy will help you out." Kakashi and Kurenai got busy to building their coaster.

Moya Three was busy at another CyberSpace Mountain creation station, working on a super-intense roller coaster ride for Kakashi and Kurenai. After a few minutes of deleting and building, his coaster was ready to be ridden. "This should upset even the strongest of stomachs," said Moya Three. He saved the coaster design on a card. He saw Kakashi and Kurenai rush off to the simulators. He ran off after them. "Wait brother!" said Moya Three.

Moya Three bumped into a blonde, spiky-haired ninja. Both Naruto's and Moya Three's cards hit the floor. "Hey, watch where you are going!" he scolded.

"Up yours!" Naruto shouted back. Moya Three took his card and ran off. "That idiot!" said Naruto, picking up what he thought what his card. He and Hinata went on their way.

Moya Three made the switch with Moya One, just before Kurenai and Kakashi noticed that their cards were switched. "Okay," said Moya One (disguised as a Disney cast member). "Please follow me to the simulator." Moya One led Kakashi and Kurenai to the simulators. "Lower the restraints and watch your step," he warned. After Kakashi and Kurenai were ready, the simulator door closed. "Enjoy your ride!" said Moya One. He then gave off an evil laugh.

Next door, Naruto and Hinata were getting into their simulators. "Naruto, did you make sure that the coaster is not too scary?" Hinata asked, weakly.

"Don't worry," said Naruto. "I made sure that the ride only has 2 inversions and that the launch is Rock 'n' Roller Coaster like."

"Enjoy your ride," said the cast member (he's not a Moya brother). The simulator door shut closed. Naruto and Hinata could see the coaster on the screen in front of them. The launch was not "Rock 'n' Roller Coaster"-like. It actually went faster than that! "Hey this isn't what I made!!!" shouted Naruto, as the simulator was slamming their heads against the headrests.

Shino and Kiba have spent the day looking for their sensei at DisneyQuest. "Well, I give up," said Kiba.

"We can't!" said Shino. "The life of our sensei is at stake!" Kiba was paying much attention. He was too busy playing Tekken 5!

The Moya brothers were watching from a distance. They were confused as to why Kakashi and Kurenai's simulator was relatively calm. "Did you not create a coaster intense enough, brother?" asked Moya One.

"I'm sure that I did," said Moya Three.

Kakashi and Kurenai were soon done with their coaster ride. The simulator door opened and Kakashi and Kurenai felt fine. "That wasn't the coaster I built, but it seemed better!" said Kakashi.

"I know," said Kurenai. "Let's go back to the hotel, it's getting late."

"Kakashi's fine!" said the three. "How? I thought the coaster would really make him sick!"

"Let's worry not," said Moya Two. "There's always tomorrow."

As the Moya brothers were leaving the building, they were stopped at the door by…Shino Aburame. "What are you doing?" asked Moya Two.

"I cannot allow you to leave," said Shino.

"Why not?"

"You three tried to assassinate my sensei," said Shino.

"We did not!" said Moya Two.

"That's not my little friend told me," said Shino, showing a beetle on his finger. "And my beetles never lie or screw up."

"You think you can scare us?" asked Moya One. The three Moya Brothers got into formation. "We are…THE MOYA BROTHERS!" they all said.

"Moya brothers?" asked Shino. "To be honest, I never heard of you clowns."

"What?!?!? You never heard of us?!?!"

"No, not really."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Nope," said Shino.

The three then heard the sound of squealing and little feet crawling. "What is that dreadful noise?" asked Moya Three. All three looked down…to see themselves covered waist-down in bugs. "What are you?!?" they asked frantically.

"I am known as Shino Aburame, from Konoha's Aburame clan," said Shino. "And now…let my friends…"

"Shino Aburame!" said a voice. Shino turned…and saw Kurenai Yuhi with an angry expression on her face. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, angrily.

"Kurenai-sensei, are you familiar with these idiots?" he asked.

Kurenai looked at the paralyzed of fear Moya brothers. "Nope," said Kurenai.

"I have," said Kakashi.

"Yeah? Well, these guys were trying to assassinate you and Kakashi, Kurenai-sensei," said Shino.

Kakashi started to laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Shino.

"Oh please! These guys are assassins? They just use a bunch of stupid techniques that almost never work."

"Really?" asked Shino, sort of confused. "But…but my bugs never make a mistake!"

"It looks like they just did!" said Kurenai. Shino looked at the bug on his finger. "You're fired!" he said.

The Moya brothers were able to escape Shino's bugs. "And now…Kakashi Hatake!" said the Moya brothers. "Let this be our final fight!"

"Let me handle this, Kakashi," said Kurenai. She then cracked her knuckles. "Haha! A women fight us?!?" asked the Moya brothers. "No women can defeat us!"

**30 minutes later…**

The Moya brothers were hanging from the ceiling by a single piece of rope. "Let us down!" shouted Moya One.

"Not again," said Moya Two.

Kurenai was brushing her hands off. "You know, I was actually expecting a real fight," said Kurenai.

"Let's go back to the hotel before anything else happens," said Kakashi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Wake up," said a voice. "Naruto, wake up!"

"Hinata, stop pretending and wake up too!" said another voice.

Naruto and Hinata opened their eyes. They saw a pissed-off Sasuke and Sakura standing in front of them. Both of them looked around. "Where are we?" asked Hinata.

"You're back in your hotel room," said Sakura.

"You both were knocked unconscious at CyberSpace Mountain, something about the excessive amount of head bashings against the restraints.

"You were supposed to watch over Kakashi and Kurenai!" said Sakura.

"We…Naruto-kun kind of gotten distracted by the virtual rides," said Hinata.

"Me?!?" said Naruto. "You were the one who said we should go on…"

"I had a really great time today," said Kurenai.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata looked outside and saw their senseis down below at the front entrance of the Grand Floridian. "Yeah, sorry about those Moya brothers," said Kakashi. "Those idiots are always following me around trying to best me. They're just like Gai multiplied three times." Kurenai let out a small laugh. "They do, don't them?" she asked.

"Oh!" Kakashi reached into his pocket and took out a small familiar book. "Here. It's for you. Since you like _Make-Out Paradise _now, I just thought you would like to read up on your facts about it."

"I don't want to keep this," said Kurenai.

"I never said to keep it!" said Kakashi. "I want it back when you're done with it. It would give us more things to talk about."

"Yeah," said Kurenai. "Good night Kakashi."

Kurenai started to reach for Kakashi's mask. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata peered in closer to see if she does. To her (and their surprise), Kakashi pulls back. "Sorry, the mask stays," he said.

"Fair enough," said Kurenai. She instead gave him a small peek on his cheek. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata were a little disappointed that they didn't see Kakashi's face. "Well, there's always tomorrow," said Sakura.

"Yeah, I guess," said Sasuke.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hanabi was walking down the hallway of the lobby. She was very worried about seeing Hiashi or Konohamaru again. "_I wonder if Jasmine's right about this,_" she thought.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_So…that's my story," said Hanabi. Hanabi was in the Morocco pavilion at Epcot. She was sitting on a park bench with Princess Jasmine (Or at least a woman that looks like her)._

"_That is quite a story," said Jasmine._

"_It's funny," said Hanabi. "I'm 13 years old and I'm talking to a Disney princess. Don't you think I'm getting too old for that?"  
"You can't be told old for Disney," said Jasmine._

"_Well anyway, what should I do?"_

"_Well, about this Konohamaru kid, for starters, you can go and apologize to him."_

"_But…I'm worried that he might hold a grudge against me for breaking his arm."_

"_Well, even if that happens, give him time. He will get over it soon."_

"_But what about my father?" asked Hanabi. "He thinks all of the fight was his fault. Nothing in my family has been going right ever since…she died."_

"_Who?"_

"_My mother," said Hanabi._

"_You never told me about your mom."_

"_That's because I've nothing to talk about. My mom died when I was 4. I hardly knew her. But she was a sweet lady. We were happier when she was alive. But now that she's gone, my father's been stricter, and Hinata's always depressed. I feel like the whole family's been torn apart without her."_

"_Oh."_

"_Hinata's lucky. She had Kurenai to look up to. I never had anyone like Kurenai to look up to."_

"_Well, maybe that's why your father is upset. He also misses your mother. He thinks he is completely lost without your mother around to help him. I think if you and your father sat down and talked about the way things are going, you may be able to patch things up with your father."_

"_You think so?"_

"_Trust me," said Jasmine._

"_Well, okay then."_

"_I hope he isn't too mad at me,_" thought Hanabi. She saw Gaara in the middle of the hallway, sharpening a kunai. "Hello Hanabi," said Gaara. "Does this look sharp to you?" Hanabi inspected it. "It's okay," she said.

"It's okay? That doesn't work with me!" he shouted. "If I am to defeat Mickey Mouse tomorrow at the Magic Kingdom, I need to prepare myself."

"Okay…" said Hanabi. "Have you seen Konohamaru?"

"He's upstairs," replied Gaara. "Oh and Hanabi…don't run away."

"huh?" asked Hanabi.

"Don't run away from him. He'll forgive you."

"Thanks…I guess," said Hanabi. Hanabi went on her as Gaara continued sharpening his kunai. "This doesn't look sharp either," he said to himself. "I know! Where's Tenten?"

Hanabi was in the elevator, going to Konohamaru's floor. "I hope Konohamaru isn't too mad at me," she said to herself. She finally reached the 4th floor. By coincidence, when the elevator doors opened, Konohamaru and his friends were on the other side of the elevator doors. "K-Konohamaru," said Hanabi.

"Uhhh…Hanabi," said Konohamaru.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**HELP WANTED!**

Hey everyone, since the wedding is coming up, I figured that it's time to get serious. I wanted to know…who should be:

-Naruto's best man

-Ring bearer

-Hinata's bridesmaid

-The flower girl

-Minister (the guy that marries the two)

ADDED NOTE: Jiraiya and Neji are not permitted, since both are against the wedding.

**ALSO…**

**POSSIBLE FRUITS BASKET FANFICTION COMING UP!**

Anyone who is a fan of my work notices that I have done 2 fanfics on Disneyland CA, 1 on Disney World, 1 on Tokyo Disneyland, and 1 on Hong Kong Disneyland, but I haven't done one with Disneyland Paris. Well, if I get the chance, I might start a Disneyland Paris story with Kyo x Tohru from Fruits Basket. Anyone think this is a good idea?

Don't forget to check out my Kingdom Hearts fanfic, "A Trip to the Beach"! That story desperately needs reviews!


	27. Hanabi and Konohamaru: Face to Face!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

NOTE: Starting from this chapter on, Udoh will be spelled Udon. This is the correct spelling of his name.

----Chapter 27----

Hanabi and Konohamaru continued to look at each other. Udon and Moegi left the two alone. "Uhhh…" said Hanabi. "Hey Konohamaru."

"Hey Hanabi," he said back. Hanabi noticed the arm cast on Konohamaru's left arm. "How's your arm feeling?" asked Hanabi.

"It still hurts pretty badly," replied Konohamaru.

"It's all my fault," said Hanabi. She looked to the ground, looking depressed. "Hey! Don't worry about it! It's not entirely your fault," said Konohamaru. "It was a fight, and I had it coming to me sooner or later."

"The fight was pretty cool," said Hanabi.

"Yeah, those people on Tower of Terror were scared to death!"

"But I do feel sorry for those who wanted to ride Rock 'n' Roller Coaster."

"Yeah," said Konohamaru.

"Listen Konohamaru, I'm really sorry about breaking your arm. It's just that…my dad has always taught me to fight to the extreme. I guess I took it too far. So, I can't be your girlfriend, but we can still be friends, right?" asked Hanabi. Konohamaru looked down. "Right?" Hanabi asked again.

Just then, Ebisu was walking around the corner. He was tired from planning the trip and he needed a break. "Maybe I'll take a spa treatment," he said to himself. He saw Hanabi and Konohamaru dead ahead. "Oh hello, honorable grandson," he said, before noticing Konohamaru's arm cast. "Konohamaru! What did you do?!?"

"I…broke my arm," said Konohamaru.

"How did you do that?!?"

"I…uhhh…I," said Konohamaru. He looked at Hanabi, who was waiting for Konohamaru to tell Ebisu on her. "I…I…fell from a tree," he said at last.

"A tree?" asked Ebisu. Ebisu looked at Hanabi and Konohamaru. "Well then, see what happens when you screw around too much?" He then walked away. Hanabi was surprised that Konohamaru didn't tell Ebisu the truth. "Does that mean you forgive me now?" asked Hanabi.

"Yeah," said Konohamaru, smiling. "No hard feelings."

"Are you done, Konohamaru?" asked Udon.

"We got to go!" said Moegi.

"See you later, Hanabi!" said Konohamaru.

"Later Konohamaru," Hanabi waved back. Konohamaru then ran off with Moegi and Udon. "Oh and Hanabi," said Konohamaru.

"What?"

"Stop blushing," said Konohamaru. Hanabi grabbed her cheek. It felt hot. She looked at her reflection, and she actually was blushing! "_Stop blushing, Hanabi!_" she thought.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So, choose Gaara," said Tenten. She unraveled a scroll that had many ninja weapons inside. Gaara was amazed to think Tenten would keep so many weapons! "Which one can kill an enemy in one shot?" he asked.

"Well," said Tenten. She picked up one of her favorite weapons. "It depends on how it is used. Like this weapon! This can slice an enemy's skull out in one good shot."

"Ohhhh," said Gaara, who was very impressed.

"And this one is small and thin, but it can pierce an enemy's heart in 2 seconds!" said Tenten. The weapons were making Gaara a little nervous. "_Neji better be careful and not forget her birthday,_" he thought.

"Hey, what do you need my weapons for anyway?" asked Tenten.

"It's for…a wedding present?" lied Gaara.

"Hey, wait a minute! You want to kill Mickey Mouse!"

"Yeah…and?" Tenten grabbed all of her weapons. "Then, these are not for sale!" she said.

"Hey!" said Gaara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Kankuro were playing a game of "Twister" in Asuma's room. Shikamaru and Temari have spent the whole day playing several games to prove who the best is. They played several games from Monopoly to Battleship, from Candy Land to Clue, from Yahtzee to now Twister. Out of all of those games Shikamaru was winning 49-47! "Okay Shikamaru," said Temari. "Get ready to lose!"

"That's not going to happen," said Shikamaru. He kept looking to the sides because he is lying underneath the sunburned Ino. If he was to look straight, he would be looking straight at Ino's…breasts. "_Man, this is such a drag!_" he thought.

"Already," said Asuma. "Temari, you have…right hand…green!"

Temari tried to reach for the nearest green spot on the mat. Choji was trying to reach his bag of chips. "Must…reach…chips!" he said to himself. Unfortunately, Choji's arm hit Temari's, causing her to slip and fall. And everyone else came down with her. This was bad for Shikamaru, since he was under Ino when she falls. Two soft, flesh pillows got into his face. Choji was the only one left standing. "I win!" he said.

Ino rubbed her head before noticing Shikamaru's face squeezing against her chest. She backed off of him and slapped him. "Shikamaru, you pervert!" she shouted, covering her breasts with her arms.

"What? You fell on me!" Shikamaru shouted back.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hanabi was walking back to her room. "_Just relax,_" she thought. "_Let's hope that father won't kill you!_" She slid her card key into the scanner to unlock the hotel door. She quietly opened the door, hoping that her father wasn't here yet. She looked around. There was no sign of Hiashi anywhere. "Good. Father isn't here," said Hanabi.

She looked and saw her father, outside on the balcony, watching the Magic Kingdom lit up for the night. "I spoke too soon," said Hanabi. She took a deep breath. "Okay, just relax. Remember what Princess Jasmine said."

She opened the balcony door, startling Hiashi a little bit. "Oh, it's just you, Hanabi," he said, relived.

"Hello father," said Hanabi. She and Hiashi looked out at the Magic Kingdom's Cinderella Castle, which was lit up for the night. "Looks beautiful, doesn't it?" asked Hiashi.

"Yeah," replied Hanabi.

"Listen Hanabi," said her father.

"I know what you are going to say," said Hanabi. "And it's not your fault. It's my fault. I misused the Hyuga way of fighting. I failed as a student."

"No, you're wrong, Hanabi. It seems that I've failed to teach you the proper way of the Hyuga fighting. I failed as your teacher, just like I failed as your father."

"Father, you're not a failure. You're a great man who's a powerful fighter and a great father. That's probably what mother saw in you." Hanabi then looked down at the lagoon below. Hiashi knew what was wrong. "You miss her, too?" he asked.

"Who?" asked Hanabi.

"Your mother," said Hiashi. "It's okay. I miss her too. Before she died, I thought I had this parenthood covered. Your mother and I made an agreement when we first conceived Hinata. We agreed that I would make you and your sister stronger while your mother nurtured you and gave you love and care. But when she died…I knew that I was screwed. I promised your mother that I would take care of you and your sister. But…when it took me 5 months to comfort you two, I knew I wasn't cut out. I've felt so lost without your mother helping me. So, I decided to continue training you two. I failed to see how much emotional damage I was doing to Hinata. She continued to fail her training, but all I did was made her feel bad and say that she was a disappointment to the Hyuga clan. After Kurenai told me about the errors of my past mistakes, I wanted to make it up to you and Hinata. But, I realized that I was too late. Your sister has already grown up and you're practically a teenager."

"Father," said Hanabi. "I already said it. You're not a failure as a dad. You're a great dad. Even if you were a little bit strict, you were trying to best to raise us. The best thing you did, you showed us discipline."

"Huh?"

"You were always making us feel bad for screwing up. You persuaded us to try our hardest. You showed that anything you want in life is not without hard work. Without you, Hinata wouldn't have found such a great husband. She would have grown up like a spoiled brat, squandering off your money and marrying some rich guy (A/N Imagine that!). Naruto may not be from some fancy clan or anything, but he has a kind heart and a great attitude. He never gives up and he really cares about Hinata. She was even powerful enough to defeat Sasuke. She proved that the Hyuga clan may be older than the Uchiha clan, but we're still the strongest in Konoha."

"She did, didn't she?"

"And without you, I would never be this strong. I'll admit I didn't like it whenever you got disappointed with Hinata. You scared me. So I always tried my hardest to make sure that I never disappointed you. Now, I'm able to take you down without using my Byakugan. So father, look over everything I said. Do you still think you're a bad father?"

"No. No! As a matter of fact, I'm a damn good father! I may not be father-of-the-year material, but still a great father none-of-the-less."

Hiashi and Hanabi continued to look on at the beautiful castle of the Magic Kingdom. "Can you believe we're touring that place tomorrow?" asked Hiashi.

"Yep, even thought the Animal Kingdom Park and the Disney-MGM Studios have better roller coasters, the Magic Kingdom is the one with the most magic."

"Yeah," said Hiashi.

"You know what we should do?" asked Hanabi. "We should have a little Hyuga family vacation."

"A Hyuga family vacation?"

"Yeah! This place is known for magical gatherings. Well, maybe you, I, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Naruto can have a little family outing."

"But Naruto and Tenten aren't part of the Hyuga family."

"Yeah, well…Naruto will be in a few days! And I'm sure Tenten won't mind joining us." Hiashi turned around. "You're right. It has been a long time since we've done anything as a family. Sounds like a plan."

"Alright!" said Hanabi. "I better go tell everyone."

"Let's keep it a surprise until morning rises."

"Okay!" said Hanabi. "Oh man! This is going to be cool! We'll go on Space Mountain, and Pirates of the Caribbean, Buzz Lightyear, and maybe 'it's a small world,' just to torture Neji and Naruto." Hiashi couldn't help but laugh. Hanabi was 13 years old, but she was acting like an excited 8-year-old coaster junkie.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As night time fell over Orlando and everyone was falling asleep, Gaara was still working out his plan for his encounter with Mickey Mouse at the Magic Kingdom. He was using an old map, planning out his attack. "Let's see…" he said. "What if I? No, he'll counter that." Gaara then finalized his plans. "Mickey Mouse better say his last words, because tomorrow, his comeuppance will come!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME:  
NARUTO: **Finally, we arrive at the Magic Kingdom! Whoa, this place is cool! Everything's like Disneyland, but bigger and better. Space Mountain's better, Jungle Cruise's better, Splash Mountain's better, and 'it's a small world'…still sucks. Hey Gaara, anything you want to go on?

**GAARA: **Well, there was this one ride that actually did scare the hell out of me. It was the one ride that was very dark and it didn't end with a happy ending.

**NARUTO: **What ride is that? Haunted Mansion?

**GAARA: **It was called the "Alien Encounter." If Disney ever did something to my childhood ride, then someone's going to die.

(Naruto secretly walks away nervously.)

**GAARA: **Where did Naruto go? What did they do to it?

**NEXT TIME: Arrival at that Magic Kingdom, at Last!**

**FEATURED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: **The major Neji x Tenten moment, Space Mountain, the Tomorrowland Transit Authority, and something Gaara does that most Disney fans wish they can do (it's not to kill Mickey).

**QUESTION: **Who decided to replace Alien Encounter with Stitch's Great Escape? Was it Michael Eisner or that one lady (what's her name)? Please, I need to know who Gaara needs to kill. :-) (Ah damn it! I gave it away!)

As mentioned before, be on the lookout for my Fruits Basket fanfiction!


	28. Arriving at the Magic Kingdom at Last!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

----Chapter 28----

A bright sun lit up the Magic Kingdom in Orlando, Florida, as the park attractions were warming up for the day they were going to have. Many people assume that nothing really happens in the Magic Kingdom before opening. They're wrong. The Hitchhiking ghosts were punching their cards in as they were taking their place in the Haunted Mansion. The rockets on Space Mountain were being re-energized for their high-speed run through outer space. Buzz Lightyear himself was testing the laser guns on his attraction. And the birds of the Polynesian were rehearsing their lines before the show.

Woody was in Frontierland, checking the undercarriages of Big Thunder Mountain. He kind of felt jealous, since his friend has his own ride. So, in the meantime, Big Thunder Mountain is his unofficial ride (A/N A little something my little brother believes). "Do you really have to check the ride so much?" asked Brer Rabbit

"Hey! If a wheel flies off of this and the train comes off the track…well, it's too late for Disneyland, but I'm not going to let that happen here!" said Woody.

"Let's go!" said a cast member. "Park opens in one hour!"

"Oh! We better hurry!" said Brer Rabbit. "Today is a hot day! And that means more rides for me!" He hoped his way back to Splash Mountain (his ride).

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

At the honeymoon suite at the Grand Floridian resort, a soon-to-be married couple was sleeping in their nice, cozy bed, wrapped up in each other's arms. The dark-haired bride was the one who woke up first. She opened her pale-colored eyes slightly. She shut it when she saw the bright sunlight. "_It's already morning?_" she asked herself. She looked up at her blonde-haired fiancée. "_We're just getting closer and closer to our big day,_" she thought. "_To think that after all these years of hiding from him, blushing at him, him coming back to the village, hiding our relationship from my father, and even keeping Neji from telling, we're finally getting married. I just hope nothing ruins this perfect vacation._"

Hinata cuddled up closer to Naruto, despite him drooling a little bit. She then felt something on her chest. "_Why does it feel like someone's grabbing my boob?_" she asked herself. "_He is…_"

She looked down at her chest…to see a hand quietly fondling with her right breast. And guess whose hand it belonged to…I'll give you three guesses. She turned around and gave Naruto a light kick to his stomach. She knocked Naruto off the bed, waking him up. "What?!? Breakfast is ready?" he asked, sheepishly.

"Naruto, you pervert! What do you think you're doing grabbing my chest like that?!?" Hinata asked, covering her chest with her arms.

"What?!? It is my fault your boobs are so soft and squishy?"

"What do you think would happen if my father just came into the room seeing you do that?!?"

"I do know. That's why I double-bolted the door!"

After the misunderstanding, Naruto and Hinata headed down to the Grand Floridian Chapel. "Let's see how our wedding's going to look," said Naruto. Both Hinata and he were stopped at the door by two cast members. "Sorry, we want to keep this a surprise for you. So, the bride and groom must not enter the chapel until the wedding."

"What?!?" asked Naruto. "Hey, I'm paying for this!"

"Sorry, but your friends said to keep it a surprise," said a cast member.

"Never mind, Naruto," said Hinata. "By the way, where is everybody?"

"They are currently having breakfast at the Grand Floridian Café," said the cast member.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Everyone was gathered around, having breakfast at the Grand Floridian Café. "So, what's the plan today, Ebisu-sensei?" asked Udon.

"Well," said Ebisu. "I worked all day trying to work out a plan for the Magic Kingdom."

"Ah man!" groaned Konohamaru.

"And boy what a waste that was!" said Ebisu.

"Huh?" asked his squad.

"You see, like Shikamaru said, there is no perfect plan. Plus, we have three days. So, I decide to take it easy today."

"Alright!" said Moegi.

Just then, Naruto and Hinata arrived. "Hello, everyone!" said Hinata.

"Hey, guys!" said Hanabi. Gaara picked up a plate of waffles. "Naruto, I got you some waffles," he said.

"Thanks," said Naruto. He sat down and began eating.

"So," said Ino. "Now that the soon-to-be-weds are here, let's talk about the wedding!"

"Oh really," said Neji. "I don't think anyone wants to talk about the wedding."

"I certainly don't!" said Jiraiya. "I forbid it!"

"How come you don't want me to get married?" asked Naruto.

"Because it goes against my teachings! You wouldn't want to do that, Naruto, do you?"

"For Hinata…I could care less," said Naruto.

"I'm telling you," said Jiraiya. "You'll loss your privileges as a man!"

"Ah, whatever," said Naruto.

With all this talk about the wedding, Neji was getting very pissed. That last thing he wanted was everyone talking about something he can't do. "Speaking of the wedding," said Hinata. Both Naruto and Hinata looked at Gaara. "What?" he asked.

"Naruto, don't you have something to ask Gaara?" asked Hinata.

"Oh right!" said Naruto. He turned to Gaara. "Hey Gaara…"

Neji got fed up and slammed his fist on the table, shaking everything and grabbing the attention of everyone. "Why don't guys get married already and stop rubbing it in my face!" he shouted. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "What is the matter with you, Neji?" asked Rock Lee.

"Nothing!" he said, angrily. He turned around and started walking to the exit. "I'm going for a walk!"

"What's gotten into him?" asked Tenten.

"I…don't know," said Hinata. Tenten got up from her seat. "I better go and figure out what's wrong with him." She got up and followed after Neji.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Neji was walking along the boardwalk of the Seven Seas Lagoon pier. He wasn't aware that Tenten was right near him, listening to his every word. "I can't this crap anymore!" he said to himself.

"_What's wrong with him?_" asked Tenten.

"I can't keep up this charade!"

"_What is he talking about?_"

"It just…kills me inside that Naruto gets to have the good life with Hinata, and I can't even marry Tenten without her suffering my fate!"

"_His fate? What is he talking about?_"

"But…I can't let her find out. If she does, it'll just crush her heart!" Tenten decided to come out from her hiding spot. "How do you think I feel now?" asked Tenten. Neji was shocked to find that his girlfriend has been listening to his every word. "T-T-Tenten? How long have you been there?"

"Enough to here that you don't want to marry me," she said.

"Obviously, you weren't listening very well," said Neji. "I said that I _could_ marry you but then…you would have to inherit my fate."

"What fate?"

"What fate?!?" asked Neji. "Tenten, you're aware that since I am from the branch house of the Hyuga clan that means I carry with me the caged bird seal, right?"

"Right," said Tenten.

"Well, the main house and branch house of the Hyuga clan have different ways of marriage," said Neji.

"Huh?"

"Well, you see, anyone from the main branch of the Hyuga clan can marry like any other normal person. Well, it's different for the side branch."

"How different?"

"Well, when someone from the side branch of the Hyuga clan wants to marry someone from the outside, their fiancée must be willing to throw away their life in order to protect the main branch of the Hyuga clan."

"Does…that mean…I?" asked Tenten.

"Yes," continued Neji. "If you were to marry me, you also have to inherit the curse seal on your forehead." Tenten was devastated at what she was hearing. "I don't want to bring that burden onto you. So, I've decided that we are never to marry unless I remove the curse seal from my forehead and escape my destiny. But…I can't really see that happening. I'm sorry, Tenten."

Tenten continued to look down at the ground. She sounded like she was crying softly. "Tenten?" asked Neji. "Listen, I'm not breaking up with you, but…"

"Okay," she said.

"Okay what?"

"I'll do it."

"You mean?"

"Neji, I don't care what it takes! I just want to be with you! And if that means I have to throw my life away just to protect Hinata and Naruto, I'll do it!" she said, loudly. Neji was amazed at how devoted Tenten was to him. "Please Neji," she said. "I don't care if I have to inherit the seal, if you're with me, that's all that matters."

Neji got closer to Tenten. "Neji?" she asked. Neji replied by hugging Tenten tightly. "Neji…what are you…doing?" she asked.

"Tenten, it's really thoughtful that you're willing to take the same fate as me just so that you can prove your love for me."

"Well…Neji, love is about sacrifice," said Tenten. "I'm willing to sacrifice my freedom to be with you. When it comes to you, my needs don't matter to me."

"But it does to me!" said Neji. "Tenten, you're the lucky one. You have no predetermined fate or destiny. You're as free as a bird. But when I was born, my fate was sealed. Tenten, you don't have to throw away your freedom just for me. Live you life to the fullest."

"But…"

"But, nothing! My mind has been made up." Neji started to walk away from her. "You know, it's really sad that you do all of this stuff for me, and yet…I can't return the favor. I can't prove that I love you to the fullest."

"Is that what this is about?" asked Tenten. "Neji, do you love me?"

"What? Tenten, you I do!"

"And I love you. Neji, just you saying that you love me is more than enough to prove that your love to me. Even if we never get married, even if were boyfriend-girlfriend and nothing more…that's enough for me. I just…want to be with you." Neji and Tenten turned around to face each other. They fell into each other's arms and shared a romantic kiss. "Neji," said Tenten.

"Tenten," Neji said back. "I just…my mother…"

"It's okay. Hanabi told me about your mother."

"That big mouth," he said.

Both Neji and Tenten heard soft crying coming from behind the bushes. "Hmm?" asked Neji.

"Bushes cry?" asked Tenten. Two guys in green, spandex uniforms jumped out, both crying. "What?!?" asked Neji. "Lee! Gai-sensei! What the hell are you doing here!?!"

"Oh Lee, our little Hyuga prodigy is finally becoming a man!" sobbed Gai.

"We were seeing what was taking you guys so long!" said Lee. "And yet, he you two said some of the most beautiful and romantic things ever."

"Oh Neji!" sobbed Gai. He and Lee started hugging Neji. "Ah! Get the hell off of me!" shouted Neji. "Tenten, help me out!" All Tenten was doing was giggling to herself. "_I'm surrounded by idiots,_" thought Neji.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Let me get this straight," said Gaara. "You want me to be the minister?"

"Yeah!" said Naruto. "I mean, you are Kazekage!"

"Then why don't get Tsunade to do it?" asked Gaara.

"She is the Hokage," said Temari.

"I don't want some old bat marrying us!" said Naruto. He quickly put his plate up to deflect a flying fork coming his way. "Ha! You missed me!" he taunted. Another fork was then launched at his eye. No one paid much attention. "Please Gaara," said Hinata.

"Well, I don't know," replied Gaara. "I mean, that's a lot I have to memorize…and I don't really do weddings."

"Gaara, do it for us," said Hinata.

"Ohhh…okay," he said. "I'll do it. I'll be killing something in the process anyway."

"What?" asked Naruto, who got the fork out of his eye.

"Your freedom as a man," said Gaara.

"Ah-ha! Good one, Gaara!" said Jiraiya. "Up high!" He put his palm up, hoping for a high five. Gaara decided to humor him by giving a weak high-five. "Yeah whatever," he said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After breakfast, everyone boarded the monorail to the Magic Kingdom. Well…actually, the Hyuga family, Naruto, and Tenten took the ferry to the Magic Kingdom. Hanabi was tugging on Hiashi's sleeve. "Come on, father!" she said. "Tell him already!"

"Tell me what?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I and Hanabi were talking yesterday and we were wondering…if you would join us in a little Hyuga family outing," said Hiashi.

"Hyuga family outing?" asked Naruto. "But…I'm an Uzumaki."

"True, but you're soon will be in the Hyuga family soon."

"You consider me…a part of the Hyuga family?" asked Naruto.

"Well, since you never had a real family before…I thought I would be generous as to let you join my family in an outing?" Hiashi was surprised when Naruto started to hug him. "Oh, thank you, Papa-Hyuga!" he said. "I promise to be a good son-in-law!"

"Let go of me this instant!" Hiashi demanded. "And what did I tell you about the Papa-Hyuga thing?"

"What about you Neji?" asked Hanabi.

"Well…what about Tenten?" asked Neji.

"She can come with us too," said Hanabi.

"Okay," said Tenten.

"Why Neji?" asked Naruto. "He was the one who yelled at us!"

"Oh yeah," said Neji. "About that Naruto. Sorry for overreacting. It's just that…you guys get to marry each other without worrying about any consequences. If I marry Tenten, she would have to dedicate her life to protecting the main branch and that means she has to inherit the curse seal."

"Oh," said Naruto. "Well, I can kind of see how that would make you upset."

"But what about Tenten?" asked Hinata.

"We worked something out," said Tenten.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After a 15-minute boat ride and a 5-minute monorail ride, they finally arrived at the Magic Kingdom. **The Magic Kingdom Park is the very first theme park in Walt Disney World. The layout of the Magic Kingdom is similar to Disneyland's, as the Magic Kingdom has a Main Street USA, Tomorrowland, Fantasyland, Frontierland, and Adventureland. The Magic Kingdom, however, has two lands not found in Disneyland, Liberty Square and Mickey's Toontown Fair (though, Disneyland has something similar).**

Everyone was waiting for the Hyuga family at the entrance to the Magic Kingdom. "Alright!" said Sakura. "We finally hit the main attraction!"

"It looks the same as Disneyland," said Shikamaru.

"Oh no, Shikamaru!" said Ino. "It's much better than Disneyland."

"How? It still has the same train station entrance with the little Mickey flowers!"

"But…"

"And they have all of the lands Disneyland has. So, it's pretty much a waste of time…but there are a few rides that are better here than in Disneyland. So that's why I made it a point to only go on rides that are exclusive the Magic Kingdom and the Magic Kingdom only!"

"I guess that's a good reason to go," said Asuma.

"I'm going to try some of the best food they have here!" mumbled Choji, as he was munching on a bag of chips.

"That's Choji," said Gaara. "Always thinking about his stomach. So, let's hurry up. I got to pay a certain mouse a visit!"

Temari looked to Kankuro. "You made sure?" she asked, quietly.

"Don't worry," whispered Kankuro. "Everything's under control!"

The ferry carrying the Hyuga family arrived at last. "We're here!" shouted Naruto.

"Hey guys!" shouted Sakura.

"Ready to have fun?" asked Hanabi.

"You bet!" said Tenten.

"Let's go!" said Hanabi.

Everyone joined up and started to walk down Main Street USA, a turn-of-the-nineteenth century town. Naruto noticed something different about the Magic Kingdom's Main Street. He put his hands up in a square. "Yeah, this castle is bigger than Disneyland's," he said.

"Everything's so spaced out!" said Sasuke.

"It feels roomy," said Neji.

Once they reached the central plaza and they took a few pictures of everyone standing in front of Cinderella Castle, they headed to Tomorrowland. Gaara was really excited. "At least we can check out my childhood ride," he said. Everyone turned to Gaara. "You have a childhood ride?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah," said Gaara. "There are actually two rides that I like here. One is the Haunted Mansion, because unlike the other "happy", sappy rides, this one has a dark tone to it."

"And the other ride?" asked Sakura.

"Oh this ride I thought was the best thing Disney ever made! It would be a stupid mistake if they ever close it and replace it with something else."

"What is it?!?" asked Naruto.

"The Alien Encounter," Gaara said finally. Everyone had a shocked look on their face. "Yeah, I loved that ride. It was one of the only rides that actually creeps me out but at the same time it got my blood going."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Tomorrowland: 1995_

_A cast member was looking at Gaara. "Well, I guess you do meet the height requirement," said the cast member. "But this attraction is very scary."_

"_I like scary things," said Gaara, happily._

"_Well, okay then," said the cast member. Gaara joined Temari and Kankuro in line for the ExtraTERRORstrial Alien Encounter. "This is going to be cool!" said Gaara._

"_Yeah right," said Kankuro. "Nothing we've been on so far was cool."_

"_Yeah, but if they stress the "TERROR", then it has to be cool!" said Gaara_

**_The (late) Alien Encounter was considered by many people the most terrifying ride at the Magic Kingdom. The storyline was that everyone was going to see a demonstration of the latest in teleportation technology._**

_Everyone moved into the main ride itself. Kankuro looked up and noticed the shoulder restraints high up above the seats. "What the heck are the coaster things for?" asked Kankuro._

"_I don't know," said Temari. "Something stupid I bet."_

_Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro took their seats. "Gaara, you better get out while you can," said Kankuro. "The cast member did say it was scary."_

"_I thought you said it was going to be stupid?" asked Gaara._

"_It is," said Temari._

"_Then I should stay at laugh at the stupidity," said Gaara._

"_But…" said Temari._

"Attention all recruits! Please stand up straight as the harnesses will lower automatically," _said the spiel. The shoulder harnesses lowered down to the shoulders of the guests._

_The show went on as the alien race was able to teleport their chairman, but something screwed up and they accidentally teleported a dangerous alien into the laboratory. The alien broke out of its tube and caused havoc on the lighting, causing a blackout. Everyone was left in darkness. "Whoa," said Kankuro._

"_I can't see anything!" said Temari._

"_This is cool!" said Gaara._

"_Attention, ladies and gentleman please stay in your seats as we will restore power momentarily," said the alien._

"_What else are we going to do?" asked Kankuro. All Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro could do was sit in the pitch-black, darkness. "Well, this is boring," said Temari. A loud scream could be heard around the room, startling them a little bit. "What was that?" asked Gaara._

"_I don't know," said Kankuro. "That was creepy."_

_Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were freaked out when something slimy crawled around their necks. "Whoa, that was too real!" said Temari. One of the aliens who came to restore power turned on his night vision and everyone could see what he saw. He was then face-to-face with the alien. "Oh my," he said weakly. The alien then swallowed him whole. "Whoa!" said Temari._

"_They actually kill someone in this ride? Awesome!" said Gaara._

_The rest of the ride continued with the alien climbing around, torturing the guests. "Oh god! What was that?!?" asked Temari, frantically._

"_Ew! Something's going down my neck!" said Kankuro._

"_Something's spitting on me," said Gaara._

"_AAHHH!" shouted the three, when then alien scared them._

"_Okay! Enough of this! How do you get these things off?!?" asked Temari. Kankuro and Temari tried desperately to lift their restraints. Gaara was enjoying every minute of it. "This is the best!" he said, proudly. The weird thing is…he was the youngest one in the room!_

_The ride ended with the destruction of the alien. The show was over and the restraints lifted to release the guests. Everyone was applauding and cheering after the ride, especially Gaara. "This is my new favorite ride!" he said. "What about you guys?" He turned and saw Kankuro and Temari breathing rapidly. Gaara looked and noticed that…Kankuro and Temari both wet their pants. "You guys are wusses!" he said. He then smelled something. "What's that smell? Did someone take a dump?" Kankuro and Temari looked at each other, and pointed the blame to each other._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Ino looked at Temari. "You pissed yourself?" she asked.

"He's lying!" shouted Temari.

"You are a wuss," said Ino.

"I guess you're right," laughed Temari. She then patted on Ino's back, which, since it was still sunburned, hurt like hell. "Ow!" she shouted. "Knock it off!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gaara was looking at the map, trying to find the Alien Encounter. "This isn't right," he said. "It's supposed to be right here across from this…Monster Inc. Comedy Club thing, but there's this Stitch ride right where it should be."

He walked up to the entrance of Stitch's Great Escape. "Excuse me," he said to a cast member. "Where's the Alien Encounter?"

"I'm sorry sir," said the cast member. "The Alien Encounter has been closed for 4 years." Gaara looked at him. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Sorry sir," said the cast member. The cast member was then encased in sand, and hoisted high into the air. "You…corporate bastards!" he shouted.

"Gaara, wait!" shouted Naruto. Gaara restrained everyone behind a sand wall. "Stay out of this!"

"Wait, sir!' said the cast member. "Stitch's Great Escape is a ride that is very similar to the Alien Encounter."

"No it is!" shouted Gaara. "Alien Encounter represented a breakthrough in ride technology. Stitch represents how cheap you corrupted assholes are!"

"Wait sir, it's not my fault! It wasn't my decision! Michael Eisner was the one who thought of closing the attraction!"

"LIAR!"

"It's true! The ride closed in 2003. I started working here in 2005! Please, spare me god!" Gaara though about it. "Where does Eisner live?" asked Gaara.

"I can't tell you that," said the cast member. The sand around his body tightened, crushing him. "Then you don't care about your life," said Gaara.

"Okay here!" said the cast member. He wrote down Eisner's address. "Thank you for your cooperation," said Gaara. He gently let the cast member down. "Oh thank god!" said the cast member.

Gaara walked the other direction. "Where are you going?" asked Hinata.

"Don't worry about me," said Gaara. "Continue to tour the park. I'll catch up!" He disappeared in sand. The sand wall disappeared. Everyone ran over to the cast member.

"Are you okay?" asked Hanabi.

"Have you been harmed in any way?" asked Ebisu.

The cast member took a few breathers. He quickly regained his composure. "Well…I hope you all have a magical day here at the Magic Kingdom!" he said with a smile. Everyone fell to the ground. "_How can he be smiling?_" thought Hiashi. "_He had a near-death experience_!"

Everyone thought it would be best to forget what happened and continue to the other Tomorrowland rides.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	29. A ride on the TTA and Space Mountain!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

----Chapter 29----

In a place nearby by Walt Disney World, a former CEO was being threatened by a man with a big gourd on his back. The man was covered in rough sand, which was crushing the life out of him. "Please, sir!" he pleaded. "Whatever is the problem, I can fix it!"

"Too bad!" shouted the man controlling the sand. "You killed my one and only good childhood memory! You must pay with your life!"

"But…Stitch's Great Escape…"

"Just because Stitch's Great Escape uses the same technology as the Alien Encounter, doesn't make it the same ride!"

Yes, the former CEO is Michael Eisner and the man threatening him is infact, Gaara. "But…but…"

"Look Eisner…I'll admit that you did some good things for both Disneyland and Walt Disney World, but how you left it…I can't forgive that!" said Gaara. He raised Eisner into the air. "This is for everyone who had a favorite ride closed because of you! Sand Burial!" he shouted. The sand coffin imploded, killing Eisner who was inside. Blood rained from above and all over Gaara. "Ah man!" he said. "He messed up my good Kazekage uniform!" (Sorry Eisner, lol.)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

PARK: Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom

LAND: Tomorrowland

"So, what should we do?" asked Ino. Ino-Shika-Cho was walking around Tomorrowland, trying to find something to do.

"Let's go eat at Cosmic Ray's!" said Choji.

"Choji, I came here for rides! Not food!" scolded Ino.

"I don't care what we do," said Shikamaru. "As long as it has a long ride time and it doesn't involve doing anything." He looked at Space Mountain. "I'm not in a Space Mountain mood either," said Choji.

"I hope it's indoors too," said Ino, grabbing her light red back.

"Ah man! I wanted to do the car ride!" said Choji.

"Let's try the Monster Inc. Comedy Club," said Ino.

"Nah, too long of a wait," said Shikamaru, noticing the mass amount of people standing outside. Too bad for Shikamaru, that ride replaced the classic Timekeeper show. Shikamaru then noticed a train of blue cars moving slowly along Tomorrowland's many rides and attractions. "That looks fun," said Shikamaru.

"That's what I was talking about before," said Ino. "It's the Tomorrowland…something Authority."

"Let's go," said Shikamaru.

Fortunately, for Shikamaru, the wait time for the Tomorrowland Transit Authority was a mere 5 minutes. "Not bad for a 15-minute ride," said Choji.

"Sounds good," smiled Shikamaru. "I love a ride where its ride time is longer than the waiting time." He noticed how the Magic Kingdom's Transit Authority was similar to Disneyland's PeopleMover. "It's nice to know that they kept Walt Disney's vision here, rather than tear it out like Disneyland," he said. Ino and Choji turned to him. "Disneyland used to have a PeopleMover ride like this?" asked Choji.

"Yeah, but they tore it out and built some high-speed thrill ride," said Shikamaru.

"High-speed ride?" asked Ino.

"Something called "Rocket Rods." It was a stupid ride," said Shikamaru. "First, for a thrill ride, it constantly has to stop and slow down whenever it reaches a turn. Because of that, the ride's computer system was always failing, causing it to shut the ride down and make the lines longer than 75 minutes! The PeopleMover almost never had any mechanical problems. They only stopped it to allow disabled people to board."

"Wow," said Ino, pretending to care.

"The Rocket Rods did in 3 minutes what the PeopleMover does in 16. But that means that it was moving so fast that no one could see the sights. Their heads were banging against the sides of the car because of how jerky the ride was. Plus, the PeopleMover lasted about 28 years. Rocket Rods only lasted for…what? 5 years?"

"That must have sucked," mumbled Choji.

"That just proves my point that slow and steady wins the race," said Shikamaru. "I'm glad that Walt Disney World didn't make the same mistake Disneyland made."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Space shuttle, this is flight safety! Remain seated with arms inside the vehicle until the train comes to a full stop!_" said the spiel.

The two-car rocket moved into the unloading station. Hanabi, Hinata, and Naruto were on Space Mountain and they have just come back from the high-speed coaster ride in space. "That was awesome!" said Hanabi.

"Well…this one has more turns and drops, but Disneyland's version has music!" said Naruto.

"And it was smoother," said Hinata, grabbing her back. "Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine. That last drop slammed my back against seat," said Hinata. "But it was a fun ride."

As the three exited the ride, Hanabi looked at the waiting time. "Hey guys, look! The line's only 10 minutes!"

"And?" asked Naruto.

"Want to ride it again?" asked Hanabi.

"Well…" said Hinata. She looked at the waiting time again. "_10 minutes, huh? We're supposed to meet father at the Astro Orbitor,_" she thought.

"Come on, Hinata!' said Naruto. "I'm sure that Hiashi won't mind us taking another ride."

"Well…"

"Please sis?" begged Hanabi.

"Well…sure. I just hope my back can handle another ride," said Hinata.

"Yay!" shouted Naruto and Hanabi.

The three re-entered the stand-by line.

**(If you already know the history of Space Mountain (greatest Disney ride ever), then skip ahead this section.)**

Space Mountain at Walt Disney World was the first Space Mountain ever created at a Disney theme park. If you didn't know already, Space Mountain is a high-speed indoor roller coaster. However, what sets Space Mountain apart from other indoor coasters is that Space Mountain is completely dark, allowing for a wilder ride and stars and planets to be projected. Space Mountain at Walt Disney World opened in 1975, with Disneyland's version opening 2 years later. Tokyo's Space Mountain, opened in 1989, and was a direct copy of Disneyland's Space Mountain. In Paris, Space Mountain was made a bit wilder by adding three inversions and a high-speed launch.

Space Mountain in Paris was the first roller coaster to ever have an onboard sound system inside the coaster trains. Imagineers try to install a sound system on Disneyland's Space Mountain in 1996, but not only did the sound system almost never worked; it caused the rockets to be heavier. This caused track fatigue, which meant that the track would have fallen apart if it wasn't for Disney closing the ride in 2002. They have to take 3 years to rebuild the whole track. Disneyland's version re-opened in 2005 with new rockets, a better sound system and soundtrack, upgraded effects, and a better re-entry tunnel.

Disneyland Paris, not wanting to be outdone by California and wanting to bring back interest in the ride, closed their Space Mountain on January 2005 and re-opened it in July 2005 as "Space Mountain: Mission 2." Like California's, it had upgraded effects, an even faster launch, newer effect, and a new soundtrack.

Hong Kong Disneyland opened their own Space Mountain in September 2005, along with the park opening. Even though it's loosely based on Disneyland's new version of Space Mountain, it had newer effects like a "hyperspeed" tunnel and a supernova.

The only two Space Mountains to never have gotten a refurbishment is Walt Disney World and Tokyo Disneyland, but even now Tokyo Disneyland is updating their Space Mountain. Walt Disney World is the only one who's Space Mountain hasn't been refurbished since the 70's.

**(History section ends here.)**

Hinata, Naruto, and Hanabi walked down the dark, narrow passageway to the loading station. Naruto was tired from walking the long passageway. "Hinata, can we stop for a breather?" asked Naruto.

"We're almost there!" said Hinata.

"Man, Disneyland doesn't have a long line like this!" breathed Naruto. He continued panting his way to the ride's loading platform. "Come! Shortest line you'll ever have!" said the cast member. Unlike on Disneyland's Space Mountain, the rocket seating was one behind another. Hanabi was seated in the front, with Hinata and Naruto seated behind her in that order. "Let's ride!" said Hanabi.

Their rocket was then dispatched to the left and into a dark tunnel. "_Space shuttle, for you safety, remain seated with your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the rocket. And watch your children! You are cleared for launch!"_ After the safety spiel, the rocket moved to the right and into a blue strobe tunnel. This created a sense of launching into space. "Whoa!!!" said Naruto.

The rocket turned to the right and into the second chain lift. As the rocket was climbing up the rickety chain, Naruto noticed the giant ship that was hung from the ceiling of the lift. "Hey, that's on Disneyland's version, too!" he said.

"Hold on!" said Hanabi, as they were reaching the top of the lift and into the vast darkness of space. Millions of stars and asteroids spun around the mountain interior. "This is going to be cool!" said Hinata, throwing her arms up into the air.

The rocket gained quick acceleration as the rocket continued through the ride's quick turns and sudden drops. Everyone was screaming of excitement. "Weee!" shouted Naruto.

"This is awesome!" said Hanabi.

"Can't it go any faster?" asked Hinata.

Suddenly, one of the brake zones completely halted the rocket. "Whoa…what?" asked Hanabi. Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi were confused as to why their rocket stopped in mid-space. "This isn't good," said Hinata.

"I don't think it's supposed to do this," said Naruto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Welcome aboard, TTA travelers! We hope you enjoy Tomorrowland Transit Authority superhighway!_

The blue trains were going down the magnet-embedded track at a pace of 15 mph. Shikamaru was enjoying his nice, slow, smooth ride over the pathways of Tomorrowland. "You see, Ino?" asked Shikamaru. "This is what they should be doing with those magnet launchers. Making long, slow rides instead of quick, fast rides."

"Shikamaru, not all roller coasters are bad," said Ino.

"To me, they are," said Shikamaru. "What's cool is that this ride goes inside of other rides."

"Really?" asked Choji.

"Yeah, like right now. We're going to be going inside the Stitch's Great Escape building," said Shikamaru. "After we go over the Tomorrowland Indy Speedway, it's going to go through Space Mountain and then Buzz Lightyear."

"Oh goodie," said Choji. He then opened a bag of chips that he smuggled into the park. "Grab a bag and enjoy the sights!"

"You seriously brought that into the park?" asked Ino. "Don't they confiscate that if you try to bring it into the park?"

"Those security guards didn't seem to care," said Choji.

"Well…pass me those baked chips," said Shikamaru.

"I guess I'll take the pizza-flavored," said Ino. Choji passed them their bags of chips. The Ino-Shika-Cho continued to munch on their chips as the train passed by Stitch's Great Escape. They could see a lot of park guests waiting in line for Stitch's Great Escape and the new Monster Inc. Laugh Floor Comedy Club. After a nice and beautiful shot of Cinderella Castle, the train then entered inside the building. "Here we go," mumbled Shikamaru.

_The Tomorrowland Metro Retro Historical Society presents Walt Disney's 20-century vision of the future. This model city represents the perfect community._

"What model city?" asked Ino.

"Ummm…I think it's supposed to show us what Epcot was supposed to look like," said Choji.

"What a drag," said Shikamaru. "Except for Soarin', everything in Epcot isn't worth mentioning."

The train pulled alongside the massive model of Walt Disney's original version of EPCOT. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji's mouths were wide-open. They dropped their chips on the floor. Ino quickly pulled out the current map of Epcot. The three continued to look at the model and then the map. "Wow…" said Ino,

"That looks nothing like the Epcot of today," said Shikamaru. "That model better include Soarin'."

"And ethnic restaurants!" said Choji.

The train then left the building and was back outside into sunny Tomorrowland. They were crossing over the Tomorrowland Indy Speedway, where many young park guests can take to the wheel and no driver's license is necessary. A radio report came over the loudspeakers.

_Hello Tomorrowland travelers! This is Mr. Johnson in sky high hovercraft 1 bringing you the latest Tomorrowland traffic report. As usual, everything is perfect on Tomorrowland superhighways._

"This is a cool ride," said Ino.

"Told you," said Shikamaru. Ino then noticed Temari and Kankuro in the distance, running around Fantasyland. "What's Temari doing?" asked Ino.

"Temari? Where's Temari?" asked Shikamaru, jumping up. Ino grabbed his neck and started to choke him. "Why is that important to you?!" she asked, angrily.

The train then turned into the white, futuristic mountain of Space Mountain.

_Now, approaching Space Mountain, Tomorrowland's gateway into the galaxy!_

"Alright! Space Mountain!" said Ino.

"Ah man, this is going to be a drag," said Shikamaru.

When they got into Space Mountain, they heard a weird announcement over the ride's intercoms. "_Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?_" asked a cast member. "_We have currently stopped all rocket flights. We do apologize for the delay and ask for your patience and cooperation. For those of you in rockets, please remain seated. Cast member are coming to assist you momentarily. For those of you in line, you may keep you place in line or if you choose leave through one of our exits. Once again, we apologize for the delay. We thank you for your patience and cooperation. Space Mountain will resume normal operations as soon as possible. Thank you!_"

"What's he talking about?" asked Ino.

"I don't know," said Shikamaru.

They were in amazement when they saw Space Mountain…lit up in its glory. Yeah, the ride was broken, so the work lights were turned on. "Oh wow!" shouted Ino. "The lights are on!"

"So what?" asked Shikamaru. "The ride's broken. It just continues to prove my point. It shows that roller coaster isn't easily maintained as slow rides. Slower rides are easier to restart, too."

The TTA cars moved into the main ride itself, where the work lights exposed the ride's complicated system of tracks and supports. "There are two tracks in this ride?" asked Choji.

"Making it even more complicated to fix," said Shikamaru.

"Looks like Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi found out the hard way," said Ino. She pointed to where Naruto's rocket train was stopped.

Meanwhile, Naruto and the Hyuga girls were excited to see the ride with the lights on. "This is cool," said Hanabi.

"Man, I wish Disneyland would turn on the lights on their Space Mountain!" said Naruto.

"I didn't know there are two tracks in this ride," said Hinata.

"Look how much space the ride has left over," said Naruto.

"Hey look!' shouted Hanabi. "There's Shikamaru, Ino, and…that one fat boy."

"I heard that!" shouted Choji.

"What'cha going to do, fatty?" Hanabi said, in a sassy way.

"When I get my hands on you!" growled Choji. Hanabi replied by pulling her eye down and sticking her tongue out (A/N You know what I'm talking about right). Choji tried to jump out of the TTA train and into the ride, but Shikamaru and Ino stopped him. "Baka," said Hanabi.

Cast members then arrived to release the brakes and push-start their rocket back to the station. The three got to ride the remainder of the ride with the lights on. "That was awesome!" shouted Hanabi, as they returned to the station.

"And to think that never happens to anyone," said Naruto.

As soon as they got off, the cast member gave them a slip of paper. "Here you go!" she said, with a smile, of course.

"What's this?" asked Naruto.

"Free FASTPASSes that are good for admission to any one of our other FASTPASS attractions,' explained the cast member.

"Cool," said Hinata.

"We are really sorry for that abrupt stop and we promise to get Space Mountain back up-and-running," said the cast member.

"That's okay," said Hanabi. "Riding with the lights on was pretty neat."

"Thank you and enjoy the rest of your stay here at the Magic Kingdom!" said the cast member. Naruto was confused. "_These cast members…why are they always freakin' smiling?!?_" he thought.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Come on, Kankuro!" shouted Temari. "Hurry the hell up before Gaara gets back!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" shouted Kankuro.

Temari and Kankuro were going around Fantasyland, removing any evidence of Mickey Mouse from the park. This was to make sure what rides Gaara can't see because it involved Mickey Mouse. Kankuro stopped when he looked at a few circus tents in between Fantasyland and Tomorrowland. "Oh man," he said. "Temari!"

"What it is?" Temari asked angrily. She and Kankuro looked at the circus tents and the big sign that read, "MICKEY'S TOONTOWN FAIR."

"Oh crap," they both said.

"This is a big problem," said Kankuro.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME**

**TEMARI: **Oh man! Mickey's Toontown Fair?!? Does Disney really want their iconic character to be killed?

**KANKURO: **Relax. We'll just take Gaara on the Walt Disney World Railroad. It will be so relaxing that he'll forget about the Fair.

**TEMARI: **But…the railroad goes through Mickey's Toontown Fair.

**KANKURO: **Oh, come on!

**PLUS!**

**NARUTO: **Okay, this is it! Me and Hinata…one-on-one rematch on Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin! I may have lost to her on the Disneyland version, but I got some tips! I'm ready to take her on again!

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Naruto vs. Hinata! One-on-One on Buzz Lightyear!

**WHO DO YOU THINK WILL WIN?**

**TRIVIA QUESTION FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

Okay, I'll start off easy. No Disney fan should get this wrong.

What did EPCOT originally stand for?

Answers will be posted next chapter!


	30. Hinata vs Naruto! Rematch from NL1!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

**HURRAY! 300th REVIEWS!**

Thank you so much for making this story number one out of all my fanfics! I especially like to thank Ayame Higurashi Uzumaki, who made the 300th review!

----Chapter 30----

Temari and Kankuro were on their knees in the middle of Mickey's Toontown Fair, which was **a new land added to the Magic Kingdom in 1988 (named Mickey's Birthdayland and then Mickey's Starland in 1990). It was themed to be a holiday home for those who live in Mickey's Toontown at Disneyland in California. It's almost like a permanent country fair.**

"We…are so…screwed," said Kankuro.

"Disney really wants Mickey Mouse to die, don't they?" asked Temari.

"What are we going to do about this place?"

"Look everything is going to be fine," said Temari. "We'll simply…just make sure Gaara doesn't get too close to this place."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You sure took a long time to ride," said Neji.

"The ride…broke down," said Hanabi (she lets out a nervous laugh).

"That's what you get for trying to sneak in another ride," said Hiashi.

"But the line was short!" said Naruto.

"Never mind, that's behind us now," said Hiashi. "What are those ticket things?"

"Oh these? These are some free FASTPASS tickets that the cast members gave us," said Naruto.

"Good for any ride!" added Hanabi.

"What's FASTPASS?" asked Hiashi. Naruto then carefully explained Disney's new (to Hiashi) FASTPASS system. "That seems helpful, I guess," said Hiashi.

"So, what ride are we going to use these free FASTPASSes for?" asked Neji.

Hanabi looked around for a nearby FASTPASS ride. Since Space Mountain broke down, it wasn't open. Then, she spotted a long line for a nearby ride. "What's that?" asked Hanabi.

"Let's find out," said Tenten.

The Hyuga family walked up to the ride's entrance. It turned out to be Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger Spin. **Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger Spin is an interactive ride where park guests can board space cruisers to help Buzz Lightyear defend the world from the Evil Emperor Zurg. It used laser cannons and spinning cars.**

"What's this Buzz Lightyear thing?" asked Hiashi.

"It's cool, father!" said Hanabi. "You see what you do, they give you these laser guns and you shoot at little targets for points. Whoever gets the most point at the end of the ride wins."

"That sound cool," said Tenten. "Didn't you and Naruto go on a Buzz Lightyear ride once?" she asked Hinata.

"Oh yeah!" said Hinata. "I beat Naruto so bad last time!"

"It wasn't that bad," said Naruto.

"25,609 to 11,325 is not bad?" asked Hinata (actual score).

"Naruto, you better wise up and learn some tips," said Neji.

"Yeah," laughed Naruto.

The stand-by line was posted at 25 minutes. "Come on!" said Hanabi, as she walked towards the FASTPASS line.

"Uhhh...Hanabi, the regular line is short anyway," said Neji. "What's the purpose of using FASTPASS to bypass a line that was short in the first line?"

"Yeah, you're right," said Hanabi. "We'll save it for Splash Mountain!"

"Uhhh…you guys go on ahead without me," said Naruto. "I'm going to…uhhh…go to the bathroom. I'll meet you inside." He then ran off. "_Chicken,_" thought Hinata.

Naruto walked all the way to the gift shop of the attraction. He grabbed a little boy's shirt. "Hey kid, you want to make 100 bucks?" he asked.

**0o0o0 MEANWHILE 0o0o0**

"_Help Buzz Lightyear defend the galaxy from the Evil Emperor Zurg on Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin!"_

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji were continuing their smooth ride on the Tomorrowland Transit Authority. The ride has just passed through a scene in Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin. "That would be a cool ride, right Shikamaru?" asked Ino.

"That's too much work," said Shikamaru.

"Of course it is," Choji said, still munching on a bag of chips.

The ride then went over the entrance to **the Magic Kingdom's newest attraction, the Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor Comedy Club. The new ride replaced the old Timekeeper attraction and it uses the same technology as the Turtle Talk attraction at Epcot **(sadly, since there are currently no videos of the attraction, I cannot give a good description of the ride). **The premise is that Monsters Inc. moved to Tomorrowland in high hopes of collecting enough laughter to power up Monstropolis.** Since it was a relatively new attraction, the line for the ride was long and slow-moving.

The sensei, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were exiting the new show. "That was…kind of disappointing," said Tsunade.

"They need to work on it a little more," said Gai.

"We have no comment," said Kakashi.

"Of course you don't!" said Tsunade. "You and your little girlfriend were too busy reading those perverted books of yours!"

"Yeah, and your point is?" asked Kurenai, who was also reading Make-Out Paradise.

"Those jokes were corny. The audience was deader than Anna Nicole Smith (A/N May she rest in peace)," said Jiraiya. Jiraiya turned around and saw everyone staring at him. "What? That was too soon?" (A/N No offense! It's just a joke!)

**0o0o0o0 Back at Buzz Lightyear… 0o0o0o0**

"Thanks kid!" said Naruto.

"No problem!" the kid said back. "Remember…the back hand of the orange robot in the first room is worth 100,000 points!"

Naruto walked out of the gift shop and back into sunny Tomorrowland. He walked back to the front of Buzz Lightyear. The Hyuga family (and Tenten) were watching the mission briefing being given by Buzz Lightyear. "Hey guys!" said Naruto, rejoining the line.

"What the hell took you so long?" asked Hanabi.

"I…ummmm…I'm constipated?" asked Naruto.

"He's scared of losing again," said Hinata.

"Am not!" said Naruto.

The queue line lead park guests to the ride's boarding area, where the space cruisers were slowly making their way through the boarding area and into the ride at a slow pace. "Get ready to lose again," said Hinata.

"I'm not going to lose this time!" said Naruto, as the two were boarding.

"I know Neji's going to lose to me," said Tenten.

"Why? Just because you never missed a single target? You can't use kunai on the aliens. You have to use lasers on this mission," said Neji.

"It's the same thing," said Tenten. "Just be careful. I never lose!"

"Neither do I!" said Neji.

As soon as everyone was boarded into their space cruisers, the vehicles slowly moved into the next room. "_Okay, autopilot disengaged…now!_" The cars could now spin freely. Naruto noticed something about the laser guns. Unlike the other Buzz Lightyear rides, which have removable laser guns, Walt Disney World's Buzz Lightyear ride has laser cannons fixed onto the cars, which guests have to swivel and tilt. "This is going to be a problem," said Hinata, trying to pick up the guns.

"Still think I'm going to lose?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I do!" said Hinata. The two had at it when the guns started to work. As they entered the first room, Naruto looked around while Hinata shot at different targets. "_Let's see……orange robot…_" he thought to himself. He noticed the giant, orange "BOXOBOT" waving his hands on the side of the track. "Bingo!" Naruto carefully aimed his laser gun at the back of the robot's hands and started to fire. He was getting 100,000 points for each shot. He was getting more points than Hinata was!

Hinata and Naruto weren't the only ones who were taking the ride a little…_too_ seriously. Neji and Tenten were a few cars behind Naruto and Hinata. They were both blasting away at the targets. Tenten was taking advantage of her excellent aiming. At the same time, Neji was taking advantage of the spinning. Neji tried to throw off Tenten by spinning the car when she was about to shoot. She still made her shot. "Nice try, Neji!" she said. "That will work with Lee, but not with me!"

"Damn it!" said Neji. "These cars don't spin fast enough!" The ride then stopped to allow a disabled person to get on. While the cars were stopped, he then had an idea. "I got any idea!" said Neji. He slipped out of the cars. "Neji, what are you doing?" asked Tenten.

"I just need to fix the cars," said Neji. He got out and inspected the undercarriages of the vehicles. "Where is it?" he asked himself. "Ah! Here is it!" He then pulled out a small rod underneath the space cruiser. "This should work my advantage," he said to himself.

"Neji, I heard something fall," said Tenten. "What did you do?"

"You'll see," Neji said, as he was climbing back into the space cruiser. The ride restarted and the cars moved again. "Watch my new technique, Tenten!" said Neji.

"Nothing can beat me!" said Tenten.

"Oh yeah?" Neji then took the joystick in the center of the dashboard and spun the car. But something was different. The car spun very quickly and a barrage of laser beams was shot at all of the targets. "Space Cruiser Rotation!" he shouted. The "rotation" racked up Neji's score by 500,000 points. "Oh yeah!" said Tenten. During the rotation, Tenten's perfect aiming also racked up her score. Neji continued to spin the cars rapidly while Tenten continued to shoot at the targets.

**AT THE END OF THE ATTRACTION…**

"Ah man, I still lost!" said Naruto, as the score counter continued to blink.

Naruto-790,900

Hinata-810,200

"At least you didn't lose as badly as before," said Hinata. "And there were times when you did get a higher score than me."

"Yeah, I actually did better than before."

"At the beginning of the ride, how did you get so many points?"

"Well," Naruto said, as they were getting off. "You know that giant robot in the first room?"

Neji and Tenten's scores were both blinking "ERROR!"

"I think…we took it a little…too far," breathed Tenten.

"I think…I'm out of chakra," said Neji. Neji and Tenten looked at each other. They started to laugh. "We're even goofier than Gai-sensei and Lee," said Tenten.

"Yeah," Neji laughed back.

"Never have I felt so old in my life," said Hiashi, looking at his mediocre score of 600.

"Its okay father," said Hanabi. "We all have our weakness."

"But I can't even defeat a teenager!"

"Well…okay, you could have at least got something higher than 2,000," said Hanabi. She then looked at her score, which was a whopping 999,999!

At the end of the ride, everyone checked their ranks on the score chart. Naruto and Hinata were Cosmic Commanders, Neji and Tenten…well…we can assume they probably made Galactic Hero, and so did Hanabi. Hiashi was disappointed at his Star Cadet rank. "Better luck next time, father," said Hanabi.

"This park is really making me feel old," said Hiashi.

"Papa-Hyuga, are you going through a mid-life crisis?" asked Naruto.

"Don't call me that!" scolded Hiashi. "I know! Mr. Toad!"

"What about Mr. Toad?" asked Tenten.

"His ride! Mr. Toad's Wild Ride! I loved it when I was a kid!" said Hiashi. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. "Mr. Toad was your favorite ride?" asked Hinata.

"Of course! With two tracks, you never know where you're going to go!" said Hiashi. "I loved his wacky antics!"

"Wow father, you're really going back to your childhood," said Hanabi. "But…I…we got some bad news…"

"What?" asked Hiashi.

**0o0o0 FANTASYLAND 0o0o0**

"Wha….What…What did they do to Mr. Toad?" asked Hiashi. He was staring up at Mr. Toad's Wild Ride…or was _used_ to be Mr. Toad's Wild Ride. The ride was now replaced by The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Hiashi…was speechless. "No! Not my childhood ride too!" said Hiashi, breaking down.

"Its okay father," said Hinata, trying to calm him down.

"Are you already sir?" asked a nearby cast member. Hiashi then grabbed his neck and put a kunai to it. "I out to cut your throat up and rip apart your neck!" he shouted. "How dare you take away my childhood ride?!?"

"Sir, it wasn't my idea! The final decision was made by both Cynthia Harris and Paul Pressler."

"Hey I know about those two," said Neji. "Those people were not very popular with park guests."

"Where can I find these people?" asked Hiashi.

"Well…you can just…"

"WHERE CAN I FIND THESE PEOPLE?!?" Hiashi asked again. The cast members wrote down the address on a piece of paper. He handed it to Hiashi. "Thank you," he said.

"GAARA!" he shouted to the sky. Not a moment too soon, Gaara arrived. "Yo!" he said.

"Find these people and kill them!" shouted Hiashi.

"I don't know," said Gaara. "I can't just kill people willy-nilly!" Hiashi took out a check and shoved it in Gaara's face, changing his mind. "Right away sir!" said Gaara. He then took off. Everyone looked at Hiashi. "Okay…" said Neji.

"So…anyone hungry?" asked Tenten.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME: **The Haunted Mansion and the Walt Disney World Railroad!

**ANSWER TO LAST CHAPTER'S TRIVIA QUESTION:**

-EPCOT originally stood for _Experimental Prototype City of Tomorrow_.

**THIS CHAPTER'S TRIVIA QUESTION:**

-Name all 11 Disney theme parks and the year in which they opened.

Here I'll do the hard ones:  
Disneyland-1955

Hong Kong Disneyland-2005


	31. A ride on the Walt Disney World Railroad

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

**BIG NEWS!**

Pirates of the Caribbean turn 40 last Sunday! They had a big merchandise event going on at Disneyland to celebrate this grand event. I'm sure Walt Disney is happy to see that the last ride he supervised has reached the grand age of 40. Let's hope POTC lasts 40 more years!

----Chapter 31----

PARK: Magic Kingdom

LAND: Fantasyland

The Hyuga family was in Fantasyland. Neji and Hanabi were trying to comfort Hiashi, as he mourns for his childhood ride. "Why?" sobbed Hiashi. "It was my childhood! And those corporate bastards killed it!"

"It's okay, uncle Hiashi," said Neji.

"Stop crying, father!" said Hanabi. "We're in public and you're embarrassing me."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After searching throughout the entire park Kankuro and Temari ended their trip at Main Street USA. "Finally," panted Temari. "We're done."

"Gaara shouldn't have to worry about anything now!"

Speak of the devil, Gaara showed up. "Hey Gaara!" shouted Temari, nervously.

"Yo," said Gaara. "What happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing," said Kankuro.

"Oh really?" asked Gaara. Kankuro noticed some water dripping down his red hair. "Why are you wet?"

"Oh, because I got bad blood on me," said Gaara. Kankuro and Temari had shocked looks on their face. "_Who did he kill this time?_" Temari asked herself.

"I had to take a swim in the Rivers of America to wash the blood away, and then I had to take a few rides on Splash Mountain to get the smell off of me." Temari noticed a giant, duffle bag that Gaara brought with him. "What's in the bag, Gaara?" asked Temari.

"I'll tell you later," said Gaara. "Right now, I need something to calm my nerves."

"_You're attention, please! The Walt Disney World Railroad…is now arriving from a grand circle tour around the Magic Kingdom!_ _All passengers stand by to board._"

The sound of a steam whistle and train chugging sounds noises echoed throughout Main Street USA. "Hey Gaara, let's take a nice, gentle ride around the park," said Temari.

"Yeah! That'll clean your mind and that will give us a chance to look over the park!"

"Alright! Let's go!" said Gaara. The three walked up the ramp to Main Street station, where a steam engine was waiting for guests to board. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro boarded the train, taking a seat on the third car. As Gaara took a seat, he let his bag fall to the floor, which made a loud "boom" noise when it landed. "What the hell do you have in there, Gaara?" asked Temari.

"Some…stuff," said Gaara.

"_What…a dead body?_" Kankuro asked in his mind. After a minute of preparations, the Walt Disney World Railroad took off for a tour around the Magic Kingdom.

"_Howdy folks! Welcome aboard the Walt Disney World Railroad! We're now embarking on a grand circle tour of Walt Disney World, with stops at Frontierland and Mickey's Toontown Fair!_" The moment the conductor said "Mickey", Gaara perked his head up. "Mickey's what?" asked Gaara.

"Oh, it's just…some event that they do weekly," said Temari.

"Uh…yeah," said Kankuro. "But we missed it by a day."

"Oh," said Gaara. "Damn!"

The sound of a lion's roar came out of the train's speakers. "_Uh oh! Did you hear that? It sounds to me that we're traveling through the wild of Adventureland, where you may run into a bunch of savage critters out there, including lions, tigers, and tiki birds. Everyone better be on the lookout._"

"Hey Gaara, remember the Jungle Cruise?" asked Kankuro.

"The boat ride with the most stupidest jokes ever? I wish I didn't," said Gaara.

"Yeah, but the treehouse was fun," said Temari.

The train continued on its way as jungle bongo music was playing in the background. The train blew off its whistle as it made a transition from Adventureland to Frontierland. "Now _we're now entering Frontierland, home to Tom Sawyer's Island, the singing Country Bears' Playhouse, and the most wildest ride in the wilderness, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad! It's always home to Splash Mountain, the wettest ride in the wilderness!_"

"The Country Bears?" asked Temari. "Shouldn't that already be dead by now?"

"Disneyland's is," said Kankuro.

"I remember when we went on that," said Gaara. "Another boring-ass show!"

"_We're now arriving at Frontierland station, gateway to Liberty Square, Frontierland, and Adventureland! Stay seated until the train comes to a full stop and watch your step as you're getting off. For those of you continuing the tour with us, hang on! We'll be off in a minute! This is Frontierland station!_"

As the train came up to the station, the train slowed down and then came to a stop. "And---all clear!" said the conductor. Most passengers got off the train, and many more took their spot. The sand ninjas were going to go for another round around the park and then get off at Frontierland to ride the Haunted Mansion (Gaara's other favorite ride). "Well, look who's here!" said a voice.

The sand ninjas turned to the opening of the train car…to see Ino-Shika-Cho coming onboard. "What are you doing here, Ino-pig?" asked Temari.

"I want to ride the railroad," said Ino.

"Another great relaxing ride," said Shikamaru.

"Oh, hi, Shikamaru!" said Temari.

"What are you doing?" whispered Ino. "I told you already got over him!"

"Just because you won the battle, doesn't mean you won the war!" said Temari.

"Oh god!" said Shikamaru.

Gaara noticed chicken legs in Choji's hands. "What are those, Choji?" asked Gaara.

"I'm glad you asked!" said Choji. "These are the infamous Frontierland smoked turkey legs!"

"Infamous?" asked Gaara. He looked out and saw a lot of people eating smoked turkey legs. "Those things must be really popular," said Gaara.

After another passenger check, the train took off again. The stationmaster smiled and waved to everybody on the train. The train first ran at the bottom of Big Thunder Mountain. "_Right now, we're crossing the foothills of Big Thunder Mountain, the wildest ride in the wilderness._"

"Another roller coaster, huh?" asked Shikamaru.

"I remember that ride, too," said Kankuro.

"It was one of the few good rides," said Temari.

"Temari, you threw up on that ride," said Kankuro.

"She did?" asked Ino.

"It was because I had a bad breakfast!" protested Temari. A Big Thunder Mountain coaster train was going down the mountain when the WDW Railroad was passing by.

As a mere coincidence, the Konohamaru Corps was on the same train, rolling down the mountain. While Moegi and Udoh were having fun and Ebisu was shutting his eyes, Konohamaru was suffering a house of pain. As every Disney fan knows, Big Thunder Mountain isn't exactly a smooth ride. As a matter of fact, it's one of the jerkiest. Konohamaru's broken arm kept banging against the sides of the coaster car, which caused him to moan at the pain. "Ah, crap!" he shouted. "Ow!"

The train then slowed down as it reached the second lift hill. "Finally!" said Konohamaru. "Ow! My arm's really hurts!"

"Didn't I warm you of the precautions, honorable grandson?" asked Ebisu, still facing the floor of his coaster car.

"I didn't think it would be this bad," said Konohamaru.

"Uh oh!" said Moegi, as the train was reaching the peak of the chain lift.

"What?" asked Konohamaru.

"Get ready for round 2!" said Moegi. Konohamaru looked up and then looked down t the complex path of the roller coaster. It had many turns and bunny hops. "Oh my god," groaned Konohamaru, as the train gathered up speed.

After 2 more minutes of arm banging and pain suffering, the train finally hit the brake run into the station. When the train returned to the station, the lap bars were lifted and everyone exited the ride. Konohamaru was grabbing his arm in pain. "For a ride that I was supposed to like, that really sucked," said Konohamaru.

"At least it's over now," said Ebisu, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Ebisu-sensei," said Udon. "You scream like a girl!"

"I did not!" protested Ebisu.

"Yeah. Even that little 6-year-old thought you were a wuss," said Moegi.

"Well…anyway, how about a nice, slower ride?" asked Ebisu.

"How about the Indy Speedway?" asked Moegi.

"Nah, I can't drive," said Konohamaru.

"How about…the Haunted Mansion?" asked Udon.

"Perfect!" said Ebisu. "Besides, we do have a priority seating for the Liberty Tree Tavern."

"See? Everything works out!" said Moegi. The four then headed over to the Haunted Mansion.

**WE'LL GET TO THAT RIDE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…BUT LET'S GET BACK TO THE TRAIN**

Kankuro and Temari had a real problem. The train was heading straight for Mickey's Toontown Fair. Gaara would find out that Mickey has his own house in the fair. "Crap, Kankuro! What do we do?" asked Temari.

"I'm thinking!" said Kankuro.

"What are you guys whispering about?" asked Gaara.

"Nothing!" Temari said, frantically.

"Okay," said Gaara.

Then…Temari and Kankuro could see it. The circus tops reigning over the tree line of the park. "Oh god!" said Temari. She shut her eyes waiting for Gaara's rampage to start. "What is…that?!?" asked Gaara.

"Okay Gaara, it's Mickey's Toontown Fair!" shouted Temari.

"Really? Because all I see is an empty patch of land," said Gaara. Temari was confused. "What?" she asked. Temari looked and saw Mickey's Toontown Fair in its entirety. She then looked over inside the train and saw that Shikamaru and Kankuro were both using genjutsu to trick Gaara into seeing a patch of land. "Those workers are getting lazy," said Gaara, failing to see the land.

Temari looked over to Shikamaru. "Why are you helping us out?" asked Temari.

"Well…because I figured that Mickey Mouse should be safe from Gaara's rampage. Besides, I don't want to get kicked out of the park," replied Shikamaru. Temari just smiled. "_Shikamaru can really be sweet at times,_" she thought with a blush. Ino noticed this. "Hey! What are you blushing for?!?" she shouted.

"Back off, Ino-pig!" shouted Temari.

**MEANWHILE…**

Neji and Hanabi were riding the Barnstormer coaster ride. At the end of the very short ride, Hanabi loved the ride. Neji and Tenten…were less-than-thrilled. "What was that?" asked Neji.

"A cool roller coaster ride," answered Hanabi.

"That ride didn't even last more than 30 seconds!" said Tenten.

"You guys just don't appreciate the little things," said Hanabi.

Naruto, Hinata, and Hiashi were sitting off the side of the ride. They were watching Hanabi act like a little girl. "She's kind of funny when she's acting like a little girl," said Naruto.

"Yeah," said Hinata.

Hanabi, Neji, and Tenten met up with everyone else in the group. "Hey father! Let's go see Mickey!" she said with enthusiasm.

"Maybe later," said Hiashi. "We have to meet everyone else at the restaurant near the Haunted Mansion."

"Ah man!" said Hanabi. She then looked at Mickey's Country House. "Never mind, he's coming out anyway."

There was the "big cheese" himself, walking over to the backstage area of the park. "Hey Mickey!" Hanabi shouted. Mickey turned around and saw Hanabi. After a few pictures, everyone started to walk towards Liberty Square. "Bye Mickey!" said Naruto. "Oh and…if you see a guy with a red mark on his forehead, be careful! He's trying to kill you." Mickey's covered his mouth in horror. "Don't worry, it's not something you can't handle," said Naruto. As the Hyuga family plus Naruto and Tenten were leaving Toontown, Mickey had a serious expression on his face.

**BACK TO THE RAILROAD…**

After the train passed through Mickey's Toontown Fair Station, Shikamaru and Kankuro were ready to dispel the genjutsu from Gaara. "_Now…how to do it without Gaara noticing,_" thought Kankuro. He took his index fingers and middle fingers, out them together, and tapped lightly on Gaara's head. "Release," he whispered.

Gaara turned around. "What did you tap my head for?" he asked.

"Uhhhh…pass me those Cheese Nips you brought," Kankuro said.

"Do what the commercial says and get your own box," said Gaara, grabbing the red box of cheese crackers.

The train was passing through Tomorrowland. "_We're now passing through Tomorrowland, the Magic Kingdom's vision of the future. You can see the Tomorrowland Indy Speedway, where young drivers can take to the road, and no license is required!_" Everyone could hear the gas-powered mini cars be driven on the false speedway. "That was a slow ride," said Gaara.

**IN TOMORROWLAND…**

Sasuke was running frantically through Tomorrowland in search of a bathroom. Sadly, his stomach still hasn't recovered from the poisoned ice cream. "Come on, hold it!" he said to himself, as he was clutching his stomach. Sakura was not-too-far behind Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, wait up!" she called out.

Sasuke ran into a big crowd of people. "What's so exciting that everyone has to block my way?" he asked, angrily. He stood on his toes to see what the commotion was. It was the High School Musical Pep Rally parade. The parade had music from the movie, cheerleaders, and it looked like a really bad pep rally at your high school (sorry, but I _hate_ the movie and I hate the show at California Adventure). "What the hell does this have to do with the future?!?" Sasuke asked angrily. He had no choice but to wait through the _long_, 14-minute show.

After what seemed to be forever, the parade was over, the crowds cleared, and Sasuke dashed through. He could see the restrooms in the distance. "Almost…there!" he said. Right when he was about 2 feet from the door, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Ah…great," he said, quietly.

"Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura. "What happened? Why did you stop?" Sakura noticed the slight blush on his face. "Uhhhh…Sakura-chan," he said, weakly. "I'm…going to go back and…change my pants."

"Oh, Sasuke! You didn't…"

"I did not!" he interrupted. "I just…think…these pants don't match…my shirt."

"Well…okay," said Sakura.

"Okay," said Sasuke. "I'll meet you at the Haunted Mansion."

"Okay," said Sakura.

"Okay," Sasuke repeated. Sasuke turned around and walked _slowly_ back to the Grand Floridian.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The sand ninjas and Ino-Shika-Cho got off the railroad at the Frontierland station. "Where to now, Gaara?" asked Kankuro.

"Let's go to the Haunted Mansion…if they still have it, that is," said Gaara. The six walked over to the gothic mansion that lurked over the Rivers of America.

The senseis, Tsunade, Rock Lee, and Jiraiya were already waiting for everyone else at the Mansion. Asuma was near the riverfront, smoking at the very few smoking areas in the park. Kakashi and Kurenai were both underneath the shade, reading Make-Out Paradise. "Look at that," Gai said to Asuma. "And to think that girl used to be your lover."

"Well, I knew she was perfect for Kakashi," said Asuma. "I mean look at them!"

"Hey Kakashi," said Kurenai. "You know what happens at the end of chapter 4?"

"Kurenai, you know how much I hate spoilers," said Kakashi,

"I know," said Kurenai. "I just do it to piss you off."

"I telling you Tsunade," said Jiraiya. "This marriage is a really bad idea!"

"You can't deny that the two love each other so much that they're willing to spend the rest of their lives with each other," said Tsunade. "Are you too hard-headed to figure that out?!?"

"Yeah, right. 20 years from now, Naruto's going to regret this."

"Jiraiya, unlike you, Naruto only needs one perfect girlfriend for his life. He doesn't need a bunch of women serving to his every need."

"Yes, he does! That's what I trained him for!"

"You still don't get it, do it?" Tsunade then whacked Jiraiya's head. "Do you get it now?" she asked.

"Ah, stop hitting me!"

"How 'bout now?!?"

When everyone else met up, everyone stepped into the queue line for the Haunted Mansion. "I'm glad those corporate idiots have the brains to keep this ride here," said Gaara.

"Gaara, can you tell us what's in the bag now?" asked Temari. Gaara looked at her with a serious expression. "Okay, it's time for you to know what I carry with me on my back," he said.

He unzipped his bag and reveal…three stone slabs. "Are those?" asked Kankuro.

"Yep," said Gaara.

"Why the hell do you have tombstones?" asked Naruto.

"I thought I'd help out with the theming," said Gaara. He then passed the three gravestones into the ground. The inscriptions?

**R.I.P Michael Eisner**, **Cynthia Harris, and Paul Pressler!**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME: **The Haunted Mansion and the craziest Jungle Cruise ride to ever set sail…

**ANSWERS TO LAST CHAPTER'S TRVIA QUESTIONS:**

1995-Disneyland

1971-Magic Kingdom

1982-Epcot

1983-Tokyo Disneyland

1989-Disney-MGM Studios

1992-Disneland Paris

1998-Disney's Animal Kingdom

2001-Tokyo DisneySEA

2001-Disney's California Adventure

2001-Walt Disney Studios Paris

2005-Hong Kong Disneyland

**Well…let's do something different. This time…YOU ask me a question about Disney theme parks. Anything, I'll know it!**

**ALSO CHECK OUT MY NEW SASUSAKU, NARUHINA story!**


	32. 999 Happy Haunts

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

**SPRING BREAK SPECIALS**

Since you guys have been so good to me, I've decided to upload chapters for **Springtime at Disneyland, Ninja Love 2, and Ichigo's Little Vacation** simultaneously. Why do I do this? Well, these are my three highest rated incomplete stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

For you Fruits Basket fans don't worry. I'm still working on "Romance at Disneyland Paris". I had a writer's block for that story, but some Fruits Basket manga helped me think of some ideas.

Here's chapter 32 of "Ninja Love…2!"

----Chapter 32----

PARK: Magic Kingdom

LAND: Liberty Square

As soon as Gaara arrived, everyone got into the queue line for the Haunted Mansion. **The Haunted Mansion is one of Disney's most beloved and classic attractions. It is the only attraction to appear in a different land for each Disneyland theme park. On the Haunted Mansion, guests board "doombuggies" through a haunted estate. They meet 999 ghosts, but there's room for a 1,000!**

After Gaara set down his tombstones, he looked up at the old, gothic-looking mansion. "Well, they screwed up when they gutted Alien Encounter," he said. "But at least they're smart enough to keep this ride around." He then looked at the tombstones. Secretly, Gaara loves the little gags that the "Imagineers" put on the gravestones. "Let's see what we have," said Gaara.

He leaned down to look closely at the inscriptions printed on the stones. "What are you looking at, Gaara?" asked Naruto. Naruto looked at the tombstone. "M.T. Tomb," he read. He thought about it. "Oh! Now I get it!" he said. "That's kind of clever."

"Kind of?" asked Gaara. "These tombstones contain some of the best wordplays I've ever read! Like this on…I.M. Back. That's as clever as they can get."

"You must really like the Haunted Mansion," said Naruto.

"Well…not to the point where I'm obsessed with it," replied Gaara. "It's just that…every other Disney ride is a happy and cheerful ride. The Haunted Mansion has stories of ghosts and zombies and dead guys. Try finding that on Winnie the Pooh!"

"Don't mention Winnie the Pooh in front of me," Hiashi growled.

"Here's still mad because they destroyed his childhood ride," said Hanabi.

As the line continued on, the sand ninjas found a new addition to the queue line. "Another tombstone?" asked Temari. "That's new."  
"Gaara," said Kankuro.

"It wasn't me," said Gaara. "Here lies…Madame Leota? Who's she?"

"She the crystal ball lady," answered Neji.

"They finally give her a tombstone," said Gaara. "Nice to know that they keep this ride updated once in a while."

Gaara moved down the line. Temari and Kankuro continued to look at the tombstone. It had a face of Madame Leota. Suddenly, Madame Leota's face on the tombstone opened her eyes and started to move! Kankuro and Temari were startled at this. "Gaara," said Kankuro.

"What do you want?" asked Gaara. Temari and Kankuro looked back at the tombstone, which was back to normal. "Uhhh…never mind," said Temari.

After a few more minutes of waiting in the hot sun, everyone entered the mansion at last. Everyone stepped into the main hall. The lights were dimmed to create an eerie feeling. Creep piano music played in the background, adding to the spooky atmosphere of the mansion. "I think there's a story to this ride," said Tsunade. "A long time ago, a man and a woman were supposed to married. But one day, the groom found the tailor's arms around his wife. In rage, the groom killed the tailor. Since then, the ghost of the dead bride continues the haunt this mansion to this day."

"Hm," scoffed Jiraiya. "It just goes to show you that marriage always leads to trouble."

"Jiraiya, do you need an ass-kicking?" asked Tsunade.

_When hinges creak and doors chamber_

_And strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls_

_Whenever candle lights flicker_

_When the air is deadly still_

_That is the time when ghosts are present_

_Practicing their terror with ghoulish delight_

The portrait of Master Gracey, which was hung on the wall, turned into a skeleton. The doors to the gallery opened up. "_Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion! I am your host, your ghost host. Our tour begins here in this gallery, here where you see paintings of our guests…in their corruptible, mortal state._"

Everyone stepped inside of the gallery. There were portraits of people on the walls. "Ladies and gentlemen, I ask that you please step away from the walls and into the dead center," said the maid. "Thank you." A wall behind the maid closed. The walls started to "stretch."

As the room walls were moving, Gaara noticed something about the paintings. One of them was stretching the wrong way. While the paintings appeared to move up, one of them looked to be moving downwards and sinking itself behind the walls. "_That never happened before,_" he thought to himself.

_Your cadaverous parlor betrays an aura of foreboding_

_Almost as if you sense a disquieting metamorphosis_

_Is this haunted room actually stretching?_

_Or is it your imagination?_

_And consider this dismaying observation_

_This chamber has no window and now doors_

_Which offers you this chilling challenge-to find a way out!_

_Hahahahahaha!_

_Oh course, there's always my way!_

The room went dark. Thunder boomed and lighting flashed. At the top of the room was a hung body, dangling and swinging. "Naruto, that's going to happen to you if you marry Hinata," said Jiraiya.

"Here comes the good part," said Gaara. The room went completely pitch-black.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then comes the sound of a body hitting the floor. Another wall opened up, leading everyone to a dark, narrow hallway. "_Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely. The real thrills come later. Now as they say, look alive!_"

The only light in the hallway were chandeliers covered in cobwebs. The doombuggies were up ahead, slowly moving down its path. "_A carriage approaches to take you into the boundless realm of the supernatural. Kindly watch your step as you board, please."_

Naruto and Hinata stepped into their doombuggy. "Let's go, Hinata," said Naruto. "Don't worry. I'll make sure those ghosts don't get you." Naruto then tried to pull the safety bar towards him and Hinata. The lap bar retracted suddenly, startling Naruto a bit. "_Do not pull down on the safety bar, please. I'll lower it for you._" Hinata looked at Naruto. "I knew that was going to happen," he said.

"Right," Hinata said.

"999 ghosts, huh?" asked Gaara. "They should probably change that to 1,002!"

The safety bar was then lower and the doombuggy moved into the mansion's library, where moving busts watched their every movement. "I remember that cheap trick," said Kankuro.

"It's not cheap, it's genius!" said Gaara.

"No, it's cheap," said Temari.

"It's genius," Gaara growled.

"Alright, whatever," Temari said.

After moving through the mansion's library, conservatory, and "endless hallway", the doombuggies moved into the séance room. Madame Leota was on a table in the middle of room, conducting a ghostly séance.

_Awaken the spirits with your tambourine!_

_Creepies and crawlies_

_Toads of a pond_

_Let there be music from regions beyond!_

_Wizards and witches whenever you dwell_

_Give us a hint by ringing a bell._

"Oh great spirits, small and long," chanted Jiraiya. "Give me a hint that Naruto and Hinata do not belong!"

"Shut up, Jiraiya!" said Tsunade.

"You know that Naruto's life is going to be hell once he marries Hinata."

"Hinata's not the kind of girl to boss Naruto around," said Tsunade. "You can't say she is. You hardly know her!"

"Pretty impressive, huh Neji?" asked Tenten.

"Well…Disneyland's version is better. Her head's floating on Disneyland's," Neji said.

"_The happy haunts have received your sympathic vibrations and are beginning to materialize-_" The ghost host was interrupted when the doombuggies halted in their path and began making grinding noises. When the cars stopped, everyone was jolted forward.

"What the heck?' asked Hiashi, grabbing his neck.

"What was that all about?" asked Hanabi.

"_Playful spooks have interrupted our tour. Please remain seated in your…"doombuggies." We will proceed in just a moment._"

The effects were all turned off as the lights came on and showed everyone a behind-the-scenes look at the effects. "This is weird," said Sakura.

"A ride breaks down again?" asked Naruto. "First Space Mountain, and now this!"

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we are currently experiencing technical difficulties. Please remain seated, the ride will continue in a moment._"

"This is just great," said Lee.

"I want my money back!" shouted Gai.

"What money? I'm the one paying the whole trip," said Tsunade.

Gaara was amazed at how much dust and dust bunnies were on the floor of the ride. It wasn't even fake dust! "God, when was the last time they updated the ride," said Gaara.

"They added a tombstone, didn't they?" asked Kankuro.

"And you added three more," said Temari.

"The ride itself is just as important as what is on the outside. Look at this place!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Everyone on the ride cheered as the lights were turned off again and the ghosts returned. "_Thank you for your patient. Are you ready to resume your journey?_" After a brief moment, the cars resumed moving. The music returned shortly.

The doombuggies then entered the old attic. A ghostly pianist played "Here Comes the Bride" on a piano. In the attic was the bride herself (A/N This is a new effect added to _Disneyland's_ Haunted Mansion, but they are thinking about adding this to Disney World's Mansion). "Be careful, Naruto," whispered Jiraiya. "That could be Hinata in the future."

"Huh?" asked Naruto. He looked up at the ghostly bride.

"_I do…I do…I did,_" she said. An axe appeared in her hand. Naruto took a big gulp. Hinata imagined herself as the bride, dead and carrying the axe. She giggled a little bit. "Me killing Naruto," she said. "Jiraiya that would never happen in a lifetime!"

The doombuggies then moved on to the centerpiece of the ride, the graveyard. "Grim, Grinning Ghosts" played in the background. A gatekeeper and his dog were both terrified as the doombuggies moved in front of them. Ghosts continuously popped up from behind the graves.

"_Ah! There you are! And just in time. There's a little matter I forgot to mention, beware of Hitchhiking Ghosts!_"

Three ghosts stood by the mausoleum, trying to hitch a ride on someone's doombuggy. "We're not going your way," joked Sasuke.

"They're fake Sasuke," said Sakura.

"Who said that everything's fake?"

"You did! Remember at Disneyland?"

"Well, yeah. But I also remember you saying that we're not supposed to know that it's fake. So, I'll play along now."

"Sasuke, you're cute when you agree with me," said Sakura.

Another romantic couple's doombuggy was moving in front of mirrors. Kakashi looked up and saw a hitchhiking ghost inside of his and Kurenai's doombuggy. "What's here doing here?" asked Kurenai.

"If he likes Make-Out Paradise, he can stay with us," said Kakashi.

Everyone then got up from their doombuggies and walked out back into the sunlight. "Look," said Hinata. "More grave stones."

"Shall I sign Naruto up for one?" asked Jiraiya.

"You pervy sage!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto, calm down! It's just a joke," said Hinata. Everyone continued one their way. Suddenly, Hinata turned around swiftly and delivered a gentle fist attack towards Jiraiya's stomach, leaving him on the ground. "Let's go," Hinata said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**At the Liberty Tree Tavern…**

Jiraiya was still clutching his stomach after Hinata's attack. "You want some more crab cakes?" asked Tsunade.

"Don't make fun of me," Jiraiya said, weakly.

Everyone around (except Jiraiya) was happily eating away at their food. "Here is your pot roast, sir," said the waiter.

"Thank you," Kakashi said. Kakashi took his knife and cut his piece of beef into little pieces. He looked up…to see not only Kurenai, but Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura staring at him. "What are you staring at?" he asked.

"Oh me?" asked Kurenai. "I'm not staring at anything! It's everyone else that's staring at you!"

"What, they never saw a grown man eat?" asked Kakashi.

"_Come on,_" thought Naruto.

"_Will we finally see Kakashi-sensei's face?_" thought Sakura.

Kakashi titled his head back, stretched his mask forward, and dropped a piece of meat in his mouth. No one could clearly see his face. Kakashi titled his head forward. "Mmmm…good!" he said, happily. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Kurenai slammed their heads into the tables. "_Damn it! Kakashi's smart!_" Kurenai thought.

"_Kakashi can't keep this up forever!_" Sasuke thought.

"Here's your cake, sir," said a waitress, delivering a piece of chocolate cake in front of Gaara.

"Thanks," Gaara said, coldly.

"On behalf of everyone here at Liberty Tree Tavern, we hoped your dining experience was a great one. Anything else?"

"I'm good," said Gaara.

"Well, if you anything else, just call me!"

"Don't you guys ever leave me alone?"

"Your happiness is our number one priority here at the Magic Kingdom," said the cast member.

"If they really want me happy, they should bring back the Alien Encounter," Gaara said under his breath.

"What was that?" asked the cast member.

"Nothing," Gaara said. The cast member then left. "Gaara, the Alien Encounter wasn't a big deal."

"Easy for you to say," said Gaara. "You hated that ride! Besides, Michael Eisner and his commies have done far too much damage to Disney's reputation."

"What do you mean, Gaara?" asked Ino.

"Well, before everyone thought of Disney as a company that really cared about the children and their imaginations. Well, Walt Disney, the man who found the Disney Company, wanted to create Disneyland so that adults and kids can have fun together. But then, Michael Eisner stepped in and decided to make everything about business and making money. He doesn't care about the Disney fans or what he's doing to Walt's legacy. If he's making money, then he's happy."

"But…Walt cared about the money too," said Naruto.

"True," said Gaara. "But Walt always wanted to put the smiles of his park guests before money. An example is when they were building the Mark Twain Riverboat. It was almost done before his bank loan was running short. Walt did not want the project to be left incomplete, so he paid the rest of his money from outside of his own pocket. Walt wanted to tell stories of enchantment, happiness, and happily-ever-afters and…all that gushy crap."

"But then, everything changed when Walt Disney died. It got worse when Michael Eisner came and turned everything inside-out and upside-down. I'll admit, he brought some great parks to us in the beginning, but then somewhere along the line, he got really lazy. Some evidence of that…two parks, Walt Disney Studios Park and Disney's California Adventure. When those parks opened, many people were amazingly disappointed at those two parks for lack of a good theme and imagination, no creativity, lack of attractions, lack of attraction aimed for children, and overall poor service.

"Disney's California Adventure could have been considered the worst park if it wasn't for two rides at the park that saved Disney's reputation…Soarin' over California and California Screamin'. But many people considered the park to be extremely bad, especially as a second park to Disneyland Park."

"Walt Disney Studios was even worst. On opening, the park only had a limited amount of rides and all of them have been done before. Again, it wasn't a good second park for Disneyland Paris."

"The company seemed to care about building more parks. What I think is that they should concentrate on the parks they already have. Problems ensued at the original Disneyland in California. The castle was losing paint and turning white, paint was shedding everywhere, Space Mountain was literally ready to fall apart, audio-animatronics were making grinding noises, people were getting killed on roller coaster, and the list goes on and on!

"Tokyo Disneyland…well…actually, Tokyo Disney was actually doing pretty good during the "Eisner era." So there were no problems there."

"Hong Kong Disneyland is the newest Disneyland Park to open, and many people considered it disappointing because none of the rides were anything special to the park and the park was missing many of the other rides that make the other parks classic."

"Wow," said Sakura.

"But…" said Gaara. "Now that both Michael Eisner and Paul Pressler are voted out of power, things have been shaping up for the company. Space Mountain was closed for three years as the company rebuilt the track and makes it more updated. Right now, the bringing the Submarine Voyage back and Disney's California Adventure is turning into a hit with many teenage fans."

"See? They're not really 'corporate bastards' as you and father calls them," said Hanabi.

"But…Walt Disney World needs still help. Space Mountain and Haunted Mansion are in desperate need of help. Whatever was happening to Disneyland is now happening to Disney World. The dust and cobwebs on Haunted Mansion are not fake anymore; they are now signs of age. Space Mountain looks like what it looked like in 1975, and that's not a good thing! I'm not saying to do what they did to Disneyland's, just make it look cleaner and repaint the rockets and cars a little bit."

"Wow Gaara," said Moegi. "You really seem to be interested in Disney."

"I am not! But…I speak for every Disney fan out there." Gaara then stopped, grabbed a knife, and slammed it against the table. He was a few inches from hitting Konohamaru's hand. "Back off of my cake before I break your other arm!" he shouted.

"Okay," said Konohamaru. After dinner, everyone left the Tavern and walked inside Adventureland.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME:**

**WARNING…THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS WHAT COULD BE ONE OF THE CRAZIEST CRUISES TO EVER SET SAIL…**

**NEXT TIME: **Craziest Jungle Cruise Ever!


	33. Wildest Jungle Cruise to Ever Set Sail!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

**NOTES:**

-This Jungle Cruise was inspired by the recent Jungle Cruise ride that was taken by Theme Park Review (www (dot) themeparkreview (dot) com). The group took a trip to Disneyland and they ended up freaking out the Jungle Cruise Skipper. So it got me thinking, what would happen if the Skipper had the Naruto characters on a cruise? Here is what I came up with.

-Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the last 32 chapters! There's more on the way, including a 3-4 chapter story based on the Hanabi x Konohamaru x Moegi love triangle. There's also the big fight between Gaara and Mickey Mouse (who will introduce "four-fingered jutsu"). And…well, I'm not going to reveal everything!

-Anyway here is Chapter 33!

----Chapter 33----

PARK: Magic Kingdom

LAND: Adventureland

After dinner, everyone headed towards Adventureland. "So, what should we ride now?" asked Hanabi.

"Well, we have time for only a few more rides," said Naruto.

"We have to get ready for tonight's rehearsal dinner," said Hinata.

"The dinner to death!" said Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, shut up," said Tsunade.

"Anything we can't do?" asked Konohamaru.

"Let's see," Ebisu said, taking out a park map. "There is…the Hall of Presidents?"

"That's boring," said Gaara. "I would rather take a nap then that!"

"How about…Enchanted Tiki Room?"

"Nah, maybe tomorrow," said Naruto.

"Pirates of the Caribbean?" asked Ebisu.

"Don't they have Johnny Depp on that ride now?" asked Konohamaru.

"They do?!?" asked all of the girls, excitedly.

"No!" shouted Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Okay," said Ebisu. "Oh…how about the Jungle Cruise?"

"That's a classic!" said Hiashi.

"That little boat ride with the really corny jokes?" asked Gaara. "I hated that ride!"

"Come on, Gaara! It'll be fun!" said Kiba.

Everyone walked over to the entrance of the Jungle Cruise. **The "World Famous" Jungle Cruise is a boat ride through the jungles of Africa, Asia, and South America. Although the ride uses animatronic animals and villagers, the ride is famous for its corny jokes and bad puns.**

With only 15 minutes of waiting in line, everyone decided to wait in line. In the queue line, there were all sorts of gags built inside the station. There was a tarantula spider inside a cage. "Ew," said Temari.

"Cool," said Shino. "Someone touch it."

"No way!" said Ino. Temari stuck her finger out and touched the spider's fur. The cage then titled forward, freaking them out. Shino was actually laughing! "That's not funny!" shouted Temari.

"Yes, it was!" said Kiba.

"Shut up, dog boy!" said Temari.

Everyone then reached the loading dock. The sound of the boat engines running, the smell of jungle trees, and the sight of rustic wooden houses surrounded everyone on the dock. Ino was hugging Shikamaru from behind. "Remember when we went on the Jungle Cruise at Disneyland?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, I remember it like it was chapter 10 of our last story," said Shikamaru.

"You and me cuddling under the moonlight," said Ino.

"That one Lion King Song playing in the background," said Shikamaru.

"Whoa, Shikamaru," said Asuma, taking a smoking break. "Since when did you become playa of the week?"

"I'm no playa," said Shikamaru.

"Then how can you have two girls chasing after you?" asked Choji.

"I don't know. I loved Ino but I don't know when Temari came into the picture," said Shikamaru.

"Oh come on, Shikamaru," said Temari, who was now hugging Shikamaru from behind. "You know you love me better than that Ino-pig!"

"Watch it Temari!" said Ino.

"Oh god," said Shikamaru. "Please kill me."

Then, the "Congo Connie" boat approached the dock and then everyone boarded inside. "Welcome, welcome!" said the cast member. Choji then stepped into the boat. "Be careful, everybody! Thanks to this guy, the boat's now three inches deeper!" Ino and Shikamaru laughed a little. "Hey! Don't call me fat!" Choji shouted. "It's genetic!"

"Sorry," said the skipper.

The cast member then saw Asuma smoking. "Sir, are you aware that there is no smoking in the Magic Kingdom?" asked the cast member.

"I need my smokes!" protested Asuma.

"Yeah, not only is it against the rule, but…that box you're sitting on is explosive," said the cast member.

"It is not!"

"And sir, there are no dogs allowed in here either!" said the cast member.

"But I'm blind," said Kiba, who was now wearing blind men's glasses.

"Are you sure you're blind?" asked the cast member.

"Yeah, he lost his eyesight when a boy cut his eyeball open with a knife," said Naruto. Everyone was laughing, while the cast member was looking at them in a weird way. "Okay, I'll believe you," she said.

"These are medication for my lungs," said Asuma.

"Nice try. Put it out!" demanded the cast member. Asuma flicked his cigarette into the water. "Okay," said the cast member. "And we're off!"

The cast member pressed on the throttle as the boat roared out of the dock and into the open waters. "Hello folks!" said the cast member. "My name is Jenny, and I'll be your skipper for the next 15 minutes!"

"Great," Gaara said, sarcastically.

"How many of you are just so anxious to see excitement? How about some danger? How about SOME adventure?!!??!" she asked excitedly. Everyone the boat hollered. "Whoa, boy! Are you going to be disappointed?" she said. "We got rid of those 5 years ago!"

"During the Eisner Era, I assume?" asked Gaara.

"Sir, the 'Eisner Era' was so bad that we made it a rule that we can kick you out of the park if you even speak of it," said Jenny.

"Don't worry," said Gaara. "I killed him!" For a moment, everything went quiet. The two suddenly burst into laughter. "Seriously?" asked Jenny.

"He was of no value to the Disney Company," said Gaara. Jenny was a bit that there was a killer in her boat. "Someone, call the cops," she whispered. Everyone laughed at her joke. "Forget it," said Temari. "The cops can't do anything! He has a monster inside of him!"

"And it's hungry for blood," said Kankuro. Jenny was looking at them wide-eyed while everyone continued to crack up. "What monster?" she asked.

"Never mind," said Gaara. "Keep driving the boat."

"No! I need a story to this," she said.

"Nah! Just keep going," said Kankuro.

"Okay, I got a good bunch of people!" said Jenny.

Jenny continued to drive the boat through the water. "We are now going down 4 of the world's greatest rivers. That's why it's Disney! We can do anything!" she said.

"And yet, the Alien Encounter is dead?" asked Gaara.

"And Mr. Toad?" asked Hiashi.

"Don't look at me! I voted against the removals," said Jenny.

"Thank you!" said Hiashi.

"Someone stands up for the little people!" said Gaara.

"Okay folks, we are now entering a special condominium created by my village friends so to enhance your Walt Disney World vacation experience!" On the sandy banks of the jungle river was a tribal tent with many canoes on the shores. "It looks kind of dead," said Temari.

"Really? Strange, it's happy hour right now!" said Jenny.

"Hey Naruto, we should get a condo when we're married," said Hinata.

"Who's getting married?" asked Jenny. Naruto and Hinata raised their hands. "Hey, congratulations you two!"

"Thanks," said Naruto.

"Come to the wedding! Four days from now at the Grand Floridian Resort!" Jiraiya said. "Witness the murder of Naruto's freedom as a man!"

"He does this a lot, doesn't he?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah, pretty much," replied Tsunade.

"Oh god. I feel so sorry for you guys," said Jenny. "Are you against the wedding?" she asked Jiraiya.

"105" Jiraiya answered.

"Already, let's take a vote," said Jenny.

**PEOPLE WHO VOTED FOR WEDDING: **Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Ino, Asuma, Kiba, Shino, Kiba, Kurenai, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Tsunade.

**PEOPLE AGAINST THE WEDDING: **Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Jiraiya

**PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T VOTE: **Shikamaru (too lazy), Choji (too busy eating chips)

"Gai? Lee? You're against the wedding?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, you must understand that marriage isn't all fun and games," said Gai.

"Thank you!" said Jiraiya. "Someone gets the concept!"

"Gai-sensei is right," said Rock Lee. "Naruto, as a single guy, you have the freedom to do whatever you want. The world's your oyster! Once you get married, you have to worry about keeping your wife happy so that she doesn't think of you as a good husband and divorces you!"

"It's too much responsibly for you to handle," said Gai.

"You guys don't get it, do you?" asked Naruto. "I love Hinata! And she loves me! You guys only see the negative stuff in marriage! What about the good things about marriage? What about being with the one you love for the rest of your life? What about knowing that you two made a promise to always be by one side when the going gets tough? Those responsibilities…I'm ready to accept them as my life."

"I'm ready too!" shouted Hinata. "We both love each other and whenever something bad happens, we'll both suffer the consequences together!"

"You guys can say anything you want about us getting married! It's not going to change a thing! It's happening no matter what!"

Rock Lee, Gai, and Jenny were all crying softly. "Wow Gai-sensei," said Lee. "That was beautiful!"

"Give me a moment," Jenny sobbed.

"We change our vote!" said Gai.

"What?!?!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Thanks you, Lee, for changing your vote," said Hinata. She turned to Jiraiya. "And no thanks to you, you perverted sage!" she said, angrily.

"Thank you," said Jiraiya. "You're too kind."

"Moving on," said Jenny.

The boat moved forwards into the camp site, which was being trashed by gorillas. "Oh god, it's my ex-husband and his poker buddies," Jenny joked. Everyone laughed. "Now, we entering the Nile River, the longest river in the world, at 4,000 miles!"

"I don't believe that," said Kakashi.

"Then, you'll probably in "denial,"…and too busy reading your book," said Jenny. "What are you and your girlfriend reading anyway?" asked Jenny.

"A book," said Kurenai.

"What does it say? (bends down to read title) "Make-Out Paradise"…that sounds interesting!"

"It is for us!" Kakashi and Kurenai said.

"Let me read a paragraph," said Jenny.

"I don't think this is the place to read such a thing," said Ebisu.

"Come on, let me see!" said Jenny. Kakashi handed her his book. She quickly took a gaze at one of the paragraphs. She blushed after reading a random sentence. She handed the book back to Kakashi. "Well?" asked Kakashi.

"Uhhh…never mind," said Jenny. She continued onwards.

As the ride continued on, Jiraiya seemed mesmerized by the Skipper. She noticed this. "Sir, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I got to complement you!" said Jiraiya.

"Huh?"

"You're one of the very few cast members that doesn't have a flat chest!" That comment left everyone laughing and Jenny feeling embarrassed. "Sir, are you aware of the term…sexual harassment?" she asked.

"What?!? I was giving you a compliment!" Jiraiya protested.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"And here we are folks! Back at the dock," Jenny said. "I hoped you enjoyed your cruise with me. I must say…you guys are the most interesting bunch I've ever met. I hope to see you guys again some other time…well, except for this guy (Jiraiya). He can never come back for all I care!"

"Geez, talk about Disney hospitality!" said Jiraiya. "She gave me a back eye!"

"And that's new to you how?" asked Naruto.

"Let's just go and get ready for the rehearsal dinner," said Hiashi.

"Dinner to death!" coughed Jiraiya.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Hey everyone! I need your help! What exactly happens at a rehearsal dinner? I've never been to one before, so I'm kind of clueless. Also, I was thinking of maybe doing the rehearsal dinner like a traditional Japanese dinner (kimonos and such). Does anyone know a good place in Epcot where that's possible?

Anyway, keep on reviewing, because I'm not done with the story yet.


	34. Rehearsal Dinner at Epcot!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

----Chapter 34----

PARK: Epcot

LAND: World Showcase-Chinese Pavilion

At the Grand Floridian Honeymoon Suite, a blonde-headed male was looking outside of his window, deep in thought. He was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono, ready for his rehearsal dinner. After looking at Cinderella Castle of the Magic Kingdom, he looked down at the chapel. A lot of work was being done to it, with workers popping in and out. To some people, they thought the workers were working on a new attraction. "_There sure are putting a lot of effort into our wedding,_" he thought. "_And they still won't let me see it_!"

"Naruto-kun," said a quiet voice. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see his fiancée, dressed in a white kimono with purple flowers on it. "Whoa," said Naruto. "Hinata-chan…you…you look…beautiful!"

"Thank you," she said. "Are you ready?"

"Let's go," Naruto said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Everyone else was waiting at the Epcot Park. They were at the Nine Dragons restaurant in the Chinese Pavilion. Everyone was waiting near the waterfront. All were wearing traditional kimonos. So of them (i.e. Sasuke and Neji) were a little embarrassed of wearing what they thought were girly kimono. "Don't be shy Neji," said Tenten.

"Come on, Neji!" said Lee. "There is no shame in wearing a kimono."

"But there is shame in letting your hair down," said Neji.

"What's wrong with your hair down? You look cute with your hair down," said Tenten.

"Cute?" asked Neji, blushing a little bit. "Tenten, with my hair down, I look like Hanabi grown-up."

"I'm going to be a guy?!?" asked Hanabi.

"No, it's not that! It's just I look a lot like you," said Neji. Hanabi looked at Neji closely. "You wish you were me," said Hanabi.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were wearing the kimonos that they were usually wearing when they were kids. "Jiraiya, if you're against the wedding, then why you are here?" asked Tsunade.

"I might as well show up at Naruto's darkest hours," said Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya," said Tsunade. "These "marriage are bad" comments are really starting to piss me and the readers off."

"Well, it's the truth! I know many married men that agree with me!"

"Well, you and your married men must have ended up with the wrong girl!"

"That's true," said Jiraiya. "The women they married can't cook or clean. If women can't cook, what's the point of marrying them?" Tsunade looked up at the perverted sage. "Are you saying that a women's place is in the kitchen?" she asked, angrily.

"That and the bedroom!" said Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked over at Tsunade, who was steaming and was ready to pop a vein. "What's wrong?" he asked. Next thing, everyone knew, Tsunade slammed Jiraiya deep into the ground, face-first. "I'm going!" she shouted. Kakashi and Kurenai walked up to Jiraiya's body. "You still don't get women's feelings, do you?" asked Kakashi.

"Don't talk to me," said Jiraiya.

"Why not?" asked Kurenai.

"Because you two voted for the wedding!"

"Well, I've seen Naruto and Hinata together," said Kakashi. "They hardly ever fight or insult each other or anything! I think they would make a great married couple." Jiraiya looked over to Kurenai. "And what's your excuse?" asked Jiraiya.

"Me?" asked Kurenai. "Well, the thing is…Hinata…back when she was a genin, she always failed her missions, and had no self-confidence and she's the weakest on my squad. Overall, she was a…well,"

"Failure? Loser? No value to society?" asked Jiraiya.

"I would say 'a fighter with no fight in her," said Kakashi.

"That works," said Kurenai. "But every time she saw Naruto, she's given everything she's missing: strength, confidence, a willing to go on. Whenever Naruto's around, she doesn't want to end up as a failure. So, if Naruto could do this when he was her boyfriend, imagine what she can do when he's her husband."

"Hmmmm…" said Jiraiya.

"Well? Are you still against the wedding?" asked Kakashi.

"Yep!" said Jiraiya.

"Figures," said Kurenai. "Let's go Kakashi."

"Don't let this women control your life!" said Jiraiya.

"Here's another thing about marriage," said Kakashi.

"Just go," said Kurenai. "He's not going to get it."

"Kakashi, you two aren't even married and she's controlling your life!" said Jiraiya.

"Oh, and one more thing," said Kurenai. She walked over to Jiraiya again. "What is it now?" asked Jiraiya.

"Do you think I'm going to let you get away with saying that sexist comment?" she asked.

"Huh?" Suddenly, Jiraiya was left on the ground, grabbing his bruised groin. "Let's go, Kakashi," said Kurenai.

"Kurenai, why did you kick Jiraiya in the nuts?" asked Kakashi.

"Because his head was too hard to punch," said Kurenai.

"Come on Gaara," said Temari. "Are you really that embarrassed about wearing a kimono?"

"Can't I just wear my Kazekage uniform?" asked Gaara.

"Why? This is a formal event!" said Kankuro.

Temari looked over her shoulder to see Shikamaru (in a green kimono), leaning against the wall of the bathrooms. She always was glad that Ino was nowhere around him. "Perfect," she said. She started to walk over to Shikamaru.

"Hurry up Ino!" Shikamaru shouted in the girls' bathroom.

"Can you wait?!?" Ino shouted back.

"Does it really take women that long to style their hair?" he asked Choji.

"Well, that depends if you want Ino to be pretty or not," said Choji.

At the moment Temari was a few inches away from Shikamaru, Ino comes out of the restroom with her hair curled up. "What do you think Shikamaru?" she asked. "Am I pretty enough for you?"

"Not yet," said Shikamaru.

"What?!?" Ino shouted. Shikamaru grabbed a purple flower from the garden behind him. He placed it in Ino's hair. "Now you do," he said. He left Ino, covering her blushing face with her sleeves. "What about me, Shikamaru?" asked Temari. In a flirtatious way, she moved her kimono off of her shoulder. "Hey Temari, cover that shoulder before it gets cold," Shikamaru said. Temari looked at him, disappointed. "_He's supposed to be a genius?_" she asked in her mind.

Konohamaru was looking at the water. He too, like everyone else, was wearing a kimono. He continued to stare at his reflection. "Hey Konohamaru," said a voice. Konohamaru looked at his side. Moegi was there, wearing a kimono. "What are you doing?" asked Moegi.

"Just thinking," said Konohamaru.

"About what?"

"You know…stuff," said Konohamaru.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Well…"

"Is it your broken arm?" asked Moegi.

"No, but…well Naruto and Hinata are getting married. Since Hinata is Hanabi's sister and Naruto is almost like a big brother to me, I thought that if me and Hanabi fell in love and get married, we would be like Naruto and Hinata."

"That's why you're in love with Hanabi?" asked Moegi.

"First of all, I **_used_** to like Hanabi," said Konohamaru. "I did think she was pretty and smart…and a good fighter (A/N He looks at his broken arm). But…the spark that she had that made me like her it's gone now."

"Konohamaru, don't love someone just because someone loves her sister," said Moegi.

"Huh?" asked Konohamaru.

"Wait, that didn't come out right. What I mean is…how can I put this? There is always someone for you in the world. When you find that someone, you can feel the connection between you and that special someone. Did you feel that connection when you saw Hanabi?"

"Well…yeah, for a little bit," said Konohamaru.

"Hey, now that it's over between you and Hanabi, is there anyone else that you feel a connection with?" Moegi asked. Konohamaru thought about it for a minute. "Is there anyone else I like?" Konohamaru asked himself. "Well…no. Not right now. But Moegi, I have to admit…"

"Huh?"

"You do look…cute with that kimono on," he said. Moegi was left blushing. Hanabi, who was watching from nearby, started to stare angrily at Moegi. But she calmed down. "What am I getting all made for? Moegi can talk to Konohamaru whenever she wants. She is his teammate," she said to herself.

"Hey, Naruto-niichan is here!" said Konohamaru.

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the Nine Dragons Restaurant. "About time you showed up, sis!" said Hanabi.

"Took you long enough," said Shikamaru.

"Sorry," said Naruto. "I had a hard time trying to find a kimono around Disney World." Naruto noticed a girl wearing a black kimono with long hair nearby. "Who's this girl?" asked Naruto.

"Very funny, Naruto," said Neji. Naruto jumped back in shock. "Neji, when the hell did you become a woman?!?"

"Naruto, I'll rip your intestines out if you or anyone else makes another comment on me looking like girl!"

"Whoa, sorry!"

Naruto then stepped on a doormat that looked like Jiraiya. "Get up, you pervy sage!" he said, kicking his ribs. Jiraiya lifted his head slightly. "Can someone help me?" asked Jiraiya. Asuma and Gai helped him back to his feet. "Okay," Jiraiya said in a hoarse voice. "Let's eat!" Jiraiya slowed walked to the table, while grabbing his bruised groin and breathing heavily.

"Welcome to the Nine Dragons Restaurant!" said the cast member at the front desk. "You must be the group with the rehearsal dinner?"

"Yeah," said Jiraiya. "Do you guys have any ice bags?"

"Hold on," said the cast member. He turned his attention to Asuma. "Sir, this is a no-smoking restaurant!" Asuma grunted as he was forced to put his cigarette out.

Shino and Hinata noticed Kiba with Akamaru, sitting on his head. "They allowed you to bring Akamaru here?" asked Shino.

"Yeah, why not?" asked Kiba.

"Ummmm…Kiba," said Hinata.

"What's up?"

"Why is Akamaru wearing a kimono?" asked Hinata. Indeed, Akamaru was wearing a kimono just like everyone else. "He wanted to dress for the occasion," answered Kiba.

"_Arf! Arf!_" Akamaru barked.

"Oh Kiba, Akamaru's so cute in a kimono!" said Hinata, hugging Akamaru.

"It seems kind of…unusual for a dog to wear clothes. I mean you don't see me dressing my bugs."

"That's because there are too many bugs for you to dress!" said Kiba.

Everyone was seated into different tables. Naruto (groom), Hinata (bride), Sasuke (best man), Hanabi (flower girl), Konohamaru (ring bearer), Gaara (minister), Hiashi (father of bride), Sakura (bridesmaid), Tenten (bridesmaid), and Ino (bridesmaid) all sat at the "main table." Japanese and Chinese food were spread out throughout the tables, including nikuman, rice, onigiris, ramen (Naruto plus), and leeks and liver.

Sasuke was still thinking about his speech. Usually, at most rehearsal dinners, the best man has to say a speech about the groom. The thing is…Sasuke and Naruto have always been rivals. "Are you ready, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Well…I don't know," said Sasuke.

"You can do it. Just do your best," she said. Sasuke took a deep breath, got up, and tapped the glass, grabbing everyone's attention. "Can I have everyone's attention, please?" he asked.

As soon as everyone quieted down, Sasuke began his speech. "As most people know, Naruto and I have a history between us. We both grew up without a parent's love and we both have a quest for power. Yet, we hated each other to the bone. We were almost like Gai and Kakashi, always trying to beat each other at even the most ridiculous contests, whether it would be thumb-wrestling, wrestling, pie-eating contests (Jiraiya perks his head up). Not that kind of pie-eating, Jiraiya! Anyway, when I fell in love with Sakura and he fell in love with Hinata, although we never made it official, I had a little contest to see if I can be a better boyfriend than Naruto. Well, I hate to say it, but today…Naruto is beating me. When a boyfriend is now willing to give up his life for the women he loves, you can't be a better boyfriend than that. So, Naruto…congrats! You beat me…for now," Sasuke said. He then grabbed his cup. "A toast to the newlyweds!" said Sasuke.

"To the newlyweds!" everyone else shouted.

After the toast, Tsunade still tried to convince Jiraiya to accept the wedding. "Sorry Tsunade!" he said. "I still refuse to allow this wedding to take place!" Tsunade was about to scream at Jiraiya, but then…she had an idea. "What?" asked Jiraiya.

"I get it," she said.

"Get what?" asked Jiraiya.

"I know why you don't want Naruto and Hinata to get married. It's because you can't get married!"

"What?!?"

"It makes perfect sense! You never had gotten a girl in your life! All the girls just see you as a lowlife pervert!"

"That's enough!"

"Why? Because it's the truth!"

"No, it's because…because…" Tsunade continued to insult Jiraiya throughout the whole dinner.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Well…I'm full!" said Choji, rubbing his belly.

"Did hell freeze over?" asked Ino.

"Let's go back to the hotel and get some sleep," Shikamaru yawned.

"What's that?" asked Kurenai.

In Future World, there was a strange contraption moving throughout Innoventions. Two characters in lab coats were riding on top of it. It was Beaker and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew from the Muppets. "Everywhere I look, it's my own posse," said Honeydew.

"Meep, Meep!" Beaker said.

"Hey, it's those guys from the Muppet movie," said Shikamaru.

The contraption was the Muppet Mobile Lab that was designed for California Adventure. For some reason, it was strolling around Epcot's Future World. "Excuse me," Honeydew said. "But I have a question for everyone. Why are you all wearing dresses?"

"They're kimonos," said Neji.

"Beaker, I think some cast member got away from the Japan pavilion," said Honeydew. "In case no one knows me, I am Doctor Bunsen Honeydew and this is my assistant Beaker!"

"Meep-Meep, Meep!" meeped Beaker.

"And we are here at…Ep-cot…to show off our latest invention, the Muppet Mobile Laboratory!"

"Wow," said Shikamaru, sounding unimpressed.

"And we are also here to show off our other experiments!" said Honeydew.

"Like what?" asked Naruto. "A new ramen flavor?"

"Sir, I don't experiment with food items anymore ever since the whole microwave incident," said Honeydew.

"Meep, Meep-meep-meep-meep, meep!" said Beaker.

"Well…I suppose that was the fastest dinner I ever had. But I don't think the world's quite ready for meatloaf at the speed of light."

"Huh?" asked Asuma.

"The point is…we've been asked to enhance your Walt Disney World vacation experience by none other than Mr. Mickey Mouse!" Beaker then sings a part of the Mickey Mouse Club theme. "Thank you, Beaker," said Honeydew. One problem that many park guests experience when they come to Disney World is that even when using Disney's amazing FASTPASS system, there simply isn't enough time in the day to experience all of Disney World's best attractions. So that's why we came up with the Muppet Mobile Lab Super FASTPASS system!"

"The what?" asked Temari.

"It's simple. The Mobile Lab Super FASTPASS system allows you to experience all of the many exciting attractions offered by Walt Disney Imagineering by turning you into the attraction!"

"Turning us into the attraction?" asked Neji.

"How do you pull that off?" asked Sasuke.

"It's simple really. First I need a couple of volunteers," said Honeydew. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara were all forced to volunteer. "Excellent, now we need an attraction to turn our guests into! What should we turn our guests into, Beaker?"

"Mmmm…meep, meep!" said Beaker.

"It's a small world? Perfect!" said Honeydew.

"NNOOOOO!" shouted Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad," said Honeydew. "Already, what we are going to do is…we are going to recreate the "Small World" experience by singing the Small World song!"

"You can't be serious," said Shikamaru.

"I am! Now everyone, sing with us…and do your best to look like children from different countries. Alright…1…2…3!"

_**It's a Small World after all!**_

_**It's a Small World after all!**_

_**It's a Small World after all!**_

_**It's a Small…small World!**_

"I'm going to have nightmares for weeks," said Gaara.

"Excellent job, everyone!" said Honeydew. Beaker, however, was still singing the song afterwards.

**THAT NIGHT…**

Naruto and Hinata were sleeping peacefully in their suite. A hand poked Hinata in her shoulder. "Hinata, let's go," said a deep voice.

"N-Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"No, it's me!" Hinata recognized the voice. "F-Father? What's wrong?"

"Get dressed! We have to go!"

"Go where?" asked Hinata.

"We have a problem back home…" said Hiashi. Hinata was worried. "Nothing serious. We'll be back in time for your wedding."

Hiashi and Hinata left the suite, leaving Naruto alone in his bed. "Hinata-chan, why would you do this to me?" Naruto said in his sleep. "I thought you loved me?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME:**

**NARUTO: **Why would Hinata go and leave off like that?

**JIRAIYA: **Maybe Hinata didn't love you as much as you think she does.

**NARUTO: **Shut up, Jiraiya! She would never do that to me! She's too nice to that to me!

**JIRAIYA: **Yeah, sure!

**KAKASHI: **Well, Naruto. Since Hinata's gone for now, how about you caddy for me while me and the guys go golfing.

**GAARA: **How about you aid me in my fight against the Mouse?

**NEXT TIME: **A fight ensues! Gaara vs. the Mouse!

**WALT DISNEY WORLD TOURIST ASSOCIATION!**

**HONEYDEW: **Hello! I am Doctor Bunsen Honeydew! And this is Beaker!

**BEAKER: **Meep, meep!

**HONEYDEW: **We're here to answer all of your questions about Disney World or anything else? Only problem is…we have no questions yet. But you can change that! If there is a question that you have for me or Beaker about anything, then go ahead and ask us!


	35. And so it begins

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

----Chapter 35----

Naruto woke up in his hotel suite. "Whoa," he said. "Hey Hinata, you would not believe the dream I had about you. I dreamt that you left me." He turned to his bedside…and was shocked to find that his bedside of empty. "Hinata?" Naruto asked. "No! She didn't! She can't! Oh god!" he said.

He frantically started to run around his room, looking for Hinata. After he found no one in his suite, he frantically started looking around the whole hotel. "Hinata? Where are you?" he called out. "_This can't be happening!_"

After hours of searching, Naruto collapsed out of exhaustion in the main lobby. "So…tired," he said. "Hinata…why?"

"What are you doing on the floor in your underwear?" asked a voice. Naruto lifted his head up to see…Jiraiya with a breakfast platter in one of his hands standing over him. "Are you okay, Naruto?" he asked.

"Jiraiya-sensei! It's horrible! Hinata, she's…she's gone," said Naruto.

"Well Naruto," Jiraiya said. "Maybe she'll show up later."

"Well, I'm worried that…maybe…"

"Oh god. It's horrible!" Hanabi shouted. "First my father and now my older sister!"

"What happened with Papa-Hyuga?" Naruto asked.

"He just…left me alone in our room," Hanabi sobbed. "And now I find out that he took my sister too!"

"Relax you two!" Neji said. Naruto, Jiraiya, and Hanabi turned to Neji. "Look, neither Uncle Hiashi nor Lady Hinata abandoned you two! It's just that…"

"Just what?" asked Naruto.

"Tell us, cousin Neji!" Hanabi said.

"Well…sorry about this Naruto, but Hiashi and Hinata had to return to Konoha. There are a few problems with the Hyuga elders. Apparently, the elders are very displeased about the wedding taking place."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Since this is a main branch issue, they didn't take me with them. It doesn't concern Hanabi either."

"Phew!" Hanabi said. "I thought father abandoned me because I was a disappointment."

"Still," continued Naruto. "If the Hyuga elders are pissed at me, does that mean…me and Hinata can't get married?"

"Don't worry about it Naruto," Jiraiya said. "Knowing how much Hinata loves you; she'll beg and scream for the elders to allow the wedding to take place."

"You think so?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. Heck, I saw Hinata trying her best to stay here so that she can be with you."

"You did?" Naruto asked.

"She said that she doesn't care if the Hyuga elders won't allow the wedding. She still wants to be with you and you only."

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't worry about it," Jiraiya said.

"Let's get to eat," Hanabi said. "I'm starving!"

"Yeah," Naruto said, sounding sad. Neji and Jiraiya started to walk away from the two. "Oh by the way!" Jiraiya said. "Naruto, forget everything I said about marriage."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"I've always seen married couples and they always fight and scream and nag each other. But…there's something about you and Hinata that tells me different!"

"Jiraiya, does…does that mean?"

"Yes Naruto, I approve of the marriage! You two…get married and have the best life you can have!" Naruto was still depressed. "What are you still gloomy for?" asked Jiraiya. "I told you I approve of you getting married!"

"Yeah, but every time someone approves of us getting married, someone else tries to break us apart," Naruto said.

"Oh stop whining and let's eat!" Hanabi said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry," Naruto said. "Let's go eat!" Naruto started to walk to the Citricos Restaurant. Neji and Hanabi stopped him. "Ummm…Naruto, they won't allow in if you're wearing your underwear," Neji said. Naruto looked down and saw that he still had to get dressed. "Oops," he laughed nervously.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After Naruto went back to his suite and got dressed, he met everyone else (sans Hiashi and Hinata) at the Citricos Restaurant for breakfast. For some reason, Gaara was staring angrily at Cinderella Castle at the Magic Kingdom. "_That damn mouse better be ready to die by the time I get there,_" he thought.

Kankuro and Temari noticed the evil stare. They looked at each other. "We have to keep a watchful eye on him," Temari whispered.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Kankuro whispered.

"What are you whispering about?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing!" shouted Temari. Gaara got up from his seat. "I need to use the restroom," he said. He walked out of the restaurant and straight to the restroom. "He can't do anything there," Temari said.

"What are you doing today, Konohamaru?" asked Ebisu.

"Well, me, Udoh, Moegi are going to Mexico," said Konohamaru. Ebisu and Udoh looked at him. "What? Mexico?" Ebisu asked.

"At Epcot," Udoh said.

"Oh okay," said Ebisu.

"We're going to go check out the Gran Fiesta Tour," said Konohamaru.

Hanabi nearly choked on her food when she heard that Moegi and Konohamaru were going to Epcot. "Try chewing your food next time," Neji said.

"We're going to the Magic Kingdom again," said Ino.

"We're going to see the best ride in the whole park!" Tenten said.

"What?" asked Shikamaru.

"You'll see!" Sakura said.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you and…Hinata…whoops," Sasuke said, after realizing that Naruto was by himself. "Sorry," Sasuke said.

Naruto continued to look up at the sky. "_Hinata,_" he thought.

"Hey relax Naruto," Shikamaru said. "Neji said that Hinata's going to come back."

"Still…what am I going to do while she's gone?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. "You know," Sasuke said. "You, me and Sakura haven't spend much time together lately." Naruto just smiled back at him. "That's okay," he said. "You and Sakura go and have fun. Don't worry about me."

"Well Naruto," Kakashi said. "Since you're not doing anything, want to be my caddy?"

"Sure," Naruto said.

"Ah Kakashi! Even with Naruto as your caddy, you can't beat me with Lee as my caddy," Gai said.

"Yeah, yeah," Kakashi said. "It was either Naruto or Kurenai. And Kurenai and Tsunade are having a girls' day out."

"Girls' Day Out?" asked Naruto.

"You know," Asuma said. "Massages, manicures, the usual girly crap."

"Well, let's finish up and start the day," Sakura said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After everybody finished up, the couples (except Naruto and Hinata) headed for the Magic Kingdom, the guys headed for the golf course, the Konohamaru Corps to Epcot (Hanabi's following them), and Kurenai and Tsunade headed for the spa. "What are you going to do, pervy sage?" asked Naruto.

"Well…I'm…"

"Is that Jiraiya?" asked dozens of female voices.

"Isn't that your fan club?" Naruto asked.

"It's the sexy girls from the water park!" Jiraiya shouted. "I'm coming ladies!" Jiraiya then started to run towards the dozens of women in the hallway.

Temari and Kankuro were waiting for Gaara outside of the bathroom. Temari looked at the time. Kiba and Shino went relaxing by the pool. Gaara sure was taking a long time to do his business. "Is Gaara constipated again?" Kankuro asked.

"Go check and see what's going on!" Temari shouted.

Kankuro stepped inside and looked around in the men's room. "Gaara?" Kankuro called out. "Are you okay? Gaara?" Kankuro kneeled down to look for feet in the stalls. Although he didn't see Gaara's feet, he did see blood dripping from a toilet. This worried Kankuro. "Gaara? What's wrong?" he asked. He swung one of the doors open and saw something very disturbing. A message, in blood, that read "The Mouse is dead!"

"What? Wait!" Kankuro stepped out of the stall and saw that one of the bathrooms windows have been opened. "Damn it!"

Kankuro frantically stepped outside. "Temari, Gaara's gone!" he shouted.

"What?" Temari asked.

"There was a message in blood that said, "THE MOUSE IS DEAD." Kankuro said. Temari looked up and saw a monorail about to leave the station. "Let's go! If we catch the next monorail, we might be able to stop him!" Temari and Kankuro sprinted towards the monorail station.

"Driver, you're clear!" one of the cast members said. The doors to the monorail began to slide close. Temari was able to stop one of them from closing. "No, he's not!" she shouted. She pryed the door open to allow Kankuro and Temari inside.

**0o0o0o0o0 Meanwhile… 0o0o0o0o0**

PARK: Magic Kingdom

LAND: Adventureland

Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke were wondering around Adventureland. The boys were still curious as to what attraction in Adventureland would attract their girlfriends. "Okay, here we are!" Ino said. The boys looked up at a Spanish fort. "Pirates of the Caribbean?" Neji asked.

"This is the ride you always wanted to go on?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep, it's the best ride in the park!" Sakura said.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"That's why," Shikamaru said, pointing to a painting on the wall that depicts the likeness of no other than Captain Jack Sparrow!

Remember when in "Ninja Love" I told you that for one of Konoha's movie nights they showed "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl?" Well, sadly, they made the same mistake for "Dead Man's Chest." None of the fan girls were happy about the ending (**SPOLIER: **At the end, Jack Sparrow dies when fighting the Kraken, or so it seems), but they loved it nonetheless.

**The** **Pirates of the Caribbean ride is a boat ride through the stories of pirates ravaging villages for loot. It's one of Disney's classic attractions, as it uses the latest in audio-animatronics technology and is one of the last rides supervised by Walt Disney himself. Because of the success of the two POTC movies, the Imagineers were inspired to add some of the movie elements into the existing attractions at Disneyland and Walt Disney World, like new(er) effects, music, and the appearance of Barbossa and Jack Sparrow (A/N **Just so everyone knows, if you thought they went overboard with the changes, to me, it's still the same damn ride. So quit being overdramatic about them!)

The waiting time was actually pretty lengthy, about 45 minutes long. "Damn, too long!" said Neji.

"Oh well," Sasuke said.

"Let's go ride something else," Shikamaru said. The three guys were trying to leave, but their girlfriends violently pulled them back. "Oh no, Sasuke Uchiha!" shouted Sakura. "You're waiting in line with me!"

"You too Neji!" Tenten shouted.

So…the guys were forced to brave the 45-minute line. The good thing was the line was moving consistently (because of the ride's high capacity), but it still was very grueling to wait in the hot sun. "Man, what a drag," Sasuke said.

"Hey, that's my line!" Shikamaru said. "I can't believe the girls have us whipped! Now I know how my dad feels."

"Do girls really find Johnny Depp attractive?" Neji asked.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Park: Epcot

Land: World Showcase-Mexico Pavilion

In the Mexico pavilion of the World Showcase portion of Epcot, Shino, Kiba, and Choji were waiting outside of the San Angels Inn. "Ready Choji?" asked Kiba.

"Let's go!" Choji said. Choji donned his nerd glasses and his health inspector and Kiba donned his blind's man glasses. "You guys are idiots," Shino said. "But…at long as we're not paying for the food."

Because of its location, the San Angels Inn serves some of the best Mexican food in the resort (A/N it's the only few places where you can get Mexican food). It also overlooks the El Rio del Tiempo, or the Gran Fiesta Tour, as it is now called.

As soon as Kiba stepped inside the restaurant, he purposely tripped on a footstep. Kiba and Shino came to his help. "Are you okay, Kiba?" Choji asked.

"It's Akamaru alright?" Shino asked. The cast members ran towards a fallen Kiba. "Are you already, sir?" she asked.

"What kind of death trap are you running here?" Kiba asked angrily.

"Easy now," Choji said, calming down Kiba. "I am Chojo Akimicho! I work for the Florida Department of Health and Food Safety!" The cast member looked at him. "H-H-Health Inspector?"

"Yes!" Choji said. "Here's my ID!"

Choji handed the cast member a card. The cast member looked it over carefully. "Sir, this card says you work for the _California _Department of Health and Food Safety," the cast member said.

"Oh yes, I used to work for California, but I have recently transferred to Florida and they have yet to issue me an ID."

"Are you telling the truth sir?" the cast member asked.

"Do you think a health inspector with a stomach this big would lie to you?" Choji asked. The cast member noticed Shino. "Oh! He's with me! He has no ID because he is a rookie! I am showing him the ropes!" The cast member looked at the three again. "Okay," she said. "In that case, welcome the San Angels Inn!"

"Thank you!" Shino said. "Get us a view over the ride!"

"I'll do my best sir!" the cast member said. As the three were being lead to their table, the cast member hastily ran to the kitchen. She swung the door open. "Code yellow! Health Inspector!" she yelled.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

At the Desert Eagles Golf Course, Ebisu was carefully measuring the distance from his position to the first hole. Since it has been an hour and they're still on the first hole, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Naruto were getting impatient. "Come on, Ebisu!" Kakashi said. "Either golf or get off of the green."

"I am taking precautions for my shot," Ebisu said.

"Just hit the damn ball!" Asuma said. Ebisu lifted his club high into the air…and it still like that for about…a minute. Then, Ebisu hit the ball, sending it only 5 inches from where it was originally. "Hmm…it's just first hole jitters," said Ebisu. He turned to Asuma. "Got any tips, Asuma?"

"Yeah, see what you do is keep your arms straight, focus on the hole, and…speed it the hell up!" Asuma said.

On the second hole, as Gai and Kakashi were arguing about how many strokes Gai got, Naruto continued to look up and space out into the sky. Obviously, he was thinking of Hinata. "_Hinata,_" he thought.

"_Naruto,_" Hinata thought. She was back in the Hyuga Mansion in Konoha. Obviously, she missed Naruto so much. "_Oh Naruto, it's only been a few hours and I still miss you._" She looked behind. Her father and the Hyuga elders were discussing the issue of Naruto and Hinata getting married. Okay, it was less like discussing and more like arguing. Yelling can be heard from inside, worrying Hinata a bit.

The door slid open and Hiashi Hyuga stepped out. "Father?" Hinata asked.

"These Hyuga elders are so…so…stubborn!" Hiashi complained. "I can't convince them again!" Hiashi noticed how Hinata was spacing out into the sky. "You miss him, don't know?" he asked her.

"Huh?" Hinata asked, coming back to Earth.

"Don't worry," Hiashi said. "He misses you too. I can sense it. Don't worry. I'll convince the elders otherwise. But even I don't, you two are still getting married. No excuses!"

"You don't have to do this," Hinata said. "We can just get a quick wedding in Vegas."

"No sir! I won't allow my daughter to get a cheap wedding in such a place like Vegas. You deserve better, you and Hanabi!"

"Father, what about Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm?"

"He can't get married. It must kill him on the inside," said Hinata.

"Well…Neji's part of the branch family. Branch family issues I have no part in. It's just how things are." Hiashi could see the depression in Hinata's eyes. "But…I can try," he said. Hinata cheered up a little bit. She was confident that her father could convince the Hyuga elders. Hiashi stepped back inside to continue "discussing" the issue with the Hyuga elders. Hinata continued to space out into the sky. "_Oh Naruto,_" she thought.

"_Hinata,_" Naruto thought, as he continued to space out.

"Heads up!" shouted Kakashi. Naruto turned around and…a golf ball hit his left eye. "Sorry!" Kakashi called out. "Since you're over there, wash my ball for me!"

"Fine!" Naruto shouted. He left for the golf ball washing station while rubbing his now blackened eye.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Park: Epcot

Land: World Showcase-Mexico

"This better be good!" Udoh said as the three kids stepped inside the boat.

"Watch your arm, Konohamaru," Moegi said.

"I'm okay. Relax," Konohamaru said.

The Konohamaru Corps were boarding the **newly-refurbished "El Rio del Tiempo" attraction,** **or the Gran Fiesta Tour starring "the Three Caballeros." Because of low popularity, the Imagineers were encouraged to add new elements to the attraction, including the addition of Panchito, Jose Carioca, and Donald Duck.**

A strange, dark-haired girl wearing all sorts of strange Disney attire sat in the last row behind the Konohamaru Corps. After the safety spiel, the boat was dispatched into the ride. The boat slowly floated to an old Mayan pyramid. "Wow," Konohamaru said.

Above them, Choji, Shino, and Kiba continued to eat the Mexican food they were provided. "These are some good tacos," said Kiba. "Try one Shino!'

"No thanks!" Shino said.

"Come on! These are the best!" Choji said.

"I don't have a taste for Mexican food," Shino said. "These are some good nachos though. He reached out, grabbed a tortilla chip, and dipped it in melted cheese. Kiba looked behind and saw Konohamaru and Moegi riding the boat ride. "Man, look at those two," he said.

"Ah man! Just when I think Shikamaru and Ino are the only ones I have to be jealous of," Choji said.

"Me? I don't care. What woman wants a bug freak anyway? Besides, women cause too much problems," Shino asked.

"That's right!" Kiba said. "We don't need anyone!"

"I still miss that girl from Downtown Disney," Choji said. Kiba looked at the sign for the Gran Fiesta Tour. "You know what we should do?" Kiba asked. "We should make up our own group!"

"Own group?" Shino asked.

"Yeah! A group of single guys! We'll be like the Three Caballeros!"

"I like that idea," Shino said.

"Me too!" Choji said. Al three men grabbed their drinks. "Cheers, to the three Cabachurros!" Choji said. Kiba and Shino had wide looks on their faces. "_Did he call us churros?_" Shino asked in his head.

The boat went inside the temple. A spotlight appeared. A charro Mexican rooster jumped out with a guitar. "Ah-ha!" he exclaimed. "Welcome amigos! I am Panchito!" A Brazilian parrot jumped out beside him, also with guitar in hand. "I am Jose Carioca!" he said. "And this is…" A blue guitar fell from the ceiling, but no one showed up. "Where's Donald?" asked Panchito.

"I don't know," said Jose.

"We must find him! The concert is tonight!" Panchito said. "Sarape!" A sarape flew in and took Panchito and Jose on a tour of Mexico to find Donald Duck, who was sight-seeing around Mexico.

The ride then moved into a Mexican town, where a fiesta was taking place. "The Three Caballeros" song was being played in the background. The animatronics looked and performed like those found on 'it's a small world.' Children were dancing, hitting a Donald Duck-shaped piñata, and playing with instruments.

"What do you think Konohamaru?" asked Udoh.

"It's okay," said Konohamaru. "It's nice they updated this ride a bit." Konohamaru and Moegi continued to hold hands and dance along to the music, much to the chagrin of the girl sitting behind her. The girl behind her was starting to get real angry, but she tried her best to calm down.

As the ride progressed, they showed Donald trying to cliff-dive (A/N Sadly, he failed). "That's crazy!" said Konohamaru. "I would never jump off a cliff that high!"

"You jumped off the surf pool," Moegi said.

"Yeah, but after that, I don't want to do stupid stuff like that again," Konohamaru said. "I don't want to get you worried again." Moegi smiled at him, while the girl behind them continued to become infuriated.

_Panchito and Jose fly in on a Mexican restaurant. Their sarape flies near one of the head chefs. Panchito tapped his shoulder._

PANCHITO: Excuse me! We are looking for a duck!

_The chef turned around and shows the two sharpened knives, frightening them._

PANCHITO: Ai, ai, ai!

JOSE: Never mind!

_Panchito and Jose fly off and ask another chef._

PANCHITO: Excuse me! Have you seen a duck?

_The chef takes the lid off of a dinner plate to reveal a roasted turkey._

PANCHITO: Ai, yi, yi! Wrong duck! Good-bye.

At the party scene, while the mariachi band was playing, Jose and Panchito were finally able to find Donald, trying to get a kiss from a few senoritas. "Come on, Donald! It's showtime!" Panchito said.

"We got you at last!" Jose said. Donald refused to leave. "What an idiot," Konohamaru said.

The ride concluded with a performance from the Three Caballeros.

_**We're three caballeros**_

_**Three gay caballeros**_

_**They say we are birds of a feather**_

_**We're happy amigos**_

_**No matter where he goes**_

_**The one, two, and three goes**_

_**We're always together**_

_**Ahhhh!**_

_**We have the stars to guide us**_

_**Guitars here beside us**_

_**To play as we go**_

_**We sing and we samba**_

_**We shout**_

_**DONALD: 'aye caramba!**_

_**JOSE: What means aya caramba?**_

_**PANCHITO: Oh yes, I don't know**_

"Hey, this ride is almost like a Mexican 'it's a small world,' except the song isn't really annoying," Konohamaru said. As the three were waiting to reach the unloading area, they continued to sing the song over and over, pissing off the girl behind them even more. Finally, she snapped. Some sort of blue aura was surrounding her. Konohamaru sensed it and turned around. He didn't see anything. "What's wrong Konohamaru?" asked Udoh.

"Nothing," Konohamaru said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Temari and Kankuro were frantically looking throughout the Magic Kingdom. "Excuse me!"

"Pardon me!"

"Get out of the way!"

"Move! Damn it!"

Temari and Kankuro saw Gaara at the entrance to Mickey's Toontown Fair. "Oh no!" Kankuro said.

"He found it!" Temari said. Both Temari and Kankuro ran over to the entrance. "STOP!" they both shouted. They tried to restrain Gaara back, but as soon as they grabbed him, Gaara dissolved into sand. "What the hell?" Kankuro asked.

"It was a sand clone," Temari said.

In an instant, both Temari and Kankuro were covered up to their necks in sand. The sand hardened quickly so that Temari and Kankuro couldn't break out. They tried hard to get free. "Damn it, Gaara!" Temari shouted.

The real Gaara appeared behind them, sipping a soda. He had a bunch of junk food and snacks in his arms. "You guys are early," Gaara said. He placed the junk food in front of them. "Enjoy the show," he said as he walked towards the land.

"Get back here, Gaara!" Kankuro shouted.

"Yeah! I hate popcorn!" Temari said.

"_They thought I was so stupid to fall for genjutsu,_" he thought. "_I'm doing this for the sake of the Disney Company. They always say Walt would approve whenever they do something stupid, like the changes on Pirates of the Caribbean. Well, let's see what they do when I kill their icon._"

A plastic toy was shot at Gaara's head. "What the?" he asked. He turned around…and saw the same, _exact_, kid from Typhoon Lagoon, on the plane, and the Animal Kingdom. "What?!? You're still alive?!?" he asked angrily.

"Come and get me, butt-wipe!" taunted the kid. Gaara chased the five-year old into Mickey's Judge Tent. "Come back here, you brat!" he shouted.

The kid then stopped as soon as they reached backstage, behind the giant lot behind the whole park. The kid and Gaara were exhausted. "I got you now!" Gaara said.

"You think?" the kid asked. The kid grabbed his shirt…and ripped it off. Now, he didn't look like a five-year-old, but a mouse-looking figure with big ears and ninja attire. Gaara was wide-eyed. "Y-Y-You?!? You're that brat?!?" Gaara asked angrily.

The five-year-old kid was none other than Mickey Mouse himself (I'm talking about the cartoon, not the costumed version). "It's nice to see you again…Gaara," Mickey said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME: **Who was that girl behind Hanabi? Who will remain victorious: the Mouse or the Kazekage? Will the boys survive through POTC? Will this long-ass story ever end?

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Kazekage vs. the Mouse!

Place your wagers now!

And don't forget to review my other projects, especially "Ichigo's Little Vacation." I need more reviews for that story!


	36. Kazekage vs the Mouse!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

**NOTE:**

-Before you begin reading this chapter, I like to express my deepest sorrow for those who have lost their lives during the Virginia Tech Massacre and to those who were affected by it.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Okay, let's move onto the big fight…Mickey Mouse vs. the Kazekage of the Desert.

----Chapter 36----

"It's nice to see you again Gaara," said Mickey.

"You…that brat," said Gaara. "I don't get it. You still should have been killed."

"Gaara, you pitiful fool," Mickey said. "What do you notice about me that's different from you?" Gaara took a quick look at Mickey Mouse. "You look the same to me," Gaara said.

"Well, let me explain. I'm a cartoon, but not just any cartoon. There are two types of cartoons, Gaara: there's the Japanese anime and theirs the American cartoon. Japanese cartoons tend to be very detailed and artistic, so they are drawn with five fingers, like real humans. However…Japanese anime are more geared towards teenagers, so blood and death can be implemented without much harm. American cartoons can never die, since younger children can't handle death."

"So…you're saying that American cartoons can't die?" Gaara asked. Gaara got down on his knees as his sand shield slowly took shape. Gaara made a hand signal. "Well, let me be the first to kill a cartoon," he said.

"I'm not going to go easy on you," the Mouse said.

The two stared at each other. "May the best cartoon win," Mickey said.

"I've already won," Gaara said. A bunch of sand crumbled up against Mickey's body. The mouse was encased in sand, unable to breath. "Goodbye mouse!" Gaara shouted. Gaara closed his fist. The body imploded as the sand got tighter, squishing the life out of its victim.

Temari and Kankuro, who were trapped in sand coffins, saw the fight from the center of the Toontown Fair. They were shocked to find clumps of sand being thrown into the air. "No…he didn't…" Temari said.

Gaara was laughing manically as he watched the yellow blood flow…through…wait, yellow blood? Gaara was confused. He walked up to the floating coffin, ran his fingers through the substance…and tasted it. He was shocked. "C-C-Cheese?" he asked himself. He disabled the coffin to find a squished cheese clone of Mickey Mouse. "That little rat!" he said. Gaara frantically looked around to see where Mickey was hiding. "Come out, you coward!" he shouted.

"Behind you!" shouted a voice. Gaara turned around and the mouse, with ninja speed, swung a key-shaped weapon at Gaara's feet.

His attack caused an explosion massive enough for everyone in the park to see. Temari and Kankuro were amazed at the Mouse's newfound abilities. "Pass the chips," Kankuro said. The two were suddenly interested in the fight.

Gaara would've been knocked out by the explosion, but his sand shield came and protected him. Mickey Mouse grabbed his keyblade as he flew towards him. "My, that's some defense you got there!" Mickey said.

"Like it?" Gaara asked. "With it, you can't ever touch me!"

"We'll see about that!" Mickey said. He put his two fingers in a hand sign. "_A jutsu?_" Gaara thought. Mickey then preformed several hand signs. "Four-fingered arts: Falling Pianos Jutsu!"

"Falling what?" Gaara asked. A giant piano landed with a bang in front in Gaara. Falling pianos came…falling from the sky. Gaara made a giant arm out of sand to destroy the falling pianos. "Pianos?" Temari asked.

"That's kind of cartoonish," Kankuro said.

"Quit hogging up the chicken!" Temari said.

**0o0o0o0o0 Meanwhile… 0o0o0o0o0**

"So ladies, when you are looking down at the beauty and majesty of the mountains, I feel a need to express my feelings for the beautiful women that I used to love," Jiraiya said to the ladies who surrounded him.

"That's pretty weird how the beautiful of scenery inspires you to write…about…whatever you write," one of the women. "But…that's what makes the world interesting."

"Exactly!" Jiraiya said. "Why can't most women be like you thirty? I should stay here in America!"

"Go back to your country, you perv!" shouted an angry voice. Everyone turned…to see a group of women with picket signs marching towards the group. "Uh-oh!" Jiraiya said. "The feminists!" He stood up on his feet. "Don't worry, ladies. I know how to deal with them!"

Jiraiya got up and walked over to the leader of the pack. "Okay, listen ladies…" Jiraiya was slapped by the leader. "Do you think that you can sweet talk us?" the leader asked angrily.

"Well, no wonder why most men don't take you seriously," Jiraiya said. "You act like little children."

"We do not!" shouted the leader. "Maybe I should tell your fan club how you peep on women for your inspiration!" The women in Jiraiya's group gasped in shock. "Is that true, Jiraiya?" one of the women asked.

"See? She gets mad and she tries to put any blame on me!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" the women in Jiraiya's group said.

"Don't be misled by such lecherous man!"

"You do act like children!" the woman in Jiraiya's group said. They all chanted for the women to go away. "Alright, fine! Continue encouraging this man to poison the earth!" the leader said. The feminist group left. "We are so sorry, Master Jiraiya," one of the women said.

"It's alright," Jiraiya said. "But thank you for staying by my side! Free copies of my book for all!" he shouted.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"All of this stuff is weird," Konohamaru said, staring at the Mexican crafts in the store.

"This is amazing stuff," Moegi said.

"I got puppets, too!" the merchant said. He pulled out a freaky-looking puppet. Udon hid behind Konohamaru. "What are you doing, Udon?" Konohamaru asked.

"Sorry boss," Udon said. "But puppets and dummies like him really creep me out."

"Are you serious?"

"Well, Gaara has clowns!" Udon said.

"I'll buy one for Kankuro!" Moegi said.

"As long as it stays in the bag, I'm safe," Udon said.

After the Konohamaru Corps left, a dark-haired girl was behind them, trying to sort her feelings out. "_What's wrong with me?_" she asked herself. "_My heart is set on fire whenever I see Konohamaru and 'her' together. Why do I call her 'her'? I'm not jealous am I? Why would I be jealous? Unless…no! We…we broken up! We settled down everything! Didn't we? Well…maybe, Konohamaru got over me…but did I get over him? How can I get over him? I never liked him in the first place! Don't tell me I…that's not…it's impossible!"_ Hanabi decided to continue on her way.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gaara continued to dodge the falling pianos. "This is ridiculous!" Gaara said. "Why am I dodging something so stupid and childish?" He continued to destroy the pianos. "It's no use," Mickey said. "As long as I have the chakra, the pianos continue to fall."

"What is this four-fingered jutsu?" Gaara asked.

"You want more?" Mickey asked. He snapped his fingers as more pianos fell form the sky. "Watch out, Gaara!" Kankuro shouted.

Gaara looked up. A piano landed on his face. Temari and Kankuro were shocked. "Gaara's been injured," Temari said.

"This guy's something else," Kankuro said. "Pass the chips."

A piece of Gaara's sand armor came off of his face. "The sand shield, isn't it?" Mickey asked. "It's your last resort of defense, and for good reasons."

"You think you know me?" Gaara asked angrily. Mickey just laughed. "So, it's my chakra against yours! That sand armor on your body uses a lot of your chakra."

"The chakra limit of any shinobi does not measure his true strength," Gaara said. Mickey put his hands behind his back. "You still have a chance to back out," Mickey said.

"I never back out of any challenge!" Gaara shouted.

"Okay," Mickey said, as he made a few hand signs. Gaara noticed this and tried to send sand to attack Mickey Mouse. Mickey's cheeks got bigger, and then he let out a stream of fire out of his mouth. The fire heated up the sand, which in turn heated up the sand armor Gaara was wearing. "Hot…hot, hot, HOT!" Gaara shouted. He began to rip the sand armor off of his skin. "It burns!" he cried out. "You're more troublesome than that brat you disguised yourself as!"

"And now that your sand armor has been peeled off…" Mickey then performed a few more hand signs. "Four-fingered arts: Cheese Clone Jutsu!" Several Mickey Mouse clones were summoned and they all charged at Gaara. Then, they all send a horde of knives at Gaara. The sand shield quickly came in between Gaara and the flying knives, protecting Gaara from harm. "_The sand shield again_," Mickey thought.

"Is that all you got?" Gaara asked. He controlled the sand to destroy every one of the clones, but the real Mickey Mouse never showed up. "Where is he?" he asked himself. Suddenly, Mickey popped up from the ground to give Gaara an uppercut, sending him high into the air.

Temari and Kankuro saw their brother floating in mid-air. "He's gone now," Kankuro said, eating several candy bars.

Gaara could see all of Walt Disney World while floating mid-air. Mickey Mouse quickly showed up and readied his attack. Gaara quickly created a ball of hard sand that trapped both Gaara and Mickey inside. "You're dead now!" Gaara shouted.

"That's what you think," Mickey said. He slammed his keyblade into Gaara's stomach, sending the two rapidly downwards through the sand ball and hard into the ground, so hard that it caused the ground to move. An explosion can be seen from all over the resort. "Whoa," Temari said.

At the golf course, as Gai was about to hit his golf ball, the ground started to shake violently and caused his ball to go inside the hole. "I still count that as a stroke," Kakashi said.

Sadly, because of the earthquake, all of the attractions had to E-stop, including Pirates of the Caribbean. The ride was temporarily stopped as the cast members inspect any damages that could be made. "Ah...they stopped the ride," Ino said.

"And I wanted to see Johnny Depp," Tenten said.

The boys really didn't care. Since the ride was shut down and the line wasn't moving, they started to play poker. "Let's see if you're Byakuygan or Sharingans can win a card game," Shikamaru said.

"Shut up," Neji said.

"The Sharingan doesn't work like that," Sasuke said.

Back at the battle site, both Gaara and Mickey were lying into the ground, exhausted. Well actually, only Gaara was tired. The Mouse got up, still wanting to fight. "_What's this guy's…chakra limit?_" Gaara asked himself.

"How can you be Kazekage of your village with that strength?" Mickey asked. As Gaara was staring angrily at him, he remembered the time when he first began to hate Mickey Mouse.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was back to Gaara's childhood. A crying baby and his mother were in the middle of the streets. "What's wrong?" the mother asked, as her child continued to cry loudly. "Where did your toy go? That was extremely rare!"_

_A six-year-old Gaara was a few feet behind the two. In his hands he carried a small Mickey doll, covered in dirt and ground. He found it at the playground. The young child probably lost it. Gaara slowly walked up to the two. He tugged on the mother's dress. "What is it?" she asked. She turned around and was instantly scared for her life when she saw Gaara. "It's…it's him," she said._

"_Umm…" Gaara said, weakly. He showed the women her child's toy. "Umm…here."_

"_You thief!" she shouted. "How could you steal something from an innocent child!"_

"_No, wait! I didn't steal it! I found it!" protested Gaara._

"_Lies! All of it! Guards!"_

_Gaara started to run away as sand ninjas approached the area. "Where is he?" they asked._

"_This way!" one of the guards shouted._

_Gaara was hiding in the sewers underground below. He was crying softly. "Why does everybody hate me so much?" he sobbed. He looked at the toy that he still had in his hands. His sadness turned to instable anger. "This is your fault!" he said, angrily. "You're the reason I'm in this mess now! You're the reason that woman hates me!" He then ripped its head, revealing the cotton underneath. "Why don't you just die!!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Why don't you just die?" Gaara asked, as he was getting back to his feet.

"Huh?" Mickey asked. "So, you're still not giving up?" Mickey Mouse then conducted another set of hand signs. "Alright, but it's too dangerous to continue the fight here. Let's move this onto my turf."

Feathers emerged from all around. Gaara was starting to feel very light-headed and dizzy. "Genjutsu?" he said. "Not this…again…" Gaara's pupils disappeared as the Kazekage fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What happened?" Temari asked. The sand coffin the trapped Kankuro and Temari dissolved. "Let's go!" Kankuro said. Both Temari and Kankuro ran off towards the back of the park.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME: (Gaara) **Whoa, where…where am I? There's crazy cartoon characters everywhere. Pianos fall, the sun sings, everything's in black and white. Everyone's happy. I hate this!

**NEXT TIME: **The fight continues in Timeless River!


	37. Dead Men DO Tell Tales!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

**NOTE: **Sorry for not updating as quickly as before. I've been busy with school work and Pokemon Pearl! So here is chapter 37 of Ninja Love 2!

----Chapter 37----

Over at Adventureland, in line for Pirates of the Caribbean, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were talking about Johnny Depp while Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke (who could care less about him) were playing cards behind them. "Forget it. I fold," Shikamaru said. He placed his cards face-down.

A small cloud of smoke appeared before them. When the smoke cleared, the Konohamaru Corps appeared in front of them. "Hey!" Konohamaru said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"We got bored at Epcot, so we came here," Udon said. "Besides, there were too many creepy Mexican puppets there."

"Konohamaru? Is that you?" asked a voice.

"Hanabi, what are you doing here?" Konohamaru asked.

"Are you following us?" Moegi asked.

"Of course not!" Hanabi said. "I'm not some creepy stalker! I just wanted to see Pirates of the Caribbean!"

"You do?" Shikamaru asked.

"I mean come on! This is the super-hot Johnny Depp we're talking about!"

"Lady Hanabi, not you, too!" Neji said.

"Sorry Neji," Hanabi said.

"Can we join you?" Moegi asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sasuke asked. "Let's invite the world for all I care!"

"Naruto's lucky he doesn't have to deal with this," Shikamaru said.

"But, Naruto still has to deal with being away from Hinata," Ino said.

"He's always been like that ever since those two got together. Every time we're on a mission, he would always carry a picture of here everywhere. It's like…if Naruto and Hinata aren't together, the two get lovesick," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Neji said. "I'm sure Lady Hinata is back at home, experiencing the same thing."

**0o0o0 BACK AT KONOHA 0o0o0**

Hinata Hyuga was on the balcony of her room, watching over Konoha. Obviously, she missed Naruto…a lot. She shook her head. "Come on Hinata," she said to herself. "Naruto's been gone longer than four days. But still…I want to be back with him. I still want to marry him."

"What?!?" a voice from the inside said. Hinata knew that it was her father. "What rule?!?"

"Right here!"

"Oh yeah! Well I got something that can fix that!"

"Hey, watch it!"

An elderly woman stood behind Hinata. "Oh dear, they really are fighting in there, aren't they?"

"Kyoko-obasan," Hinata said. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside, arguing with father?" Both Kyoko and Hinata listened on as Hiashi verbally fought against the Hyuga elders. "Your father is really chewing the elders out," Kyoko said.

"Is it so wrong for me to marry Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I don't think so," Kyoko said. "But sadly, it's not up to me."

"But…you're a Hyuga elder," Hinata said.

"The decision has to be unanimous," Kyoko said.

Soon, Hiashi and the main Hyuga elder left the main room for lunch. "She's my daughter, damn it!" Hiashi shouted.

"I don't care!" the elder said.

"I do!" Hiashi shouted back.

"We'll continue this at Ichiraku!" the elder said. "Oh wait, that damn fox demon eats there on a daily basis!"

"He's more than the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon!"

"Whatever," the elder said. He turned to Kyoko and Hinata. "Kyoko, you old bat!" he shouted. "Let's go!"

"Shut you mouth, you old coot!" Kyoko shouted back. "I'm staying here with this young girl."

"The bride of the Nine-Tails?" the elder said.

"You're a demon yourself!"

"I'll be at Ichiraku!"

"Eh…whose stopping you, Akito?!?" Hiashi and Akito started walking towards a nearby ramen shop. "You two used to be married?" Hinata asked.

"I ask myself the same question," Kyoko said. "Come on. Let's go to the garden."

Kyoko and Hinata walked over to the secret Hyuga Mansion garden, which was located in the center of the mansion. The garden was created to add more beauty to the mansion and it calms the nerves of those distressed. "So, tell me Hinata," Kyoko said. "How is Walt Disney World?"

"It's really big," Hinata said. "There are lots to do. It's a place where you really need wads of cash."

"Well…we're from the Hyuga clan. Money is of no problem."

"Naruto and I are supposed to get married at Disney World. Naruto spent a million yen just on our wedding. It was so romantic when he proposed to me…back at the hotel. But then Neji called my father on me."

"He sure was in a hurry," Kyoko said.

"But I was able to change his mind," Hinata said.

"Well…that's good to hear," Kyoko said.

"But I also learned about Neji's motherless past," Hinata said.

"Oh yes, Haruka Hyuga. Such a beautiful woman, and yet she was destined to the fate of the side branch family."

"That's why Neji doesn't want to get married. He's afraid that Tenten, the girl he wants to marry, will end up going crazy like his mother." Hinata looked at the flowers. "Why? Why much our clan be broken into two? Can the side branch not be trusted with the secret of the Byakugan? Why must it be that Neji and Tenten must suffer the consequences?"

Kyoko noticed that Hinata's voice was cracking up a little bit. "Now, now," she said. "Don't go crying now. I'm sure that maybe we can fix something for the two."

"I hope so," Hinata said. "Because I don't feel right marrying Naruto if Neji can't marry."

Kyoko smiled a bit at Hinata. "What it is?" Hinata asked.

"You're sure a caring person," Kyoko said. "So selfless…if only the Hyuga elders were like you. But, they're not."

"Yeah," Hinata said.

"Come Kyoko," a group of elders said. Kyoko turned to Hinata. "Don't worry Hinata," Kyoko said. "Your father and I will convince those elders, even if I have to beat the hell out of them! And I'll try to do something about Neji."

"Thank you Kyoko-san," Hinata said.

"Now, Kyoko!" shouted the elder.

"Shut your pie hole! I'm coming!" Kyoko shouted.

After the Hyuga elders left, Hinata continued to look off into the sky, dreaming about Naruto. "Naruto…" she said to herself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Hinata Hyuga…_" Naruto thought.

"I'm telling you Kakashi!" Gai said. "That was three strokes!"

"And I think that a hole-in-one," Kakashi said.

Nearby, Asuma was patting himself down. "Oh man, I'm out of cigarettes!" Asuma said. "Naruto, want to be a hero?"

"Sure," Naruto said.

"Then get me some smokes!" Asuma said.

"Alright, watch this Kakashi!" Gai said. He set his golf ball onto the stand, and swung his club at it, sending the ball high into the sky…and landing smack into someone's eye. "Oops," Gai said.

"That was a nice one," Kakashi smirked. Asuma pulled up beside them in a golf cart. "Quick, Gai! Hop in! Kakashi, dispose of the body!" he said, quickly.

"Guys, get back here!" Kakashi shouted. "Naruto, go help out whoever Gai hit."

"Got it, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said.

Kakashi headed off to stop Asuma and Gai. Naruto ran off towards the unconscious body. "Hold on, sir! I'm coming!" Naruto shouted. Naruto then tripped on a hunk of wet flesh, falling flat on his face. "What the heck?" Naruto asked. He got to his knees, turned and saw…a pig looking back at him. "_Oink?_" the pig said.

"Who the hell has a pig lying around here?!?" Naruto asked, angrily. He decided to ignore it and keep going, but he couldn't help but notice how familiar the pig was.

Finally, he reached the body. "Excuse me sir!" he said. "Is that your pig?" Naruto picked up the body…and was shocked at who it was. Kakashi, Lee, Asuma, Ebisu, and Gai finally caught up to Naruto. They too were shocked at who it was. "Isn't that…Shizune?" Lee asked. The pig, who happened to be Tonton, pushed Shizune's body with her nose. "Check her pockets for cigarettes," Asuma said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Gaara? Gaara! Can you hear me?!?"

"Say something!"

"Wake up, man!"

"_What happened?_" thought Gaara. "_What is this place?_"

Gaara was finally able to get up. He looked around. For some reason, everything was black-and-white. "Either I'm going color-blind, or everyone here has a bad taste in color," Gaara said to himself.

Feeling disoriented, Gaara walked over to a barrel of water. He put his hands in and washed his face with water. Then, he realized something…his hands and fingers were drawn very differently. "What the hell?" he asked himself. He then looked at his reflection in the water. "THAT MOUSE TURNED ME INTO A CARTOON!!!" Gaara shouted to the heavens.

Everything about Gaara was different. He was in black-and-white, his sand shield looked poorly-drawn and cartoonish, and his clothes were changed to before he became Kazekage. He still had five fingers however. "No," Gaara said. "That mouse stripped me of my pride!" He looked around. "Where is he anyway?" he asked himself. "OH Mickey Mouse, come out and play!" he taunted. Mickey then landed, feet first on Gaara's head. "Tag!" he said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Ahoy there! For your own safety, please remain seated with your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the boat. And watch your children…and please…no flash pictures. Prepare to make sail!"_

After the ride was fixed and back to normal operations, the line continued to move forward. Unlike at Disneyland's Pirates of the Caribbean, the line was themed around being in an underground dungeon. Shikamaru was looking at two skeletons, playing a game of chess. He was pondering over something. "What are you looking at, Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"They say that there's a gag in the queue line," Shikamaru said. "They said that these two pirates were playing chess, but then, they were trapped in a series of never-ending moves. And that's what led them to their oblivion."

"Wow, nice gag," Ino said.

"Too bad Jack Sparrow distracted everybody from the original charm on the ride," Neji said.

'Hey, don't bring Depp into this!" Hanabi scolded.

"I swear Tenten," Neji said. "I feel sorry for fans of Disneyland and Disney World. Two of the most original rides have both gotten unnecessary changes."

"Oh vey," Sasuke said, frustrated with their Johnny Depp-obsessed girlfriends. Sasuke then noticed the necklace around Sakura. "You're wearing the necklace I bought you?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course," Sakura said. "I mean, you did buy this for me, right? So, it's special to me. It must have been pretty expensive."

"I know how expensive it is," Sasuke said, lifting the necklace into the air. "I bought it."

Konohamaru noticed something as Sasuke was raising Sakura's necklace. The light coming from the light fixtures hanging from the ceiling made its way into the clear aquamarine birthstone. He squinted his eyes a little bit. He thought he saw an image but the lighting was too faint. He got a little bit closer. "Is that a map?" he asked himself.

"Why are you looking at Sakura's chest?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Huh?" Konohamaru asked. He backed away…to realize that he was looking at Sakura's chest. Even though he wasn't looking directly at it, it seemed that way. "Uhhh…wait, Sakura! I can explain!" Sasuke and Sakura continued to stare at him angrily. "You wouldn't beat a kid with a broken arm would you?" Two minutes later, Konohamaru had two bruises and a black eye. "Public pervert," Hanabi said, angrily.

Finally, they reached the loading area. Sakura, Tenten, and Ino were able to squeeze into the front row, the guys in the row behind them. Konohamaru Corps and Hanabi were in the third row back. They were quickly dispatched forward into the dark underground caverns. Everything was quiet and mysterious. "Well, I'm bored," Shikamaru said. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when the ride's over."

"_Dead men tell no tales……tales………tales,_" a mysterious voice echoed.

Up ahead was a waterfall created by a fog screen. "Huh?" Moegi asked. A man with squid tentacles for a beard popped out. "If you be brave or fool enough to face a pirate's curse, proceed," he said, before disappearing back into the fog screen. "That was unnecessary," Neji said.

"Quiet Neji!" scolded Tenten.

After floating slowly passed a skeleton captain, they made a big flume drop into the pirate invasion. Thanks to the refurbishment, the _Wicked Wench_ had a new captain, Captain Barbossa. "The old captain was better," Neji said.

"_Fire at will!"_ Barbossa commanded, raising his sword. A barrage of cannonballs was sent flying towards the fort, protecting Tortuga, many of them landing in the water. "_Come out, Jack Sparrow!_" Barbossa shouted.

"Any sign of Sparrow yet?" Ino asked.

"Not yet!" Sakura said.

"But we're close!" Tenten said.

"Oh god," Sasuke said to himself.

The boat then gently floated into a town being ravaged by pirates. While a few rascally pirates were dunking the poor mayor of the town, a certain famous pirate was lurking behind them, hiding behind a few mannequins. Hanabi was the first to spot him. "I see him!" she shouted.

"Where?" Ino asked.

"I don't see him," Tenten said.

"You probably missed him," Hanabi said.

The ride continued onwards through a "wench auction" and passes the jail, where the prisoners were trying to swindle the guard dog to drop the keys to their cells. "Idiots," Sasuke said to himself.

_Drink up me hearties, you ho!_

"And now comes the biggest unnecessary change they made to the ride," Neji said. The four girls then screamed. "There he is!" they all shouted.

In a small alcove nearby, Captain Jack Sparrow was drinking from a golden grail, singing to himself. "_Come lads, there's enough treasure for all. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Back at Konoha, Hinata continued to stare off at Konoha while her father continues to argue with the Hyuga elders. Hinata looked at the clock. "Father's been in there for three hours now," Hinata said.

Soon, Hiashi and the elders were dismissed. Hinata ran up to her father. "How did it go father?" she asked. Hiashi had a stern look on his face. "Father?" Hinata asked.

"If you need me, I'll be in the bath house," Hiashi said. Hinata was disappointed again.

Kyoko then came out from the meeting room. "Kyoko-san?" Hinata asked.

"I'm sorry Hinata," Kyoko said.

"It's not fair," Hinata said. She then sat down on one of the steps to the meeting room, clutching on to her knees. "Now, now," Kyoko said. "I'm sure we'll find a way."

"Maybe I should abandon the Hyuga clan," Hinata said.

"Oh come now!" Kyoko said. "Don't do that."

"That could work," Hinata said. "Me and Naruto will start our own clan, the Uzumaki clan! It won't have these strict rules or this whole side branch or main branch thing in the Hyuga clan. Even Neji and Tenten can be in the Uzumaki clan, if they want do!"

"Hinata, there are some people that want you to stay on the Hyuga clan," Kyoko said, grabbing Hinata's shoulder.

"Yeah," Hinata said. "Too bad there are many others that don't. They think I'm weak and of no value to the Hyuga clan. Maybe if I were as strong as Sasuke, maybe they can…"

Hinata then perked her head up. She thought of an idea. "Wait a minute, I did beat Sasuke! This could be it!" she said. "Thank you, Kyoko-san!"

"Um, you're welcome?" Kyoko said, sounding very confused.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Hinata said, excitedly. "Tomorrow…I need to think of a plan!" She hastily ran up to her room to work out a plan for convincing the Hyuga elders. Kyoko just sat on the steps to the meeting room, smiling. "She's just as hyper as her younger sister," she said to herself.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME: **(Hinata) Finally! I think I have a way to allow the Hyuga elders to allow me to marry Naruto! I'm going to abandon the Hyuga clan!

(Hiashi) WHAT?!?!?

(Hinata) Just wait until the next chapter, father.

(Konohamaru) I think there may be something engraved in Sakura's necklace. I smell a conspiracy!

(Hanabi) Oh god! Konohamaru, you just wanted an excuse to see Sakura's boobs, didn't you? Closet perv!

(Konohamaru) I'm serious! There may be some secret message in the necklace…or a map! Or a key to Atlantis!

(Hanabi) Uhhh…o-kay.

(Gaara) Why is this damn mouse so powerful?!? He has a jutsu for thunder, fire, and ice. He can even restore his own chakra and health. Damn you, Kingdom Hearts II!

(Mickey) There's no point in dragging this fight on! Let's end this Gaara! They may be a peaceful way to settle way!

(Gaara) You're the mascot of a company who killed the Disney name! You took away everyone's childhood memories, including mine! I'm ending your misery and bad reputation!

(Mickey) Huh? Wait a minute…

(Gaara) DIE!!!

**NEXT TIME: The Final Bout in Timeless River!**


	38. Bout in Timeless River!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

**Alright, there's some good news and bad news…**

**BAD NEWS: I just found out that a Middle Eastern country is using a fake Mickey Mouse knock-off to persuade young children to hate citizens of Palestine. When I saw this wannabe Mickey Mouse, I don't know whether to cry, yell, or throw up. The fact that someone is using one of Walt Disney's most famous characters for the spread of hate really saddens me. The TV shown producers are also refusing to pull it off the air, denying everything. So, Gaara, if at the end of this chapter, you still want to kill Mickey Mouse, then…you can kill "Farfur" if you want.**

**GOOD NEWS: Ah jeez, what was the good news? Ummmm…oh I remember now! Another milestone has been reached…the 400****th**** Review of "Ninja Love 2!" I like to thank the following people for helping this fanfiction reach this grand milestone!**

**-**Waterbending angel**-0o0o-**Sakurajewelstar**-0o0o0-**SomethingSpecial**-0o0o0-**RasenganFan**-0o0o0-**C.A.M.E.O. 1 and Only-**0o0o0-**Iloveinuyasha44-**0o0o0-**almostinsane-**0o0o0-**DarkxPrince**-0o0o0-**Lumiere-**0o0o0-**sugarmonkey778-**0o0o0-**Urufu.Inu.Ookami-**0o0o0-**kawaii-firestar-**0o0o0-** FoxGin-**0o0o0-**sasukeluver101-**0o0o0-**FinalFantasyFreak1234 _(especially you, man!)_-**0o0o0-**Uchiha of the Desert-**0o0o0-**Naruto 21-**0o0o0-**Link Fangirl01-**0o0o0-**whatadrag-**0o0o0-**IS2Pandas-**0o0o0**-BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY-**0o0o0-**BwsAnti-Thesis

**I tired to get everyone…but if I didn't mention you, sorry. But it's hard to keep track of 400 reviewers.**

**Also, ever since I started this story back on August 20 of 2006…I've reached 408 reviews. As a matter of fact, when I planned this story, I meant for this story to reach at least 22 chapters. Look at this now…I'm almost at 40 chapters! It's almost the one-year anniversary of Ninja Love 2! If I haven't finished the story by August 20, 2007, we should celebrate this event. Any ideas?**

**Once again, thank you to everyone who has supported me and persuaded to continue my stories! This story is not done yet…and the wedding is a little bit farther down. But it's going to fun getting there!**

**As a treat, here is the final showdown between Kazekage of the Desert and the Mousekage of the Kingdom!**

----Chapter 38----

**Final Bout in Timeless River!**

"It's okay Gaara!"

"We're getting you out of here!"

"Just hand on, Gaara!"

Gaara stood before Mickey Mouse in the black-and-white world of Timeless River. Everything was like a 1950's cartoon, even Gaara! The two fighters were fighting in a nearby construction yard. "Don't you ever give up?" Mickey asked.

"If I did, I would not be Kazekage of my village," Gaara said.

"Okay," Mickey said. "But get ready for an all-out battle!" Mickey Mouse then performed several hand signs. "Four-fingered arts: Thundaga!" Mickey stuck his hand out and several bolts of powerful lighting emerged from his hands. It was almost like Sasuke's Chidori, only more soup-upped with big lighting bolts. Mickey ran towards Gaara with such agility.

He then pierced through Gaara's sand shield as it rose to protect its user. But Mickey's attack was so powerful that it was a centimeter away from touching Gaara's face. "So powerful…like Uchiha…and Naruto," he said to himself.

"Wow Gaara! The Mouse almost killed you!" said a voice.

"Who said that?" Gaara asked.

"It's me, the sand shield!" the sand shield said. Gaara looked around…and saw a really goofy face on his sand shield. "Hiya, Gaara!"

"AAHH!" Gaara shouted in surprise. "What the hell?!?"

"Don't you know? Everything in old American cartoons talks…even the sun talks!"

"What is the purpose of a talking sand shield?!?!?" Gaara asked, angrily.

"Wait to die Gaara?" the sand shield asked. "Then you better watch out for Mickey's Firaga!"

"Huh?" Gaara asked.

A stream of fire came towards Gaara. Gaara immediately jumped to the side, avoiding the fire blast. Mickey continued the onslaught of Firagas, Blizzagas, and Thundagas. "A '-ga' for every element?" Gaara asked, hiding behind a few girders. Mickey then performed his "Chakaga Recovery" jutsu, a Naruto version of Curaga. Instead of recovering health, it recovers Mickey's chakra. "I which I had a jutsu like that," Gaara said. "But it's a four-fingered jutsu! And even in this whacked-out cartoon world, I have five fingers. I feel out of place."

"Come on, Gaara! You big wuss!" Mickey taunted as he prepared another Blizzaga attack.

"Man, I'm taking a heck of a beating!" the sand shield said.

"Sand shield," Gaara said. "Now that I can talk to you directly…I want to back out for this fight."

"What?!? But Gaara!"

"Listen, don't get me wrong. You've been a great asset for me ever since birth. However, sometimes…you really get in the way. I want to fight this mouse alone! Let me fight my fight. I know I haven't used taijutsu in a long while…but, I'll manage."

"Well, okay," the sand shield said. The sand shield dropped down to Gaara's feet. Gaara then took a fighting stance. "Okay," he said. His arm then molded into a giant sand claw. "Watch out!"

Gaara lurched at the mouse with his mighty sand claw…only for Gaara to be violently knocked back by a shot to the heart by Mickey's Firaga attack. He was sent backwards into a steel girder. Another steel girder fell from above, landing on Gaara's head. A giant bump appeared on top of Gaara's head as he saw birdies fly around his head. Gaara was furious. "How can I be losing to a cartoon Mouse?" he asked himself.

An idea came to him. "Wait…I'm used to fighting in an anime world. But this is another world. This world has different rules of fighting. I need to go to a different area," Gaara said.

"Hey Mickey!" he said. "Let's go to your house!"

"My house? Continue the fight at my house?" Mickey asked. "Okay…let's go!" Mickey Mouse then put his two fingers up in a hand sign. "Four-fingered Arts: Teleportation Jutsu!" he said. Gaara's brain was starting to pulse rapidly.

"Do you think Gaara's okay?" Temari asked. They were nearby the Grand Floridian Resort, carrying an unconscious Gaara on their shoulders. "Tem…Kank…" Gaara moaned. Both Temari and Kankuro were surprised to hear Gaara groaning and moaning. "Gaara?" Kankuro asked. "My head hurt!" Gaara shouted. He got up and began to grab his head in pain, screaming. "Someone help me!" he shouted.

Gaara walked around the courtyard, screaming and swinging at things not there. Temari and Kankuro tried to get close to Gaara to calm him down. "Get this off of me!" he shouted as he tried to rip the shirt off of his back. "Gaara, this isn't _Spider-Man 3_! Stop trying to pretend like an alien's on your back!"

Gaara then tripped on his feet and fell into a nearby fountain. Temari and Kankuro were able to grab his arms and restraint him. "We got to figure out what's wrong with Gaara," Temari said.

"Let's see if Sakura can find out what's wrong," Kankuro said.

Back in Timeless River, Gaara and Mickey Mouse were fighting in Mickey's house, where a vortex was sucking up all of Mickey's furniture. "I swear, this place is wwwaaay too random!" Gaara commented. He turned to the Mouse. "Let's see…how do I defeat a cartoon?" Gaara asked himself.

"Come on, Gaara!" Mickey said.

"_Wait a minute…_" Gaara thought. "_I remember something…there was this one cartoon I loved watching when I was a kid. It was about some cat trying to kill this mouse. The mouse however would also beat the cat at every step. What was it? T…T…Tom and….Tom and Jerry! That's it! If I play cat-and-mouse with Mickey Mouse, then I may have a chance of beating him!_"

Suddenly, Mickey Mouse lurched forward towards Gaara. Gaara jumped backwards into his kitchen. He tried to lower an iron board down, but Mickey Mouse dodged it. "Get ready," Mickey said, jumping high into the air. He was ready to attack Gaara with his keyblade. At a last resort, Gaara grabbed a plugged-in toaster and placed it in front of him. "Uh-oh," Mickey said. But it was too late. The _metal_ keyblade got jammed in the toaster, electrocuting his whole body. "I knew cartoons don't kill the brain!" Gaara said.

Mickey was able to recover. "That was a smart move," Mickey said. He then preformed his "Chakraga recovery Jutsu." Gaara was confused. "_How is it that he can recover his won chakra? To perform a jutsu, you must give up chakra. So, to give up chakra to recover it? That doesn't make any sense! Even in a cartoon world like Timeless River, characters must have some chakra limit._"

Mickey Mouse performed another jutsu. Everything started to turn wavy. "_He's moving to another area!_" Gaara said. His head started to hurt again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Do we really need to take his pants off?" Kankuro asked.

"Do you want him to get a cold?" Temari asked, with Gaara's wet shirt in her arms. Gaara's body began to react again. "Stop this madness!" he shouted. He ran around the room, banging his head on everything. "Something must be seriously wrong with Gaara's mind," Temari said.

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried to take his pants off," Kankuro said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You cheated, Kakashi!" Gai said, after Kakashi and he had finished their golf game. Shizune had an ice bag on her head after Gai threw a golf club at her head. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," she said.

"Why don't you kick Gai's ass?" Naruto asked.

"The fact that he lost to Kakashi makes it funny," Shizune said. Tonton agreed with an oink. "So, you and Hinata are getting married, huh?" Shizune asked. "Well, congratulations!"

"Yeah, but the Hyuga elders are trying to stop the wedding," Naruto said.

"Oh?" asked Shizune.

"Right now, Hinata and Hiashi are back in Konoha trying to reason with them," Naruto said.

"Well, I'm sure they're doing everything they can to bring the Hyuga elders to their senses," Shizune said. "I'm not surprised if the Hyuga elders have already come to their senses."

"I don't know," Naruto said. "One of them tried to kill me with a jutsu when they saw me with Hinata once. They're pretty stubborn."

"Well, don't worry too much about it," Shizune said. "Now, come on. Tsunade said she'll treat you to Chef Mickey's."

"Really?!?"

"She said that it'll cheer you up," Shizune said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gaara woke up in a strange place. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He grabbed his head and got to his feet. "Yoo ho!" Mickey shouted. Gaara looked up and saw Mickey Mouse waving his hand at him. Gaara became infuriated. He charged at Mickey…only to fall over. He used the sand to grab onto another girder, saving himself. "Phew!" Gaara said, relieved. He then looked down. He was shocked to find himself in a tower, under construction, 1,000 feet off the ground. "What a mad man!" Gaara shouted.

"Yep, in Timeless River, we can make towers _this _high," Mickey said. "Come on Gaara! There has to be another way to settle this."

"You better give me a good fight!" Gaara said. Gaara lunged at Mickey with a sand claw.

Mickey and Gaara continued fighting high up in the steel girders. Sand, fire, ice, and thunder continued to be fired off high up in the air. After fighting in mid-air for so long, Gaara and Mickey both landed on their feet. Gaara noticed that Mickey almost fell over. He was happy to see this. "I knew it," he said. "You can't just recover chakra just by performing a jutsu. You have to give up something. In this case, it's your stamina. You have to give up energy in order to recover chakra, so you can do more jutsu. By why? Why do you continue to drag out the fight? I have a good reason to hate you…but what's your excuse?"

"I don't hate you Gaara," Mickey said. "It's just…there's a peaceful way to deal with everything. But you started the fight."

"You could've ended it," Gaara said.

"But you wouldn't let me," Mickey said. Suddenly, Mickey Mouse was ambushed off of the construction work. Both Gaara and Mickey were plunging 1,000 feet off of the ground. "Oh no!" Mickey said.

"You're finally going to die!" Gaara said. "Not even a cartoon character like you can survive an impact this big!"

Gaara then performed another jutsu, this time changing the sand gourd on his back into sand, which will cushion his fall. As the two were falling, Gaara looked over at Mickey Mouse. Out of sympathy, he made his sand cushion big enough to protect himself and Mickey Mouse. Both of them, combined with a sand shield, landed into the ground, leaving a huge dent into the ground.

Both Mickey and Gaara were lying on the ground, exhausted and bodies wore. Both of them were breathing heavily. Gaara's chakra levels were very low. The Mouse still had some fight in, but both knew the fight couldn't continue on. "Okay," Gaara breathed. "I quit. You win."

"I didn't want to hurt you," Mickey breathed. "But I also don't want you to hate me."

"Bring back Alien Encounter," Gaara breathed.

"I can't."

"Damn it…okay. In that case, I want to refurbish the Haunted Mansion at least. That's my other favorite ride…and it's going down the crapper."

"Granted," Mickey said. Mickey then snapped his fingers.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Gaara…Gaara? Are you okay?" asked a voice. Gaara opened his eyes. A bright light disoriented him a little bit. "What?" he asked.

"Oh good," said another voice. "You're waking up."

Gaara then regained his vision…to his Kankuro and Temari looking at him. "You must have had one psycho dream," Temari said.

"I had a hell of a fight with Mickey Mouse," Gaara said, sitting up. "But never mind that, where am I?"

"Back in your hotel room," Kankuro said.

"Ah man…my back hurts," Gaara said. "Don't we have one of those icy-hot patch thingies?" Gaara was about to stand up but Temari stopped him. "Don't stand up," Temari shouted.

"Screw you," Gaara said. He stood up.

"Oh god, Gaara! You're so gross!" Temari shouted, covering her eyes.

"What are you bitching about?" Gaara asked. He looked down to see his exposed self. He immediately pulled the towel back up. "Where the hell are my clothes?!?" he asked angrily.

"They got wet," Kankuro said. "So we took them off. We don't want you getting a cold."

"Wet? I never got in a pool," Gaara said.

"But, you did get into a fountain," Temari said.

"I'm going to kill you guys," Gaara said.

"Still Gaara, the wedding's in 5 days (I can't remember what day I'm on, so I leaving it off at 5 days, unless someone remembers). Don't you think you should practice on being a minister for the wedding?"

"How hard can it be?" Gaara asked. "All I have to do is ask them if they want to get married, they say yes, boom! We're done, they're married, and we party afterwards."

"It's not that easy," Temari said.

"It is for me," Gaara said. "But, since I made peace with the Mouse, I got nothing else to do tomorrow. I guess I can help Naruto with his vows."

"That's the spirit," Temari said.

"You made peace with Mickey Mouse?" Kankuro asked.

After Gaara's clothes dried, he walked out of the room. "If you need me, I'll be at the spa," he said. "I need one after my fight against the Mouse." He then left. "Gaara made peace with Mickey?" Kankuro asked.

"Hell's freezing over," Temari said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME:**

(Konohamaru) I'm telling you Hanabi! There's something engraved in that stone of the necklace Sakura's wearing!

(Hanabi) And I'm telling you that you're an idiot! What do you think it is? The Key to the Magic?

(Konohamaru) Maybe. That's probably a map on how to find the magic of Disney World? Maybe a teleporter that takes us to every Disneyland! Or maybe…  
(Hanabi) Oh god…is sis back yet?

**NEXT TIME: Discovering the Map! Treasure of the World!**

Also, if anyone's a Pokémon fan, I started a Pokémon trainer adventure fanfiction called "Sinnoh Adventure." It's based on the new Diamond and Pearl games. It features some aspect of the anime, but there are a few ideas that stray from the games and anime. Check it out, and please leave a review…for this story and the Pokémon story. Thanks for the support throughout the last 37 chapters! You guys rock!


	39. Disocver the Map! Treasure of the World!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

**----Intro to Chapter 39----**

**7:35 p.m. at the Grand Floridian Resort**

**MISSION: Retrieve Sakura's necklace…**

"This is so stupid."

"Just trust me. She'll never know that it's gone."

"If we get caught, your ass gets kicked first!"

"Fine, whatever."

At the Grand Floridian Hotel's outside of the hotel building, a group of four was surrounding the hotel. "Okay, everybody knows the plan?"

"10-4."

"Konohamaru, do you know how to speak radio?"

"Look, Hanabi! Konohamaru! Just get along for today!"

"Okay."

"Fine!"

"Alright."

Hanabi Hyuga casually walked into the hotel lobby. She boarded an elevator going up to the fourth floor. She casually walked by a nearby security guard. "Hi," she said.

"How you doing?" the guard asked. In a blink of an eye, Hanabi quickly took his keys. The guard didn't notice until he got into the elevator. He ran back, looking for Hanabi. "Hello? Little girl?" he asked. "Where have you gone?"

Hanabi was hiding behind a food cart. The guard's master key was in her hands. "Master key has been obtained," she said into her earpiece.

"_Good,_" Udon said on the other line. "_Now, infiltrate Sakura's room. Konohamaru, stand by._"

"_Got it!_" Konohamaru said.

Hanabi then performed a few hand signs. "Transform," she said to herself. A cloud of smoke filled the hallway. Hanabi was now fully an adult with longer hair and with more feminine looks (i.e. longer hair, bigger breasts, etc). "_Damn, you're hot!_" Konohamaru said.

"Shut up Konohamaru," Hanabi said.

"_Okay, meet up with Moegi. She should be coming up right now with a package in hand._"

Hanabi met up with Moegi near the elevators. Moegi had a small package in her hands. "Here, 'ma'am'," she said.

"Where did you get this?" Hanabi asked.

"Cast member's lounge," Moegi said. "I hope it fits." Hanabi opened up her package. Inside was a cast member uniform. "Keep Konohamaru in your sights while I try this on," Hanabi told Moegi.

Hanabi went to a secluded area to try on the uniform. "Let's see," she said. She lifted up the shirt part of the uniform. Hanabi was shocked at how small it was. "I hope this stretches," she said to herself.

After 20 minutes of struggling, she finally got the uniform on. "Okay, one of the cast members is anorexic," she said to herself. She went back out into the hallway, stole a nearby cast from another maid. She then knocked on the door of Sakura's door. "Room service," she called out.

The sound of Sakura and Sasuke giggling can be heard from inside. "Hello?" Hanabi called out again. Suddenly, the door swung open, as Sakura opened the door. Strangely, Sakura was wearing nothing but a towel. "Hi," Sakura said.

"I…uhhh…brought some more towels," Hanabi said.

"Oh good," Sakura said. She grabbed the extra towels. "_Hurry up, Sakura!_" Sasuke called. Sakura walked back into her room and opened the door to the bathroom. The sound of the shower running came from the bathroom. "Hold on," Sakura said to him. Hanabi walked over to a nearby desk, where Sakura's necklace was beautifully displayed in a black box. "Oh wow," Hanabi said. "That is a beautiful necklace."

"I know," Sakura said. "My boyfriend bought it for me. He loves me so much!"

"Is that why you're showering together?" Hanabi asked.

"Uhhh…" Sakura let out a small laugh as she was blushing red. "Uh well."

"_Sakura, the water's getting cold!_" Sasuke said.

"Anyway, I better go," Hanabi said. Unknowingly, Hanabi unlocked the balcony door for Konohamaru outside.

Sakura went back inside the bathroom, shutting the door closed. As soon as the coast was clear, Konohamaru quickly stepped inside, meeting up with Hanabi. He switched Sakura's necklace with a fake one he made. "How did you make the fake necklace?" asked Hanabi.

"I will not reveal my secret!" Konohamaru said. "But I sure hope it isn't too hot tomorrow."

Hanabi then opened the balcony door again. "Let's go Konohamaru," Hanabi said. She turned around…and saw Konohamaru trying to take a peek of Sasuke and Sakura showering. She grabbed Konohamaru by the shirt collar. "Let's go, you perv!" she shouted.

**-----Chapter 39----**

**4 Days until the Uzumaki x Hyuga Wedding!**

It was another great and sunny day at the Walt Disney World Resort. The wedding chapel was almost done, but Naruto was still not allowed in. Sakura and Ino were helping out with flower arrangements while Tenten was fixing up the decorations. Ino was peeling off some of her sunburned skin. "Hey, I think my sunburn's starting to disappear," Ino said.

"Yeah, but you still have weeks of shedding," Sakura said. Ino was depressed. "I wonder what Hinata's doing right now," Tenten said.

"Yeah, it's been pretty boring without her around," Ino said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Back at Konoha village, Kyoko was helping Hinata with her wedding vows. "Alright Hinata, let's try this one more time," Kyoko said.

"I'm just a little nervous," Hinata said.

"That's normal for the bride to be nervous a little bit," Kyoko said. "Now, let's try this again." Hinata took a deep breath. "I, Hinata Hyuga, take you, Naruto Uzumaki, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times…of…of joy…a-a-and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

"We got to work on the shuttering," Kyoko said. "But other than that, you did well."

"I really do hope my plan works," Hinata said.

"What plan do you have in mind?" Kyoko asked. Hinata was about to tell her, but Hiashi called her over. "Let's go Hinata," Hiashi said. "And this better work."

"Don't worry, father," Hinata said. "It'll work."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Back at the Walt Disney World, Naruto continued to space out into the sky. "_Hinata,_" he thought to himself. Someone's hand then slapped him upside his head, bringing him back to earth. "What was that for?!?" Naruto asked angrily. He looked down to see…Gaara, giving him a stern look. "Quit thinking about Hinata!" Gaara said. "I know you miss her, but we're almost at 40 chapters! We need to wrap up the story. Now shut up and practice your vows!"

"Fine!" Naruto said. "W-What was it again?"

"You idiot," Gaara said quietly.

After working on the vows (or at least trying to), both Gaara and Naruto headed to their separate ways. Gaara went to the Polynesian Resort to have breakfast at the Kona Café. Everyone else was already there, eating. Gaara threw his book onto the table, shaking everything. He sat down and grabbed his head in frustration. "What's wrong, Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"Is it Naruto?" Temari asked.

"He's such an idiot!" Gaara said. "He has a hard time trying to recite his vows."

"Well…he never was good at memorizing anything," Kankuro said.

Gaara grabbed his knife and fork. He banged his fists on the table. "Waffles! Where's my waffles?!?" Gaara demanded. A cast member quickly ran over with a plate of hot waffles. "Thank you," Gaara said. "That's customer service, right there!" (**NOTE: **Gaara can do this because he's Kazekage and cast members fear him. If YOU do this, they'll kick your ass! Or at least…kick you out).

"So Gaara," Temari said. "Are you ready for the wedding or not?"

"Well," Gaara said. "It's rather the question of…if Naruto or even Hinata is ready to get married. I mean, they are rushing things a bit too quickly."

"Gaara, you can't even begin to imagine how much Hinata and Naruto love each other," Temari said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So, as you can see young ones," Jack Sparrow said to the younger children. "If one can…"

"We love you Jack Sparrow," said Ino, Sakura, and Tenten, who with their boyfriends, were watching Captain Jack Sparrow's Pirate Tutorial. "Can we take a picture?" Sakura asked.

"Ladies, please. I am teaching a class at the moment. Pictures will be taken afterwards." Sparrow then got a glimpse of Hanabi and the Konohamaru Corps at a nearby bench.

In Frontierland, the Konohamaru Corps and Hanabi were having lunch at the McDonald's Fry Cart. "I'm telling you," Hanabi said. "Stealing Sakura's necklace is a really stupid idea."

"And I'm telling you that there must be a secret to this necklace," Konohamaru said.

"Like what?" Moegi asked.

"Only one way to find out," Konohamaru said.

"Which one of you wanted a Quarter Pounder?" Udon asked.

Konohamaru then lifted the necklace up to the sunlight. The sun's rays was absorbed into the clear birthstone and created a sunspot into the table. In the light reflection, there was nothing there. "See," Hanabi said. "I was right. It was just another stupid theory that you had."

"It's not stupid," Moegi said. "Konohamaru was on to something."

"He was just trying to find an excuse to look at Sakura's…"

"He isn't a complete pervert like you think he is," Moegi said. Moegi and Hanabi then continued arguing. Konohamaru peered in closer to the sunspot. He saw a very small dark dot. "What is that?" he asked himself. He then backed the necklace away, making the sun spot bigger. The faint image became bigger and clearer. Hanabi, Moegi, and Udon couldn't believe it. There in the sun spot was a picture of a skull, a Disney cruise ship, a bit of the coast of Port Canaveral, and some sunbathers. Some strange riddles were also printed as well. Konohamaru looked up and smiled at Hanabi. "I'm waiting," Konohamaru said.

"Konohamaru, you're right!" Moegi said.

"I want Hanabi to say it," Konohamaru said. "But thank you anyway."

"Okay," Hanabi said. "You…were…right!"

"Thank you Hanabi," Konohamaru said. "Now say you love me…" Hanabi then began to pick up Konohamaru's bad arm, making him shout in pain. "Don't push it," Hanabi said.

"You're mean," Moegi said.

"Okay, I'll be nice and trace the so-called map," Hanabi said. She grabbed some paper and a pen and began tracing the map while Konohamaru held it up in the air.

"What do we do, boss?" Udon asked.

"Udon, try and see if you can decipher the riddles."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Back at Konoha Village, the meeting between Hiashi Hyuga and the Hyuga elders was not going very well. Kyoko was the only Hyuga elder that approves of the marriage. Right when Hiashi was about to yell, Hinata stepped into the meeting room. The Hyuga elders weren't pleased. "Miss Hyuga, please," one of the elders, named Asamishi, said. "You father and us are in the middle of a meeting."

"This meeting has gone on long enough," Hinata said.

"Who are you to decide that?" Hitsu asked.

"I have to get back soon," Hinata said. "My wedding's in three more days."

"We haven't even decided if we want you to get married."

"I'm the bride here! My opinion should be all that matters!"

"It's not you we have a problem with. It's very much the groom. You see, according to the rules set by…"

"The Rules of the Hyuga Clan," Hinata said to herself. "Those rules…I hate them to the bone."

"Huh?" the elders asked.

"Rules are supposed to keep everything control. These rules just hurt people and restrict the main branch the freedom they deserve. But then again, what's the point of trying to convince you five?"

Hinata then placed a small envelope on the long table. "I'm sorry Kyoko-san," Hinata said. She then turned to her father. "And I am sorry father for my decision." The Hyuga elders, Kyoko, and Hiashi were confused. "For the sake of my future husband and because of the strict structure of the Hyuga clan, I've decided to abandon the main branch of the Hyuga clan to create an Uzumaki clan with Naruto, the man I love."

Hiashi and Kyoko were shocked at Hinata's decision. "B-But Hinata," Hiashi said.

"My decision is final, father," Hinata said. At first, Hiashi was a little saddened. But then his face turned serious. "Fine then," Hiashi said. "If that is the path in which my daughter wishes to travel down, then I'll go too."

"Hiashi," Hitsu said. "We can live without Hinata, but you…" Hiashi and Hinata had angry expressions on their faces. "Why is it that you have to have me on the clan, but not my daughter?"

"Hiashi, you know that Hinata's skills are far below than what is expected in the Hyuga clan," Asamishi said. Kyoko scooted her chair farther away from the other Hyuga elders. Hiashi then grabbed Asamishi by his collar. "You bastard! How dare you say such things about my daughter! If I…"

"Father, please!" Hinata scolded. "There is no need to do that. They're not worth it." Hiashi set Asamishi down back into his chair. "Good day," Hinata said, coldly. Both Hiashi and Hinata left the meeting room and left the Hyuga Mansion. "Good riddance," Asamishi said.

"Oh dear," Kyoko said. She then picked up the envelope. "I wonder what's in this envelope."

"Its rubbish, women!" Kyoko's ex-husband said. Kyoko just whacked his head. Kyoko opened the envelope to reveal several pictures. Kyoko was surprised when she saw the photos. "Is…that Hinata…and Uchiha?" Kyoko asked.

The Hyuga elders immediately crowded around Kyoko. The pictures showed Hinata fighting Sasuke. "Hinata's…fighting Sasuke?" Asamishi said.

"She probably got her ass kicked," Hitsu said.

"No, no," another elder said. "It seems…she has beaten him."

"No way," Kyoko's ex-husband said.

"It seems so," Kyoko said.

The Hyuga elders were at a gasp. "Hinata Hyuga…of the Hyuga clan beat…Sasuke Uchiha…of the prestigious Uchiha clan?" Hitsu asked.

"I got pictures, damn it!" Kyoko said. "You know, maybe we're looking at this in a different way."

"Huh?"

"If Hinata was strong enough to defeat Sasuke, and she wants to marry the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox, they would be the strongest couple in the whole country! The strongest in all of Konoha village!"

"Hey yeah," Hitsu said. "The boy does have the strength to harness that kind of power. Hinata Hyuga has proven that the Hyuga clan may be older than the Uchihas, but we still prevail over them! The power of the Byakugan always wins against the power of the Sharingan!"

"Yes! And with those two, we can become the most powerful clan in the whole village!"

"You guys realize that half of the so-called powerful couple and her father have walked out on us," Kyoko said.

The Hyuga elders stood there for a minute, realizing their biggest mistake. "I warned you," Kyoko said, as she sipped her tea. Neither one of the elders were willing to admit their mistake. Asamishi then punched Kyoko's ex-husband. "What is your problem bad-mouthing the two?!?" Asamishi shouted.

"ME?!? You're the one who told her she can't get married!" The Hyuga elders then continued to beat each other up. Kyoko was giggling to herself as she was watching the Hyuga elders fight and beat each other up. "How about instead of killing each other, you go and try to hurry and convince Hinata not to abandon the Hyuga clan," she said.

"Good idea!" Hitsu said.

"Bring money!"

"Hinata, wait up!"

The Hyuga elders ran out the door in a hurry. Kyoko remained in the meeting room, giggling to herself and sipping her green tea. The phone than rang. Kyoko then answered it, having a good feeling who it was. "They're on their way," she said.

"_Arigato, Kyoko-san,_" said Hinata.

Hinata then hung up the other line. "We deserve an Emmy," she said to Hiashi.

"Either we're good attackers, or the Hyuga elders are just stupid," Hiashi said.

"Any minute now, they'll be coming here begging for me not to abandon the clan. They have to let me marry Naruto now."

"I told you I can convince them!" Hiashi said.

"Thank you, father," Hinata said.

"Well, it's my amend for making your childhood miserable," Hiashi said.

"Don't say that," Hinata said. "My life may have been hard, but at least I learned something from it."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You bastard!" Sakura shouted. "You stole my necklace?!?"

"I didn't think the chocolate necklace would melt that fast!" Konohamaru said, trying to get some air, while Sakura and Sasuke was choking the air out of Konohamaru. Hanabi and Moegi were trying to pull apart Sasuke and Sakura's grip. "You don't understand," Moegi said.

"Konohamaru, found a treasure map!" Hanabi said.

"Bullcrap!" Sasuke said.

"It's true!" Hanabi said.

"What's going on here?" Tsunade asked, arriving at Fantasyland with Shizune and Ebisu nearby.

"Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura said. "This little pervert looked at my breasts, stole my necklace, and almost saw me and Sasuke showering together! His comeuppance comes here!"

"Konohamaru-kun!" Ebisu said.

"Wait, I'm confused," Tsunade said.

"Why were you and Sasuke showering together?" Shizune asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Sasuke said.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Konohamaru!" Ebisu said.

"But Ebisu-sensei," Udon said. "Konohamaru discovered a treasure map!"

"I have it here!" Hanabi said. Ebisu snatched the map from Hanabi's hands. He showed it to Tsunade, Sasuke, Sakura, and Shizune, who inspected it carefully. "It's fake," Sakura said.

"Kill him!" Sasuke shouted. The two continued fighting with Konohamaru, with Hanabi, Moegi, Tsunade, Shizune, and Ebisu trying to break it up.

Nearby, a tall man with shaggy hair, a three-cornered hat, many trinkets hanging form his body, brown boots, raggy clothes, and beads in his long beard was overhearing the commotion. He saw the piece of paper from Hanabi's hands. He was immediately interested. He took out his sword from its sheath. "Enough!" he shouted. He stuck his sword in front of Tsunade's face. Who it was shocked everyone there. "No way," Sakura said.

"Not him!" Konohamaru said.

"He's here? Now?!?" Hanabi said.

Yes, the man was in fact, Captain Jack Sparrow (or a dude that looks like him). "What's this about some treasure…savvy?" he asked.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME:**

(Hanabi) AAAHH! Yes! I get to go on a voyage with Jack Sparrow! I get to go on a voyage with Jack Sparrow!

(Konohamaru) Great! He's probably going to mooch off of our treasure, like he always does in the movies!

(Hanabi) Don't backtalk the super-hunky Jack Sparrow!

(Konohamaru) Whatever, I'll share half of the treasure with Naruto and Hinata. You know, for a wedding present.

**NEXT TIME: The Treasure Expedition Begins!**

**MAJOR STORY ARC with lots of Hanabi x Konohamaru x Moegi!**


	40. Childhood Memories

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

Sorry for not updating as quickly as before. Finals are coming up, so I had to deal with that. Plus, I had writer's block.

**Welcome to 40****th**** chapter of the story. **Yes, that's right, 40 chapters! Compare that to the 12 chapters of Ninja Love I! Speaking of which, July 10, 2007 will be the one-year anniversary of Ninja Love, the story that started Ninja Love 2. For anyone who hasn't read the first story, shame on you! Stop reading this story and read the first story this instance! If you did read it, read it again for good times' sake!

-This may not be important, but I finally reached the Pokémon League in Pokémon Pearl! I have to build up my team though (for anyone that cares, my team has Empoleon (Lv. 39), Palkia (Lv. 49), Roserade (Lv. 41), Luxray (Lv. 44), Infernape (Lv. 46), and Strapator (Lv. 38).

**NOTE TO JOHNNY DEPP FAN GIRLS: **I'm not Johnny Depp, so sorry if some of Jack Sparrow's mannerisms are a bit off. I tried to match it as close as I can.

**-----Chapter 40----**

**4 Days until the Uzumaki x Hyuga Wedding!**

Everyone stood still as they gasped at the figure of which belonged to the great Captain Jack Sparrow. Sakura and Hanabi were both drooling over him while Konohamaru (and Sasuke) was loathing at him. "_Why? Why does this joker have to show up?_" Konohamaru asked.

Jack looked at the map in Konohamaru's hands. "A treasure you say?" he asked. "Let me the map."

"No way!" Konohamaru said. Hanabi snatched it form Konohamaru's hands. "Here you go!" she said.

"Hey!" Konohamaru said.

Jack took the map from Hanabi's hands and examined it carefully. He turned it on its side for a minute while looking at it. After a minute of looking at it, Jack gave Konohamaru the map back. "It's real," Sparrow said. "It was about time someone discovered the treasure of the world…Disney World, that is."

"The treasure of the World?" Hanabi asked.

"Aye, the treasure hidden near Walt Disney World buried by pirates long before the Magic Kingdom was even built," Sparrow said. "They said a map would be hidden somewhere in the World itself…and you four have discovered it."

"Well, it's my necklace!" Sakura said, hoping to get closer to Jack Sparrow.

"Well, to be honest, these four children were the ones who discovered the necklace," Sparrow said. Sakura began crying. Sasuke started to comfort her. "Anyway," Sparrow continued. "I thank you for finding the map and actually drawing it out." Jack put the map in his pocket and started to walk the other way. "And now…I must depart!"

"Bye!" Hanabi said.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Konohamaru said.

"Let him go!" Hanabi said. Ignoring her, Konohamaru walked up to Jack. "I found the map! You can't just walk off and take the treasure!"

"Sure I can!" Jack said. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"But I found the map! I deserve a piece of the treasure!"

"But…isn't this just some guy that looks like Jack Sparrow?" Udon asked. Sakura and Hanabi immediately whacked his head. "DON'T TALK BAD ABOUT SPARROW!" they both shouted, angrily.

"Maybe we can be your crew," Moegi said. Jack looked at them. "Are you serious? A couple of kids as my crew?" he asked. "Well, first of all, the women (i.e. Hanabi and Moegi) would be pretty useless and the men seem weak."

"I'm not weak!" Konohamaru said. "I'm going to be the future seventh Hokage!"

"I'm not so sure what a "Hokage" is, but it must be a pretty weak position to allow you in it."

"Don't disrespect the Hokage!" Konohamaru shouted.

"Well, the point is…I'm not hiring you four as my crew," Jack said.

"Please," Hanabi begged.

"Well…your eyes are oddly-colored…so you must be good for something," Jack said. "Alright, you four meet me on the patch of forest behind the Epcot Park."

"Why?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well, if you three want to become my crew, you need to become less like ninjas and more…like pirates!" Sparrow said.

"Pirates?" Konohamaru asked.

"Pirates!" Hanabi shouted.

"Pirates," Sparrow said. "None of this Kunoichis or shinobis or whatever you may call yourself."

"Alright!" Hanabi shouted.

"Oh great," Konohamaru said. "Well, if I have to be a pirate to get my share of _my _treasure."

"Oh quit complaining, with you?" Sparrow said. "Tomorrow. Forest behind Epcot. At lunch. And…try to look "pirate-y," savvy." Jack then began to walk away, before Konohamaru tripped him. "Give me the map," Konohamaru said, angrily.

"Why should I trust you with the map?" Sparrow asked.

"Why should I trust _you_ with the map?" Konohamaru asked. "I've seen your movies. You're probably just going to try and run off with the map."

"You seem to despise me…and yet, you watch my movies," Sparrow said. "A bit of hypocrisy there, don't you think?"

"You're not going anywhere," Konohamaru said. "And Keira Knightly is hot."

"Ah yes, Elizabeth," Jack said.

"You also broke Will's heart in the second movie by kissing her. I can't trust you anymore!"

"I swear on Davy Jones's Locker that I will not leave Florida to set off to find the treasure of the world." Konohamaru then slapped handcuffs on him. "What's this?"

"I'm staying with you," Konohamaru said.

"Ah damn it," Sparrow said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**That night…**

"SHE'S WHAT?!?" shouted three feminine voices.

"She's going on a training session with the super-hunky Jack Sparrow," Sakura said.

"That little…" Tenten said.

"She's dead!" Ino said.

While the girls were expressing anger towards Hanabi and Moegi, the boyfriends (Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji) were in the other room, talking to young Udon. "So…training with Sparrow, are we?" Neji asked.

"Yep," Udon said.

"Where's Konohamaru?" Shikamaru asked.

"He tied himself to Sparrow so that he doesn't get away with the map," Udon said.

"I can't blame Konohamaru for not trusting that…Jack Sparrow," Shikamaru said. "Ever since he showed up in 2003, he's done and brought nothing but trouble. He's turned Tom Sawyer's Island at Disneyland into Pirate's Lair. What a stupid idea."

"I know," Neji said.

"Neji, you better be careful. Sakura, Tenten, and Ino might try to attack Hanabi," Sasuke said.

Hanabi then entered the hotel lobby. "Hi girls," she said. Tenten, Ino, and Sakura all started to give her "death glares." This scared Hanabi a little bit. "Ummm…are you guys…okay?" she asked. No response. They were still giving her death glares. Neji quickly moved in and escorted Hanabi out. "Um, it's best to leave them alone, Lady Hanabi," he said. As Hanabi was leaving, Neji glanced quickly at Tenten. "_I better keep an eye out on her,_" he thought.

Meanwhile, Temari and Kankuro weren't too far away from everyone else. She was eyeing at Shikamaru. She then stared at Ino, who was still giving death glares at Hanabi. "If I didn't know better, I say they were talking about that…Jack Sparrow guy," she said to herself. "But wait…if Ino's preoccupied with Sparrow…"

"Uh-oh," Kankuro said.

"That leaves Shikamaru mine!" Temari said.

"I thought you gave up on Shikamaru," Kankuro said.

"That was just a cover so that Ino wouldn't suspect a thing. I'll swoop in when she least expects it."

"Oh god," Kankuro said.

After Hanabi left, Ino looked up at the balcony overlooking the main floor. She and Temari met eyes. Kankuro knew this was a problem. Temari and Ino instantly got up and ran for Shikamaru. Temari even jumped down from the balcony. Ino got to Shikamaru first. Temari wasn't too far behind. "Ummm…hey Ino," Shikamaru said, surprised by both Ino and Temari. "So…Ino how's your sunburn?"

Temari patted Ino on her somewhat-sunburned back, making her yelp in pain. "I just answered your question," she said.

"You little bitch," Ino said.

"What did you say?" Temari asked.

"You guys are going to get kicked out of the hotel," Shikamaru said.

"I don't care," Ino said. "As long as Temari never gets her grimy hands on you."

"Oh god," Shikamaru said. "Hey Ino, can I talk to you in private?"

"Oh…um sure," Ino said.

Shikamaru grabbed Ino's hand and dragged her into their hotel room. Temari was following the whole way through. Shikamaru slammed the door so that Temari wouldn't intervene. Temari placed her ear on the door to listen in, which Shikamaru blocked out by turning on the water. "Damn it!" Temari said.

"What is this all about?" Ino asked.

"Um, Ino look," Shikamaru said. "I realize that after the whole 'me kissing Temari' thing, our relationship has literally…(reads his hand) gone…down the drain. So, I want to make it up to you."

"Huh?"

"I want to spend the whole day tomorrow, just you and me. No Choji, no Asuma, and no Temari. Just you and me spending a quiet day by ourselves."

"R-Really?" Ino asked, blushing a little bit.

"Yeah, you know. Do what most other couples do when they're alone. Relaxing on the lagoon, going to the parks, you know all that stuff."

"Are you serious?" Ino asked. "Do you think that maybe we can…go…that far?"

"No," Shikamaru said. "It's too much work." Ino looked disappointed. "Of course it's too much work," she said.

"So, are you free tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course!" Ino said.

"Great," Shikamaru said.

Temari was still outside of the room, listening to their conversation by using a glass cup. Kankuro walked in on her. "Um Temari, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I got to stop her!" she said.

"Stop who?" Kankuro asked. Temari ran off as soon as Shikamaru opened the door. "So, I'll you tomorrow Shikamaru!" Ino said. Kankuro was instantly worried. "Oh man," Kankuro said. "I got to find Gaara."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gaara was at the spa, getting a back massage. "A little lower…that's the spot," he said. "After a tough fight against the mouse, this is exactly what I needed." The cast member looked at him strangely. "Okay," she said.

Kankuro ran inside. "Gaara? Gaara, where are you?" he called out. Kankuro found Gaara's massage room. "Gaara, I need your help," Kankuro said.

"Go away," Gaara said.

"Gaara, listen to me. Temari's going to…"

"Whatever Temari's going to do, you can handle it, right?" Gaara asked.

"Um, well…"

"Good," Gaara said. "Now, leave me be to enjoy my vacation." The cast member then cracked a part of Gaara's back. "Whoa, that felt good," he said. Knowing that his brother wasn't going to help at all, Kankuro decided to leave him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So Naruto, for the wedding," Shizune said. "What kind of food should we serve at the buffet?"

"I don't know," Naruto said, obviously bored out of his mind. "Ramen, I guess."

"You can't have ramen at a wedding," Tsunade said.

"Then, serve that gourmet stuff they serve at Victoria & Albert's!"

"Do you even care about what the guests are going to eat?" Tsunade asked.

"Why? It's my…_our_ wedding," Naruto said. Naruto then got up from his seat. "I'm going to get some fresh air." He then stepped outside into the night.

Naruto walked up to the lakefront, leaning on the guardrail. He watched as the waves gently crashed onto the wooden planks of the boatyard. No matter how hard he tried, all he thought about was Hinata. He looked over to his right to find Neji, also staring at the water. "_What's wrong with him?_" Naruto thought. Naruto decided to walk over to Neji.

Neji was looking at the water, thinking about Tenten. Even though Tenten admitted that she was okay with Neji not being able to marry her, Neji still felt guilty. "_Tenten, what can I do to make you happy?_" he asked himself.

"Yo Neji," Naruto said. Neji perked his head up to see Naruto walking towards him. "Oh Naruto," he said.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing," Neji said. "Good news Naruto, I got a call from Lady Hinata. She said that the Hyuga elders came to their senses and have decided to allow you two to marry."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata's coming back tomorrow," Neji said.

"Oh man, this is so cool! I…got to plan something for us to do! Maybe a nice picnic or something." Neji giggled at the thought. "You do too much Naruto," Neji said. "Maybe that's why Sasuke hates you."

"Huh?"

"Sasuke and Shikamaru are jealous of you because your better boyfriends than they are. You do a lot more than Shikamaru does, and you know every romantic thing and line in the book. Sasuke really hates you for that, because whenever he does something, you usually do it a 100 times better. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and I all agree that you're the best of the four."

"Well, if we were going by sex lives, Sasuke and Sakura's would probably have to be the best…considering how crazy they are."

"What?"

"Me and Hinata, we probably come by in a close second." Naruto noticed Neji's angered face. "Oh come on, you and Tenten probably do it behind my back!" Naruto said.

"Me and Tenten never…oh just forget about it!" Neji said. "What if we go by childhood memories?" Neji asked.

"Do you and Tenten have a childhood memory?" Naruto asked.

"We sure do," Neji said.

_**FLASHBACK TO NEJI'S CHILDHOOD**_

This was back to when Neji was five years old and Tenten was about four years old. After Neji received the Caged Bird Seal, his father took him to a playground nearby. "Now Neji," Hizashi Hyuga said. "Try and play well with the others."

"But father," Neji said. "There was this one mean boy that said that my eyes were creepy."

"That gave you no reason to hit him and bury him in the sand. Now try and be nice to everyone else."

"Yes father," Neji said. Neji then ran off to the sandbox. He decided to build a small sand castle by himself. Everyone else eventually left the sandbox to do something else, leaving Neji by himself. A small girl, wearing a kimono and having her hair in buns walked up to Neji. "Hey, your sand castle looks a little blocky," she said.

"Leave me alone," Neji said.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked. Neji looked up to see her face. He looked back to the ground to hide his blush. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to help you with your sand castle," the girl said.

"Really?" Neji asked. "You're not going to make fun of my eyes?"

"What's wrong with your eyes?" the girl asked. Neji looked up to give her a view of her eyes. "Oh," she said.

"You see?" Neji asked. The girl then started hugging him. "They're so cute!" she said.

"C-Cute?"

"Yeah," she said. Neji blushed a bright red, making the girl giggle a little bit.

At the end of the day, everyone was going home. Neji and his new friend were looking at their newly-made castle. "Thanks for helping me," Neji said.

"You're welcome," the girl said.

"Well, I got to go home now," Neji said.

"Hey," the girl said.

"What is it?"

"Don't cheat on me, okay."

"Huh?" The young girl walked up and gave Neji a peck on the cheek, making him blush even more. "Why did you?" Neji asked. The small girl just laughed at him.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"See, I have a better childhood memory than you," Neji said.

"That's was almost like the time Hinata did something romantic for me," Naruto said.

"Huh?" Neji asked. Naruto then took out his frog wallet. Obviously, from the money he saved up, Gama-chan (I think that's what it is called) was really big and loaded with cash. Neji was surprised. "Gama-chan," Neji said. "What's so special about that?"

"Well, Hinata got it for me," Naruto said.

"What?"

_**FLASHBACK TO NARUTO'S CHILDHOOD**_

**(Inspired by fan art on**

**www (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) deviation (slash) 57084751)**

Naruto and Hinata were both around eight years old. It was close to Valentine's Day in Konoha village. Everyone was shopping for that special someone. Naruto was walking around the main plaza of Konoha village. Back then, he hated Valentine's Day. Mainly because…well, he never gets a present from anyone. He loathed this holiday. Everyone around him was expressing their love for someone. Sadly, no one even paid him any attention.

Naruto saw a couple give each other presents. "I hate Valentine's Day," he said to himself.

A small girl nearby saw how sad Naruto was. Naruto passed by a shop. In the display window, there was a small, frog-shaped wallet. Naruto had to admit, it was a pretty cool wallet. But, he was obviously low on funds, so he couldn't buy it. He walked away. "_Naruto-kun…_" Hinata said to herself. She looked at the display window and the wallet. She then had an idea.

At the academy, Naruto laid his head on the desk in front of him. Everyone around him was handing out Valentine's Day cards and presents to everyone, well…except him. "Hey Naruto," Iruka said. "Someone gave you a present." Naruto perked his head up. "A present…for me?" he asked.

Naruto hastily took the package. There was a small note attacked to it that read, "To Naruto-kun, Happy Valentine's Day." Naruto opened it. Inside, was the same small frog-shaped wallet he saw in the shop. "Huh? But wait? Who knew about…"

Naruto turned to the door. Hinata was there, but Naruto only got a small glimpse of her. But he knew it was Hinata.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"Damn it," Neji said, fiddling around with Naruto's wallet. "You two even have a better childhood memory than me!"

"Yep," Naruto said. "Ever since that day, I looked forward to Valentine's Day every year. And Gama-chan would always help me on missions and dates I had with Hinata."

"You don't say," Neji said, handing back Gama-chan to Naruto. "Thank you," Naruto said. He then lifted Gama-chan up and down in the air. "Hm, is it just me…or does Gama-chan seem lighter?" Naruto asked.

"I got to run," Neji said. He then started to walk away rather quickly. Naruto was suspicious, but he got over it. "Anyway, I got to plan something big for Hinata," he said. He opened his wallet and noticed something. "Hey, wait! I'm missing a few thousand yen. Neji, get back here!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke and Sakura were sleeping in their room. For some reason, Sasuke kept tossing and turning. His face had a pained expression on it. "S-Sakura-chan," he said, quietly, as he was recalling his worst nightmare.

"_I don't want to die!" a young Sasuke shouted. He ran through the Uchiha grounds, scared to death of his older brother. "Spare me!" he shouted. His whole clan was massacred by Itachi Uchiha. He then tripped on a rock in the ground. "Sasuke-kun," said a small voice. Sasuke looked up and saw a young Sakura, looking at him innocently. "Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" she asked._

"_Stay…stay away!" he shouted._

"_Why are you crying?" she asked. "What happened here?" Suddenly, Itachi appeared sword in hand. "Sakura, NO!" Sasuke shouted, moments before Itachi killed Sakura in front of him._

Sasuke's body winced at this horrible dream. "Sakura-chan," he said to himself. "Don't die."

Meanwhile, Sakura was recollecting one of her dreams.

_Police tape covered everything at the Uchiha Mansion. Many people were gathered around the entrance of the place. An eight-year-old Sakura noticed this. "I wonder what's going on," she said to herself. She tried to work her way into the massive crowd. An ANBU Black Op was trying to keep people away. "People, there's nothing interesting here! Go away!" he shouted._

"_Is it true there are no survivors?" asked a reporter. Sakura was shocked at this declaration. "Go away!" the ANBU shouted._

"_What about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked._

"_We didn't find his body yet," the ANBU shouted. "Now get lost, little girl!"_

"_Wait! Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. But every pushed her out._

_Sakura started to run around the village, hoping to find Sasuke. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" she called out. "Where are you? Sasuke? Sasuke!" Sakura could hear soft crying coming from a nearby river. Sakura walked back…to see a small boy crawled up in a ball, crying near the river edge. "Is that…Sasuke?" she asked herself._

"_I…I was too weak," Sasuke sobbed. "They didn't have to die!" Sasuke continued crying. Sakura could feel how sad he was. She decided to comfort Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun," she said. Sasuke stopped crying for a second. The last thing he wanted was to let Sakura know he was crying. "Sakura, can you…leave me alone?" he asked._

"_Sasuke, I heard what happened. You must have been so scared."_

"_I don't want to talk about it."_

"_I know it hurts Sasuke. But it's okay."_

"_Shut up! Just leave me alone!"_

"_It's okay Sasuke. I want to help you as much as I can."_

"_You can't help me at all!"_

"_Sasuke, its okay if you have to cry." Sasuke turned around…he started crying in Sakura's arms._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**NEXT MORNING…**

Hanabi, Moegi, and Udon were waiting for Jack Sparrow and Konohamaru behind Epcot. The place was densely populated with big trees. "Where's Captain Jack?" asked Moegi.

"Where's Konohamaru?" Udon asked.

Suddenly, Captain Jack arrived, still handcuffed to Konohamaru. "Forgive me for my tardiness," Sparrow said. "But, Konohamaru slowed me down." He turned to Konohamaru. "Konohamaru, can you please release me now?" he asked. Konohamaru looked at him suspiciously. "Give me the map," he said. Hanabi threw a small rock at him. "Just let him go!" she scolded.

Konohamaru took out a small key and unlocked the handcuffs. "Thank you," Sparrow said, waving his hand around. "Now then, inspection of all Pirate attire," Sparrow said. He looked at the four, who were dressed poorly. "That is not…how pirates look," Sparrow said.

"You don't know that," Konohamaru said.

"It looks like you four still need some more help with pirate wear," Sparrow said. "Well maybe you four aren't cut out for a pirate's life."

"What makes you say that?" Hanabi asked.

"Well, you're all children. What makes you think you can take me on?"

"That sounds like a challenge, Captain Sparrow," Konohamaru said.

"Aye," Sparrow said. Sparrow then drew out his trusty sword. "Here's your first pirate test. It's you four against I. If you can best me with your…kunai, or whatever they are called, then I can officially call you my crew."

"Oh, but nobody can beat you Jack Sparrow," Hanabi said.

"Flattery isn't going to work on me, lassie," Sparrow said.

"Okay then," Hanabi said. She then took out a kunai. "If that's the way you want to do it." Jack stared at the four genin ninjas who surrounded him. "This is going to be fun," he said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME: **Konohamaru Corps and Hanabi v.s. Jack Sparrow.

For any who is a fan of Pokémon, I have a new story based on "Pokémon Diamond and Pearl," called the **Sinnoh Adventure.** Read it even if you don't have the games!


	41. The Chapter after Chapter 40

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

"Because one Ninja Love wasn't enough"

**GOOD NEWS EVERYONE! SUMMER VACATION HAS STARTED FOR ME!**

Thanks to summer vacation, I can finally update very quickly with not only **Ninja Love 2**, but also my other works such as **Boiling Kyo**, **Sinnoh Adventure,** **Springtime at Disneyland,** and **Ichigo's Little Vacation**. I will probably also start new stories like **Gangster Ichigo (BLEACH),** **Tohru in Sohmaland (Fruits Basket)**** (working title), **and **The Heartless Within (Kingdom Hearts or Danny Phantom).**

I have also seen Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. To me, it's a good movie and it has plenty of material I can use for this story, but…the plot did lose me at a few points. After seeing both Spider-Man 3 and Pirates of the Caribbean 3, I hope to finish my summer movie list with Shrek the Third and Ocean's Thirteen (and maybe Rise of the Silver Surfer).

**MORE GOOD NEWS: I'VE FINALLY BEATEN POKÉMON PEARL!**

After wasting so much money on Full Restores, Revives, and reviving my Pokémon, I've finally beaten Champion Cynthia (the champion of Pokémon Diamond/Pearl). I now have the National Pokédex and I have caught a Fearow, Primeape, and a Weepinbell, all around Lv. 50. If anyone wants to battle or trade with me, you can leave your friend codes in your review or PM me and we'll get together sometime.

**NOTE TO JOHNNY DEPP FAN GIRLS: **I'm not Johnny Depp, so sorry if some of Jack Sparrow's mannerisms are a bit off. I tried to match it as close as I can.

**-----Chapter 41----**

**3 Days until the Uzumaki x Hyuga Wedding!**

The Konohamaru Corps and Hanabi were armed with kunai as they stared at their new mentor, the great Captain Jack Sparrow.

**Well…first, let's back up to earlier this morning. There's a few thing I should clear up.**

Neji was with Tenten, in a forest a few yards behind the Grand Floridian. Even though Neji can't marry Tenten, the least he can't do is to "spice up" their relationship. The two were on a tree branch, having an intimate make-out session. "Neji, when did you become so…so romantic?" Tenten asked.

"I just want us to be together forever," Neji said. He then took out a wad of cash. "I came upon a wad of money." Tenten was impressed. "Where did you get so much money?"

"Does it matter?" Neji asked. "All of this cash, I want to spend making your day the best day you ever had. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it."

"You mean it?" Tenten asked.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Neji asked.

"Well," Tenten said. "Let's have a spa treatment, just the two of us!"

"You got it," Neji said. "I always needed a back rub anyway."

"Where did you really get the money thought, Neji?" Tenten asked.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto was lounging on the second floor balcony, obviously peeved about something. Jiraiya passed by with a girl in each of his hands. "So ladies, in the mood for some steak?" he asked. He noticed Naruto, pissed. "What's eating you, Naruto?" he asked. "Someone steal your money?"

"Don't remind me," Naruto said, angrily.

"Come on!" Jiraiya said. "Cheer up. You should be happy. After all, Hinata comes back today."

"Today?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Jiraiya said. "As a matter of fact, she's right there."

Naruto hastily looked down and indeed, Hinata was downstairs with the rest of the Hyuga clan. "Hinata" he shouted.

Hinata looked up to find her blonde-headed, spiky fiancée on the balcony. "Naruto?" she asked.

"Hinata!"

"Naruto!" Hinata dropped her stuff as she and Naruto ran for each other. You could say it was one of those lovey-dovey moments where everything was in slow-mo. As Naruto was running down the stairs, Tonton randomly appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Naruto didn't see her until the last moment. A few minutes later, Naruto tripped and landed flat on his face. Hinata, Jiraiya, and the Hyuga elders were shocked at this moment.

Tonton continued to just loaf around at the bottom of the stairs. "There you are!" Tsunade shouted. She ran up to the pig and picked her up. "Tonton, you shouldn't run away like that."

"Oink?" Tonton said.

Naruto then got up, looking very furious. "Hey, Granny Tsunade! Why don't you keep that stupid pig on a leash!" he shouted.

"Hey, don't call her stupid!" Tsunade shouted.

"That stupid thing tripped me!"

"You saw her! You should have jumped!"

"Grrr…I'm going to barbeque that dumb pig!"

Hinata then started laughing, to everyone's surprise. "Naruto," she laughed. "You haven't changed one bit! You're still the same knucklehead ninja that I fell in love with!" She then started hugging Naruto by his neck. "I missed you," Hinata said.

"I…I missed you too!" Naruto said. "Don't ever leave me like that!"

Tsunade, Hiashi, and the other Hyuga elders (well, except Asamishi. He thinks marriage is hell, probably because he lived through it with Kyoko) just smiled and laughed. "So, what are we doing today?" Hinata asked.

"Well…we're going everywhere today!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, if you don't mind, can we do something…a little simple?" Hinata asked.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Like a picnic or something," Hinata said.

"Sure, whatever you want to do," Naruto said.

"He's trying to get into your pants," Asamishi said. Kyoko slapped him across the face, shutting him up. Hinata and Naruto then left the lobby. "Naruto, I got to unload my stuff," Hinata said.

"Don't worry about that," Naruto said. He turned to Asamishi. "Asamishi-san, her bags please."

"Sure, how about I wipe your ass too?" Asamishi asked.

"Sure, that would be helpful," Naruto said. Asamishi sighed as he collected Hinata's things.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Choji, Shino, and Kiba (the "Three Caballeros") were mooching off of Disney's free dinners at the Coral Reef Restaurant. They got a table next to the fish tank. "How long are you guys going to continue this?" Shino asked.

"Until they lower the prices on their food items!" Choji said.

"Why don't you just pay like Gaara or Naruto?" Shino asked.

"Gaara and Naruto have money," Kiba said.

"Doesn't Tsunade have to pay for the dinners since she invited us?" Shino asked.

"She just covered the tickets, plane ride, and the hotels. The food and shopping she said we're on our own," Choji said.

"So, are we ready to order?" the cast member asked.

"I'll have the grilled tilapia," Kiba said.

"Aren't you blind sir?" the cast member asked.

"Of course," Kiba said. "But…my dog is my eyes!"

"Oh okay," the cast member said. "And you sir?" she asked Shino. Shino looked at the fish tank. "I'll take two of every kind of fish you have in there," Shino said.

**0o0o0o MEANWHILE… 0o0o0o0**

At "The Seas with Nemo and Friends" pavilion, Sasuke and Sakura were joining in on a showing of Turtle Talk with Crush. **The headliner of the pavilion, Turtle Talk with Crush is a theater attraction that incorporates computer-animated version of the turtle Crush from "****Finding Nemo****." Crush can interact with park guests, answering their questions and teaching them "turtle talk."**

"_Alright,"_ Crush said. "_I'm scoping the girl with the totally pink hair. What's your name, dudette?_"

"Um, Sakura," Sakura replied.

"_Whoa, dude! That's totally Sakura!_"

"Hippy," Sasuke said.

"Shut up, Sasuke," Sakura said.

"_Okay Sakura, the dude next to you, is that like your boyfriend?_"

"Yep," Sakura replied. "This is Sasuke Uchiha, my boyfriend."

"Yo!" Sasuke said.

"_Whoa, hey it's nice to meet you two!_" Crush said, swimming around in his tank.

"It's nice to see you too," Sakura said.

"_Okay,_" Crush said. "_So like, do you two dudes have any questions for me?_"

"I have a question," Sakura said. "What kind of jutsu do you know?"

The audience laughed as Crush thought about just what the heck was jutsu (actually the only Disney character that knows about jutsu is…well, Mickey Mouse). "_Jutsu? What kind of…okay, dudes! You are seriously messing with my noggin!_" he said.

"Sakura, don't you need fingers to perform jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"_He pretty much answered your question, dudette,_" Crush said. "_Okay Sasuke, what is your question?_"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, actually…I was talking about the dude in the back," Crush said. Sasuke just laughed to himself, as Crush was reluctant to answer his question.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

At the Wilderness Lodge, Gaara was enjoying a peaceful day to himself. He was currently having lunch at Whispering Canyon restaurant. He was enjoying a nice oven-roasted chicken with a side of mashed potatoes and coleslaw. He was looking through a local newspaper. One article interested him. "Disney World Haunted Mansion scheduled for long-needed refurbishment in July," he read. "It seems the Mouse is keeping up with his word."

Just then, Kankuro was sent flying through a window, crashing through it and landing on Gaara's table, breaking it and sending his food on the ground. "Damn it," Gaara said. "There goes $15."

"Yeah, just don't care about me," Kankuro said, in a sarcastic way. "I'm not hurt in anyway."

"Oh that's good to hear," Gaara said. He helped Kankuro to his feet. "What happened?" Gaara asked.

"I saw Temari spying on Shikamaru and Ino. Those two were relaxing on the Seven Seas Lagoon. I think Temari's going to try something drastic," Kankuro said.

"You better give chase," Gaara said.

"You're not going to help me again?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm on vacation," Gaara said. "Now that you have ruined my lunch, I'm going to enjoy the serene quietness of the woods."

As Gaara was leaving, Kankuro was very confused. "Back in Sungakure, he was always so serious and busy. He was also stressed. Here, he's so relaxed and lazy. That doesn't help me at all." Kankuro then got up and started to follow Shikamaru and Ino.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shikamaru and Ino were traveling down a dark hallway in "The Seas with Nemo" pavilion. "Why do you want to see a Nemo ride?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because I love Nemo!" Ino said. "Besides, this is a new ride. So we have to check it out."

"At least it's a slow ride," Shikamaru said.

Ino and Shikamaru were in line for **"The Seas with Nemo and Friends" ride. The ride was added along with the retheming of the Living Seas pavilion. Guests board "clam mobiles," which are similar to the Haunted Mansion's doombuggies, to explore the big blue with Nemo and his friends. The ride uses digital technology to make it as if Nemo was swimming with the real fishes (FF: The technology was later reused for Disneyland's new Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage).**

After traveling down a long queue line, Shikamaru and Ino finally reach the clam mobiles. The clams were faced forward with the door open to allow guests inside. As soon as he got in, Shikamaru fell asleep. "Wake me up when the ride's over," he said.

"Oh, you're not going to watch Nemo with me?" Ino asked playfully.

"I rather eat Nemo than watch him," Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru, you lazy bum," Ino sighed. The front door of the clam-mobile then slid closed. Mr. Ray (Nemo's manta ray teacher) was giving of safety instructions. "_Hello explorers! For your safety, please remain seated with your hands, arms, feet, legs, and fins inside your shell. Be sure to supervise your little explorers!_" he said.

The clam-mobile moved slowly into the darkness of underwater. "_Nemo? Nemo! Nemo, I'm not losing you again!_" Marlin said, as he swam around the coral reef looking for his son. Mr. Ray and his class were also looking for Nemo. "This is cool, Ino said. She looked at a sleeping Shikamaru. "_I wonder why he's such a lazy bum. He's been lazy ever since we were kids._"

**FLASHBACK TO INO AND SHIKAMARU'S CHILDHOOD**

_Shikamaru and Ino were both around 8 when they were in the Ninja Academy. Asuma was teaching the class about chakra control. Obviously, Shikamaru was sleeping throughout the whole lesson. Ino was sitting next to him. She was disappointed at how he was sleeping and not paying attention to Asuma. On the other hand, he was cute sleeping like a baby._

_Asuma threw a piece of chalk at young Shikamaru's head. Shikamaru didn't even twitch. Asuma threw another piece of chalk at Shikamaru's head. Again, no motion. Asuma picked up a heavy book and threw it at Shikamaru's head. That woke him up. "Shikamaru Naru, please do not fall asleep in my class again!" Asuma turned to Ino. "Yamanaka, please make sure he stays awake," Asuma said._

"_Yes Asuma-sensei!" Ino said. Asuma then went back to the lecture._

_As the lecture continued on, Ino was paying more attention to Asuma than she was to Shikamaru. Soon enough, Shikamaru fell asleep…again. "Shikamaru, do you have a pencil?" Ino asked. At that moment, she realized he was sleeping. "Damn it Shikamaru," she said to herself._

_She was going to wake him up. "Ino," Shikamaru muttered. Ino was surprised. "Is he dreaming about me?" she asked herself._

"_Ino, you're breath stinks," Shikamaru muttered some more. Ino got angry and was ready to hit him, but Shikamaru flinched…and he was still sleeping. "No, I'm sorry Ino!" Shikamaru said in his sleep._

_Ino was confused. But she was flattered that Shikamaru was dreaming about her. Instead of waking him up, she slid a pillow under his head._

**FLASHBACK ENDS HERE**

Ino slid a pillow under Shikamaru's head as the clam-mobile continued onwards. Dory joined the search party. "_Fabio! Fabio!_" she called out.

"_Nemo!_" Marlin corrected her.

"_Where?_" Dory asked.

"_No, that's who we are trying to find._"

"_Find who?_"

"_My son Nemo! We went on a big adventure to find him!_"

"_Really?_"

"She's hopeless," Ino said.

After passing through a jellyfish field and getting attacked by an angler fish, the clam mobile passed through an old abandoned submarine. There Bruce was also looking for Nemo. Behind them, Temari was swimming in the fish tank to get a glimpse of sleeping Shikamaru. Ino saw her. "Man, that's one ugly one," she said. Temari was angry at the comment. She turned around and was freaked out when there was a real shark in front of her face.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**OKAY…BACK TO THE JACK SPARROW FIGHT…**

The Konohamaru Corps and Hanabi were armed with kunai as they stared at their new mentor, the great Captain Jack Sparrow. "What makes you think you four can take on someone as great as me?" Sparrow asked them.

"We got you surrounded," Konohamaru said.

"You think that, wouldn't you?" Sparrow asked. The four then lunched at Sparrow. Using his sword like a pole vault, Jack jumped over Hanabi. This made Udon, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Hanabi accidentally clash knives with each other. "Huh?" they all asked.

They all looked up to see Jack Sparrow standing on a tree branch. "Okay, you got lucky!" Konohamaru said.

"Luck had no such thing in this fight," Sparrow said. "Catch me if you can!" Sparrow ran off deeper into the forest. Konohamaru wasted no time catching up to him. "Konohamaru!" Moegi said.

"Don't worry," he said. "Just try and surround him around the forest!" Moegi and Hanabi looked at each other. "We better do what he says," Hanabi said.

"Right," Moegi said. Moegi, Udon, and Hanabi all headed into the forest to try and surround Sparrow.

Jack Sparrow wondered around the darkest part of the forest, watching his back for the others. "Where are those kids?" he asked himself.

"Talking to yourself and watching your back…when all you really have to watch out for all four small children."

"That girl with the eyes of pure white," Sparrow said. "Surely she must have some sort of psychic power."

"She has a special trait that she got from her whole family," Konohamaru said. "But never mind that. I've always wanted to fight you!"

"Why? So that you may perish by my pirate skills?" Sparrow asked.

"No! So that I can beat you and prove to all of your fan girls that you're no one special!" Konohamaru said.

"This is no room for jealousy, lad. Sure I have hundreds of fan girls, but can't you be happy with the two that you have?"

"I don't have any fan girls," Konohamaru said.

"_Oblivious fool_," Sparrow said.

Sparrow and Konohamaru then clashed sword…and knife. "It's personal now!" Konohamaru said.

"You think a small knife is a match against my long sword?" Konohamaru and Sparrow stared each other. Then, Jack just placed sword in its sheath and took out a very familiar book. Konohamaru was surprised. "What? Is that…"Make-Out Paradise?" he asked.

"It's a very interesting read," Sparrow said. "A one Kakashi gave it to me. But your eyes must not lie inside."

"Put the stupid book down and fight like a man!" shouted Konohamaru.

"Considering who I am up against…it doesn't matter what I'm doing," Sparrow said. "Especially against one with a broken arm." Konohamaru growled and lunched at Jack Sparrow. He swung at his head, but Jack just ducked. Konohamaru then tried to land a few punches, but Sparrow effortlessly blocked them all.

When Konohamaru tried to kick his head off, Jack Sparrow ended up behind him. "Showing your back is very poor swordsmanship," Sparrow remarked. He then took the kunai out of Konohamaru's good hand. "Now, I believe Kakashi also taught me this technique," Sparrow said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Udon, Moegi, and Hanabi were waiting around the perimeter of the forest. "Do you think Konohamaru's okay?" Hanabi asked.

"I'm sure he's doing okay," Udon said.

"AAAHHH!"

The faint sound of Konohamaru yelling and flying through the air filled the sky. "What was that?" Moegi asked.

"That must have been Konohamaru," Hanabi said. "He's probably in trouble." Both Moegi and Hanabi ran straight into the forest. "Uh, wait!" Udon shouted. "Konohamaru said to stay here."

Neither Moegi nor Hanabi paid much attention to Udon. They continued to race towards Jack Sparrow and Konohamaru. "I can handle this Moegi," Hanabi said.

"I'll help you," Moegi said.

"I don't need help," Hanabi said. "I'm a Hyuga! I can handle this on my own!" For some reason, Moegi got mad. "I can do this on my own, too!" Moegi said.

"Konohamaru needs someone who's strong," Hanabi said.

"You're not saying I'm weak, are you?" Moegi asked her.

"Well, Konohamaru does need someone stronger," Hanabi said.

Angered, both Moegi and Hanabi took out their own kunai, ready for a battle.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Konohamaru landed in a nearby lake. Jack Sparrow looked at the lake. "Hm, he should have come up by now," Jack said. "Oh well." He took out his Make-Out Paradise book. "Now, where did I leave off I wonder?" A flying kunai came by, pinning the book to the tree.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME: **Hanabi and Moegi vs. Jack Sparrow! Can those two work together to take down Jack Sparrow? Find out in Chapter 42!


	42. Jack Sparrow Defeated?

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

"Because one Ninja Love wasn't enough"

**NOTE: **Told you I'd updated quicker!

-Just a quick reminder that the one-year anniversary of the first Ninja Love will be on July 10, 2007.

-I also want to apologize to anyone who feels as if this story has gone on too long. As I said in a previous chapter, I never planned for the story to be this freakin' long. However, I hope you can handle about 10 more chapters. After around 10 chapters, I'll work on the epilogue. Will there be a Ninja Love 3? Don't hold your breath.

**NOTE TO JOHNNY DEPP FAN GIRLS: **I'm not Johnny Depp, so sorry if some of Jack Sparrow's mannerisms are a bit off. I tried to match it as close as I can.

**-----Chapter 42----**

**(42 chapters! If this was an anime, it would be three to four seasons already!)**

Tenten and Neji were at the Grand Floridian Spa, getting treated to a relaxing massage treatment. "This feels so good," Tenten said.

"Hey Tenten," Neji said.

"Sh…don't ruin it," Tenten said. "Hey Neji, do you think we'll get the same sauna room?"

Neji blushed at the idea. "Ummm, well, if it happens it happens," he said. Secretly, he wanted it to happen.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Shikamaru, this is the first time you ever did something like this," Ino said. Shikamaru's hands were covering her eyes. Apparently, Shikamaru wanted to surprise Ino with something. "Trust me Ino," Shikamaru said. "You'll love this place. Temari showed me."

"Temari?!?" Ino said.

"I didn't make any memories with her here," Shikamaru said. "Let's see if that changes with you."

"Where are you taking me?" Ino asked.

Finally, Ino and Shikamaru stopped. Shikamaru lifted his hands from Ino's eyes to allow her to see clearly. In front of her was a metallic silver globe that spun slowly in a water fountain. "Whoa," Ino said. "What is this place?"

"It's called Universal Studios Orlando," Shikamaru said.

"Temari showed you this place?" Ino asked.

"Well, she gave me directions," Shikamaru said. "Anyway, Universal Studios is supposed to be one of Disney's top competitors. It has a Citywalk, two hotels, and two parks."

"This is more like Disneyland than Disney World," Ino said.

"Yeah, well…this place is kind of cool," Shikamaru said. "But they have a lot more serious roller coasters than Disney. They left out a lot of slow rides for me."

"But roller coasters are fun," Ino said.

"Oh yeah, waiting in a 3-hour line for a two minute ride is so much fun!" Shikamaru said. "But since you like roller coasters…"

"Good!" Ino said. "Let's go on that green one!"

"Oh man," Shikamaru said. "Not that one."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jack's newfound book was pinned to a tree by a kunai knife. Suddenly, both Hanabi and Moegi popped out from behind the trees. They both pointed their kunai at Jack. "That was my kunai. I threw it," Moegi said.

Suddenly, the kunai caught on fire, setting the book on fire. "No!" Jack said.

"I added a spice of fire to my kunai," Hanabi said. "I win!"

Jack quickly tried to flap out the fire. "You're mad if you want to burn this beautiful book!"

"There's nothing beautiful about it!" both girls shouted. "That's just some pervy book that pervs like you and Kakashi read!"

"I believe a Kurenai also reads something like this," Jack said. "So that makes her a perv as well."

"Yeah well," Hanabi said. Both girls decided to drop it. They then drew their kunai at Jack's neck. "Draw your sword and fight!" Hanabi said. Jack drew his sword. "I hope you two actually put up a fight, unlike Konohamaru," he said.

"Where is Konohamaru?" Hanabi said.

"Swimming in that pond," Jack said.

Both Hanabi and Moegi looked over at the pond. No bubbles were surfacing, nor was Konohamaru in sight. Both girls were worried. "Konohamaru," they said. They both ran at the pond, but Jack stopped them. "Get out of way!" Moegi said.

"We have a fight to finish," Jack said.

"But Konohamaru…"

"He's already dead!" Jack said. "No point in helping him now."

"So…you killed him?!?" Moegi asked, angrily.

"Well, I didn't kill him," Jack said. "I merely disposed of him." Jack quickly placed his sword in front of him as Moegi also sliced his throat with her kunai. "What is wrong with you, lassie?" Jack asked. "You think a girl like you can handle someone of my stature?" Surprisingly, Moegi was smiling. "Now Hanabi!" she shouted.

"What?" Jack asked.

He looked around and Hanabi was nowhere to be found. "Where did she go?" Jack asked himself. A hand suddenly popped out from below ground, grabbing Jack's leg. "What's this?!?" Jack asked. He tried to shake Hanabi loose, but it was no good. "Now Konohamaru!" Hanabi said.

"Konohamaru?" Jack asked.

Jack looked behind him to see two Konohamaru clones charging at him. "What kind of trick is this?!?" Neither of the clones was wearing an arm cast. Jack had no choice but to slash all three clones. The real Konohamaru fell to the ground, sadly landing on his bad arm. He cried out in pain. "Honestly, why would try to fight me when your arm is in no condition?" Jack asked.

"Because I'm just a distraction," Konohamaru said.

"What?" Jack asked. Hanabi tried to trip him, but Jack jumped up into the air to avoid her feet. Moegi then tried to kick him in the air, but Sparrow ducked down, making her miss. The two continued clashing weapons with Jack Sparrow. He would block one kunai with his sword and swerve to avoid the other. "Still think women are useless?" Hanabi asked.

"Hmmm…yes," Sparrow said. Moegi punched him from behind. "How about now?" Moegi asked.

"Still useless," Jack said.

"I guess we'll kick your ass until you're convinced!" Hanabi said.

"Then let the eternal beat down begin," Sparrow said.

Moegi tapped on Jack's shoulder grabbing his attention. "Yes?" Jack asked. Moegi then blew sand into Jack's face…but she missed and blew into Hanabi's face. Hanabi was blinded by the sand. Hanabi, unintentionally, tried to punch jack, but she couldn't see and hit Moegi instead. Moegi thought she did it on purpose. "Why did you hit me?!?" Moegi asked angrily.

"Why did you throw sand in my face?!?" Hanabi asked angrily.

"It was an accident!" Moegi protested.

"And that punch was an accident!" Hanabi shouted.

"That was not! I didn't throw that much sand!"

"My eyes are sensitive!"

"Your eyes are weird! They're nothing but trouble!"

Out of extreme anger, Hanabi started a fight between her and Moegi. The two furiously punched each other and tried to swing kunai at each other. The two have seemed to forget about Jack Sparrow. Jack was indeed confused. "Um, ladies?" Sparrow asked.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" they both shouted.

"Oh, okay then," Jack said. The two girls continued fighting. Jack looked at the girls fighting and then to Konohamaru, who was still grabbing his arm in pain. "Hmmm, I wonder where that Udon kid is?" he asked himself. He then quietly walked off to find Udon in the forest.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Hyuga clan elders were just checking into their suites at the Contemporary Resort (since the Grand Floridian were out of suites). **The Contemporary Resort was a resort hotel on the Magic Kingdom Monorail and the Magic Kingdom Park was only a 10 minute walk. Built with an A-frame design and one Garden Wing, the Contemporary Resort had state-of-the-art facilities at the time of its opening, however as of now, the hotel resort is scheduled to get many extensive refurbishments to make it state-of-the-art one more.**

"Let's check out the suites," Hitsu said. He slid the card key into the scanner, unlocking the door. They stepped in and were amazed at the sheer size of the room. "Hey, this is pretty nice," Hiashi said.

"Let's see…" Asamishi said. "Disney World newsletter, mine! Basket of tropical fruits…mine!"

"You can't calm everything," Kyoko said.

"I can! And unlike the divorce, I don't have to give you half of anything!" Asamishi said.

"I'm still enjoying that hot springs I got from you," Kyoko said.

While Asamishi and Kyoko were arguing, Hiashi and Hitsu were enjoying the balcony view of the Seven Seas Lagoon. "Look Hiashi, you're hotel is only across the lake from here," Hitsu said.

"It's a nice room, but why didn't you just get a room at the Grand Floridian?" Hiashi asked.

"We're the Hyuga clan! We deserve the best."

"True. At least Hinata got the honeymoon suite."

"Honeymoon suite? Did you buy that?"

"No, Naruto did."

"Naruto?"

"I'm surprised too."

Hitsu then saw a bright orange shirt and a bright white girl in the distance. "Is Naruto wearing orange today?" Hitsu asked.

"You know he is," Hiashi said.

"Oh, I think I see Hinata and Naruto near the hotel underneath a tree." Hiashi squinted his eyes a bit. "Yeah, that's them," he said. "I think Naruto mentioned something about a romantic picnic with just the two of them. He also seems to like Hinata's cooking."

"Hiashi, I have something to ask of you."

"Yes?"

"Has those two ever…done it behind your back?" Hitsu asked.

"Done what?" Hiashi asked.

"You know," Hitsu asked.

"No, I don't."

"The lose of Hinata's innocence? Skin golfing? Making the beast with two backs? The horizontal hokey-pokey? Doing the Nasty?"

"Mmmmmm…still don't follow," Hiashi said.

"Oh for god's sake, have those two ever had sex behind your back?!?" Hitsu asked. Hiashi nearly choked. "Of course not!" Hiashi shouted. "Hinata would never do such a thing!"

"But Naruto would," Hitsu said. "He did train under Jiraiya, who although is a great Sanin ninja, is very perverted. I mean, his books are terrible in taste."

"How would you know that?" Hiashi asked. For a moment, there was awkwardness. "I read the reviews in a copy of _Ninja X3_ magazine."

"Isn't that a dirty magazine?" Hiashi asked.

"Anyway, are you sure they haven't…"

"No! And even if they did, Neji would have told me."

"Maybe he's keeping secrets."

"But Naruto knows that if he were to do such shameless act upon my daughter, I would kill him personally."

"Maybe he does it, but he doesn't get caught."

"You want me to have a heart attack, don't you?" Hiashi asked.

"Well," Asamishi said. "I'm tired of this room and everybody in it. If you need me, I'll be at the Outer Rim restaurant."

"I'll go and…do something," Kyoko said.

"You can't do anything…or anyone for that matter," Asamishi said.

"You're the one with the short…"

"Shut up!"

"Those two never stop arguing, do they?"

"I guess not," Hiashi said. "I'm going back to my hotel and take a nap."

Hiashi was going to leave the room, but he stopped for a moment. "Oh, before I go…the horizontal hokey-pokey? Where the hell did you come up with that?" Hiashi asked.

"The internet is a very evil place," Hitsu said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jack Sparrow continued to roam around inside the forest, looking for Udon. "Udon…Udon. Sounds like the name of a noodle," he said to himself. He still had no luck trying to find Udon. "Where that is blasted boy?" he asked himself. Suddenly, a "tonk" sound echoed throughout the forest. Jack was surprised. "Who's there?" he asked. He drew his sword, just in case.

He crept closer to the source of the sound. "He's close by," Jack said. "I can sense it." The "tonk" sound came again. Jack was wondering where the sound came from. He wandered around, nervous about what was coming. "Who's there?" he asked.

In the middle of the forest was a shishi-odoshi (a Japanese invention to keep deer out of their gardens). The "tonk" noise came from this invention. "Who puts Japanese…water thingy in the middle of the forest?" Jack asked himself.

"I would!" boomed a voice. Jack was so startled that he tripped on a hidden piece of wire. He fell into a hole that was covered in leaves and grass. Then, he was lifted into the air inside of a hidden net. Jack was struggling to get out. "Whoever did this, show yourself!" Jack shouted.

"Good job, Udon!" Hanabi said.

"I think you went a little overboard," Hanabi said.

"Who's there?" Jack said.

Udon, Moegi, Hanabi, and Konohamaru came out from behind the forest. "How was that Jack?" Konohamaru asked.

"It was a good plan," Hanabi asked.

"Plan?" Jack asked. "You mean everything you did was planned beforehand?"

"Yep," Hanabi said.

"Konohamaru losing?"

"Yep!"

"You two girls fighting?"

"Ummmm…sure," Hanabi and Moegi said.

"So, can we be your crew now?" Udon asked.

Jack thought about it for a minute. "Well…you're deceitful like pirates. Very impressive." The sound of breaking rope made a sound. The net then fell back into the hole with Jack with it. After helping Jack out of the hole, he made this announcement. "Alright, welcome to my crew!" he said.

"Really?!?" Hanabi asked.

"But…make sure that you actually have decent pirate attire," Jack said.

"Like what?" Moegi asked. Jack then showed him a few pictures of real pirates. "Pirates usually have ragged clothes, some sort of gold on them, and whatever else you think pirates wear. A bandana is nice as well. Can I trust you to do that?" Jack asked.

"Yes captain!" the four said.

"Good," Jack said. "Now, this journey can be dangerous."

"What letter mission?" Moegi asked.

"Letter mission?" Jack asked.

"Our missions are ranked A-D. "D" missions are the easiest, while "A" missions are the most dangerous," Konohamaru explained.

"Okay then, this is an…"A" ranked mission," Jack said.

"A-ranked?" Udon asked.

"Yes, there is a chance that you could die…be killed by enemy pirates," Sparrow said.

"ALRIGHT!" Konohamaru shouted. "This is what I've been waiting for!"

"Really?" Sparrow asked.

"A chance to show my true potential!" Konohamaru said.

"Now, now," Jack said. "I still need to show you some 'pirate-y' approaches. So, meet me at the Magic Kingdom in Adventureland and get ready to learn a few pirate approaches."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Man, this is really a drag," Shikamaru said.

"Come on Shikamaru," Ino said. "You're going to love it." The green-colored coaster train continued to ratchet up the first hill. Green blaring lights and alarms then came on. Halfway up the first hill, the coaster then launched the rest of the way. A barrel roll later, the train went through a cobra roll and then into a vertical loop.

Temari (in disguise) was on the pathway over the tunnel, holding a balloon filled to the bone with green slime that she stole form the Nickelodeon Studios. "I'm going to give that shank what she deserves," Temari said to herself. She held up the balloon, waiting for the coaster to pass underneath her so that she can throw it at Ino when the coaster passes by.

The coaster went through a giant loop and into the tunnel. Temari quickly threw the slime balloon at the coaster train and hoped that she hit Ino. "Got her!" she said. She quietly walked up to the exit of the Incredible Hulk Coaster. "Let's check out her picture," she said. She waited for Ino and Shikamaru's picture to show up on the monitors.

Just then, Ino and Shikamaru's coaster train pulled up to the station. For some reason, Shikamaru's face was covered with green slime. "Hey wait," Temari said. "Why does Shikamaru have slime over his face? And how come Ino doesn't?" Then it hit her. "Oh…whoops," she said.

Shikamaru and Ino's picture showed up and Shikamaru's face was green as a stalk of broccoli. "Ah crap," Temari said. She then ran off to avoid being seen by Shikamaru and Ino. "Where did the slime come from?" Shikamaru asked.

"Maybe it's part of the ride?" Ino asked.

"I don't think so," Shikamaru said.

"Let's go on Jurassic Park! That'll clean it up!"

"I'm not in the mood for water rides. Just give me some napkins to clean this off," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, everyone's going to think you're the Incredible Shikamaru."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME: **The day at Universal Studios continues. Temari continues to try and ruin the day with her usually tricks. Next chapter solely focused on Ino x Shikamaru, and a little Neji x Tenten and Kurenai x Kakashi at the beginning. Plus, the next chapter might come by slow since I'm going out of town for four days.


	43. Revenge of the Mummy!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

"Because one Ninja Love wasn't enough"

**NOTE TO JOHNNY DEPP FAN GIRLS: **I'm not Johnny Depp, so sorry if some of Jack Sparrow's mannerisms are a bit off. I tried to match it as close as I can.

-I know I made a mistake. Before I referred to Kyoko's ex-husband as Akito, but the last few chapters I referred to him as Asamishi. For now on, Kyoko's ex-husband's name is Akito. Asamishi is Akito's friend.

**-----Chapter 43----**

**Still 3 Days until the Uzumaki x Hyuga Wedding**

A pack of dinosaurs surrounded the boat as they ripped the factory into shreds. Visitors in the boat couldn't help but watch as they tear it a new one. The boat continued to climb a tall hill, up to the top. At the top, a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex roared and rampaged the building. "It's so big," Ino said.

"It's so fake," Shikamaru said. "How big is this drop anyway?"

Suddenly, the boat reached the peak of the hill and it started to rapidly descend into a giant pool of water. The mass of the boat full of park guests created a large wave of water that soaked everyone onboard. "Great, I'm all wet!" Shikamaru said.

"That was fun!" Ino said, laughing and getting the hair out of her eyes. "Those new hydro cannons really get you wet (A/N: they only did that for Hollywood's, not Orlando's)."

"That's a drag…and a waste of money," Shikamaru said. "Can we go on a slow ride now?"

"But if we don't hurry now, Revenge of the Mummy might get a long line," Ino said.

"Oh no," Shikamaru said. "I hate that ride. It's the worst roller coaster I ever rode."

"Why is that?" Ino asked.

"Because the coaster cars don't carry as much as they should, which makes the line longer."

"Shikamaru, you complain a lot," Ino said.

"Well, I just don't like the Mummy coaster," Shikamaru said.

"Are you scared?"

"Of course not! I just hate park-hopping."

"It's either the Mummy Coaster or Dueling Dragons," Ino said.

"I hated Dueling Dragons," Shikamaru said.

"Then let's go!" Ino said, pulling Shikamaru to Universal Studios Florida. Obviously, Temari was following them. "Revenge of the Mummy?" Temari asked. "I never heard of that ride before. It's probably new." Temari then quickly ran off towards Shikamaru and Ino. Kankuro, after spending many hours trying to track down Temari, has finally caught up to her. "She let me on a wild goose chase," Kankuro said, out of breath. "I got to stop her before she and Ino creates another catfight. Kankuro then continued chasing Temari.

Ino and Shikamaru left the Islands of Adventure Park and headed to the original Universal Studios Florida Park. **Universal Studios Florida opened in 1990 and was the starting point of the whole Universal Studios Orlando resort. It let the park guests "ride the movies." Many of the park's shows and rides are based on existing movies or TV shows.**

**Revenge of the Mummy was a brand-new roller coaster ride in 2004 based on the "****Mummy's Revenge****" movies. It featured LIMs (Linear Induction Motors), a top speed of 45 mph, 2200 ft. of track, and a "brain fire" that reached temperatures of 2,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Like some of the Disney coasters, the ride combines highly-immersive storytelling with a wild coaster experience.**

Shikamaru and Ino were outside of the Museum of Antiquities, the entrance to the coaster. There were many banners and posters showcasing the new Mummy exhibit. Fake mummy pharaohs were outside, greeting guests. "Wow," Shikamaru said.

"This is going to be cool," Ino said.

"Or a drag," Shikamaru said.

"It seems the line's pretty short," Ino said. "So, why not go on it?"

"Because it's a roller coaster," Shikamaru said.

"Please Shika-kun, for me?" Ino asked.

"Shika-kun?" Shikamaru asked.

"I knew you would understand," Ino said. She then dragged Shikamaru into the "museum."

"Let's go check out the pharaohs first at least," Shikamaru said.

Temari was cleverly disguised as an ancient pharaoh outside of the ride. She had the black eyeliner, golden staff, the headdress, and the white dress to convince everyone that she did look like an ancient pharaoh. "Hark! Beware of the mummy's curse!" she called out. "_This is stupid. But, at least Ino and Shikamaru don't recognize me._"

"They have girl pharaohs?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course they did!" Temari shouted. "What, I can't trust men to do everything."

"That's true," Ino said.

"She got me whipped," Shikamaru said.

"Entering the tomb, are you?" Temari asked. "Beware of the curse the lies ahead!" Temari said.

"I'm already with her," Shikamaru said. Ino the whacked his head. "Ow! What did I do?" he asked.

"Can you not find someone who will not abuse you in such manner?" Temari asked. "Maybe, another girl that you know?"

"Nothing comes to mind," Shikamaru said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Shikamaru said.

"_Damn it!_" Temari thought. "Well, enjoy your trip through the mummy's tomb!" Shikamaru and Ino then walked away. "That pharaoh's weird," Ino said.

"At least she's doing a good job of acting like on," Shikamaru said.

"Temari!" Kankuro shouted. Temari perked her head up. She turned and saw Kankuro in a Roman toga. "_Oh crap,_" Temari said. "Um, who is this Temari, you…frat boy?" Temari asked.

"Don't play games with me!" Kankuro said.

"What games?" Temari asked.

"Are you stupid?"

"Yes, but you are even stupider. This Temari you speak of is right behind you!"

"Huh?" Kankuro looked behind himself. "I don't see…

"Pocket sand!" Temari shouted. She blew a bit of sand into Kankuro's face, blinding him. Temari then ran off. "Damn it, Temari!" Kankuro shouted. Temari already disappeared before he could recover. "I hate her and Gaara."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Speaking of Gaara, he was in the wedding chapel, just lounging around reading a small book. Unlike Kurenai, Kakashi, Sparrow, and Jiraiya, he's not reading _Make-Out Paradise_. "And then Parappa proudly exclaimed, 'I got to believe," he read. "What an idiot."

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"Reading a book," Gaara said.

"Why don't you do something useful, like helping us out?" Shizune asked.

"But the noodle invasion is about to begin," Gaara said.

"Just help us!"

Just then, the door was kicked down. Kyoko entered in. "What is this?" Kyoko asked. "The wedding is only three days away and yet the chapel isn't finished?!? Well, you ladies are going to get some major help!"

"What are you going to do, old lady?" Gaara asked.

"I'll get this place finished by tonight!"

"I would love to see that," Gaara said.

"Get out of here and read your Parappa book somewhere else!" Kyoko said.

"Fine!" Gaara said. He then left, still reading. "Parappa then took the Food Court game and…"

"A rapping dog," Kyoko said. "I hated that game! I never the Cool rating."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(Since I've never been to Universal Studios, I don't know the exact words to the ride. The youtube video I base this on also had audio problems.)**

After traveling through tombs of booby traps and ancient artifacts, Shikamaru and Ino finally reached the loading area of Revenge of the Mummy. The coaster trains looked very bulky and metal-like. With only three coaster cars per train and four seats each car, the coaster had a very low riders-per-hour capacity compared to other roller coasters.

The empty coaster train pulled up to the station, ready for its next run. "I'm going to hate this ride," Shikamaru said.

"Oh stop complaining," Ino said. The lap bars lifted and the air gates opened. Ino and Shikamaru took the two middle seats in the front row. Shikamaru was taking very deep breaths. "I'm so not going to love this," Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru, you're not are you?" Ino asked.

"No," Shikamaru said.

"Why are you sweating then?"

"Cause there's no air conditioning in this godforsaken place!"

After the restraints were checked and the safety spiel was announced, the button was pushed and the coaster lurched forward into the mummy's tomb. "Here we go," Ino said.

The coaster moved slowly through the treasure room. Everyone was surrounded by golden coins and ancient treasure. "I wonder if the treasure's fake here too," Shikamaru said.

"No! Stop! What are you doing?!?" shouted someone trapped in bandages. "The curse is real!"

"Silence!" shouted a dead pharaoh. He used his staff to silence the fool. "With you souls, I shall rule for all eternity!"

The coaster continued onwards. Although it looked like a dead-end, the coaster just "crashed" through the wall and into another treasure room. A giant projection of a head appeared above the riders, threatening them. Everything went dark as more cursed mummies rose from the dead to attack the guests. "Are you sure this is Universal Studios?" Ino asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because only Disney does stuff like this," Ino said.

The coaster gathered more speed as it plunged into another tomb. The coaster reached yet another dead end. At that dead end was Temari, still disguised as a pharaoh. She tried to swing her staff at Ino, but the coaster suddenly was launched backwards. "Huh?" Temari asked. "Damn it!" Suddenly, a bug appeared on her shoulder. "Get lost!" Temari flicked it off. Suddenly, a whole swarm of bugs appeared. Temari was creeped out…even thought the bugs weren't real.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shino, Kiba, and Choji were all lead back to the wedding chapel. "What did you guys call us for?" Shino asked. They saw everyone in a group with Kyoko. "Okay, you three…as you know, the wedding's in three days and yet nothing is done! It is time to get serious!" Kyoko said.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Choji asked.

"We need a location for the reception!" Kyoko said. "Fat boy, you seem to like food. What with your fake Health Inspector badge and all."

"What are you talking about?" Choji asked, winking at her (meaning to "shut up before you blow my cover").

"Because of the wedding, we are entitled to any Walt Disney World Restaurant as a reception host," Kyoko said. "But since there are hundreds of restaurants here, I want you three to check them out."

"Really? Us?" Kiba asked.

"Do you think you guys can do it?" Kyoko asked.

"Of course we can! I'll get new (whispers) badges set up just for these two!" Choji said.

"Good," Kyoko said. "Call me when you think you've found a suitable location. And this restaurant can be anywhere. It can be in the theme parks, Downtown Disney, or even the hotels."

"Got it!" Choji said. "Come on men! Let the Three Caballeros away!"

"I'm starting to hate that name," Shino said. The three then walked out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The coaster train slowly made its way back into the station. Ino and Shikamaru's hair was all over the place. "See why I don't like that ride," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah," Ino said. "That's one wild ride!"

Once Ino and Shikamaru got off of the ride, Ino's legs felt wobbly. Shikamaru grabbed her before she fell. "Now you're just faking it," Shikamaru said. "It wasn't that bad."

"Space Mountain looks like Dumbo now," Ino said.

"I think all roller coasters are equally bad," Shikamaru said.

"I'm hungry," Ino said.

"Me too," Shikamaru said. "I had enough of this park, anyway."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kankuro (still in a toga) was outside of the Revenge of the Mummy coaster. "Damn that Temari," Kankuro said, scratching his head. Temari then walked out of the building, traumatized. "Temari?" Kankuro asked.

"So…many…bugs," Temari said.

"Come on Temari," Kankuro said. "Let's go. They're going back to the hotel anyway."

"Yeah," Temari said. "The hotel's nice and bug-free."

"Unless Shino's there," Kankuro said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Choji, Kiba, and Shino were outside of the wedding chapel, having a "group meeting."

"Alright men!" Kiba said. "Kyoko is really counting on us to make this reception one of the best! We must fine the best restaurant out in Disney World!"

"We also need to wrap up this story!" Shino said. Choji took out three new badges. "Men, these badges are not only shiny pieces of gold metals, but they grant you the power to demand free food service! Shino, you'll take the restaurants in Downtown Disney. Kiba we'll tackle the theme parks and I'll check out the hotel restaurants. Agree?"

"Right!" Kiba said.

"I guess," Shino said.

"I asked Naruto and Hinata, and they want a nice, quiet atmosphere. No loud partying or noisy kids. Fancy atmosphere preferred," Choji said.

"Got it," Kiba said.

"And they mentioned that whoever finds the best restaurant gets 10,000 yen!"

"Alright!" Choji said.

"I could use the money to get my tux," Kiba said.

"You're a cheapskate," Shino said.

"Alright, ready! The contest starts tomorrow." Kiba, Choji, and Shino then left to get ready for tomorrow.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kurenai and Kakashi were at the Animal Kingdom Lodge, feeding the animals. "Come on Kakashi," Kurenai said. "It's not going to eat you."

"I still don't trust a giraffe," Kakashi said, with food pellets in his hand. He then handed the pellets to the giraffe. The giraffe walked over and slurped up the food. "Ew, his tongue's wet!" Kakashi said.

"His tongue sure as hell isn't going to be dry," Kurenai said. Kurenai noticed Asuma, smoking nearby. "_What's he doing here_?" she thought. "Um, I have to go to the bathroom," she said to Kakashi.

"Whatever," Kakashi said, preoccupied with the giraffe. Kurenai then walked slowly to Asuma. "Still trying to kill your lungs?" Kurenai asked.

"I'll die with a cigarette in my mouth," Asuma said.

"You once smoked 4 packs a day trying to win some stupid bean bag thing from the cigarette company. Let's face it; you should be dead by now. What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the animals and the scenery…and the rare smoking areas," Asuma said. Asuma looked over at Kakashi, still feeding the giraffe. "See? Didn't I tell you you're a Kakashi person?" Asuma asked.

"I still regret how you're right," Kurenai said.

"What? You like Make-Out Paradise. He loves it to the bone. You two go together like peanut butter and jelly."

"I guess we do. I just wish that he would show me what he looks like under his mask," Kurenai said.

"Well you two do get along," Asuma said. "That may happen in a few days."

"Hey what are you…! Hey that's my book! Help! My book is being eaten!" Kakashi shouted.

"I better help him," Kurenai sighed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(I'm going to skip Jack's training, but what he taught will be utilized later.)**

Sasuke and Sakura were walking into the lobby of the Grand Floridian. Sasuke was carrying Sakura, kissing her. The two were laughing at each other quietly. Akito bumped into Sasuke, making him drop Sakura. "Watch it, you idiot!" Sasuke shouted.

"Out of my way, horn dog!" Akito shouted.

"Horn dog?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey Sasuke!" Udon said. Sasuke and Sakura looked up and saw the Konohamaru Corps and Hanabi, now fully decked out in pirate wear. Sasuke and Sakura were confused. "What the hell are you wearing?" Sakura asked.

"We are officially part of Jack's crew!" Hanabi said.

"We even got real training from him!" Moegi said.

"What?!?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, calm down! You have me!" Sasuke said. "Where is Jack anyway?"

"Talking with Tsunade-san," Moegi said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I can't believe I have to ask permission from this Tsunade girl," Sparrow said. He then walked into the wedding chapel. "Which one of you is Tsunade?" he asked everyone.

"That would be me," Tsunade said, walking up to him. When she turned around, Jack backed up when he saw Tsunade's chest. He regained focus. "I ask of your permission to take Hanabi, Konohamaru, and his friends on an A-ranked mission to the Caribbean in search of the Treasure of Disney World," Jack said.

Tsunade looked at Shizune. "Okay, as long as they're back in time for the wedding," Tsunade said.

"Excellent," Jack said.

"Any other stupid questions?" Tsunade asked.

"Are those real?" Jack asked.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

While the Konohamaru Corps and Sasuke and Sakura were talking, Jack burst through a wall. "Captain!" Hanabi said.

"I just…found out…they're real," Jack said, before being knocked out.

"Idiot," Konohamaru said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shikamaru and Ino were in their room. "I'm going to take a shower before dinner," Ino said. Shikamaru just crashed out on the bed. "Lazy bum," Ino said. She then walked into the bathroom.

As Shikamaru was lying in bed, he went over the whole day. "Today was hell," he said to himself. "I'm surprised Ino loved it. Heck, she even put up with my complaining today." Shikamaru then thought about his 15-minute relation with Temari. "Ino…" he said. He got up and walked into the bathroom. Surprisingly, it wasn't even locked. Shikamaru walked in on Ino, who was now stripped down to her underwear. Obviously, she screamed when he barged in. "Ah! Shikamaru! What the hell is wrong with you?!?" she asked angrily.

Shikamaru couldn't help but to stare at her in her panties. "Shikamaru, are you going to stand there like an idiot?!?" Ino asked.

"No," Shikamaru said. He then took off his shirt. Ino was surprised. "Um, Shikamaru?"

"If anyone asks, I did this to save water," Shikamaru said. He then slammed the door behind them.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Sorry this took longer to update than last time. I kind of lost my writing spirit for a while. But I'm back. Anyway, do you guys know any good restaurants the reception can be held?

Also, those new stories I've mentioned before, I'm holding them off until I finish _**ALL**_of my other stories. If I try to do them now, they will slow down the updates of the stories worked on now. Plus, after I'm done with this group of stories, I really need a vacation from writing. My brain's fried from thinking.

Anyway, keep on reviewing my stories. Who knows? We might reach the 500th review milestone!


	44. Boarding the Black Pearl

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

"Because one Ninja Love wasn't enough"

**YET ANOTHER MILESTONE! ****Iloveinuyasha44 ****HAS TURNED IN THE 500****TH**** REVIEW!**

While I believe that every review is important to my success, Iloveinuyasha44 has turned in the 500th Review for "Ninja Love 2". I knew the sequel would be bigger than the original, but 500 reviews?!? "Ninja Love 1" only got about 140 reviews!

By the way, I know that this is way late, but the anniversary of "Ninja Love 1" was on July 19th, 2007.

**WARNING! WWE FAN ABOUT TO GET SERIOUS!**

Usually, many great authors would talk a bit about themselves (EX: Fruits Basket). One thing I've just gotten interested in again is wrestling…namely, WWE. Apparently, the WWE has gotten many new wrestlers…many of which suck (Come on, a leprechaun and two cowboys that remind me of _Brokeback Mountain_?). The only one I actually like is Bobby Lashley. That guy is tough! I mean, he broke the Master Lock, broken a cage and his own pod in the ECW Extreme Elimination Chamber!

Another thing I don't like about the new WWE is that many of my favorite wrestlers are either retired (The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin) or they're on ECW (RVD, Big Show, Kurt Angle).

**STORYLINE CHANGE!**

I've decided to eliminate the whole contest between Choji, Kiba, and Shino in an effort to hurry and finish up the story. As a way to make peace, I've added a different storyline that will sure to make you guys laugh!

Okay, time to move on to Chapter 44!

**NOTE: **Sorry for getting the pirate mannerisms and the pirate terms wrong sometimes.

**-----Chapter 44----**

**Now 2 Days until the Uzumaki x Hyuga Wedding**

Yet another morning has arrived. Temari was in the hotel lobby, loathing over Shikamaru. Gaara was walking by the lobby, heading to the Magic Kingdom. He noticed Temari sitting with her knees curled up. He kind of had an idea what was wrong. "_Damn that Shikamaru!_" Gaara thought.

Ino then walked up to Temari. "Hiya, Temari!" she said.

"What do you want?" Temari asked.

"I just wanted to tell you what happened last night," Ino said.

"What?!? You mean?!?"

"Yep. In the shower," Ino said. Ino then left. "That was…random…and unnecessary," Gaara said.

Temari then unexpectedly hugged Gaara. "Comfort me!" she sobbed.

"Someone help me!" Gaara shouted. "Crying girl on me!" Gaara saw Kankuro behind him. "Kankuro, give me a hand!" he pleaded.

"Go away," Kankuro said, as he left Gaara alone with a crying Temari. Gaara looked up in the sky. "_Note to myself: __**never**__get married!_" Gaara thought.

-------------**MEANWHILE…**-----------

Hiashi and Tsunade were on the beach, fighting each other. Tsunade already have left several big holes in the sand. Hiashi tried to poke at Tsunade's chakra points, but she continued to counter his attacks.

Hanabi came out of the building, yawning and in her pirate attire. "Father?" she asked.

"Hanabi?" Hiashi asked. Even though he was only distracted for a second, Tsunade appeared behind Hiashi and gave him a Full Nelson. "Don't break your back, old man," Hanabi said.

"I give! I give!" Hiashi shouted.

"You're paying for breakfast," Tsunade whispered.

----------------------

In the Grand Floridian's Main Hotel Building, Naruto and Hinata were heading to the Monorail Station. "Well, first we'll check out Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, then we'll have lunch at Aunt Polly's on Tom Sawyer Island, and then we'll check out that new Monsters Inc. show," Naruto said.

"I hope it's not busy," Hinata said.

Naruto then noticed a man with long black hair and a white robe passing by. Naruto's anger started to grow. "I'll be back," Naruto said.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked. Naruto didn't answer.

----------------------

Sasuke and Sakura were walking down the hallway. "You know, we did miss a lot of rides back at the Animal Kingdom," Sakura said.

"Well Gaara did force us out…for some reason," Sasuke said. "You know, we should go back."

"I hope it's not busy," Sakura said. "I want to ride Expedition Everest again."

Suddenly, the white-robed man busted through the wall. "It's on now, Neji!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?!?" Sakura shouted.

"Neji owns me money!" Naruto shouted.

"That's not Neji, you idiot!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto stopped attacking the man to look at his face. Indeed, it wasn't Neji, but some cast member with long hair. His eyes weren't pure white, like Neji's. "Wait…that's not Neji," Naruto said.

"OF COURSE HE ISN'T, YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted, while punching Naruto's head.

"Ummm…listen…guy," Naruto said. "Sorry, I thought you were this guy that stole my money." The cast member looked unconscious and unresponsive. "Uh-oh," Naruto said. Naruto grabbed Mickey Mouse ears and glasses place them on the cast member. As a finishing touch, he placed a box of pretzels in his lap to make him look like a vendor. "That looks convincing right?" Sakura asked. Sasuke and Naruto looked away from Sakura.

"Yeah, I have to…get back to…Hinata," Naruto said.

"And…the line for Expedition Everest…may get too long," Sakura said.

"Yeah…so…" Naruto and Sakura then ran off to opposite directions. Sasuke first took a pretzel…then, he ran off with Sakura.

----------------------

The Konohamaru Corps and Hanabi were waiting on the dock of Miami, Florida. They were waiting for Jack Sparrow. For some reason, Miami had an ominous thick fog rolling into the shore. Konohamaru was bored to tears, waiting for Jack Sparrow. Hanabi was excited to see the infamous Black Pearl.

"Oh god! When's he going to get here?!?" Konohamaru shouted. "He said 9, right?"

"Maybe he got that from Kakashi," Udon said.

"Just like he got that stupid book," Moegi said.

"Maybe he's here, but this stupid fog is in the way," Hanabi said.

"This fog is creepy," Konohamaru said.

Soon, a black mysterious ship pulled up to the dock. All black and holes patched up in the sails, the ship looked very imitating. The name of the ship was…the Black Pearl. Hanabi was speechless. "There it is!" she said. "The infamous Black Pearl!"

The ship seemed to get bigger as it got closer to the four. "Whoa," Moegi said.

"That ship is pretty big," Udon said.

"The Disney Cruise Ships are bigger than that," Konohamaru said.

"Will you stop complaining?!?" Hanabi asked, angrily.

Suddenly, a wooden plank came down onto the wooden pier. "Ah, I see you've decided to put on the pirate wear," Sparrow said.

"You're late!" the four all shouted.

"I got lost…on the sea of life," Sparrow said. The four fall anime style

"That's it!" Konohamaru said. "You're not hanging out with Kakashi-sensei anymore!"

"But how else am I going to keep updated on _Make-Out Paradise_?" Jack asked. The four decided to forget it and board the ship. "Welcome to the Black Pearl!" Sparrow said, showing the four the ship and its crew.

"Wait…who are these guys?" Moegi asked.

"They are my crew," Jack replied.

"Crew?!? I thought we were your crew!" Hanabi said.

"Well, you are. Udon solves the map. Konohamaru will swap the deck and you two girls are going to be cooks."

"Cooks?" Hanabi and Moegi asked.

"Well, you women can cook right? I mean, I seen Hanabi's sister make food. It must have been carried on to young Hanabi here, right?" Sparrow asked.

"Ummm…well," Hanabi said.

"Good," Jack said. "Now hurry and start making the grub. It's almost lunchtime."

"Why are we doing this? How come they can't do it?" Konohamaru asked.

"Because those idiots don't want to. So I had to find idiots like you to cover that."

"Hey shut up!" Konohamaru shouted. Jack replied by throwing a wet rag at Konohamaru's head. "Get swabbing," Jack said.

"Grrr…stupid…captain my ass!" Konohamaru said, wiping down the floor.

----------------------

Temari continued to cry on Gaara's shoulder…who is still trying to pry Temari off. "Temari, go ask another one of your 'girlfriends' and leave me alone," Gaara said.

"What kind of brother are you?" Temari asked.

"Apparently, not a very good one," Gaara said.

"Don't you know how to deal with a women's emotional pain?" Temari asked.

"I obviously don't!" Gaara said.

"Well, one of these days, I'm going to teach you how to deal with women," Temari said. Temari then left. "Thank god she's gone," Gaara said. "Now to see what they're doing at the Haunted Mansion."

----------------------

Hanabi and Moegi were in the ship's galley. "At least the kitchen's clean…sort of," Hanabi said. Moegi looked closer. "Is that rotten wood?" Moegi asked.

"Well, this is the Black Pearl, not the Disney Wonder," Hanabi said. "Let's just get started with the cooking."

"You know how to cook?" Moegi asked.

"Of course. Every woman in the Hyuga clan has to know how to cook when they reach age 10," Hanabi said.

"I guess what Neji says is true," Moegi said. "Those in the Hyuga clan are gifted."

"Well, I guess that's…kind of true," Hanabi said. "I guess every Hyuga member has some sort of gift. My sister though, it took her a while, but now she's a capable fighter."

As Hanabi and Moegi continued to cook, Konohamaru was outside "swabbing the deck." "Stupid Jack Sparrow," Konohamaru murdered. "Making me do his dirty work."

"Are we complaining now?" Sparrow asked. "You know, you should respect me as your captain."

"Captain my ass," Konohamaru said.

"I rather captain the Black Pearl than your buttock," Jack said. "It's a lot bigger."

After a few more minutes of swabbing the deck, Konohamaru decided to take a rest. "Just live with it," said another crew member.

"Gee, I wish I can do that," Konohamaru said. "Wait a minute…you're that one guy. Um, Mr. Gibbs!"

"Ah," Gibbs said.

"Hey can I ask you something? How can you put up with Jack?" Konohamaru asked.

"A bottle of rum cures any problem…including a headache," Gibbs said.

"Well…I'm too young to drink that," Konohamaru said.

"Well then, I guess you just have to live with it," Gibbs said.

Konohamaru decided to take a seat next to Mr. Gibbs. "Anyway, those two girls that are part of your little group…I noticed those two are starting to get a little…angry with one another," Gibbs mentioned.

"What are you talking about?" Konohamaru asked.

"God you're stupid," Gibbs said.

"Hey!"

Gibbs led Konohamaru to the ship's galley. Both Moegi and Hanabi were furiously cooking for today's lunch. "They seem to get along," Konohamaru said.

"Keep watching lad," Gibbs said.

Suddenly, both Hanabi and Moegi grabbed a bag of flour. They both tried to take it, but the other girl was holding it back. The two girls looked at each other. The two girls began to laugh at each other…until they both tired to take the bag. "Let go Moegi," Hanabi said. "I need the flour for my bread. I want to make it so good that Konohamaru will love it."

"Ever since you broke his arm, he never thinks about you," Moegi said.

"Me? Why are they fighting over me?" Konohamaru asked.

"I think both of them have crushes on you. Have you not noticed?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really," Konohamaru said.

"Wow, I think the monkey's smarter than you," Gibbs said.

"Jack's not smarter than me!"

"Which Jack? Monkey Jack or Captain Jack?"

"Doesn't matter! I'm smarter than both of them!"

"Are you now?" a voice asked. Jack and Gibbs turned around to see Jack Sparrow behind them. "You, why aren't you swabbing the deck?"

"I'm getting back to it," Konohamaru said.

Jack then swung his sword to cut the bag of flour in half. "You two girls…stop arguing and work together as a team!" Sparrow said. Hanabi and Moegi looked at each other again. "Never!" they both said.

"Come now…"

"Captain, enemy ship on the horizon!" one crew member said.

"Huh?" the girls said.

The whole ship crew was watching the "enemy" ship on the horizon. The ship was long, had yellow lifeboats, and two red smoke stacks. "What is that?" one of the crew members asked.

"An enemy ship, perhaps?" Sparrow asked. "What's the ship's name?"

"The Disney Wonder," a crew member said.

"That's not an enemy ship," Hanabi said.

"That's just a Disney cruise ship," Moegi said.

"A cruise ship?" Gibbs asked.

Inspiration struck Konohamaru. "Yeah, a cruise ship takes around two-thousand people to many islands and tropical resorts. They have a crew that caters to your every whim. They have free food, comfy beds, and people that would do anything to keep you satisfied. The captain is also very friendly and will help out with any of your problems," Konohamaru said.

"Sounds like the opposite of Sparrow," Pintel said.

"Um, say anyone want to stop in Key West for supplies?" Jack asked, nervously.

----------------------

Gaara was in the Magic Kingdom. For some unknown reason, the Haunted Mansion was closed for "extensive refurbishment." One of the cast members were asked to invite Gaara for a tour of the Mansion. Inside, the work lights were turned on as the cast members were fixing up some of the effects, as well as adding some new effects. "Why are you doing this?" Gaara asked a cast member.

"Well, the owner said something about keeping up with a promise," the cast member replied.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted.

"How did you get in here?" the cast member asked.

"The exit," Temari said.

"She's with me," Gaara said. "Temari, what are you doing here?"

"Gaara, I understand that you don't want to get married like Shikamaru," Temari said.

"That's right. Heck, me and Shikamaru are homeboys on that subject," Gaara said.

"Well, unlike Shikamaru, you don't want to get married because you can't deal with a woman's emotional problems (Shikamaru doesn't want to get married because he's just lazy)," Temari said. "So, I'm going to teach you how to deal with women's problems." Temari stepped aside to introduce Gaara to some fat girl. "Gaara, meet Chojina (Yeah, it's Choji in a drag)," Temari said. "She's so upset about the way people see her. Many think of her as some fat whore."

"Well then, she better learn to put the fork down and learn how to say I'm full," Gaara said. He then walked into another room of the ride. "Chojina" then took off her wig. "I thought I looked good in this dress," Choji said.

----------------------

In Key West, Jack and Mr. Gibbs were on shore, grabbing 'supplies' (i.e. wenches). The crew (minus Hanabi and Moegi) was onboard, discussing the location of the treasure. "Anyone, that ship is on the map," Udon said. "One of the islands that the Disney Cruise Ships visit must have the treasure buried somewhere."

"And the ship, at the time, was visiting Disney's private island Castaway Cay, before Jack pulled away to Key West, which is clearly the opposite direction," Konohamaru said. "That must mean the Jack is in alignment with the Disney Company. Either he's trying to hide it or he's trying to keep it for himself."

"Such treachery," Pintel said.

"What are we to do?"

Konohamaru got up and started to lower a dinghy into the water. "What are you doing?" Pintel asked.

"Leaving Jack here and taking his place as captain of the Black Pearl," Konohamaru said.

"But, doesn't that go against the code?" Udon asked.

"Like they said, they're more like guidelines then actual rules," Konohamaru said. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll leave him a barrel of rum."

Moegi and Hanabi were still working up a feast in the galley. Both were tired and sweating. "Is the boat supposed to be moving?" Moegi asked.

"You're just dreaming of things," Hanabi said. Then, Hanabi felt a violent rocking. "What the heck?"

Hanabi walked up to find Konohamaru changed into a captain's uniform. "Konohamaru, what are you doing?" Hanabi asked.

"Ah-ah-ah! For now on, refer to me as…Captain Konohamaru!" Konohamaru said.

"What happened to Jack?" Hanabi asked.

"He said we can go on without him," Konohamaru said.

"We're leaving him here aren't we?" Hanabi asked.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME:**

HANABI: Konohamaru, you can't just call yourself Captain.

KONOHAMARU: Jack Sparrow wasn't a better captain either.

HANABI: You may have the leadership skills, but can you take on a band of enemy pirates with a broken arm?

MOEGI: I'm sure he can!

HANABI: He can't!

MOEGI: He can!

HANABI: Can't!

**NEXT TIME: Battle on Castaway Cay!**

GAARA: Wait…what about me and the crying women?!?


	45. Chapter 45 I guess

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

"Because one Ninja Love wasn't enough"

**NEMO MIGHT BE ADDED TO FIRST "NINJA LOVE"!**

Now that the Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage ride is now open at Disneyland, I am thinking about adding the ride to the first "Ninja Love." Trust me, that ride was worth the 1 ½ hour wait I endured. It was so nice to re-ride my childhood ride. Hey Gaara, if they brought back the Submarine Voyage, chances are they may bring back your precious Alien Encounter.

**WWE SUMMERSLAM 2007**

As some of you know, the 20th annual WWE SummerSlam has taken place on August 26, 2007. My opinion on it: eh. There were good moments and bad moments. It's nice to see Rey Mysterio and Triple H come back to the WWE. However, there were a few disappointments, like the ECW Championship match. I thought it was time for CM Punk to become the champion he is, but then John Morrison had to go and cheat to keep his ECW title.

I didn't care much for the Inter-promotional Divas Battle Royal. I was more focused on the championship matches. One match was the World Heavyweight Championship match. Even though Batista won the match, since he won by disqualification, the Great Khali is still World Heavyweight Champion. Can you say "rematch?"

**YET ANOTHER STORY IDEA CAME TO ME**

Recently, Tokyo DisneySEA has realized a few cool short films filmed from Tokyo DisneySEA. This is part of the park's 5th anniversary, and I recommend everyone to check it out. Even though they are filled with Disney's usual cuteness, it has inspired me to do a similar fanfiction using anime characters. So far, Hiro from _Fruits Basket_, the Twilight Town Gang (including Roxas, Namine, and Axel) from _Kingdom Hearts,_ and Rukia and Inoue from _BLEACH_ will be in their own short stories. I need at least two more characters to work with. If you guys have ideas, don't be afraid to share them with me. Modern anime characters please (meaning no _Naruto, Inuyasha, etc.)_.

Okay, time to move on to Chapter 45!

**NOTE: **Sorry for getting the pirate mannerisms and the pirate terms wrong sometimes.

-I am aware that the name Disney-MGM Studios will change, but until the name change, I will still call it the Disney-MGM Studios.

-Sorry if this chapter seems a little bit rushed. I really want to wrap up the story and take that needed-break that I really, _**really **_need.

**-----Chapter 45----**

**2 Days until the Uzumaki x Hyuga Wedding**

Back at Key West, Jack was escorting two women to the Black Pearl to show off…only to find the ship missing from its port. "Where's my ship?" he asked. He looked up and saw the ship in the distance. "Ah! There it is!" Jack said. "Why is it over there?" He looked down and saw a dinghy with a barrel of rum. "A note?" Jack asked. He then picked up and read the note. "_Have fun trying to keep up with my ship, Mr. Jack Sparrow. ---Captain Konohamaru_," it read.

"Captain?" Jack asked. "Well, at least he was nice enough to leave me some rum." He then took out a scroll. "Of course, he's not getting far without this," he said to himself.

----------------------

Gaara was at the Sci-Fi Drive-In restaurant at Disney-MGM Studios. The restaurant is themed to look like a 50's drive-on movie theater. There was even a movie screen that showed some (of the worst) monster movies. He was way in the back, sitting in a picnic table. "_At least I got some peace from Temari's stupid "helping women" class_," Gaara thought. He was rehearsing his role as the minister for Naruto and Hinata's wedding.

One of the carhops rolled over to Gaara. "Ready to order, hon?" she asked.

"The Smoked Turkey Sandwich sounds good," Gaara said. "I'll have that."

"And I'll have the pasta," Tenten said suddenly showing up, surprising Gaara.

"Where the hell did you come up?" Gaara asked.

"Well, you see Gaara, we have something call the 'birds and the bees'…"

"I know that! I mean, what are you doing here?"

"Temari said you needed help with women," Tenten said.

"I don't need help with women. I just don't want to deal with their pain."

"Why not Gaara? You know, you're going to have to get married soon," Tenten said.

"But not soon enough to learn about women," Gaara said.

"Well Gaara, we really don't care what you say. Whether you like it or not, we're going to test you on women."

"I'm supposed to be on vacation," Gaara sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, frustrated.

"Okay, first test," Tenten said. "How do you make a women feel special?"

"Well…" Gaara said. "I'd compliment her on…how beautiful she looks."

"You didn't say that to Chojina," Tenten said.

"Chojina was an ugly fat chick," Gaara said. "You are actually a…don't get me wrong…a beautiful women."

"Ah, thank you," Tenten said.

"Did Neji say that to get into your pants?" Gaara asked. Needless to say, he got himself a well-deserved slap from Tenten. "Let's try that again," she growled angrily.

----------------------

Hey, speak of the devil; Neji was in front of his hotel room, thinking to himself. "I wonder if Tenten…" he asked. Suddenly, he was attacked by Naruto, causing the door to cave in. "Neji, you bastard!" Naruto shouted, as he punched Neji in the face, sending him flying. "You own me money!"

Neji kicked Naruto off. "Listen Naruto, I know I borrowed your money."

"Stole!" Naruto said, quickly.

"But without your money, I wouldn't have done…"

"I don't care!" Naruto shouted. For some reason, his eyes were glowing red. Neji sensed excessive chakra leaking from his whole body. "_Oh no!_" Neji thought. "_The Nine-tailed Fox!_"

"Neji, you bastard!" Naruto growled.

"_Geez, all of this over some money?_" Neji asked. Naruto then lunged at him with sharp claws. Neji dodged it and continued running around. Naruto then destroyed several stuff in the room, including a lamp, the TV, the bed sheets, pillows, and the furniture. Neji continued using his Rotation jutsu, several times to avoid Naruto's claws and fangs. "Naruto, please calm down!" Neji said. Naruto didn't listen. Neji grabbed the unbroken lamp and smashed it against Naruto's head, calming him down. Neji then fell to the floor, completely exhausted of his chakra.

Both Neji and Naruto lied on the floor, exhausted and breathing heavily. The room around them was completely destroyed, filled with flying feathers. "Okay, let's talk this over lunch," Naruto said, exhausted.

Neji and Naruto both struggled to get to their feet. They then walked out of Neji's room. A maid was outside. She seemed surprised by both Naruto and Neji's condition. "Send the bill to Jiraiya," Naruto said, tired out.

----------------------

Somewhere out at sea, Captain Konohamaru was steering the Black Pearl out at sea. Hanabi came out from the galley and walked up to the quarter deck. "Um, _Captain _Konohamaru," she said. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"Aye, good news I have heard…savvy," Konohamaru said.

"Um, why are you talking like that?" Hanabi asked.

"My dear Hanabi, it is simply called…_adding insult to injury_, savvy?" Konohamaru asked. Hanabi just whacked his head. "You're not Jack Sparrow. You never will be. Dinner in 5," she said.

"Okay," Konohamaru said, normally.

----------------------

Down below, Hanabi and Moegi have set up quite a feast for the Black Pearl crew. "We tried to make it to your expectations," Hanabi said.

"So we hope you enjoy your dinner tonight," Moegi said.

"Especially you, Captain Konohamaru," Hanabi said.

"So dig in!" they both said.

Pirates then began digging into the food. "This sure looks good," The captain said.

"Here," Hanabi said. "I'll feed you!"

"Huh?!?" Konohamaru asked, surprised.

"Well, you'll have a hard time eating with only one arm," Hanabi said.

"I'll help you," Moegi said.

"Thanks Moegi, but I got this," Hanabi said.

"No, I'll help," Moegi said.

"But, Konohamaru doesn't need any more help."

"I insist on it," Moegi said.

"Really, I can do this myself!"

Soon enough, Hanabi and Moegi were fighting…again. "Do they do this a lot?" Pintel asked.

"Just recently," Udon said. Moegi and Hanabi were playing tug-a-war with a bowl of steaming hot rice. "Give it!" Hanabi said. Moegi then had an evil smirk on her face. "Okay," she said. She let go, causing the rice bowl to fly in Konohamaru's face. Both Hanabi and Moegi raced to clear the hot rice off of his face. "I'm so sorry, captain," Moegi said. "I wanted it to fly into Hanabi's face."

"Why? So my face can be as ugly as yours?" Hanabi asked.

"Your face was ugly enough! I was trying to improve it!"

"Will both of you shut up?!?" Konohamaru shouted. Both Hanabi and Moegi were shocked at his anger. "Get out! Both of you!" Konohamaru demanded. Hanabi and Moegi slowly walked back up to the deck, each taking different stairs. "Udon, go up with Moegi and make sure they don't kill each other."

"Yes sir," Udon said. He then followed Moegi up the stairs. "The rest of you…keep eating. I'm going to have a word with those two." Konohamaru then followed Hanabi up the stairs.

----------------------

Temari walked into the Sci-Fi Drive In Theater Restaurant. Gaara already left. Tenten was still sitting at the table, with a sheet of paper in hand. Temari sat down with her. "How did he do?" Temari asked.

"Well," Tenten said. "He had some good points. Like he did make a few compliments and he was kind…in his own way. However, he did make several sexual jokes. He said Neji was weaker than he is. And…(picks up the bill)…he left me to pay the bill, which is always a no-no."

"What grade do you give him?" Temari asked.

"C-minus," Tenten said.

"That's a failing grade in my book. He can do better."

"Temari, why exactly are you helping Gaara try to find a girlfriend?"

"Well, because I don't want to die a lonely man."

"Well, I'm sure that Gaara will find his own love someday."

"With his cockiness and attitude, someday is going to be never. But that's okay. That's why I have you, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino to help me out."

"What about their boyfriends?"

"Oh, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru are helping me too. Speaking of which, have you seen Neji or Naruto anywhere?"

"No," Tenten said. "I haven't seen him. He's trying to avoid Naruto for some reason."

"Well go find those two!" Temari demanded.

----------------------

Neji and Naruto headed for lunch to the Plaza Pavilion restaurant on Main Street. "So Neji, why?" Naruto asked. "Why did you go and steal my money?"

"Oh come on Naruto," Neji said. "You have plenty of money. So what if I stole a couple of yen?"

"I worked hard for that money!" Naruto said. "Why didn't you just take it from the Hyuga budget? I'm sure the Hyuga clan's loaded!"

"I don't like to take advantage of my budget, especially since the side branch of the family has a considerably lower budget than those in the main branch."

"Man, you know, I'm starting to get real tired of this side and main branches thing. It's causing you too much pain."

"Thanks to that, I can't marry Tenten," Neji said.

"Well, don't worry I soon as I become Hokage, I'm going to change things in that clan!"

"You're still working on being Hokage?" Neji asked.

"Oh course! That's my number one dream!" Naruto said.

"Still, once you marry Lady Hinata, you're going to have to take on many responsibilities as her spouse. Then, once you have kids, you have to settle down and become a family man."

"Eh, I can take it," Naruto said.

"Okay," Neji said.

"So Neji, just out of curiosity, if you and Tenten can't get married, how are you guys supposed to have sex?" Neji choked on his soda when he heard that. "Don't ask such vulgar things in a children's theme park!" he said, angrily.

"Well, I want to know how you two are supposed to enjoy a happy love life without sex. I mean, it's easy for Sasuke and Shikamaru. They could care less if they lose their virginity. Neji, let's face it. You're just as strict as Hiashi. You would never think of having sex with Tenten before you're married. But since you don't want to marry her, your love life is pretty much screwed up."

"Guess again, we did it yesterday," Neji blurted out. Neji then covered his mouth. He couldn't believe what came out of his mouth, especially in front of a perverted kitsune. Naruto was looking at him, smiling. "Seriously?" Naruto asked. Neji took a deep breath. "Yeah, he said. "Me and Tenten ended up in the same steam room and we…we…'lighted fireworks'."

"Hehe, alright Ne-ji!" Naruto said. "You're a man now! You've joined the club of men who lost their virginity."

"Wait, Sasuke's not a virgin?"

"Oh course not! He lost his virginity years ago!" Naruto said.

"Shikamaru?"

"Well, he told me that he showered with Ino last night, so I guess that counts."

"What about you?" Naruto started to choke. "Um…"

"Well…have you done it with Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Of course not! I believe that Hinata should remain pure until our wedding day…which is in two days," Naruto said. Neji continued to look at Naruto. "You do know that I don't believe that bull-crap for a minute."

"Okay, we done it a few years back in the Hyuga Mansion when no one was home," Naruto said, quickly.

"WHAT?!?" Neji asked.

"I won't tell if you don't," Naruto said.

"Of course I'm telling!" Neji said.

"Okay, but if you do that, then I'll tell Gai-sensei," Naruto said. Neji froze up at that point. "And maybe Bushy Brows should know too. They would be so disappointed in you, disrupting the purity of the flower of Team Gai."

"Wait…" Neji said.

"And maybe that pervy sage should know. He does need some new material for his next book. Kakashi and Kurenai would absolutely love it! Right, Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Ummm…like I said, I won't tell if you won't," Neji said, blushing.

"That's what I thought," Naruto said.

Suddenly, Tenten showed up before them. "There you guys are!" she said. "I've been looking everywhere for you two!"

"For what?" Neji asked.

"Temari wants you guys to help her find a girlfriend for Gaara," Tenten said.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Neji and Naruto looked at each and started cracking up. "Yeah right!" Neji said. "Sorry Tenten, but Gaara's a hopeless fool!"

"Yeah, good luck with him!" Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked. "You guys are helping us."

"What?!?" Neji and Naruto asked. Tenten then dragged the two back to the hotel.

----------------------

Hanabi was sitting on the railing of the ship. She was self-loathing. "_I'm sure he hates me now,_" she thought.

"Hanabi, if you don't get down from there, you're fall into the sea," Konohamaru said.

"Like you care," Hanabi said.

"Alright, you and Moegi fighting is starting to piss me off," Konohamaru said. "I want to know why you guys are fighting."

"Well, I guess…I just don't like Moegi hanging around you some much," Hanabi said.

"Well, she is my teammate. I pretty much have no choice but to hang around her. And she actually is a capable fighter."

"I've never seen her fight physically," Hanabi said.

"Well, she may not fight as swift as you, but if you and Moegi had a mock fight, she'd probably win."

"Wanna bet?" Hanabi asked.

"Well, okay. It'll be a toss-up," Konohamaru said.

"Do you like her?" Hanabi bluntly asked.

"Huh?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well, you seem to praise Moegi's fighting skills. And I overheard what you said about her being cute in a kimono at Epcot."

"Oh um, you heard that?" Konohamaru asked, now blushing.

"Well, did you mean it?" Hanabi asked.

"Well…of course I did," Konohamaru said. "She's a very close friend of mine. Heck, I liked her when we were kids. Of course, we didn't get to do any fun stuff, with me being the Hokage's grandson and all."

"Really? Your childhood friends?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah. We didn't really meet Udon until we were got into the Academy."

"Oh dear," Hanabi said. "Now I know you and Moegi are going to be a good couple."

"Couple?!?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well, let's look back at the other couples: Neji and Tenten…childhood friends, Naruto and Hinata…childhood friends. And if you watch T.V., the childhood friends **always** fall in love later on."

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do. I mean, are you in love with me?"

"Well…no."

"Really?"

"You broke my arm!"

"Suck it in, you baby!" Hanabi then got up. "Anyway, I better go and…check the map…or something," she said.

As she was walking back to her room, she passed Moegi. "He's all yours now," she whispered.

"Huh?" Moegi asked.

"Let's face it, I don't have a chance anymore," Hanabi said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME:**

KONOHAMARU: Finally, we hit Castaway Cay, the site of the World's Treasure!

HANABI: Just when we hit land, enemy pirates ambush us! Though I go tot admit, their ship name, the Dirty Diamond, is pretty clever.

KONOHAMARU: Forget the ship! They'll kill us if we don't hurry and find the treasure before they do!

**ALSO…**

TEMARI: It's time for the Dating game, starring Gaara, the bachelor! He'll be able to choose from three lucky women selected by Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru.

GAARA: This is stupid.

TEMARI: Cheer up. At least you're on your own game show!

**NEXT TIME: **The Dirty Diamond Strikes!

GAARA: Is it the end of the story yet?


	46. Temari presents, The Dating Game!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

"Because one Ninja Love wasn't enough"

**I'm very sorry for not updating very quickly. I've been busy with school work, RCT3 recreations, and I've recently had my wisdom teeth removed (the aftermath hurts like a mother…).**

**THE ARTICLE THAT GAARA THREATENED ME TO WRITE!**

Since Gaara is going to kill me if I don't mention this, the Haunted Mansion at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom has finally reopened its grim doors after its 3-month refurbishment. The paint job, lighting effects, and audio have all been updated to make it look a little fresher. Madame Leota's crystal ball now floats and an entirely new scene has been added to the ride, one that is not found in any of the other Haunted Mansion attractions, not even Disneyland's! There will be an updated description of the ride in this story. So Gaara, I guess Mickey Mouse finally kept up with his promise! Now if we can just get him to refurbish WDW's Space Mountain, perhaps?

**GAARA x MATSURI FANS REJOICE!**

Some of you Gaara x Matsuri fans will be pleased with me! They won't fall in love, but I threw in some fluff for you fans! However, I don't really know much about Matsuri, so if anyone is willing to share some information, then go right ahead!

**TOKYO DISNEYSEA STORY UPDATE**

I already have another character pairing in my story. It's Kaname Chidori and Sousuke Sagara from _**Full Metal Panic!**_ I still need one more group of characters for my story idea. Someone suggested Keiichi and Belldandy from _**"Ah! My Goddess**_." Another character pairing I'm thinking of using is Naru and Keitaro from _**Love Hina.**_

Okay, time to move on to Chapter 46!

**NOTES:**

-I am aware that the name Disney-MGM Studios will change, but until the name change, I will still call it the Disney-MGM Studios.

-Sorry if this chapter seems a little bit rushed. I really want to wrap up the story and take that needed-break that I really, _**really **_need.

**-----Chapter 46----**

**One more day before Naruto and Hinata gets married!**

**(Imagine the theme to the Dating Game playing; since I never since the Dating Game before, my version of the game is based on the WWE Dating Game.)**

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Temari said. "Live from the lobby room of Grand Floridian Resort in Orlando, Florida! It's the first-ever Naruto Dating Game!"

The "**live**" audience (just a few hotel guests and some of Gaara's friends) clapped as the light dimmed onto the stage. The "host" Temari was up on the stage. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Naruto Dating Game!" she said. "My name is Temari, and I'll be your hostess for today!"

The audience clapped again. "Thank you," Temari said. "Now most of you know how this game works. One lucky bachelor is going to have the chance to win a date with three lucky contestants! And the bachelor for today is… (drumroll) …my brother, Gaara!"

The spotlight dimmed onto Gaara, who was hiding his blushing face. Many people and his fan girls cheered and clapped for him. "This is so stupid," Gaara said to himself.

"Come on Gaara! Be happy! We're at Disney World!" Temari said.

"Let's hurry this up so that I can check out the refurbished Haunted Mansion," Gaara said.

"Alright then!" Temari said. "Now, these three lucky gals were handpicked specifically by my girl's boyfriends: Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki!"

The spotlight dimmed onto the "fab four." Everyone but Naruto was giving little waves. "And get this everybody, Naruto's getting married here!" Temari said. The crowd began cheering even louder. "Yeah, but no one cares about that now," Temari said.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"Anyway, those four boys have searched high and low throughout all of the Walt Disney World Resort. Now if you turn your attention to the jumbo TV hanging from the roof, we'll see how we did."

A giant TV, hanging from the railings of the second floor of the lobby, played a special video of Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru asking women if they wanted to be Gaara's date for today. Neji and Sasuke got a few takers, but most of the women ran away from Naruto. Shikamaru…he just slept on a park bench for the rest of the day.

"Wow," Temari said. "Naruto with the way you walk up to women, how did you end up with someone like Hinata?"

"Well that was fun!" Gaara said, sitting up. "I better hit the road!"

"Hehe, sit down," Temari said. Gaara retook his seat. "Now, let's meet our contestants!" The Dating Game music began playing again. "First, Neji's pick! From Miami, Florida, she's a beach-loving, go-go girl who works at SeaWorld Orlando, please welcome…Amy!"

The spotlight shined onto a girl who was around Gaara's age (actually, all three girls are around Gaara's age), had brunette hair, and a pink dress. The audience clapped for Amy (well, the cast members booed her). "Hiya, Gaara!" Amy said into a microphone.

"Yo," Gaara said. "You sound like a nice choice. I hoped Neji bagged me a good one." The audience laughed at Gaara's comment.

"Alright, this next girl was handpicked by Naruto himself," Temari said.

"Oh god," Gaara said, knowing that the kitsune probably set him up with some girl he'll probably hate.

"She's from Mobile, Alabama. Just like Gaara, she loves the Haunted Mansion. But, she had a little bedroom incident with her ex-boyfriend."

"Damn it Naruto," Gaara said.

"Her ex-boyfriend and her were…getting it on, and well…he…um…"missed the target"," Temari said. "Say hello to one-eyed Mandy!"

"Naruto, you baka!" Gaara said.

"She's got a great personality!" Naruto said, putting his thumbs up.

The spotlight moved over to a girl who had blonde hair, an eye patch on her right eye, and a black dress. "Hey Gaara!" she said, in a stereotypical dumb blonde speech. "I can't…like…wait to date you today!"

"You have to, like, win the game first," Gaara said, joking. "_God, I'm an idiot for thinking that Naruto would actually get me a normal girl._"

"And finally, let's meet Sasuke's pick," Temari said. "She hails from Los Angeles, California. She…um, this can't be right."

"What?" Gaara asked. "Her boyfriend poked both her eyes out?"

"Well, her hobbies include practicing dark arts, writing dark poetry, and…making dark fanfictions and placing them on someplace called…fanfiction dot net. Say hello to…Cassandra!"

Sasuke's girl was…well, very gothic and emo. She had black eyeliner, a black dress with spider imprints, skull earrings, and black fingernails. "Hello…Gaara," she said, quietly.

"Hey, um, Cassandra," Gaara said. "Um, if you seem so interested in…dark stuff, why are you…"

"Here in Disney World?" she finished. "It's because my friends dragged me here to see the Haunted Mansion refurbishment. Other than the Mansion and the Tower, Disney World is useless to me. Disney gives out this propaganda that the world is full of cuteness, but that's just like Texas, full of bull (censored). I hope that by being on this game show, I can find my soul mate."

The whole lobby went quiet. They then began to stare suspiciously at Sasuke. "Um, I'm sort of emo-ish, but she's too much," Gaara said.

"Be careful," Sasuke said. "She has the power to kill you with some electromagnetic poison waves, or some stuff like that."

"It was given to be at birth," Cassandra said.

"Let's see your sand shield defend you against that," Neji said.

"Okay," Temari said. "Let's start the game!"

The crowd began applauding ad clapping again. "Alright Gaara, as you can see, you have a few questions in your hand. Those questions will help you determine which girl is right for you!"

"Alright," Gaara said. He searched through a few note cards. "Bachelorette number one: if I was a ride at Walt Disney World, which ride would I be?" Gaara asked.

"Well," Amy said. "All of the rides at Disney World don't really say who you are." The Disney cast members booed her. "Since I work at SeaWorld, I think you're like Journey to Atlantis. I bet you're going to take me on a wild ride…and get me wet." The crowd began hollering. "Well, that was dirty and uncomfortable," Gaara said, throwing the note card over his shoulder. "Bachelorette number two…actually, I have my own question," Gaara said. "What is the difference between Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom? I need to test if you're smart."

"Okay, if you're thinking I'm stupid because I'm blonde," Mandy said.

"It's because of that eye patch on your right eye that makes me to believe that you were stupid enough to believe that he'll go gentle," Gaara said.

"Well, it was really huge and…"

"I don't want to hear it! Just answer my question!"

"There is no difference," Mandy replied. "They have the same rides." Gaara interrupted her with a buzzer noise. "Sorry, thanks for playing!" he said.

"Bachelorette Number three: you say you love to write dark poetry, huh? I want to hear some," Gaara said.

"I'll give you an excerpt," Cassandra said. She then took out a piece of paper with words written in ancient English.

**(Taken from otherwayup dot com. The poem is "Please stab me now" by lord hade.)**

_**Shiny high up in the sky**__**  
**__**Burns a sun that makes me want to run**__**  
**__**Through fields of grain with soft gentle rain**__**  
**__**The grass is soft and seems to pull me aloft **__**  
**__**Nice breeze kissing my face, it's a wonderful place**__**  
**__**Giving me hope for a good life to cope**_

Everyone was a little shocked at her poem. "Wow," Gaara said. "Um, okay Bachelorette number one: how do you feel about the whole Nemo taking over the parks? I mean, there have been a number of new 'Finding Nemo' attractions taking over the parks. I mean, there's the Submarine Voyage at Disneyland, the Musical at Disney's Animal Kingdom, the Turtle Talk ride and the Living Seas ride at Epcot."

"Well, at least they're good rides," Amy said.

"Yeah, I guess," Gaara said.

"The Nemo ride at Epcot was pretty cool," Shikamaru said.

"Okay, Bachelorette number three: what's your favorite…"

"Hey, you skipped me!" Mandy said.

"Don't interrupt me!" Gaara said. "What…"

"But…"

"I said shut it!" Gaara said. "Anyway, Bachelorette number three: what is your favorite wrestler?" There was a moment of silence. "Kevin Thorn…from ECW," Cassandra said.

"I thought so," Gaara said.

"Excuse me, you stole my spotlight," Mandy said to Cassandra. She then fell to Cassandra's poison waves. Gaara got up from his seat. "I'll be in the restroom," Gaara said. He then walked towards the bathroom. "Um, okay folks! We'll be right back after a word from our sponsors!" Temari said to the audience.

"What sponsors?" Neji asked.

"I don't know!" Temari said. "You guys just stall them!" Temari shoved the guys up on stage. "Um," they all said.

Shikamaru stepped forward. He had, in his hands, a small flower. He then squished the flower, made some hand signs, and when he opened his hands, a white bird flew out. Everyone clapped for him. "Well, that's all I got," Shikamaru said.

------------------------

Gaara was outside the hotel, sitting in front of the almost-done wedding chapel. "Wow," Gaara said. Then, a young girl stood next to him. "They sure are doing a lot of work for his wedding, aren't they Gaara-sensei?" she asked.

"Gaara-sensei?" Gaara asked. He turned and saw Matsuri, standing beside him. "Hi," she said.

"Matsuri?" Gaara asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Temari invited me," Matsuri said.

"Oh god, for the dating game?" Gaara asked.

"What? No! She invited me for the wedding!" Matsuri said.

"Oh," Gaara said.

"So, Naruto and Hinata have decided to take the plunge, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, and they asked me to be the minister," Gaara said.

"Oh really? Wow, what an honor," Matsuri said.

"Well, I don't know," Gaara said. "I mean, this is the first time I've ever joined anyone in matrimony. I've always been against weddings."

"How come?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but women can be troublesome. They ask for too much, and I already have to deal with the responsibilities of a Kazekage."

"So, you're saying you don't want to get married," Matsuri said.

"Not yet," Gaara said. "Right now, Temari's trying to get me on the Dating Game."

"Are you serious?" Matsuri asked.

"It's stupid, I know," Gaara said.

"Well, I don't know Gaara-sensei," Matsuri said. "Maybe it's time you started thinking about…you know, producing an heir."

"Whoa! It's going to be a long time before I kick the bucket. So don't go planning my kids for me!" Gaara said.

"You know, I would expect you to be in the Magic Kingdom, enjoying the Haunted Mansion," Matsuri said.

"Well, I'm stuck playing Blind Date," Gaara said. "You know what? This is my vacation, and Temari can't blame me if I'm constipated. I'm going to check out the Haunted Mansion before the lines get long."

"Can I come too?" Matsuri asked.

"Why not? I'm on vacation and I can't kill the Mouse!" Gaara said.

After the paramedics arrived, Temari finally stepped out to find Gaara. "Where the hell is he?!?" she asked angrily. "Damn it, Gaara! You ruined everything!" Temari then saw Gaara walking with Matsuri. "Oh goodie, Matsuri's here!" she said. "Wait, Gaara lies to me about where he's going, and then he's going off somewhere with Matsuri. Oh, I think Gaara may have picked his bachelorette!"

"What about us?" Cassandra asked.

"What about you? I could care less! Get lost!" she shouted.

**----------- MEANWHILE… -------------**

"Captain" Konohamaru was sleeping in his quarters. He stayed up all night with his lackey Udon, trying to decipher the clues on the map. "Where's that monkey? I feel like…shooting something," the Captain said in his sleep.

Suddenly, Hanabi barged into the room. "Konohamaru!" she shouted, waking Udon up. "Konohamaru!" she said. "Wake up! It's important!" Konohamaru still didn't get up. "Captain…Konohamaru," she said.

"Yes?" Konohamaru asked.

Everyone was then lurched forward. "Huh?" Konohamaru asked.

"We hit land sir," Hanabi said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Konohamaru asked. Hanabi just sighed.

Captain Konohamaru and Udon came up from their quarters to see the island of Castaway Cay. "We hit land sir," one of the crew member said.

"I know," Konohamaru said.

"Another ship has gotten here before us," Ragetti said.

The Konohamaru Corps looked at the ship. "It's just the Disney Cruise Ship," Udon said.

"What is this? Their private island?" Pintel asked.

"Yes," Hanabi said.

"Come on," Konohamaru said, leading everybody off of the ship and onto the beach.

"You see, Castaway Cay is a private island that the Disney Company found and claimed it as their own. They use it for tourism, delivering them here using their two Disney Cruise Ships, the Magic and the Wonder."

"Really," Ragetti said.

"Yes, it sounds very cool," Konohamaru said. "But if we draw attention to ourselves, those damn tourists would want the treasure for themselves."

"We don't want that to happen," Ragetti said.

"Then do not attract attention to yourselves!" Hanabi said.

The group quietly moved across the beach of Castaway Cay, making sure not to draw attention to them. "So far so good," Konohamaru said. "Udon let me see the map." Udon then handed his captain the map. "Let's see…what does the first clue say?"

_**The Treasure of the World lies in its entire entirety…**_

_**Your first clue lies in the beach of serenity…**_

"Isn't there a beach on this island called Serenity Beach?" Moegi asked.

"Yes, but it's an adults-only beach," Konohamaru said.

"So, I guess you little ones better scuttle off and we're find the treasure for ourselves," a crew member said.

"Yeah right," Hanabi said.

"You idiots can't do anything right," Konohamaru said. An idea then struck the head of Konohamaru. "Men…and women, I got a solution to our predicament," Konohamaru said.

**------------------------**

A cast member was at the tram station that leads directly to Serenity Beach. Konohamaru and his crew walked up to him. "Yes? Can I help you?" he asked.

"Make this easy on us and give us a tram ride to the beach," Pintel said.

"Well, the pirates can go, but the kids have to stay," the cast member said. Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, and Hanabi joined arms. "You asked for this," Hanabi said.

The four then put up hand signs. "Transform!" they all shouted. A cloud of smoke covered the entire group. When it cleared, the Konohamaru Four were gone. All there was four beautiful women seducing the cast member. "Oh please, mister cast member sir," Moegi said, seductively.

The cast member (and the whole Black Pearl group) all passed out from nose bleeds. The jutsu was then dispelled. A small monkey then climbed down and grabbed the tram keys. He walked back up Konohamaru's arm and handed him the keys. "See, you're even more useful than human Jack," Konohamaru said.

**------------------------**

After tricking the cast member, the Black Pearl crew began trekking into the island forest. "Let's see," Udon said. "There's supposed to be a hidden cave here somewhere."

"Um…" Pintel said. "Your four…about that…jutsu thing…"

"For the 13th time, we're not using the sexy jutsu again!" Hanabi said.

Suddenly, a flying knife came flying by and pinned the map onto a tree. "What the hell was that?" Konohamaru asked.

"Are you lost?" another pirate said. Konohamaru looked up and saw another scurvy pirate looking at the map. "You seem to be on our territory."

"Our? You and what army?" Konohamaru asked. He turned around and saw another group of pirates surrounding his crew. "Oh," Konohamaru said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME:**

**KONOHAMARU: **The Dirty Diamond crew strikes…and with my crew imprisoned and my arm broken…what to do?

**HANABI: **If only Jack Sparrow was here…

**KONOHAMARU: **Please do not bring him back into the story! I can handle these guys on my own!

**AND…**

**TEMARI: **Well okay, the Dating Game failed…but at least Gaara and Matsuri can develop into something more than just student and teacher. Those two will spend the day with Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Kurenai, and Kakashi on an all-couples dating day. Next on Temari's version of "Blind Date!"

**GAARA: **Temari, she's my student. You're sick if something like that happens.


	47. The Captain of the Dirty Diamond Appears

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

"Because one Ninja Love wasn't enough"

**NARUTOFREAK14 IS NOW ON VMK**

For those of you who have been sleeping under a rock, VMK (short for Virtual Magic Kingdom) is an online game where you can visit a virtual version of Disneyland and Walt Disney World. You can chat with other people, decorate your own room, and participate in various events. The game is very addictive for Disney fans like me. If you wish to meet me on VMK, my screen name is "SpaceScreaminJohn."

**KONOHAMARU'S STORY IS ALMOST DONE!**

I realize that the Konohamaru side-story is what's making the story longer than it should and I understand that some of you are kind of getting bored with it (I'm kind of sick of it myself). BUt I ask you to please hold on for the next two-three chapters! Thank you!

**NOTES:**

-I am aware that the name Disney-MGM Studios will change to Disney's Hollywood Studios, but until the name change, I will still call it the Disney-MGM Studios.

-Sorry if this chapter seems a little bit rushed. I really want to wrap up the story and take that needed-break that I really, _**really **_need.

**-----Chapter 47----**

**One more day before Naruto and Hinata gets married!**

**PARK: Magic Kingdom, Liberty Square, Haunted Mansion**

It was about 11:35 a.m. when Gaara and Matsuri arrived to the Magic Kingdom. The park was moderately busy with most people waiting in line for the newly-refurbished Haunted Mansion. Still, because of the Mansion's high capacity, the line moved very quickly. Some changes that were done include an updated paint job, special effects, lighting, ride mechanism, and audio.

While waiting in line, Gaara and Matsuri were talking about Gaara's "fight" against Mickey Mouse. "Is he as strong as people say he is?" Matsuri asked.

"He has invented his own kind of jutsu," Gaara said. "The four-fingered jutsu as he calls it."

"Oh I see," Matsuri said. "Who won?"

"It was a tie," Gaara said. "We came to an agreement. I would stop trying to kill him, and he would refurbish the Haunted Mansion."

"Aren't you happy that they refurbished your favorite ride?" Matsuri asked.

"I guess that makes up for the Disney company getting rid of the Alien Encounter," Gaara said.

"They closed it?" Matsuri asked.

"Well actually, they re-themed it and made it…cuter," Gaara said.

"I'm so sorry," Matsuri said.

"It's okay. At least the Haunted Mansion still running," Gaara said. The line the continued on through the graveyard. "Hey Gaara-sensei, can we go on my favorite ride after this?" Matsuri asked.

"And what ride is that?" Gaara asked.

"20,000 Leagues under the Sea!" Gaara had a shocked look on his face. "You mean…that little submarine ride that goes underwater?" he asked.

"Yeah, like at Disneyland only better!" Matsuri replied. Gaara just continued making a weird face. "What happened to it?" Matsuri asked. Gaara just continued on down the line. "They better have a good reason for closing it!" she shouted.

**----------------**

Naruto was on Tom Sawyer's Island by himself. He was thinking about the life that he was about to share with Hinata. Tomorrow was his wedding day. He wasn't extremely nervous about his wedding, but he was slightly anxious. "Hey dobe," someone said. "This is the first time I've seen you by yourself." Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke standing over him. "What are you doing here by yourself?" Sasuke asked.

"Just thinking," Naruto said.

"Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself," Sasuke said.

"Shut up," Naruto said. Sasuke just laughed a little bit and took a seat next to Naruto. "So, tomorrow's the big day, huh?" he asked.

"Yep," Naruto replied.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"I'm just a little anxious," Naruto said.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Naruto replied. "Anxious means being uneasy. Nervous means being unstable in the mind."

"Same thing," Sasuke said.

"Shouldn't you be with Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Hey I need a break too!" Sasuke said. "So, ready for the long winding road of marriage?"

"Well, I'm just wondering how it's going to turn out," Naruto said.

"Knowing you two lovebirds, it'll be very successful and you two will live a happy-ever-after just like every other Disney fairytale." Naruto looked at him strange. "I think someone's been at Disney World for too long," Naruto said.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked. "Now come on. Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Well, me and Sakura thought it was a good idea to have a 'couple's day out' today," Sasuke said. "Basically, we're going to park-hop to every one of the four theme parks here and hit the biggest rides and shows. The day will end with a showing of the Finding Nemo musical at the Animal Kingdom."

"They have a musical of Finding Nemo?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I know, Nemo's taken over," Sasuke said. "But I heard the show's really good. They have songs, acrobats, and floating fish."

"Well, I guess I'll see for Hinata's sake," Naruto said.

"You better do it. We all know that you two aren't wild enough to throw a bachelor or bachelorette party, so we decided to just have a couples' day out. Heck, even Kakashi and Kurenai are going with us."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because…they want to feel young again," Sasuke said.

"Hm, sounds like something Gai and Lee would say," Naruto said.

"Maybe they persuaded them," Sasuke said. "Anyway, what do you say about going with us?" Naruto thought about it. "She's waiting," Sasuke said.

"Alright, I'll go," Naruto said. Sasuke and Naruto both started heading over to Fantasyland. "Hey, you haven't seen Konohamaru around, have you?" Sasuke asked.

**----------------**

The Konohamaru Corps, Hanabi and the Black Pearl Crew were tied up in a prison inside the Dirty Diamond ship. "So you kids are the one who found the map?" one of the crew asked. "How pathetic for a bunch of grown men to follow a young child as their captain."

"At least I was a better leader than Sparrow!" Konohamaru protested.

"Sparrow? Captain Jack Sparrow?" a D.D. crew member asked.

"No, just Jack Sparrow," Konohamaru said. "Anyone who calls Sparrow a captain needs to get their brain removed."

"I see. Men, search for Jack Sparrow on the shores of this beach now!" one of the D.D. superiors demanded. The crew started to head up to the deck, but suddenly, a women came down with Jack Sparrow, imprisoned in a tight rope handcuffs. "Already?" Hanabi asked.

"Jack, you've set a new record!" Konohamaru said.

"This is your fault!" Jack said.

"Jack, Jack, Jack," the women said. "For some reason, every time you screw up, you're proving to me that a women captain is far superior to that of a man."

"She's the captain of the Dirty Diamond?!?" Konohamaru asked.

"Call me Captain Bess Rackham," the captain said. "I am the captain of the Dirty Diamond."

"But…you're a woman," Konohamaru said.

"And?" Rackham asked.

"A woman captain?" Udon asked.

"Looks like some people have been whipped," Konohamaru said, making a whip noise.

"They follow me because they fear me," Rackham said. She then placed Jack in a different prison cell. "Give me the map, Sparrow!" she demanded.

"He doesn't have the map," Udon said. They were all confused when Jack Sparrow handed her a scroll. "Huh?" Moegi asked. Jack's cell was then locked.

"Thank you Jack," Rackham said.

"You're welcome," Jack said.

"Not you," Rackham said. "That's the prison keeper's name." Rackham then walked up to the deck and she and her crew began to search the island for the treasure.

As soon as she left, Konohamaru and his crew began staring at Jack. "What?" Jack asked.

"If you had the map all along…first off, how did you even get the map?!?" Konohamaru asked, angrily.

"I knew that you would be foolish enough to leave me back at Key West and steal my ship and call yourself captain, so I switched the _real_ map with that of a different map that has the treasure location wrongly located," Sparrow explained.

"So all this time, we had the wrong thing?!?" Hanabi shouted. Konohamaru just threw the _fake_ scroll at Jack. "Great! Now that crazy lady got the real thing!"

"Maybe we can have a chance," Udon said.

"We got to get out of here," Hanabi said.

"But how I wonder," Jack said.

"You're staying here!" Konohamaru said. "You're in a place you belong!"

"I must say, this ship really knows how to pamper their prisoners," Jack said.

**----------------**

Gaara and Matsuri have just gotten off of the Haunted Mansion and were in Fantasyland, eating lunch at the Enchanted Grove. Matsuri was outside, looking depressed as she watched several small children play at the Pooh Playground. Gaara then walked back out with the food in hand. "Hungry?" Gaara asked.

"I guess," Matsuri said.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked. "You look depressed."

"See that playground?" Matsuri asked, pointing to it.

"Yeah, it's just some childish playground," Gaara replied.

"That's where the '20,000 Leagues Under the Sea' ride used to be."

"Oh," Gaara said. "Well, now we both share a pain of childhood memories gone and gutted…for some cute characters."

"What about the Submarine ride at Disneyland? I'm sure they still have theirs."

"Sorry, they got rid of it," Gaara said. "But then, they brought it back, except now they put in _Finding Nemo_ characters on the ride now."

"Nemo's popping up all over the place now."

"It's all part of the "Pixar-ization" plan." Matsuri, for some weird reason, started crying. "Why did they have to get rid of my favorite ride?!?" she sobbed.

Of course, Gaara didn't really know what to do with a crying girl. He just began staring up at the roofs of the ride buildings. "Lot of birds in the sky," he said. Matsuri then suddenly hugged Gaara, much to his chagrin. "Hold me, sensei!" she cried.

"You know I don't like being touched," Gaara said. Matsuri just kept crying. Gaara decided to give in and started comforting her. "It's alright," he said, hugging her back. "Please…stop crying now."

While Gaara was distracted, Matsuri opened one of her tearful eyes. She saw Temari in the distance. Temari nodded her head and gave her the thumbs up. Matsuri, for _another _strange reason, suddenly stopped crying and backed off of Gaara. "Feel better?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Matsuri said. "Sorry about touching you."

"It's okay I guess," Gaara said. "Still…I didn't cry when I found out the Alien Encounter was closed."

"Well, I'm a woman! I'm very sensitive about these things," Matsuri said.

"So I know," Gaara said, under his breath.

"Well, at least you didn't go into a fit of rage and kill someone," Matsuri said.

"Um……yeah," Gaara said.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto shouted.

Gaara and Matsuri looked over and saw all of the couples there together. "We're going to go to the other parks! Wanna come?" he asked, out loud.

"Hey Naruto!" Matsuri waved. She then turned back to Gaara. "How about it, Gaara-sensei?"

"Well…it's not like I got anything better to do," Gaara said. Gaara and Matsuri got up and joined the others.

**----------------**

"Oh hey, blow the man down," Jack sung.

"Shut up!" Konohamaru shouted. He and his crew were still in jail, hands tied behind his back. "There has to be a way out of here," Moegi said.

"Um, excuse me," Pintel said.

"What is it?" Konohamaru asked.

"What about that magic spell you used on the Disney people?" Pintel asked.

"The Sexy Jutsu?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yes! Use that move on the prison keeper!" Mr. Gibbs said.

"No way!" Hanabi protested.

"Why not? We could use that to get out!" Udon shouted.

"Then why me? Get Konohamaru or Udon to do it! I hate using that move!" Hanabi protested.

"But…um, to be honest. Yours was the one whose was…the most enchanting," Pintel said.

"You are all a bunch of sick pervs!" Hanabi shouted.

"What's wrong with expressing our sexual desires?" Konohamaru asked.

"It's gross!" Hanabi shouted.

"Well, we were created as humans with a need for…women…or men in a woman's case," Jack said.

"That's not true!" Hanabi shouted.

"If your precious "Jack Sparrow" is saying it, it must be true…for once," Konohamaru said.

"Aye!" Jack said. "You see, sexual desire is in almost every person in this world. How much of it shows depends on the person, it can be very obvious…or you couldn't even tell. People have taught us at a young age that public displays of affections are bad. But is it really? I mean, we humans have a responsibility of replenishing the earth with people. If sexual desire is denied, how are we to fulfill that obligation?"

"For once, Jack actually has something good to say," Konohamaru said.

"I still can't do the jutsu," Hanabi said.

"That's what I get for making some big speech?" Jack asked.

"No, I mean, my hands are tied and I can't do the hand signals for it," Hanabi said.

"You better think of something," Konohamaru said.

"Yes girl! Think!" Jack said. "Think!"

"Think! Think!" Moegi started a chant. The pirates began chanting "think!" while stomping their feet. It was really getting on Hanabi's nerves. "OKAY! STOP IT!" she shouted.

"What's going on in here?!?" the prison keeper asked, angrily. The pirates began moving away from Hanabi. "She started it," Jack said, pointing at you.

"What's the commotion about?" the prison keeper asked.

"I…I…" Hanabi said, trying to find an excuse. Then…an idea came into her head. "I have to use the restroom," she said.

"That's it? That's what the riot was about?" the prison keeper asked. He reluctantly grabbed his keys and unlocked their cell. "Sheesh, I better get my share of the World's Treasure." He escorted Hanabi to a small box. "There you are," the prison keeper said. Inside…well, it was a ship bathroom. "Um, not very clean is it?" Hanabi asked.

"Blame the captain," the prison keeper said. "She gets everything. Private room, private bathroom, private everything…"

"I cant really…um, can you untie for just a minute?" Hanabi asked.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Hanabi shouted. The prison keeper untied the ropes binding her hands together. "Thank you," Hanabi said, rubbing her wrist. "Oh yeah, one more thing…" she said.

"What?" the prison keeper asked. Hanabi just cracked her knuckles. Smoke filled the prison to everyone's surprise. "What's happening?" Konohamaru asked.

When the smoke cleared, all that stood was a fallen prison keeper (with a nosebleed) and Hanabi, holding up his keys. "Alright Hanabi!" Udon shouted. Hanabi unlocked the cell and released everyone. "Alright, let's go find Captain Rackham!" Konohamaru shouted.

"What about me?" Jack asked.

"You stay here and make sure that he doesn't wake up," Konohamaru said.

"Why should I? He's never going to wake up!"

"Then say here and be a good pirate!" Konohamaru shouted.

"Come on Konohamaru, be nice and let him out," Hanabi begged.

"Well…okay," Konohamaru said. He grabbed Hanabi's keys ad unlocked Jack's cell. "Thank you mate," Jack said. Then, to almost everyone's surprise, Moegi actually punched Jack Sparrow, knocking him out cold! "What did you do that for?!?" Hanabi shouted.

"Because when Jack wakes up, he'll be too late to stop us," Moegi said.

"I like that idea a lot!" Konohamaru said. The rest ran out off of the Dirty Diamond and back into the forest. Later Jack woke up, but for some reason, he was smiling.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEX TIME: **The Ultimate Showdown: The Dirty Diamond VS the Black Pearl!


	48. A Dirty Trick!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

"Because one Ninja Love wasn't enough"

**WWE IS BETTER THAN TNA, ALWAYS HAS, ALWAYS WILL!**

I have seen on several YouTube videos that many people think **T**otal **N**onstop **A**ction (so far the WWE's biggest competitor) has better matches and better pay-per-views than the **W**orld **W**restling **E**ntertainment. Well I agree that they have several good hardcore matches and many of the WWE released superstars head over there, the WWE/WWF has a history like no other sports entertainment business anywhere. Plus, as far as I know, TNA has no WrestleMania or anything similar to it, so WWE is still my number one place for professional wrestling. Alright, enough about me…

**SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!**

This is the last chapter before the big, long-awaited Hyuga x Uzumaki wedding! Sorry that it took a really long time to get here. I mean, Naruto proposed to Hinata back in Chapter 10! It's been almost 50 chapters later, and those two still aren't married yet.

**KONOHAMARU SIDE-STORY FINISHED!**

Since this is the second to last chapter, the (boring to some people) side story will end here!

**GANGSTER ICHIGO NOW ON FANFICTION DOT NET!**

Yeah, those of your who read "Ichigo's Little Vacation" will be happy to know that Gangster Ichigo is now up for all to read. Be warned though that there is quite a lot of language and shoot-outs in the story.

**NOTE TO ALL VMK PLAYERS!**

On VMK right now, I am currently underway to building an almost replica of the Space Mountain ride at Disneyland. So right now, if you wish to donate any Space Mountain ride pieces to SpaceScreaminJohn, you are more than welcome to. Plus, if you have ANYTHING Space Mountain related (pins, furniture, etc.) I'm willing to trade you for it.

Alright! On to the 48th chapter of "Ninja Love 2"!

----Chapter 48----

PARK: Disney-MGM Studios (or Disney's Hollywood Studios)

SHOW: "Lights, Motor, Action!" and MuppetVision 3D

The 'couples' group was at the Disney-MGM Studios. The group decided to split up into two groups. One group (Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, and Tenten) went over to MuppetVision 3D while the other group (Gaara, Matsuri, Kurenai, Kakashi, Naruto, and Hinata) went over to the "Lights, Motor, Action!" stunt show.

At the "Lights, Motor, Action" Stunt show (a stunt show imported from Disneyland Resort Paris), everyone except Naruto were taking their seats. Naruto, however, volunteered to take part in the show. He was excited. "Oh man, this is so cool!" he said to himself, along with several other group members who were also picked to participate in the show. Naruto quickly waved to everyone in the seats. "You think he knows what he's doing?" Tenten asked.

"That director guy over there is supposed to tell him what to do," Neji said, pointing to the director. "Whatever he says, Naruto's going to have to act it out."

"Can he act?" Matsuri asked.

"Oh please," Neji said. "He can't act to save his life."

"Well remember when Naruto was in the Academy play?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, he was the stage manager," Kurenai said.

"And he even managed to screw that up," Kakashi said.

"He only set one of the actor's clothes on fire once," Hinata said. "If it was a comedy show, he would be perfect."

"He is kind of a funny guy," Neji said.

"Alright extras!" the director shouted. "Take your places!"

The audience members took their place in front of one of the fake buildings. "_Alright Naruto,_" he thought to himself. "_Focus here!_"

"Ready? And…action!" the director shouted. The audience members began walking around, looking around as they walked. "Alright, cue the cars!" the director said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. Suddenly, a glass wall broke and pyro went off as several cars sped by. The audience members were running around, trying to avoid the cars. The Konoha group thought it was funny to see Naruto run around. "I take that back," Neji said. "He's a great actor!"

--------

At MuppetVision 3D (**a comedic 3D show featuring Jim Henson's Muppets**), the group was just admitted to the Muppet Theater, where Waldorf and Statler (the two old guys that always heckle the show) were in their balcony, heckling the crowd members coming into the theater. "_Hey what is this?_" Waldorf asked.

"_Ah, it's one of those moving pictures things,_" Statler said. "_These glasses make the pictures pop out of the screen_." The two hecklers put their 3D glasses on and looked down at the audience. "_Hey you,_" Waldorf said, pointing at Sakura._ "Take that Goofy mask off._" Statler whispered in his ear. "_Oh, sorry lady._" Sasuke laughed briefly at Sakura, before Sakura punched in the shoulder.

The show then started with Kermit the Frog giving the audience a brief intro about "Muppet-Vision." He also mentioned Miss Piggy's and Sam Eagle's performance (A Tribute to Countries Around the World…but mostly America). "_So it's going to be a great demonstration and at no time will we be stooping to any cheap 3D trick,_" Kermit said. Suddenly, Fozzie Bear came into the picture. "_Did you say 'cheap 3D tricks?_" he asked.

"_Um,_" Kermit said. Fozzie Bear then sprang a bunch of paper snakes into the audience. The audience had a few laughs. "I never did like his jokes," Neji said.

"_Hey bear! You're not even funny in 3D!_" Statler shouted.

"_Oh no, what are you guys doing here?_" Fozzie asked them.

"_We entered a contest_."

"_Yeah. We lost._" Everyone thought the joke was funny.

The show then continued on to Muppet Labs, where Waldo C. Graphic (the spirit of 3D) was created and he immediately caused the Muppet Lab to be sucked up by the "Suck-O-Matic." Then, the show moved on to Miss Piggy's number, which was interrupted by Bean Bunny. The show then concluded with Sam the Eagle's patriotic performance. It was going to be very spectacular with real-life fireworks, smoke, and a penguin orchestra. The song was ruined by Waldo. The Swedish Chef tried to shoot him down with a musket, but he left several holes into the main theater. "_Ha! Ha!_" Waldo laughed. He then morphed into a target. "_You can't get me! You can't get me…_" His eyes widened when he saw that the Swedish Chef has pulled out a giant cannon. He missed and ended up blowing holes into the screen and the theater. Seriously, there were giant holes in the brick walls of the theater. The two hecklers were waving white flags. "_We surrender! We surrender!_" they shouted.Kermit the Frog rolled into the theater on a fire truck. "_Um ladies and gentlemen, we like to apologize for the…um…slight technical difficulty, but I assure you that no one was hurt and the theater only suffered minor damage. I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay and come see us again sometime!_" he said as the fire truck rolled off.

The audience clapped as the curtains closed the show. "Well that was fun," Neji said. He then looked at the (false) holes in the theater. "They better call someone to fix those holes before the next show starts," he said to Tenten.

--------

The Black Pearl group began surrounding the entire island. The Konohamaru Corps headed deeper into the forest to surround the Dirty Diamond crew, who were already searching for the treasure with their stolen map. They each headed towards a different corner of the heavily-wooded terrain. They each had a transmitter in their ears to communicate with each other. "_Do you see them yet?_" Hanabi asked.

"_They're heading for the hillside,_" Udon said.

"_Alright, you two girls set up the traps. The rest of you will attack the Dirty Diamond on my mark,_" Konohamaru said. The four then began putting up hand signs, awaiting the cue to activate the genjutsu.

Captain Rackham and her crew were wondering around the forest, looking completely lost. "On the other side of the island is the treasure you seek, hurry and find it. Don't be afraid to…take a leak? Who wrote these stupid clues?" she asked herself.

"Um ma'am," one of her crew members said. "I need a rest stop."

"No rest stops!" Rackham shouted.

"But the Black Pearl's locked up and the treasure's pretty well-hidden. I mean, I don't think any tourist goes this deep into a forest.

"Very well then, we'll take 10," Rackham said. Her crew then put down their weapons and began to rest. Konohamaru was watching quietly from a treetop. "_Alright, they're beginning to relax a little bit,_" Konohamaru asked. "_Maybe this is the best time to ambush them! Everyone get ready!_"

Rackham set down her weapons and used her time for a smoking break. "_Now!_" Konohamaru said. Suddenly, several explosions went off simultaneously, knocking out several Dirty Diamond members. "What?" Rackham asked. Then, the Black Pearl pirates appeared out of the trees and began assaulting the survivors. Rackham tried to grab her weapons, but she was stopped when Hanabi suddenly appeared and attacked her stomach with a Juken fist. "I don't think so," Hanabi said. Several kunai knives and swords were then placed to her neck. Almost every Black Pearl group was smiling at her. "You're surrounded now," Konohamaru said. "What are you going to go now?"

"Nothing, I give up," she said, quickly.

"Huh?" Konohamaru Corps asked.

"Yeah," Rackham said. She then tossed the map back at Konohamaru. "Take your stupid map and find your stupid treasure." Konohamaru looked suspiciously at her. "You're giving up too easily," he said.

"Let's just go!" Hanabi said.

"Well, okay then," Konohamaru said.

"You guys stay here and make sure she doesn't do anything funny," Udon said. The four then left to the other side of the island.

Soon enough, someone came up and meet with Rackham. "It's about time you got here," Rackham said. "Let's get the real treasure and get out of here."

"Yeah, let's end this side-story already," Pintel said.

--------

The 'couples' group were at Disney's Animal Kingdom park waiting in line for **Finding Nemo: The Musical. The new show replaced the "Tarzan Rocks" show and it features acrobats, puppets, and animated backgrounds. The show pretty much goes through what happens in the movie, but a bunch of new songs were added just for the show that weren't in the movie.**

Everyone was waiting outside of the Theater for the doors to open up. Everybody, including the whole Hyuga clan, Tsunade, and Jiraiya was there to see the show. "Naruto, you acting sucks but you looked like an idiot running around," Gaara said.

"Hey I like to see you try to get away from speeding cars! I thought they were actually going to kill me!" Naruto said.

"Don't mind Gaara," Matsuri said. "I thought you did pretty well."

"Thank you," Naruto said. "See, I got a compliment."

"But you really did a good job," Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto said.

"So, you guys ready for the big day tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"You bet we are!" Naruto said.

"It seems like forever, but it only seems like yesterday that Naruto proposed to me," Hinata said, gently rubbing her engagement ring.

"That diamond's fake," Akito said out loud.

"Oh like the ring you got me was any more real?" Kyoko asked, angrily.

Soon Temari and Kankuro appeared in front of Gaara. "Hey Gaara," Kankuro said.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" Temari asked. "Fancy meeting you two here."

"You're following us, aren't you?" Gaara asked.

"No, I just wanted to see an innocent Nemo show," Temari said. "I heard it's the best thing since Broadway!"

"I'm sure it is," Kankuro said.

After a few moments of waiting, everyone took their seats inside the Theater in the Wild. They got seats that overlooked the whole stage. On stage were faux seaweed and rocks. The sand group was about to take their seats. "Hey Temari," Gaara said. "Can I sit next to Matsuri?" Temari was a little bit surprised. "Oh, of course you can sit next to her. I have no objections whatsoever," she said. She then scooted over next to Kankuro. Gaara was suspicious. "Shikamaru dumping Temari was the worst thing to ever to happen to me," Gaara said.

"The Three Caballeros" took their seats behind the Hyuga clan elders. "This is going to be good," Kiba said. "Right Akamaru?"

"_Arf_!" Akamaru barked.

"I think they need more Bug's Life shows and rides," Shino said.

"Anyone want chips?" Choji asked. Akamaru began growling at Choji. "I wasn't asking for your opinion!"

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Finding Nemo: The Musical! For the safety of our performers, do not take any flash photography of any kind during the presentation. There shall be no eating, drinking, or smoking allowed. Thank you and we hope you enjoy the show!_"

After the announcement, Choji immediately began storing his chips under his shirt until the lights dimmed for the show. "Finally," Gaara said. He then took out a box of Cheese Nips. "You sure like those things, don't you?" Matsuri asked.

"They're cheese on squares, what's not to like?" Gaara asked.

"Can I have one?"

"Sure," Gaara said.

"What?!? Gaara, you never gave me any Cheese Nips," Temari said.

"That's because you set me up with dates with fat guys in dresses, transvestites, emo chicks, and dumb blondes. You don't deserve a Cheese Nip."

"Why not me?" Kankuro asked.

"You didn't stop her," Gaara said.

**(A/N: I assume most of you know what happens in "Finding Nemo", so I'm going to just give a brief description.)**

The show started explaining how a barracuda fish killed Nemo's mom and his siblings. He was the only survivor. Fast forward ahead to Nemo's first day of school, his dad Marlin is very overprotective about him. One day, Nemo and his friends swim out to sea and Nemo gets caught by a diver and is taken away from his dad. Marlin, while trying to swim after him, meets up with Dory, a blue tang fish with very short-term memory, which joins him in his search for his son. The show ended with a final number entitled "The Big, Blue World."

--------

The Konohamaru Corps finally reached the other side of the island. "We're here!" Hanabi shouted. "What's the next clue Udon?"

"That's it," Udon said. "That was the last clue."

"So, the treasure should be around here somewhere," Moegi said.

"So what are we looking for? An X?" Konohamaru asked.

"I don't know, you tell me Captain," Hanabi said.

After a bit of searching around, Udon saw something shine in his eyes. He got excited. "Hey Captain, I found it!" he shouted. Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Moegi immediately ran over and saw a rusty, silver chest filled with many gems and golden coins. "Alright!" Hanabi shouted.

"We're rich!" Moegi shouted.

"Naruto, you got your wedding present now," Konohamaru said.

They were all happy that they were now loaded…except Udon saw a bit of the gold unwrapped. "What the heck?" Udon asked. He then tore off the gold to reveal a brown coin. "Huh?" Konohamaru asked. Udon then took a bite out of the coin. "It's chocolate sir," Udon said.

"What?!?" the three shouted. They all began frantically unwrap every wrapping off of the coins…and all of them were chocolate! "What a minute?!? Are sure this isn't the right treasure?!? Let me see that map!" Konohamaru shouted, angrily.

Suddenly, the four heard a loud whistle. "Right here!" a voice shouted. The four turned and saw the Dirty Diamond crew and the Black Pearl crew all on the Black Pearl ship, and the Treasure of the World on his ship. "Wait a minute…"

"Oh Konohamaru, remember when we switched maps?" Sparrow asked them. "I guess I was wrong. You did have the right map!"

"But what about her?" Moegi asked, pointing at Rackham.

"What?" Jack asked. "Oh her! Well…you see this treasure is actually my treasure! Every artifact I have…_collected_…over my travels, so I store them here on this island. She merely watches over it. There is no such thing at the Dirty Diamond. She and her crew are actually loyal members of the Black Pearl. So you finding the secret map and me inviting you were actually a way of protecting my stash. Now I got to move it somewhere else thanks to you!"

"So wait…you screwed me?!?" Konohamaru shouted angrily.

"Konohamaru, remember this day as the day that you almost outsmarted…_Captain _Jack Sparrow!" The whole ship then continued laughing at the four…but mostly Konohamaru. Konohamaru ripped the "fake" map in shreds in anger. "Jack…you son of…! I'm going to kill you!" Konohamaru shouted. He tried to run into the ocean but Hanabi and Moegi restricted him. "Let me go! I'll kill him!" he shouted.

"Forget him Konohamaru," Hanabi said.

"That's just great," Moegi said.

"Yeah, the Black Pearl was our only way off of this island," Udon said, as he saw the Black Pearl.

"Yeah that, but I can't believe Jack Sparrow played us as suckers!" Moegi said.

"Ah forget about it," Hanabi said. "Jack's gone. There's no point in getting mad now."

"Yeah but how are we supposed to get back now?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah, I'm not missing my sister's wedding!" Hanabi said.

"Um guys," Moegi said. She then pointed to the Disney Magic cruise ship, which was still in port. "Last time I checked, this was their last port-of-call," Moegi added.

"I could take a cruise," Hanabi said. Once they all hear the "_When You Wish Upon a Star_" ship horn, the four frantically ran towards the harbor.

--------

It was late at night, but the party was just starting at the Polynesian Luau restaurant. Since Hinata and Naruto are way too innocent (well, not Naruto) to throw a bachelor/bachelorette party, everyone instead decided on a Luau party. There was food, dancing, Hawaiian music, and there was also limbo! Sasuke and Neji were each holding one side of the pole. Everyone was taking turns trying to limbo under the pole. So far, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata have all made it underneath. Next was Choji. "You got to be kidding me," Neji said.

"Choji, you don't have a chance in hell to make that!" Sasuke said.

"Watch me!" Choji said. Choji then began to limbo. "If he makes this, I'll pay for tonight's dinner!" Sasuke said. To everyone's surprise (and Sasuke's chagrin), Choji actually did make it under the pole. Everyone cheered. "Everyone, you can eat as much as you want! It's all on the Uchiha account!" he shouted proudly.

"Um wait a minute," Sasuke said, quietly.

Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuga elders were at a table, drinking away. "I wish the Hyuga gatherings at home were more…energetic than this," Kyoko said.

"I'm not energetic," Akito said.

"Well, you're an old fart," Kyoko said. "No one cares. But Neji, normally he's always so introverted, but look at him here. He's dancing the night away with Tenten."

"There's something about that girl that's really changed Neji," Asamishi said.

"It's love," Hiashi said. "Call me a queer, but love really changes a person. I mean, you should have seen me before I met Manami. And ever since Naruto and Hinata got engaged, he's really changed as a person…sort of."

"It doesn't change a damn thing about who Naruto is on the inside," Akito said.

Naruto and Hinata were watching everybody have fun while they were eating. "This party is actually pretty cool," Naruto said.

"I know," Hinata said. "Look how happy everyone is. Well, maybe not Sasuke…and Uncle Akito, but everyone else seems to be having a good time." Suddenly, Hanabi pulled up a chair before them. "Hey sis," she said.

"Hey Hanabi, I haven't you since Chapter 33 (I think)!" Naruto said.

"Where have you been?" Hinata asked.

"I been on a Disney cruise, a treasure hunt, and I got screwed over in the end," she said.

"Hey where's Konohamaru?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him too," Naruto said, looking around. "Come to think of it, I don't see Kakashi-sensei or Kurenai-sensei anywhere."

Moegi was watching everybody limbo, when she noticed Konohamaru sitting on a hand rail outside, looking away from the party. She decided to walk outside and see what's wrong with him.

Konohamaru was looking up at the starry night sky when Moegi approached him from behind. "Hey," she said. "Are you okay Konohamaru?"

"Well…right now, I feel…kind of like an idiot," Konohamaru said.

"You're not an idiot," Moegi said. "Are you still mad because Jack Sparrow made you look like a fool?" Konohamaru didn't answer. "Look I know you hate Jack Sparrow, but you should be thanking him."

"Huh?" Konohamaru asked.

"Think about it," Moegi said. "If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have your own side-story."

"Didn't my side story piss off people, including the writer?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well, you and I never have anything dedicated to us. I mean, have you seen the fanfictions on this site? You have about as much fanfictions dedicated to you as you have anime episodes and manga chapters dedicated to you."

"You're right. And that treasure hunt was fun. I got my time to shine, I got closer to you."

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Konohamaru said. The two then got up. "Besides, the side story is done. Naruto and Hinata are getting married. You should be happy for them," Moegi said.

"Yeah, but I wish I had at least a wedding present for the two."

"Ahem!" coughed a familiar voice. Two golden coins were then thrown at Konohamaru. The two looked up and saw Jack Sparrow, on a tree branch. "I'm going to kill you," Konohamaru said. "Why did you give me these?"

"You want a wedding present right?" Jack asked. "Well those two coins are supposed to carry good luck with them. Give them to the bride and groom and hope that the luck would keep them from killing each other."

Konohamaru looked suspiciously at the coins. He then bit on them, making sure Jack wasn't trying to pull a fast one. "Don't do that!" Jack scolded. "They're decrease in value. And you'll curse them with bad luck!"

"They've already been in your hands, haven't they?"

"Give my best regards to the newlyweds," Jack said. He then disappeared. "I still hate him," Konohamaru said, as he put the coins in his pocket.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME:**

Dearly beloved…

You're cordially invited to the long-awaited

Uzumaki-Hyuga wedding!

Join everyone as Naruto and Hinata tie the knot

And begin their new life together!

**NEXT TIME: **The Uzumaki-Hyuga wedding!

--------

Finally, the side-story is done! This story is almost done, which is good since I've been working on it since August…of 2006! Anyway, as with every chapter, please submit a review.

From the bottom of my heart, I wish everyone Happy Holidays and I hope you get what you wanted for Christmas!


	49. The Big Uzumaki Hyuga Wedding!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

"Because one Ninja Love wasn't enough"

**FINAL CHAPTER OF "NINJA LOVE 2"…well not really!**

Yep, this is pretty much the final chapter of "Ninja Love 2"…well actually this is also a second-to-last chapter. The next, NEXT chapter is pretty much an after-hours party at the Magic Kingdom Park with a nice little epilogue at the end. But I'm sure this is the chapter almost everyone's been waiting for. So I hope you enjoy it.

**WRESTLING STORY NOW UP**

I have just recently started a new wrestling story, called "Laying the SmackDown." Check it out if you have time.

**A FEW WORDS TO THE CHARACTERS**

Since the big Hyuga-Uzumaki wedding is here at last, I think it's best if I say a few words to the main couples of my story.

First:

_**Neji and Tenten**_- Well, Neji, I don't know what to say. It's pretty obvious that you love Tenten with all your heart, but those damn Hyuga branches prevent you from showing how your love to the fullest. Anyway, I'm sure you two would make a great couple.

_**Ino and Shikamaru**_- You two probably had the rockiest path out of all the couples. Sorry for all of the drama that I had to put Ino through, but at least Ino still ends up with Shikamaru in the end (sorry ShikaTema fans). Still, if you two ever get married, Ino's going to have her work cut out, since Shikamaru's almost always too lazy to do anything. This marriage is going to be very interesting (if Ino can whip Shikamaru like how Ms. Naru whipped Mr. Naru…)

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_- You two were kind of rocky, but it's nice that you two are together in the end. But geez Sasuke, I know you've been deprived of women since you were with Orochimaru, but you need to give Sakura a break once in a while. She'll probably get pregnant before you two are even married (heaven forbids)! Still, at least you're marriage won't be boring.

_**Konohamaru/Hanabi/Moegi**_- You kind of feel like Shikamaru now, don't you Konohamaru? Having two girls fighting over you. I'm sure, like Naruto, you're make the right choice and pick the right girl. As for the other girl, well…good luck!

_**And finally…Naruto and Hinata**_- Wow, you two probably had the longest relationship out of the five. Hinata started liking you back when you were 8, and now 8 years later, the day that she thought would NEVER come to realization did, her wedding day. Here's hoping that you two live a happy and long marriage and Naruto…don't give up that dream of being Hokage one day. Make your future kids proud of their father!

----Chapter 49----

**Today's the Big Day!**

**Uzumaki x Hyuga Wedding!**

After days and chapters of anticipation, the wedding was finally taking place at the Grand Floridian chapel. Everyone was walking into the wedding chapel, wearing their most formal clothes. Temari was at the entrance, serving at the check-in desk. She was also counting wedding presents.

Inside the wedding chapel, the bridesmaids (Sakura, Ino, and Tenten) were up in front of everybody. They had their hair put up in buns and were each wearing bright white dresses. All of the Hyuga family members were sitting on the "brides" section of the chapel. Even Asamishi showed up for the occasion, despite his protests against the wedding.

----------------------

Outside of the chapel, a glass carriage was approaching the chapel. Sasuke Uchiha was hanging from the back of carriage.

----------------------

Hanabi (the flower girl) was wearing the traditional Hyuga wedding robe (it is a Hyuga wedding) with a basket of rose petals in her hands. "All you have to do is just spread petals throughout the aisle?" Moegi asked. "It doesn't seem very…important."

"I make the place prettier," Hanabi said. "The flower petals are supposed to make Hinata more beautiful or something like that."

"It still doesn't seem very important," Moegi said.

"At least I'm doing something in the wedding," Hanabi said. Then, Konohamaru appeared before the two. "Hey you two!" he said.

"Well if it isn't the ring bearer," Hanabi said. The two girls then noticed that Konohamaru's arm was still in a cast. "Uh? Konohamaru, are you supposed to carry the rings' pillow when one of your arms is broken?" Moegi asked.

"What?" Konohamaru asked. He then looked at his arm cast. "Oh yeah. Wait a minute…" Konohamaru then ripped the arm cast off of his arm and he began whipping his arm. "Seems fine to me," Konohamaru said.

"You show-off," Hanabi said.

"Wow, Konohamaru!" Moegi said. "Your arm healed just like that?"

"Well, Granny Tsunade and Sakura kind of helped," Konohamaru said, rubbing his arm.

"Where are the rings, bearer?" Hanabi asked.

"It's right…here?" Konohamaru said, reaching in his shirt pocket. "Uh-oh," he said.

"Don't tell me you lost the freaking rings!" Hanabi shouted, angrily. Konohamaru began to frantically look around, until he reached into his pants pocket. He then took out the two gold rings. "Fooled you," he said. Hanabi just whacked his head. "Don't ever kid around like that!" she shouted.

----------------------

Outside, the glass carriage stopped outside and Sasuke opened the door for the lovely lady who was traveling inside. "You didn't have to do this," she said.

"Well it's the least I can do for him," Sasuke said, taking her hand.

Suddenly, the chapel door swung open and Sasuke walked in (in his so-called 'Yakazuna thug' suit). "Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the Future Mrs. Uzumaki, Princess Hinata Hyuga!" he said, proudly. Hinata Hyuga then walked into the room. She was wearing a pure white wedding dress and her hair was rolled up in a bun. She had a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She looked very beautiful.

Everyone clapped when she walked into the room. "Um…she's wearing a white dress?" Neji asked.

"Why not?" Tenten asked.

"Um…no reason," Neji said. He then continued clapping for her.

"Thank you everyone," Hinata said. She then turned to her father, Hiashi Hyuga. "You look very beautiful today," Hiashi said.

"Thank you father," Hinata said.

"Well, Hinata's here! We can get started now," Shikamaru said.

"Hold on, you idiot!" Ino shouted. "We have to wait for Naruto!"

"You mean…he's not here?" Hinata asked.

"Well, you know what they say, the groom seeing the bride before the wedding is very unlucky," Sakura said.

"Not that it would help," Asamishi muttered.

"I'm sure he'll show up," Sakura said, putting her hands together. "I guarantee it!"

"Well…okay," Hinata said. Everyone then took their places. Sakura violently grabbed Sasuke by his sleeve. "Seriously, where is Naruto?" she whispered in his ear.

"To be honest, I haven't seen him all day," Sasuke whispered back.

"He what?!?" Sakura shouted. Everyone then turned to Sakura and Sasuke. "I want you to get his ass over here right now!" she said.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke said. "That dobe is not missing out on his wedding day." Sasuke then sped off to the Grand Floridian Hotel. Sakura then turned and then realized everyone was watching her. "Um…everything is going according to…"

"That demon fox boy walked out, didn't he?" Asamishi said, bluntly.

"No he didn't! Sasuke is making sure of that!" Sakura said.

----------------------

Naruto, the groom for today, was sitting on one of the balcony chairs of his hotel suite balcony. He was already dressed in his white wedding tuxedo and was looking out towards Cinderella Castle. Even though this should be his day, he was feeling unemotional.

Suddenly, someone grabs him from behind and locks him in a chokehold. "Are you going to go peacefully or not?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"You're not going to disappoint Hinata today!" Sasuke said.

"Let go of me!" Naruto said, punching Sasuke in his stomach. "I'm not skipping out on my own wedding!"

"Then why are you late?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm…I'm thinking…about the path of life," Naruto said.

"You're trying to pull a Kakashi on me?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm just thinking," Naruto said. "Is this really going to work out? What if something comes between us?"

"Naruto, it's kind of too late to think of that," Sasuke said. "See why you don't rush a wedding? Besides, knowing how you two get along so well, the only thing that would ever come between you guys is Asamishi, but you shouldn't worry about him."

"Well, I'm also kind of worried about how good of a father I might be," Naruto said. "I never even knew my own dad."

"Well first off, you're not even married yet. So hold off on the kids until about 2 months into your marriage. Second, Hiashi would never let you guys have kids so early into your marriage."

"I guess you're right," Naruto said.

"Besides, I'm sure when you do have a small family going on, you're be a great dad," Sasuke said.

"You think?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I mean…your kids are probably going to look like Hinata, but they'll probably be act like you. Always eating ramen, coming up with perverted jutsu, and pulling pranks. No that you mention it, it might be bad if you two breed."

"I'm sure the Hyuga gene-pool will cancel out some of those traits," Naruto said.

"Are those you're only problems?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I guess," Naruto said.

"See you complicate things too much," Sasuke said. "Are you ready to get married now?"

"Yeah I guess," Naruto said. The two then got up from the floor. "Hey Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"Thanks," Naruto said. He then leaned in to hug him, but Sasuke stopped him. "Don't hug me," he said.

"Ah, come on," Naruto said.

"No!" Sasuke said.

"Alright then, let's go," Naruto said. The two then sped off to the chapel.

----------------------

Shikamaru (sitting on the "groom" side of the room) was beginning to fall asleep in his seat. Ino, noticing this, kicked him in his chest to wake him up. "Ah! What was that for?" Shikamaru asked.

"Wake up, you lazy bum!" she scowled. "This is Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Show some respect and stay awake!"

"I was going to wake up once the two got here," Shikamaru said.

Sakura was a little worried if Naruto would show up. Asamishi was happy that he was a little bit late, since it might lead to the two getting broken up. Sasuke then ran over to Sakura. "He's here," he whispered.

"Good work," Sakura whispered back. "Take your spot." She went in the back room where Gaara was wearing a formal red uniform. "Ready Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"Let's get this over with right now," Gaara said.

"Geez Gaara, at least smile," Kankuro said. "It's a happy occasion." Gaara did his best to smile, but…it kind of freaked Kankuro out. "Never mind, don't smile," Kankuro said.

"Thank you," Gaara said, going back to being serious.

The bridesmaids took their spots and Gaara appeared in front of everyone. Sakura signaled Temari, who started playing "Here Comes the Bride." Everyone (again, except Asamishi) turned to the door. Hanabi swiftly walked down the aisle and spread many flower petals on the floor. Then, Hiashi was escorting his soon-to-be-wed daughter down the aisle, arm-in-arm. (A/N: Since I'm a guy, I obviously can't describe a dress very well. Plz bare with me here) Hinata had a ravishing wedding dress on; purely white that brightened the room, with a veil that covered her face, and a short train that followed behind her.

Hiashi and Hinata then stood by Naruto. Naruto just smiled at his wife. "You look very beautiful today," Naruto said quietly to Hinata.

"I almost thought you weren't going to show up," Hinata whispered back.

"Come on? I marrying a very beautiful Hyuga today, who wouldn't show up," Naruto said.

"Okay, who gives this woman to be Naruto's bride?" Gaara asked.

"I do, Hiashi Hyuga," Hiashi said.

"Alright," Gaara said. A few seconds passed and Hinata still had her arm in Hiashi's. "Are you going to let her go or not?" Gaara asked.

"Fine," Hiashi said. He then let go of his daughter's arm. "You two are going to do just fine," Hiashi said.

"Thank you father," Hinata whispered at him. Hiashi then took his seat next to the other Hyuga elders. Gaara opened a book and began reading. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony between Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga." Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and smiled.

"They now desire to profess before the entire world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together. To these two young people, this marriage signifies the birth of a new spirit, a spirit which is a part of each of us, yet not of any one of us alone. This "birth of spirit" reminds us of spring, the season when all life is reborn and looms again. It is appropriate, therefore, that this wedding of Naruto and Hinata be in the summer, and that it be under the white roof of this Disney World chapel, where we are close to the earth and to the unity of life, the totality of living things of which we are part."

"Before we start with the ceremony, if there…Shikamaru, wake up!" Gaara said. Ino then kicked Shikamaru in his chest to wake him up. "If there is anyone…" Asamishi immediately raises his hand. "Besides Asamishi…" Gaara looked around and saw no one raising their hands. "Well that was a stupid question," he said to himself. "Okay then…" Gaara then looked back into his book. "Naruto, Hinata, please turn to face each other."

Naruto and Hinata turned to face each other. The two were both blushing to each other. "Sasuke, the rings please," Gaara said.

Sasuke reached into his tuxedo pocket and pulled out the two rings and handed them to Gaara. Gaara gave them to Hinata and Naruto for them to place it on each other's fingers. "Hinata, before I pronounce you two to be married, Naruto has written you a poem that expresses his love for you," Gaara said.

"You did?" Hinata asked.

"Oh boy," Asamishi said. Naruto digged through his pockets and found his poem. He cleared his throat before he began.

Inspired by Kahlil Gibran

_We were born to be together, and together you and I shall be forevermore.  
You shall be together with me when the wings of death scatter your days.  
We shall be together even in your silent memory.  
But let there be spaces in our togetherness,  
And let the winds of the heaven dance between us.  
Love me and I'll love you, but make not bondage of love.  
Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of our souls.  
Fill each other's cup with ramen, but eat not from one cup.  
Give me some of your bread, but eat not of the same loaf.  
Let us sing and dance together and be joyous, but let us be alone,  
Even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music.  
Give me your hearts, but not into each other's keeping,  
For only my hand of life can contain your hearts.  
And stand together, yet not too near together,  
For the pillars of the temple stand apart,  
And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in shadow._

_Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself.  
To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks to another day of loving.  
To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy;  
To return home eventide with gratitude, and then sleep with a prayer  
For the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your lips._

A tear began to fall from Hinata's eye. Many of the bridesmaids found it romantic (in a way). Many of the guys thought of it to be…corny, but then again, Naruto was never a good poet. People were surprised when Gaara began sniffing. Everyone turned to him. "Gaara," Temari said. "Are…are you crying?" she asked.

"No," Gaara said, hoarsely. "I just have allergies…really bad allergies. Let's just wrap this up. Naruto, you obviously love Hinata. And Hinata likes you two. That's it. You two are now married. Naruto, you may…" Naruto and Hinata then kissed each other. "Ah, screw it. I'm hitting the buffet," Gaara said as he threw his book over his shoulder and ran to the restaurant. Everyone clapped and applauded the two newlyweds. Naruto and Hinata stopped kissing and looked at each other. "So, that's it now huh?" Naruto asked. "We're married now."

"Ready for that long road ahead of us?" Hinata asked.

"It's not going to be that long," Naruto said. "Time flies when I'm with you." Naruto and Hinata then took hand-in-hand and walked down the aisle, outside to the glass carriage. Everyone was telling them "congratulations" and stuff while rice was thrown into the air and rained on the couple. Naruto and Hinata waved to the people before stepping in. "Oh wait," Hinata said. She then lifted her flower bouquet up in the air. Many of the women began grouping together (pushing and shoving) waiting to catch the bouquet. Hinata threw it high in the air. As it landed, many of the women began fighting for it.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME: **The wedding reception goes on, and everyone seems to be having a great time! Plus, we get one more day at the Magic Kingdom. But where's Kiba, Choji and Shino going? Find out in the exciting conclusion of "Ninja Love 2!"


	50. Party All Day and All Night!

"Ninja Love 2"

By narutofreak14

_Because one 'Ninja Love' wasn't enough…_and now some say a third Ninja Love is needed.

**THE END OF THE LONG ROAD-THE AUTHOR'S GOOD-BYE**

Well, this is the very last chapter of "Ninja Love 2!" I know that many of you wanted it to never end, but come on! There are now 50 chapters! This story was two years in the making! I for one am glad that the story's over. Though, I hate to say good-bye to the most successful story I have ever done! I'm sure that no other story will ever beat this one in reviews, and I have you, the readers, to thank! I can't list everybody, but you know who are and I thank you!

**WILL THERE EVER BE "NINJA LOVE 3?"**

Well…I don't really know. I do have an idea for "Ninja Love 3" where Naruto and Hinata take a Disney Cruise Line, but…well; "Ninja Love" was 12 chapters long. "Ninja Love 2" was now a whopping 50 chapters! Who knows how long "Ninja Love 3" could be (probably somewhere in between). So I may or may NOT do a "Ninja Love 3." Your only way of knowing is to check out my profile and account and wait and see.

**MY DISNEY ANNUAL PASS HAS EXPIRED!**

After two-three years of going into the Disneyland Resort for free, my pass has unfortunately expired on January 13, 2008 (what a great way to start off the year :-(!) For any of you Disneyland fans, you know how heart-breaking this is (especially since Toy Story Mania is going to open summer 2008). But once I get a car and a job, the first thing I'm saving for is to renew my Annual Pass!

----Chapter 50----

EDIT: Oops! Forgot to add lyrics!

At the wedding reception, Naruto and Hinata had just made the first cut into their 5-layer cake. Sakura was sitting at the table with only a single flower in her hand. Because all of the women wanted the bouquet so bad (hoping that some of Hinata's luck rubbed off on it), all the women ended up only getting a single flower. Sakura was very depressed. "Hey Sakura, I got us a big slice," Sasuke said, putting the plate down in front of her. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. "Are you still mad because you only got one flower? That's still good luck right?"

"I doubt it," Sakura said.

"Are you saying that just because we only got one flower that means our future marriage is going to be bad?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sakura said, putting the flower down. "Besides regardless, I'm sure each one of us is going to get married eventually."

"What about Neji and Tenten?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Neji is sure going to get over his…problem and marry Tenten. She's willing to inherit the curse mark, as long as she is with Neji."

"But I doubt Shikamaru and Ino are going to get married," Sasuke said.

"Well, maybe Ino will…get Shikamaru totally wasted and then marry him while he's buzzed!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Come on, Ino's wouldn't do something that low," Sasuke said.

The sand ninjas were sitting at a table, enjoying the food. "Are you okay Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm fine," Gaara said, briefly.

"Why were you crying?" Temari asked.

"Damn it, I wasn't crying! I told you, I had really bad allergies!" Gaara said.

"Gaara-sensei, its okay to admit you was crying," Matsuri said.

"But I wasn't," Gaara said.

"You know, girls love it when a man is sensitive," Temari said.

"I'm no softy," Gaara said, eating his food.

"Crying doesn't make a man soft," Temari said.

"Yes it does," Gaara said.

----------------------

Later on into the wedding reception, Naruto and Hinata lead everybody into a slow dance. The couples (Sasuke x Sakura, etc.) began dancing with each other. Moegi and Konohamaru were even slow dancing with each other while Hanabi was sitting at the table. "Hey," Udon said, sitting next to her.

"What's up?" Hanabi asked. The two then continued on watching Moegi and Konohamaru dancing together. "Jealous?" Udon asked.

"Not really," Hanabi said. "I think Moegi deserves to have her dance with Konohamaru. Besides, we still have about 10 years before we can marry, so I may still have a chance."

Naruto and Hinata were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Hinata rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, I love you," she whispered in Naruto's ear.

"I love you…so much," Naruto said. He then lifted his head and looked around. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I don't see Kakashi-sensei anywhere," Naruto said.

"Huh?" Hinata asked. She looked around and saw that Kurenai-sensei wasn't around either. "You don't think those two…"

After the dance, Naruto and Hinata ran outside and starting looking for their two senseis. "Where are those two going?" Kiba and Shino asked. They began following the two. Eventually, Sasuke and Sakura followed them too.

**----------- OUTSIDE OF THE RECEPTION BUILDING -----------**

"Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Where are you, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

The six of them ended up in the main lobby of the hotel. "I don't see the two," Kiba said.

"If they're reading their books, so help me God…"

"Whoa!" Shino said.

"What?" Kiba asked. The six all looked up and saw…Kakashi and Kurenai locking lips with each other! "Whoa!" they all shouted. Kurenai then turned so that Kakashi was facing the group down below. His mask was down, but Kurenai's hair was blocking their view. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei took his mask off!" Naruto shouted.

"Let's go!" Hinata shouted. The six then frantically ran up the stairs (Funny Note: Hinata tripped halfway up).

Kakashi and Kurenai broke their kiss long enough to stare at each other. "You are a good kisser," she said, kind of seductively. The two could hear footsteps approaching. They immediately straightened out right when the six came up. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said.

"Hi," Kakashi said, mask now pulled back up.

"Don't 'hi' me! You were kissing Kurenai!" Sakura shouted.

"And?" Kurenai asked.

"You saw his face, didn't you?" Kiba asked.

"I did," Kurenai said.

"So what did it look it? His face?" Sasuke asked.

"Well," Kurenai started, but then she looked at Kakashi. "I'm not telling you anything," Kurenai said.

"WHAT?!?" the six yelled.

"Sorry," Kurenai said, as she walked back down to the reception.

"Come on!" Naruto shouted. "Don't do this on my wedding day!"

"Did he have scars? Bruises? Beaver lips?" Kiba asked.

"Stop bugging me!" Kurenai shouted.

----------------------

Naruto and Hinata were walking back towards the reception party. "Man, this stinks," Naruto said. "How come the only person who has seen Kakashi's face up-close won't even give us a clue as to what he hides?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry too much about it," Hinata said.

"Yeah but still…it bugs me," Naruto said.

Naruto and Hinata noticed Asamishi standing near the entranceway to the reception. "What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"I want to talk to you," Asamishi said.

"We're married now," Hinata said. "You can't break us up now!"

"I come bearing a gift," Asamishi said.

"A…gift?" Naruto asked.

"Well, seeing as how you too are married now and probably have plans to start a family…god help us…it's probably a good time to take all the alone time you have, because once you have a family, you'll won't have anytime to yourself."

"Where are you going with this?" Naruto asked.  
"Have you two already decided on where to go for your honeymoon?"

"Well…not really," Hinata said.

"Boy, are you guys helpless," Asamishi said. Asamishi then took out a small box with the familiar mouse symbol on it. "Here are two tickets for the Disney Cruise Line. I've set you two up for a 7-day cruise heading out towards the Western Caribbean."

"Are you serious?" Hinata asked. Naruto suspiciously looked at the tickets and the brochures. "It seems legit," he said.

"I'm not trying to pull a fast one you demon brat!" Asamishi shouted. "I didn't do this for you. I did this for Hinata. God knows you don't have any money."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh thank you Asamishi!" Hinata said, hugging him.

"I'm only thinking of the best for you," Asamishi said, while staring angrily at Naruto. Naruto just stuck his tongue out at him. It looks like the two won't be friends anytime soon. The three then headed back into the reception building.

**----THE NEXT DAY ----**

Since today was the very last day before heading back to Konoha village, everyone decided to enjoy the hotel and the parks for one last time. Then, later in the day, they would take the time to visit the Magic Kingdom one last time, utilizing the special Evening Extra Magic Hours; **a program where Disney resort guests can stay in the park three hours AFTER the park has closed. This way, they can enjoy many of the park's headliner attractions with only minimal waiting times.**

As the sun was setting and the 'day' guests were leaving the park, the whole Konoha group began walking into the park and had a small picture opportunity near the Mickey floral. "Already," Tsunade said. "Today is our last day here, so make the best of it! If you have been saving up on your money, now would be a good time to splurge it. Any ride you didn't ride you have the chance to ride now. Are we clear?" The group nodded. "Okay then, have fun!" Tsunade added. The group then dispersed outwards into the park.

----------------------

Over in Tomorrowland, the sand ninjas were in line for 'Stitch's Great Escape'. "Gaara, I'm so proud that you're going to try and ride the ride you so ever despise," Matsuri said.

"Well, I might as well ride," Gaara said somewhat angrily.

"Does this mean your grudge against Disney is over now?" Kankuro asked.

"As long as they continue giving some TLC to some of the older rides, the Disney Company…and the Mouse…are safe," Gaara said.

"Hey, Kankuro and Matsuri, why don't you go and get me a bottle of water?" Temari asked, giving the two some money.

"But…"

"Don't worry, we'll save your place," Temari said, practically pushing them out of the line. She then looked at Gaara. "What?" Gaara asked.

"So, how was your blind date with Matsuri?" Temari asked.

"It wasn't a blind date," Gaara said. "Why are you always trying to set me up with women?"

"I just thought…"

"Didn't I tell you that I already have too many Kazekage things I have to deal with?"

"But, did you at least learn a few things about women?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, they're too sensitive, naggy, and they will never make a good president (no disrespect, I'm pro-Hildog!)."

"Gaara!"

"But…when I'm ready to settle down, I'll think about producing an heir. Temari, you did help me a little bit, and I thank you."

"That's the spirit…sort of," Temari said.

"Now Temari…can you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Leave me alone. Stop hooking me up with transvestites, goth girls, stupid girls, just leave me alone!" Gaara said.

"Okay," Temari said.

"I'm serious!" Gaara shouted.

"I will!" Temari said.

----------------------

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: In the last story, you guys would remember that Choji and Kiba kind of played cupids for the four main couples. In this story, Shino will kind of join them. Also, I'm only having them focus on the 'less-known' couples since the main couples have already received enough love. I hope you guys can understand.)**

The Konohamaru Corps and Hanabi got in line for Splash Mountain in Frontierland. Since it was after-hours, they had a short line. They, the cast members were nice enough to give them their own log.

----------------------

Unknowingly to everyone on the outside of the ride, inside Choji, Kiba, and Shino were messing with the lighting of the ride. "So…this is what you guys did in the first story? Play cupids?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, we made everything so romantic," Choji said.

"It was kind of cool," Kiba said, messing with the wires.

"Why do you guys do this?" Shino asked.

"To make us useful," said Kiba.

"Do you want to end up as useful as Rock Lee?" Choji asked.

"Not really," Shino said.

----------------------

"_For your safety,__ please keep your hands, arms, legs, and feet inside the boat and parents, and be sure to watch your kids. Have a zip-a-dee-doo-dah ride!"_ said the safety spiel as the log was climbing up the first lift. At the top, the log made a small drop. "Where's the big drop?" Hanabi asked.

"Right there," Udon said, pointing at the big drop. A log full of people was going down it and made a big splash. Some of the water jumped up and splashed the Konohamaru Corps.

After climbing another hill and passing by Brer Rabbit's house, the log entered the first room, where Brer Rabbit was leaving the Briar Patch to find his laughing place. "_How Do You Do_" played as the background music. Hanabi and Udon found it funny when Brer Bear was caught in his own trap.

The next room is where things began to become quite…strange. Normally, it would go to where Brer Rabbit was getting closer and closer to being captured. But instead, the lights turned pink and the background audio was gone. "What the hell is this crap?" Hanabi asked.

----------------------

"What are you doing now?" Shino asked.

"Just putting in a song," Kiba said.

"A song?" Choji asked.

"It's a classic you're going to love it," Kiba said. He then placed a CD and began playing the song.

I'm a pervert, a pervert  
Can't change the way I am  
I'm a pervert, a pervert  
Don't want to shake my hand

Kiba shut the music off at that point. The Konohamaru Corps were very confused. "What was that?" Konohamaru asked.

In the back, Kiba was getting some glares from Shino and Choji. "You downloaded that for Akamaru too?" Choji asked.

"Actually, that one was for me," Kiba said.

"You got problems," Choji said.

"So do you, you fat bastard," Kiba said. The two then began arguing. "This is ridiculous," Shino said. He then played another song that fit the occasion.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

"Who is playing this song?" Hanabi asked. Konohamaru then looked at Moegi (who was sitting next to him in the log).

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

"Huh?" Udon asked. Hanabi noticed that Konohamaru was starting to scoot a little closer to Moegi. "_What is he trying to do?_" Hanabi asked herself.

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

Moegi turned around to notice Konohamaru leaning in on her face. "Umm…Konohamaru?" she asked. Hanabi was getting pissed by the minute. None of the four seem to notice that the log was beginning to make a very steep climb upwards.

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You got to kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Right when Konohamaru was about to kiss Moegi, their log leveled out and made a 45-foot drop down. At the bottom of the drop, a huge splash wet everyone in the log. "Great! Now I'm soaking wet," Udon said.

"Konohamaru, were…were you just about to…kiss me?" Moegi asked. Konohamaru began blushing. "Sorry, I…I just don't know what got into me," Konohamaru said.

"I'll tell you what got into you, you idiot!" Hanabi shouted, locking Konohamaru in a chokehold.

----------------------

Inside of Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin, Kurenai and Kakashi were locked in a battle of accuracy. Sadly, Kakashi was losing to Kurenai 12,804 to 5663. At the end, Kurenai won 25,609 to 11,325 (look back in Hinata and Naruto's battle in NL1). "See, I told you your Sharingan wasn't going to help you win," Kurenai said.

"Yeah I know," Kakashi said. "You won. Big deal."

"And now you got to pay for dinner," Kurenai said.

"What?"

"I'm thinking…Tony's Town Square in Main Street."

"Wait…when did I agree to that?"

----------------------

"Two spaghetti dishes coming right up!" the waiter said before heading back to the kitchen. Kurenai then looked at Kakashi, who was very disappointed. "I swear to you, you made the promise that you pay for dinner if I beat you on Buzz Lightyear."

"I don't remember that," Kakashi said.

Suddenly, three familiar-looking waiters came up with a fresh plate of spaghetti. "Here you are!" one said, with a (crappy) Italian accent.

"I ask for two plates," Kurenai said.

"Looks like the two lovers are having a romantic night tonight," the fat waiter said.

"Um…yeah," the waiter with glasses said.

"Wait what's going on here?" Kakashi asked.

"Ask questions later. Eat now!" a waiter said. Reluctantly, Kurenai and Kakashi tried a bit of the spaghetti. "Good?" Kiba asked.

"It's okay," Kakashi said.

"Now you keep eating while we…enhance the dining experience," the fat waiter said.

"Hit the music Shi-I mean, Mario!" the waiter said. The music then began playing as Kakashi and Kurenai ate.

_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte  
Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte.  
Side by side with your loved one,  
You'll find enchantment here.  
The night will weave its magic spell,  
When the one you love is near!  
Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!  
On this lovely bella notte!_

----------------------

"Stitch, how I loath you," Gaara said angrily, as his group was walking out of Stitch's Great Escape.

"It wasn't that bad," Kankuro said.

"If you or Temari didn't scream like a bunch of kids, it was bad," Gaara said.

"At least you tried it," Matsuri said.

"And what a waste of time that was," Gaara said.

Temari then notice Ino sitting on a nearby park bench. "I'm hungry," Gaara said.

"Hey Temari, let's get something to eat," Kankuro said. Temari continued looking at Ino, before Gaara threw a rock at her head. "OW!" she shouted.

"Temari, stop daydreaming and let's get something to eat," Gaara said.

"You guys go on ahead," Temari said. "I got to use the restroom."

"Whatever," Gaara said walking off with Matsuri and Kankuro. Temari walked over to where Ino was sitting. "So, why are here by yourself?" Temari asked. "Shikamaru dumped you, didn't he?"

"No he did not!" Ino shouted. "He's just in the bathroom."

"Right," Temari said.

"Why are you still fighting over him? He will always be with me!"

"He maybe yours now, but watch when I'm the first to marry him."

"He'll never you! He's too lazy to ever want to get married so quickly."

"Not unless you take him to Vegas and get him totally wasted," Temari said.

"You wouldn't do that," Ino said.

"How would you know?" Temari asked.

Just then, Shikamaru came out. "Okay Ino, let's check out that Monsters Inc…" He stopped when he saw that Ino and Temari were both staring each other down. "Oh great," he said to himself.

----------------------

Sasuke and Sakura were walking out of Mickey's PhilharMagic. Sasuke was rubbing his eyes as he dropped his 'opera glasses' into the bins outside of the exit. "That was pretty good, right Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I hate 3D movies," Sasuke said. "It screws my eyes up."

As the two were walking around Fantasyland, they caught a glimpse of Naruto and Hinata riding the Carrousel together. Because they were newly-weds, they were wearing the special Mickey 'bride-and-groom' ears. The two seemed to be having fun. "Isn't that romantic, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Why is Naruto riding some wimpy merry-go-round?" Sasuke asked.

"Because girls think that a guy riding the carrousel with them is romantic," Sakura said. "Sasuke, do you ever think we'll get married?"

"Of course we are," Sasuke said. "It's just…that…I don't want to rush things the way Naruto did."

"Oh."

"And besides, I don't really get this whole 'women-catching-the-bouquet' thing, but a flower isn't going to determine how good or bad the marriage will be. It all depends on the two people and how well they work together."

"Wow, and this is coming from a guy who spends three years away from women just to kill his brother?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, that's water-under-the-bridge now. Itachi's dead, I can relax and focus on being with you," Sasuke said.

----------------------

Jiraiya and Tsunade were riding Pirates of the Caribbean and they were just passing through the battle scene, where Captain Barbossa and the Wicked Wench were fighting with a Caribbean fortress. "_Strike yer colors ye blooming cockroaches! Fire at will!"_ Several cannon balls were then fired at the fortress. The cannon blew air at the boat. "Whoa, I felt that!" Jiraiya said, straightening himself.

Heading into Isle Tesoro, there was a 'wench' auction going on. "_Do I hear six?_" the auctioneer asked.

"I got a million!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Shut up," Tsunade said.

"_I give yer six bottles of rum!_"

"_It's not rum I'm seeking! It be gold I'm after!_" The auctioneer then turned to the portly wench. "_Go on, yer wench! Show them your larboard side!_"

"_We want the redhead!_" the other pirates shouted.

"Yeah, we want the redhead!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Shut up," Tsunade said.

Soon, at the end of the ride, Jack Sparrow was in a little alcove with moundfulls of gold. He was singing like a drunkard. "_A toast to piracy and its many rewards,_" he said.

"Hey Tsunade," Jiraiya said. "Are those real?"

"Don't start with me," Tsunade growled.

"That was funny!" Jiraiya laughed.

"Jiraiya, can you swim?"

"Of course I can." Tsunade then kicked Jiraiya into the water.

----- **TIME: 12:45 a.m.** -----

"_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, in just 5 minutes, the Magic Kingdom proudly presents Wishes!"_

At the end of the third hour, everyone who took part of the Evening Extra Magic Hours sat on a bench on Main Street U.S.A., waiting for the _Wishes_ fireworks show to start. "_**Wishes"**_** is the Magic Kingdom's premier fireworks show that debuted October 9, 2003. There is a Holiday version and a Halloween version of the show for its respective seasons. The show revolves around the wishes of famed Disney characters, both good and evil. The show was so popular that a version similar to the show debuted at Disneyland in California and Disneyland Paris.**

Everybody gathered around in the central plaza. "I'm going to miss Walt Disney World," Tenten said.

"Why?" Neji asked. "You're bringing most of it back with you, with all the souvenirs you bought."

"Yeah, but…it was so fun here. We made a lot of great memories here: you and me swimming with the fish, Hinata's wedding, and the spa treatment…what a great way to end the trip with a good ole fireworks show."

"Yeah, I mean, who knows when we'll come back here," Neji said.

"Did you have fun here, Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Of course I did," Neji said. "This was even better than the trip to Disneyland we took. I mean, I especially like the spa treatment."

"Of course you did," Tenten said. "That was the first time you and I…" Neji then covered Tenten's mouth. "Shush," Neji said. He then motioned his head towards Gai and Lee, who were close by. "Oh," Tenten said.

"The last thing I want is Gai-sensei and Lee going on about how the purity of the youthful flower has been spoiled because of me."

"That sounds like them," Tenten said.

Hiashi was among the rest of the Hyuga clan elders. He saw Hanabi wringing the water out of her hair. "Hanabi, have you seen your sister?" Hiashi asked.

"Nope," Hanabi said. "I haven't seen her all day."

"That's strange," Hiashi said. "Where did she get off to?"

----------------------

Outside of the Magic Kingdom on the Seven Seas Lagoon, Naruto and Hinata were riding a boat on the lagoon. "Hey this was pretty nice of Kyoko to pay for a fireworks cruise," Naruto said.

"Well…when we were little, she would always spoil me and Hanabi," Hinata said.

"You were spoiled? That's kind of hard to believe," Naruto said.

"You got spoiled at our wedding," Hinata said.

"Yeah, we got a lot of good stuff," Naruto said. "Asamishi gave us a free cruise, Hiashi gave me his blessing, and Konohamaru gave us these two lucky coin things to us."

"I wonder where he got such gold."

"He said someone found it for him, he forgot who."

----------------------

Inside the park, the lights dimmed down as the music warmed up. The (small) crowd applauded as the castle lit up along with the music. The castle then sparkled as the music toned down again.

_When stars are born_

_They posses a gift or two_

_One of them is this…_

_They have the power to make a wish come true_

A firework flew into the air, illuminating the whole street. A little girl began singing as fireworks continued going off and creating star shapes in the sky. After the song, an updated version of "When You Wish Upon a Star" played.

_When you wish Upon a Star…_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come…to…you_

After the song, Jiminy Cricket began narrating. "_Pretty huh? I bet a lot of folks don't believe that, about a wish coming true, do you?_" he asked.

"I don't," Gaara said.

"_Well I didn't either. 'Course I'm just a cricket, but let me tell you what made me change my mind. You see, the most magical, fantastic things can happen and it all starts with a wish,"_ he said. Then, various Disney characters shared what they wished for. Cinderella wished that she could go to the ball; Snow White wished that someday her prince will come; Ariel wished that she could be part of that world; Peter Pan wished that he never had to grow up; Pinocchio wished that he could be a real boy; and Aladdin wished for Genie's freedom. "This all seems very familiar," Shikamaru said.

"_You know any wish is possible,_" Jiminy said, as "I Can Go the Distance" played. More fireworks lit up the starry sky. "_All it takes is some courage to set it free._"

As the show progressed, the music and tone got very dark and sinister. The villains were taking over. "_Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space! Through wind and darkness, I summon thee. Speak! Let me see thy face," _Maleficent chanted. An unhappy-face appeared in the sky. "_At last, grant me my wish as well!_"

'Nightmare On Bald Mountain' played as fireworks were sent flying high into the air. "I love this song," Gaara said.

"_Hey, what's going on here? Oh, what do I do? What do I do?_" Jiminy asked himself. "_Well, it just goes to show you, you got to be careful what you wish for._" Suddenly, the castle turned into a calming blue color. "_It's the Blue Fairy!_"

As the show continued, Hinata and Naruto reflected on some of their best moments of their life…and they thought up of many more memories to come. "Hey Hinata, what do you wish for?" Naruto asked.

"A happy life with the man I love," Hinata said.

"You wasted a wish. You already going to get that," Naruto said. The two then kissed under the stars as _Wishes _drew to its conclusion.

**Make a wish, and do what dreamers do**

**Just do what dreamers do**

**Make a wish! Wishes!**

**Dream a Dream! Wishes!**

**From your heart!**

**And your wish . . . will . . . come . . . true!**

"_What they can't do these days,_" Jiminy said.

**THE END**

A quick epilogue…called

Ten Years Later…

-As the days went on, **the Konohamaru Corps and Hanabi **continued to rise up in the shinobi ranks. Hanabi and Moegi continue fighting over Konohamaru, but it's more sophisticated then before. Although it took longer then expected (no thanks to Konohamaru), the four are all now Chunin ninjas, and as for who Konohamaru chooses…he still hasn't decided yet.

-**Kurenai and Kakashi **continued dating for awhile. Their love however isn't something very serious yet since many ninja missions required the two to be away from each other for months. When Squad 7 continue going on B and A-ranked missions, Hinata noticed that Kurenai would always stare off into the sky, waiting for Kakashi to come back. Ten years later, the two have settled down, married, and having one daughter.

-**Ino and Shikamaru** continue being together as the two got home. Yes, whenever Temari came over from the Sand Village to the Leaf Village, all hell broke loose. Ino figured that she needed to lock Shikamaru up to keep Temari from stealing him…again. But Shikamaru continued to refuse early marriage. So she had to resort to desperate measures…take Shikamaru to Vegas, get him totally wasted and tricking him to marry her. Despite this setback, ten years later Shikamaru and Ino are married, are Jonin ninjas, and have one son and one daughter. Shikamaru would spend the rest of his life playing Shogi and Go and he'll probably die of old age before Ino does, just like he planned.

-At first it seemed as if **Neji and Tenten** would never get married. But thankfully, Tenten received her 'happily-ever-after' when Yukio (the man that killed Neji's mother) attempted to assassinate Hanabi Hyuga. Neji thankfully saved her and, as a result, was able to move from the Branch side to the Main side and thus lost his curse seal. As soon as he was freed, he instantly married Tenten, became an ANBU Black-op, and had two sons and a daughter with her…ten years later.

-**Sasuke and Sakura** kind of invaded on Naruto and Hinata's honeymoon on the Disney Cruise Line and had a pre-wedding honeymoon. On the trip, Naruto continued overdoing Sasuke in everyway. This was the time when Sasuke proposed to Sakura, and the two were married nine months later. Ten years later…Sasuke and Sakura are both Jonin ninjas, and have restarted the Uchiha clan…with seven kids (they sure got busy).

And finally…

-The newlyweds, **Naruto and Hinata**, took their Disney Cruise Line vacation a month after they came home. They enjoyed the various sights of Key West, the Grand Cayman Islands, and Conzumel. When they came back, they had an 'extra passenger'. Nine months later, their first child was born. Twenty years later, the two are happily married, Hinata's a Jonin, Naruto's the Hokage, and they are blessed with five children (2 boys, 3 girls).

And that, my friends, is the end of "Ninja Love 2." Thank you and good night!


End file.
